


First Prime

by LadyRa



Series: The First Prime Universe [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 151,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Daniel  falls in love with Teal'c, he needs to find a way to accept his Goa'uld  symbiote.  The results cause ripples that  affect the galaxy. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts in the middle of Window of Opportunity, when Jack is kissing Sam (don't worry, it doesn't go anywhere <g>).  And I got tons of helpful canon and pics from this site: <http://wiki.stargate-sg1-solutions.com/index.php/Main_Page>.  The people who do this site totally rock.  Also, I borrowed words from a bunch of languages to name things, so if you speak those languages, thank you very much for the loan.  And I got some Goa'uld phrases from Chevron 26.  May I just say that I love obsessed people?

Teal'c watched from the control room as Colonel O'Neill kissed Major Carter.  If he hadn't chosen to do it in front of multiple witnesses which would prohibit prolonged sexual activity, not to mention five minutes before the day would reset, Teal'c might have stopped him.  

He did not approve. 

Teal'c knew Major Carter had strong feelings for the colonel.  The colonel, on the other hand, was bored.  His actions on each successive loop, as the weeks and then months went by, were growing more inappropriate.  The colonel was not a patient man by nature.

And if he dared to touch Daniel Jackson in a similar fashion on a future loop, Teal'c would dismember him.

Teal'c felt the odd sensation that informed him time was resetting, and knew this day had come to an end.

* * *

"O'Neill," Teal'c said with a note of warning, having found the man a few days later skulking outside Daniel Jackson's office.  His brow furrowed when O'Neill started guiltily.  

"Oh, hey, Teal'c," O'Neill said casually.

Teal'c frowned.  "You told me earlier you were planning to be off base today."

"Changed my mind," O'Neill responded defensively.

"What is your business with Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said as formidably as he could.

O'Neill frowned at him.  "Hey, he's my best friend," he griped.  "I can talk to him anytime I want.  What's your business with him?" he asked, turning the question on Teal'c.

"I am ensuring that you do not choose to relieve your boredom with Daniel Jackson as you did with Major Carter," Teal'c informed him, knowing the truth tended to be the most effective weapon against the colonel.

O'Neill's jaw dropped open, although he quickly shut it.  He also, Teal'c noted, did not deny the accusation.  Teal'c was very glad he had chosen this moment to check on his friend.  Both of them.

The colonel scowled.

Teal'c let his lips quirk up in a slight smile.  

Scowling again, O'Neill gestured at Daniel's door.  "I just want to talk to him," he protested weakly.

"I do not believe you."  Teal'c moved nearer the closed office door, assumed a wide stance and crossed his arms over his chest.  "If you wish to speak with him, I will accompany you."

O'Neill let out a sigh and sort of sagged against the wall.  "I'm going out of my fucking mind, Teal'c."

"I suggest you leave the base and find relief elsewhere."  It wasn't really a suggestion.  

"Fuck."  O'Neill pounded his fist against the wall.  With a rueful look he said, "You're right.  This was a stupid idea.  What I did with Carter was stupid.  I just…"

"I share your frustration, O'Neill," Teal'c offered.  "Perhaps we should return to the Latin translation."

O'Neill shook his head.  "No, I want this week off.  I'm sick of Latin; I'm sick of everything."

Teal'c had nothing to say to that.  

"Right," Jack said decisively.  "I'm out of here.  See you at the nine-fucking-thousandth debriefing on corona mass emissions in the next loop."

Teal'c gave him a slight head nod and watched O'Neill stride off.  He turned slightly until he was facing Daniel Jackson's door and wondered if, after forbidding O'Neill access to him, it would be hypocritical of Teal'c to have the conversation he had been contemplating for days.

At least he had no intention of touching Daniel Jackson.  

Hearing some activity within the office, Teal'c quickly chose to act and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called through the door.

Teal'c opened the door to find Daniel waiting for a fresh pot of coffee to brew.  

Daniel smiled briefly at him.  "Teal'c.  Come on in."

Teal'c had never met anyone like Daniel Jackson.  Had never met anyone even remotely like him.  In his many years, Teal'c had known warriors, despots, false gods, scholars, wise men, and idiots, but never someone as forgiving and compassionate as the man in front of him.  

In general, the Tau'ri were a surprising people, but even among them, Daniel Jackson was different. 

Teal'c wanted him for his mate.

"I wish to speak with you," Teal'c said formally.

"Of course," Daniel said with a quizzical glance.  He proffered an empty coffee cup in Teal'c's direction.  "Coffee?"

"No, thank you."  

"Do you mind if I…?" Daniel asked, waving his own cup around.

"I do not," Teal'c informed him.  He waited patiently while Daniel watched the last of the coffee drip through.  Daniel then poured a cup, sniffing appreciatively.  

Daniel looked up, saw that Teal'c was still standing, and his eyebrows danced a little.  "Ah…do you want to sit?" he asked tentatively.

"I do not," Teal'c repeated.

The brows danced again.  "Okay.  What, um, what did you want to talk about?"  Daniel stayed standing as well, moving in front of his desk to lean against it.

Teal'c had to remind himself that this conversation was merely to ascertain if the asking of this question would adversely affect his friendship with Daniel.  He was not willing to risk that for anything.  And while he trusted Daniel's tolerance as he trusted no other, Teal'c recognized that asking Daniel to become involved with the man who killed his wife might be too much.

"You have asked me many questions about Chulak," Teal'c began.

Daniel nodded encouragingly.  "Yes, I have.  You've been very forthcoming.  I'm grateful for that."

"I have spoken to you about the warrior caste system, and the taking of warrior mates."

"Yes," Daniel agreed again.  "I found it fascinating."  He watched Teal'c curiously, no doubt wondering where the conversation was leading.

Teal'c did not like how he was feeling.  It was unseemly how fast his heart was beating.  It was not befitting a Jaffa warrior to have sweaty palms.  Teal'c decided there was nothing to gain by postponing.  "I wish for you to become my warrior mate," he declared.  

Daniel's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide.  "What?"  He almost lost control of his cup of coffee but saved it at the last minute, placing it on the desk behind him.  

Stoically, Teal'c repeated himself.  "I wish for you to become my warrior mate."

"Uh.  Um.  I…" Daniel's eyebrows were as high as Teal'c had ever seen them.

"I do not need to have an answer from you now.  I only wish to know if you are completely unwilling to contemplate the possibility."  

"I think I need to sit down," Daniel said, as he moved to his desk chair and essentially fell into it.  Then he looked up at Teal'c and put his hand on his chest.  "Me?"

"Yes.  I find you most worthy."  That was a bit of an understatement.  Teal'c had never met anyone worthier.

"Wow.  Huh.  Okay.  This, um, you've caught me by surprise," Daniel said shakily.

"If you find the idea repugnant…"

"I don't find the idea repugnant, Teal'c," Daniel interrupted him.  "I'm flattered beyond belief.  I just need a moment to catch up.  It feels like a lot's happened in the last minute."  He flashed a wry smile at Teal'c and reached for his coffee, taking a sip, gathering himself. 

A part of Teal'c began to relax.  Daniel had promised him nothing, and it was premature to get his hopes up, but his faith in Daniel's aplomb was renewed.

"May I…may I ask what brought this on?" Daniel inquired softly.  

Teal'c thought about it for a minute, knowing Daniel would wait until he spoke.  "I wish for a companion.  The fight against the Goa'uld will no doubt last many years, and I would choose to not be alone for all that time."  

The affection was bright in Daniel's eyes, and Teal'c basked in it.  "I can understand that," Daniel said.  "But wouldn't it make more sense for you to find a mate on Chulak?  I'm sure General Hammond would allow you to bring a mate here to live with you."

"You are the mate I desire."

Another raising and lowering of Daniel's eyebrows.  Another sip of coffee.  Daniel cleared his throat and said kindly, "It hasn't been that long since Shan'auc died.  You were, um, you were planning to leave us, to leave me, to be with her." 

That was a valid point.  Truth was required.  "She was someone I loved long ago and thought lost to me.  I would have gone with her willingly and fought by her side, but even then, I would have chosen you over her.  I did not believe that you would consider me as a mate after I killed Sha're."   

"But you believe it now?" Daniel softly challenged.

Teal'c did not want to explain about the time loop to Daniel, that this conversation held little risk for Teal'c except the private pain of Daniel's possible rejection.  "I have come to trust in your words that you have forgiven me.  I still do not hold much hope that you will accept my offer."

"I have forgiven you," Daniel said earnestly.  "I still miss her," he added honestly.  "I always will, but I know you were saving my life."

"You have suffered much because of my actions, Daniel Jackson."  Teal'c suspected it was a guilt he would take to his grave.

"I have my own share of past actions I would do differently if I were given the opportunity and knew then what I know now," Daniel responded graciously.    

The first time Teal'c had been privy to Daniel's extraordinary forgiveness, was when he had welcomed Teal'c as part of the team, despite the fact that he had handed Daniel's wife over to Apophis.  The second time had been watching from the observation room as Daniel prayed with Apophis' host, promising to return his soul to Egypt.  Since then, Teal'c had lost count.  "You have not answered my question, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel got up to refill his coffee cup.  "I'm, um, assuming that being warrior mates implies an, um, a sexual relationship."  He glanced at Teal'c over the rim of his glasses.  "Right?"

"That is correct."

"So, do you find me, um, attractive that way?"

"I do." 

"Huh."  Daniel sat down again.  He chewed the inside of his cheek as he considered Teal'c.

Teal'c was unhappy to realize his palms were sweaty again.  "As I said before," Teal'c said, deciding it bore repeating, "I do not require a decision at this time.  I merely wish to ascertain a willingness on your part to consider it."

Daniel pursed his lips and adjusted his glasses.  He cleared his throat, and adjusted his glasses again.  Then, leaning forward he said quickly, "You have a Goa'uld symbiote in your abdomen.  Knowing that, I find the idea of making love with you, well, disconcerting."

Disappointment swept through Teal'c.  He sternly fought for control.  "So you are not willing to consider my proposition?"

"I didn't say that," Daniel corrected him gently.

Teal'c's eyebrows rose at the unexpected words.  He ruthlessly squashed down the hope that rose in equal measure.  "What are you saying?" he demanded.

Daniel sighed.  "You're a beautiful man, Teal'c."  He waved at Teal'c, a sort of head to toes motion.  "Anyone would be attracted to you."

Teal'c didn't care about anyone.  It only mattered what Daniel thought.  "Do you desire me that way?"

"I've…" Daniel cleared his throat once again.  "I've, um, noticed you."  He looked away.  "A lot."  He scrunched his face up.  "But…" An uncomfortable look appeared.

"My symbiote," Teal'c stated.

Daniel nodded.  "It's a problem for me."

"An insurmountable one?"

"I don't know," Daniel answered honestly.  "It's kept me from thinking of you as a possible partner.  But now that you're asking me, doing me the incredible honor of asking me to be with you, I can't say I wouldn't consider it.  But, I'd need some time.  I'd need to find a way to be with you and…and with…it."  A wincing smile crossed Daniel's face.  "That's the best I can do right now."

For Teal'c it was more than enough.  More than he'd expected.  "You are mistaken about one thing, Daniel Jackson."

"What's that?"

"It would be entirely my honor for you to accept me as your mate."

Daniel's face lightened and he smiled again, this one filled with an easy affection.  "I think we might need to share that distinction."

Teal'c stared at him for a moment, memorizing how Daniel looked right now, smiling softly at him.  He bowed his head.  "Thank you for your honesty.  Now I must go kel-no-reem."

Daniel nodded and pointed at the piles of paper on his desk.  "I'll, um, just get back to work."

With one last look, Teal'c opened the door and walked out.  He heard Daniel expel a loud breath and Teal'c fought against the urge to grin.  The conversation had gone much better than he'd anticipated.  He would need to do some research on Earth courtship rituals.  

* * *

Daniel watched Jack eat his oatmeal.  "I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy oatmeal so much."

Jack took another bite.  "When you've been eating Fruit Loops for who knows how long, a little variety helps."

Daniel smiled.  "Let me ask you something.  In all the time that you were looping, were you ever tempted to do something crazy?  I mean, you could do anything without worrying about the consequences."

"You know, it's funny.  You asked me that before."

"And?" Daniel asked.

Jack smiled at Sam, and went back to eating his oatmeal.

Sam looked at Jack questioningly, but Jack didn't say a word.

Angry at what Jack's look maybe meant, Daniel snapped, "Jack?"

"Daniel?"  Another bite of oatmeal.

"When you're done eating, could you come to my office?"

Jack frowned.  "Am I in trouble with the principal again?"

Daniel stood up.  "My office.  Soon."  He smiled at Sam.  "I'll see you later, Sam."

"I've got to go, too."  She stood, tray in hand.  "Colonel."

He swallowed his current mouthful.  "Carter."

With a last uncertain glance at Jack, Sam walked away.  Jack crooked his finger at Daniel, calling him closer.  "If you're going to yell at me, I'd rather do it in private.  Why don't you come over for dinner; I'll throw some steaks on the grill."

It sounded like a great idea to Daniel.  He'd get to scold Jack and eat steak at the same time.  Perfect.  "I'll be there at six."

"Eighteen hundred hours, Daniel.  Say it right.  Please.  Pretend you work in a military installation.  Make my day."

Daniel sniffed haughtily.  "I'll see you at six."

Jack pushed his oatmeal away.  "Spoil sport."

Grinning, Daniel walked away.

* * *

He was at Jack's house at six fifteen.  He'd stopped to pick up some dessert and then couldn't make up his mind what to get.

"You're late," Jack sniped at him.

"Don't be an ass, Jack," Daniel sniped back, handing him an ubiquitous pink bakery box.  "I come bearing gifts."

Jack peeked in the box and whistled.  "Hungry?"

"Yes, so feed me."  Daniel sat down at the kitchen table.  "Do we eat soon?"

"If you'd shown up on time," Jack said snidely, "we'd be eating right now.  Seeing as you're late, we'll be eating in fifteen minutes."

"You know I can take my dessert and go home," Daniel threatened.

Jack lunged for the pink box and held it tightly.  "Don't even think about it."

"Then cook."

Jack rolled his eyes, but obeyed.  An hour later, Daniel stared at the table now filled with empty plates, while he trolled for the last few crumbs of dessert on his plate.  "That was great.  Thanks."

Letting out a belch, Jack nodded.  

"So, what was that look about this morning?" Daniel asked.

Jack scowled.  "Don't I even get time to digest my food before you give me a belly ache?"

"No.  Did you touch Sam?"

Jack's eyes looked shiftily anywhere but at Daniel.

Daniel's eyes opened wide.  "Jack!  What the hell did you do?  Do I need to challenge you to a duel or something?"

"Teal'c already read me the riot act.  All I did was kiss her.  Okay?"

"No, it's not okay.  You took advantage of her."

"She didn't exactly mind, you know," Jack answered, thoroughly annoyed.

"That's not the point.  You knew she wouldn't remember.  How is that different from giving someone rohypnol?"

Jack glared at Daniel.  "I didn't rape her, Daniel.  Is that what you think of me?  Do you actually think I'd do something like that?  Jesus."

Daniel backed off.  "No, no.  I don't.  But, it was still wrong."

"Yeah, yeah, I know.  I told Teal'c that, I told him it was stupid.  I was just, you know, bored."

"And that's why it was wrong, Jack.  She's not a video game you can turn on and off.  She has feelings, feelings for you, and you're being unkind to encourage her in any way unless you plan to do something about it."

Jack let out a long beleaguered sigh.  "I know."

"Did you do something stupid with anyone else?" 

Jack's eyes grew shifty again.

"You didn't," Daniel said, astonished.  "Tell me you didn't."

"Teal'c wouldn't let me," Jack said with a pout.

Daniel blinked.  "Teal'c wouldn't let you?"

"He stood outside your door and wouldn't let me in."  Jack looked thoroughly disgruntled about it and not the least bit sorry.

Daniel stared at him, dumbfounded, even as he felt a flush of gratitude toward Teal'c.  "Jack.  I don't, um, I don't even know what to say."

"I'm sure you'll recover quickly," Jack said dryly.  

"Did Teal'c try to stop you from kissing Sam?"

Jack shook his head no.  "No, he just told me not to do it again."

"Huh."  That seemed odd.  "Why didn't he stop you from kissing Sam?"

"Probably because I did it five minutes before the loop ended, after I handed my resignation to Hammond, and because I was in a room filled with people so nothing serious could happen."

Daniel blinked again.  "Why did you do it that way?"

"Because half the fun of it was watching the expression on everyone's face," Jack said with a grin.

Daniel shook his head, wondering how Jack had gotten so far in his career when such a large part of him was still thirteen years old.  "What would you have done if the time loop hadn't reset the day?"

"What?"  Jack was preoccupied running a wet finger along the bottom of the pink bakery box looking for more crumbs.

"What would you have done if for some reason the time loop had fixed itself and time moved forward and there you were kissing Sam, with Hammond holding your resignation?  Would you have really resigned?"

"Hell, no.  I'd have grabbed it back and ripped it up."

"So, you don't have any intention of resigning and taking up with Sam?"

Jack shot him an incredulous look.  "Are you nuts?"

"Jack, you have to stop this," Daniel said tightly.  "It's not fair to Sam."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jack stared mutinously at Daniel.  "I'm not doing anything."

"By doing nothing, you're encouraging her.  And she's the one who'll pay the price.  If you don't intend to pursue a serious relationship with her, you have to take responsibility for putting things back on a professional basis, and stop throwing looks at her like you did in the cafeteria this morning.  It's unkind, and you're better than that."

"I'm glad you think so, Danny-boy.  But I'm really not," Jack corrected him.

"Yes, you are.  Because you care about Sam.  If you continue to act this way, stupid people, and there are a lot of them, will assume any promotions she gets in the future will be because she slept her way into them.  And at some point, she won't have you as a boss, and whoever her new boss is might assume he's entitled to the same privilege."

"Fuck," Jack said, as he stood to start carrying dishes over to the sink.

"Exactly," Daniel said.  "You're her superior officer.  You have to take responsibility."

Jack looked mournfully into the surgically clean pink bakery box.  "I love éclairs," he said mournfully.  "You should have gotten more."  He started to take it apart to throw it away.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"I can't talk to her about it," Jack stated intractably.  "I hate that touchy-feely shit.  I'm no good at it."  

Daniel sighed.  "It would be kinder if you did talk to her, but at least stop acting like you're interested.  Shut it down.  Sam's not stupid.  She'll get the hint and give up this inexplicable attraction she has for you."  

"Ha, ha," Jack said sharply.  "I'll have you know half the women on base are hot for me."

"And which half would that be?" Daniel inquired sweetly, allowing a note of complete and utter disbelief to flavor his voice.  

Jack began loudly loading the dishwasher. 

Daniel grinned and started clearing the rest of the table, putting the butter and salad dressings back into the refrigerator.

"So," Daniel said casually, "what were you planning on doing to me?  Alone.  In my office.  Where there were no witnesses." 

Jack shrugged.  "I don't know.  I hadn't gotten that far."

Reaching for a sponge, Daniel wiped the table off.  "Are you interested in me that way?  I thought you were pretty much a ladies' man."

Jack snorted.  "I'm in the military, Daniel.  What do you think?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was going out of my mind, Daniel.  Out.  Of.  My.  Mind.  I needed something new.  I lived the same fucking day for months.  So, I thought, I'll go sexually harass Daniel.  That'll be different.  Either I'd get laid and be able to spend a few days on a sexual identity crisis, or you'd punch me out, and I'd get to throw an icepack on my face."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel headed for the living room.

Jack followed him.  "You wouldn't really have minded, would you?  Helping a pal out when he's seconds away from a complete mental meltdown?"

"You're kidding, right?"  Daniel couldn't believe some of the shit that came out of Jack's mouth.

Jack shrugged.  "Yeah.  Maybe."  He flung himself down on the couch.  But then he got up and veered toward the liquor cabinet.  He brought out some scotch and two glasses.  He put the glasses down on the coffee table and filled them with a healthy portion of amber liquid.  "Drink up.  I plan to get all your dirty little secrets out of you tonight."  He sat down next to Daniel on the couch.

Daniel frowned at Jack.  "Why?" 

"We're best friends, right?  Best friends should know shit about each other so we can tease each other mercilessly."  He took a large swallow.  "Come on, drink up."

Daniel was secretly delighted by Jack's throwaway line about being best friends.  He was less delighted at the thought of being teased about more subjects than he already was.  But he took a swallow.  "Fine.  You first.  Back to me and Sam.  You think about having sex with us?"

Jack snorted with amusement.  "Yes.  With all three of you.  Preferably all at the same time."

Daniel barked out a laugh, almost choking on his drink.  "Jesus, Jack."

"Hey, I'm only human, all right?  The three of you could be making big bucks in your spare time as underwear models."

This time he did choke.  Coughing, Daniel put the glass down before he spilled it.  Jack started beating him on the back with the palm of his hand.  Daniel swiped his hand away.  "Stop it.  You're leaving bruises."

"Jeez, you try to help out a friend," Jack said with a mock snarl, as he took another swallow.  "Drink more.  We're off tomorrow, so you can sleep in the guest room and be miserable with me all day."

"Be still my heart," Daniel said as sarcastically as he could.  But, obediently, he took another long swallow.  He was starting to feel a buzz.  "Do you really think about having sex with us?"

"Nah.  Well, yeah, but only when I'm alone.  Having actual sex with you guys would screw everything up.  Not to mention getting me thrown out of the service."   

As Jack downed his drink, Daniel joined him.  It seemed only fair.

"So, Daniel, you ever think about fucking guys?" Jack asked.

Daniel peered at him over his glasses.  "You really want to know?"

"Yeah.  With the exception of Sha're, you have abysmal taste in women, so I thought maybe there was a reason for it."

"Me?  I have abysmal taste?"

"Fine, fine," Jack muttered darkly.  "We have abysmal taste."

"Except for Sam," Daniel said loyally.  "She's really great."  He glowered at Jack.  "And unavailable to you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it."  Jack poured some more scotch into both their glasses.  "You don't want her, do you?  Is that what this is about?"

"This is about you being a cad," Daniel said primly.

Jack barked out a laugh.  "A cad.  I like that.  A cad.  I don't think anyone's ever called me a cad before."

"I can't imagine why not."  


"You didn't answer my question.  Do you want Carter?"  Jack shivered.  "I can just imagine the two of you in bed, talking about the geometrical angle of emissions and the importance of first contact relations."  He snorted again.

Daniel let out a laugh.  Oh, yeah, definitely feeling the effects.  "Nah.  I'm not interested in Sam.  She's like a sister to me."

Jack shot him a look.  "That sort of sounds like you are interested in someone."  His eyebrows went up.  "Hmm?  Who is it?  Who gets the infamous Dr. Jackson all hot and bothered?  And hey, you still didn't answer my question.  Do you go for guys?"

"Yeah, I go for guys.  I went for Sha're, but I go both ways."

"Hmph.  So you've fucked guys before."

Daniel nodded.  "And been fucked."  He glanced up at Jack.  "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope.  Not really surprised.  You sort of struck me as a 'not caring what the outside package looked like' type of guy, you know?"  

Daniel smiled crookedly at his friend.  "Thanks, Jack.  That's a nice thing to say."

"Yeah, I know."  Jack grinned.  "But you ever want to take up with an Unas, I don't want to know about it, okay?"

"I don't see that happening, but Aris Boch sort of asked if I'd be interested, you know," Daniel said, timing it just right so Jack spewed out a sip of scotch.

"He did not, you asshole," Jack said as he wiped the scotch from his face and neck.  

"Actually he did.  Or he sort of intimated.  I think."  Daniel scratched his head.  "I'm pretty sure he groped me."   

"I do not want to hear this," Jack said, a sour look on his face.

"I said no, Jack.  I mean I was flattered, and he's a good-looking guy, but long distance relationships never work."

Jack shot him a suspicious look.  "You are so full of shit."

Daniel laughed.  "You are so easy, Jack."

"Fuck."  Jack finished off his second glass and filled his again, topping off Daniel.  "So, if you're not interested in Sam, who are you interested in?  Me?"  Jack preened a little.

"No, not you."

"Why not?" Jack protested.  "I'm a good-looking guy.  I'm in pretty good shape."

"Because," Daniel said, hesitating, because he'd never actually said these words out loud, claiming Jack this way.  But then the words came tumbling out.  "Because you are my best friend, and I've never had a best friend, ever, in my whole life.  I don't want to fuck it up.  I don't want to lose you.  I want to be best friends with you until we both go out in some blaze of glory, like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid."

Jack put his drink down.  "Daniel," he said seriously.  Or as seriously as a few drinks could lend itself to.

"I mean it, Jack," Daniel interrupted in a seemingly unending flurry of words.  "I know you hate this touchy-feely shit, but I'm saying it anyway.  You matter to me.  You matter too much to screw it up with sex.  Because we would screw it up.  We'd argue about everything.  Everything.  And I'd get pissy, and probably act like a girl and make you sleep on the couch, and you'd be twice the asshole on missions, trying to prove you aren't showing any favoritism, and it would suck."  

Jack inched over until he was right next to Daniel, and he flung his arm around Daniel's shoulder.  "Wow.  You've given this some thought, haven't you?"

"You matter to me, Jack," Daniel said emphatically.

Jack squeezed Daniel's shoulder.  "You matter to me, too.  And that's about the best thing anyone's ever said to me."  He leaned his head against Daniel's.  "Think we'll really go out in a blaze of glory?"

"I hope so.  I'd rather die that way than withering away in a nursing home with someone wiping up my drool."

"No shit."

They sat like that for a while, Daniel soaking in Jack's presence, grateful beyond words for his friendship.  "How about you?  If you could snap your fingers and have anyone you wanted, who would it be?"

"Sara.  I'd want Sara back," Jack said with no hesitation.

Daniel pulled away enough to sit sideways facing Jack.  "Why don't you call her, then?  Try.  You've got nothing to lose."

Jack shrugged.  "I was a bastard to her.  If she had any sense, she'd never talk to me again."

"She looked like she'd be glad to talk to you when your double showed up.  Call her, Jack.  Just call her.  Apologize.  Invite her to dinner."

"Maybe."  Jack let out a sigh, and let his head sag back on the couch.  "So, if it isn't me, and it isn't Sam, that leaves Teal'c."

Daniel winced, and took a sip of his drink.

Jack sat up straight.  "Teal'c?  You've got a thing for Teal'c?"

Daniel shrugged.

"For real?"

"I wouldn't call it a thing, exactly.  But, I think about it.  I mean, he's…" Daniel made a vague gesture in the air.

"Yeah, he's built like a brick house."

"He's got beautiful skin.  And I like his eyes.  And he's got that whole…" He made another vague gesture.  It was getting harder to put entire sentences together.

"That whole 'I'm a bad mother-fucker, but I like poetry too' kind of thing?"

Daniel nodded.  "Yeah."  He liked that about Teal'c.  He actually loved that about Teal'c.  He was deadly, but he always treated Daniel with gentleness and respect.  It was a heady combination.  Daniel was beginning to crave it.

"He's got Junior, too," Jack reminded him.

Daniel grimaced.  "I know.  That throws a wrench in the works."  He put his glass down on the coffee table, watching as Jack put his next to it.

"I get that."  Jack grimaced, too.  "Gah."  They both sat there, hunkering further down on the couch.  "Funny how he wouldn't let me in your office.  I think he would have ripped my arms off if I'd tried anything."

"It's just Teal'c's way," Daniel defended his friend.

"Like a Wookie," Jack said with a snort.

Daniel grinned at that.  

Jack grinned back.  "So, you got any other dark secrets to tell?"

Giving it some thought, Daniel finally shook his head from left to right.  "No.  You?"

"No."

"You'll tell me if you think of anything?" Daniel asked, wanting to be the person Jack told.

Jack nodded.  "Sure.  You?"

"Sure."

"Okay."  Jack sighed.  "We probably should go to bed.  We'll be really sorry if we fall asleep here."

"Hmm," Daniel answered, practically asleep already.

"Hmm," Jack said in response.

"Night," Daniel said drowsily.

Jack started to snore.

Daniel smiled and drifted off.

* * *

Teal'c was unsatisfied with his research.  It was this dissatisfaction that brought him to the doorway of Major Carter's lab.  He needed an ally.  O'Neill might be a more logical choice in that he was a male, except that Teal'c didn't trust him not to give him incorrect advice as a practical joke.  He had a deep distrust of O'Neill's sense of humor.

The major looked up and appeared momentarily startled to find Teal'c standing there.  Then she smiled welcomingly.  "Hey, Teal'c.  What brings you to my door?"  She hit a button on her laptop, tapped a few times following prompts, and swiveled on her stool to face him.

"I require some assistance," he told her.  "And your discretion."

Her eyebrows went up but she nodded.  "Sure."  She looked intrigued.  "What's going on?"

He entered the office, shutting the door behind him.  "I wish to…I believe the expression is to woo a mate."

Major Carter now looked distinctly alarmed.  "Uh, Teal'c…"

"It is not you whom I wish to woo," he assured her.

A look of relief crossed her face, followed by disgruntlement.  "Why not?  What's wrong with me?"

The Tau'ri, Teal'c thought, and not for the first time, have a penchant for taking insult.  "There is nothing wrong with you, Major Carter.  You would be an excellent mate.  I simply desire another."

"Oh."  It took a second for her ruffled feathers to settle.  "Okay."  Then her curiosity came to the fore and she leaned forward.  "So who is it?"  Her eyebrows wiggled.

For a moment, Teal'c questioned the wisdom of asking for her assistance.  Then he pressed on.  "Daniel Jackson."

She almost fell off her stool.  "Wha…" Her mouth opened to speak and then shut.  Blinking, she stared at him.  Finally she squeaked out, "Daniel?"

"Yes.  As I believe you know his likes and dislikes better than I, I hoped you might be of some assistance in how I might win his affections."

Her mouth opened and shut again.  "Wow."

Teal'c waited.

"Wow," she said again.  "I…" She shook her head.  "Holy Hannah."

"Do you disapprove?"  

"No," she said quickly.  "No.  Daniel's great.  You're great.  I just, it was just unexpected.  You were married.  He was married.  I saw you with Shan'auc.  I didn't know you…he…I didn't know."

"I have wished for him to be my mate for some time now, but I did not believe he could return my affections."

"And you do now?"

"I believe it may be possible."

Her brow furrowed.  "So you've already spoken to him about this?"

"I have."

She scrunched her face up.  "If you've spoken to him about it, why do you need my help?"

"He does not recall the conversation," Teal'c said, with little hope that she wouldn't prod for more information.

Major Carter studied him closely and her eyes narrowed.  "You talked to him during the time loops?"

"Yes."

"You told him you wanted him?"

"Yes."

"And he said?" she prompted.

"That he wouldn't necessarily say no, but that my symbiote was a difficult obstacle in his mind to overcome."

"Wow.  He said that?"  She looked impressed.  Teal'c understood.  Daniel Jackson's honesty was indeed to be admired.

"Yes," Teal'c said.  "He did."  

"Wow.  You and Daniel.  Wow."  She gave Teal'c a once-over from his head to his toes and fanned herself.

"Are you hot, Major Carter?" Teal'c inquired.

"Just from thinking about you and Daniel together.  Woof."  She grinned at him, completely unrepentant.

Teal'c was relatively certain that was a compliment.  "Will you assist me?"

She shut her laptop and pushed it to the side.  "So, let me get this straight.  You need me to help you make Daniel fall for you enough that he won't care you have a Goa'uld living in your…?"  She patted her stomach region. 

Succinctly put.  "Yes." 

She let out a whoop.  "This is going to be so great!"

Her enthusiasm made him nervous.  "You are not worried that a possible relationship between Daniel Jackson and myself will adversely affect the team?"

"Nah.  He's a civilian; he automatically gets preferential treatment.  You know we all already go crazy trying to keep him alive without him knowing it.  Besides Daniel would skin you alive if he thought you were putting his welfare before the safety of the team."

That was indeed true.  "So you will assist me?"

She grinned again.  "I'd be glad to."  Giving him another look, she beat a tattoo on the countertop with her fingers.  "We need to take you shopping."

His eyebrow went up.  "Shopping?"

"For clothes."

"Are not the clothes I have adequate?"

She shook her head, glancing at her watch.  "Nope.  Let's go." 

* * *

Jack had made a list of steakhouses, and they were slowly working their way through it ever since they'd been thrown out of O'Malley's.  They weren't quite halfway through the list, and Jack was optimistic they'd eventually find a good replacement.  He had high hopes for this one.  

He parked the truck, and he and Daniel got out and walked to the entrance.  Carter had been doing her usual "this is fun to me, sir" crap on base on her time off and had offered to bring Teal'c.

Team night.  They tried to get together every Friday night they were on Earth and all in one piece.  It happened often enough to be a regular event.  It helped them get through the bad shit, the awkward stuff, the things that could tear the team apart.  They got buzzed, snarked at each other, and woke up the next day ready to take on the world as a united front.

On Earth.  Jack snickered.  Not something too many people could say.  Wait, I'll have to check my calendar; see if I'm on Earth.  No, that's not a good day for me, I'm not on Earth.  How about next Friday?  

Even four years in, it still blew his mind.

"Something amusing you, Jack?" Daniel asked as he reached the door first and held it open.

Jack shook his head in the negative, deciding it would lose something in the translation.  He did smile at Daniel, though.  Things were good between them at least.  That night of true confessions had tightened things up between them.  Cemented what they were together, and Jack liked it.  

Daniel reached the hostess first and asked for a table for four.  It wasn't too crowded yet, and Jack had a look around.  This place had a pool table like O'Malley's had, as well as a bunch of video games.  There were three television sets around the bar all playing different sports games.  Not too loud; just loud enough to make it feel like a lazy Sunday afternoon, napping on the couch listening to the football game.  It made Jack feel right at home.

He slid into the booth so he was facing the door, Daniel sitting across from him.  They both ordered a beer from the waiter.  Daniel looked around with interested eyes.  "Have you eaten here before?" he asked Jack.

"No.  But Ferretti said it was good."

Daniel nodded his approval, as he started to peruse the menu.

Jack looked up in time to see Carter coming in the door, and when he got a look at who she was with, or rather how he was dressed, he let out a whistle.  "Look what Carter dragged in."  Jack nodded toward the door with his chin.

Daniel turned around, looked, and returned to his menu.  Jack waited a second for it to sink in, and then smirked as Daniel's head turned around again so fast it was like a Linda Blair impression.  

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Dr. Jackson," he teased.

He turned back to Jack and scowled.  "I am so going to regret saying anything to you, aren't I?"

"You betcha."  Jack grinned at his friend.

Carter and Teal'c were suddenly at the table, and even Jack had a hard time keeping his eyes off Teal'c.  The guy was like an advertisement for sex.  Jesus.  He wore a navy blue T-shirt.  Tight.  The shirt was tucked into blue jeans.  Tight jeans.  Really tight.  If Jack was an insecure kind of guy, he might be feeling a tad insecure right now.  Good thing he wasn't.  Teal'c was big everywhere and his outfit was like a map with neon signs pointing at all the important stuff.

Daniel was following the map carefully.  With focused attention.  Jack kicked him under the table.  Daniel stared up at him, blinking.  Jack rolled his eyes.  "Hey, Teal'c.  What's with the new duds?  Got a hot date?"

Carter slid in next to him, and Teal'c slid in next to Daniel.  Jack was sort of surprised Teal'c could actually sit in that outfit.  It seemed like it would cut off the blood supply to certain vital parts.

"Major Carter decided I needed some new clothing," Teal'c announced.

She grinned.  "I took him shopping."  Jack watched her eyes wander appreciatively over Teal'c's chest, and guessed that Carter had had herself a good time.

He eyed Daniel's brown sweater, the one Jack had tried unsuccessfully to hide.  "Take Daniel next.  His wardrobe could use a little sprucing up."

"Hey," Daniel said, complaining.  "There's nothing wrong with my clothes."

"I made a similar comment to Major Carter," Teal'c said seriously to Daniel.  "Apparently she finds my clothing inadequate."

"I thought your clothes were fine, Teal'c," Daniel said staunchly.  Jack noticed that Daniel seemed to find no fault with this outfit, either, given the way his eyes kept being drawn to it.

Jack hid a grin behind his beer bottle.  Good thing Teal'c was as oblivious to all the heated looks shot his way around the base as Daniel was.  Some days Jack thought he might have to start carrying around a fire extinguisher.  

"Thank you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said gravely, nodding his head at Daniel.

Daniel flashed Teal'c his shy smile, the one that always made Jack want to protect him for some weird reason.  The waiter appeared to take Carter and Teal'c's drink order and the four of them buried their noses in their menus.

A few minutes later, dinners ordered, and the noshing of bread having commenced, Jack pointed his beer at Teal'c.  "So really, what's with the outfit?  Hoping to get lucky?"

"Major Carter told me that it is customary to wear 'blue jeans' to casual outings.  Was she incorrect?"

Jack looked down at his own jeans.  "Nope.  Jeans are good."  

Coming to Teal'c's defense again, Daniel said, "You look great, Teal'c.  Just ignore Jack."

"I shall endeavor to do so," Teal'c agreed amiably.

Jack turned to Carter.  "So what else did you get him?  Leather pants?"

Carter just grinned at him, swigging her beer.  Jack decided it was going to be interesting watching Teal'c's outfits over the next few days.  Forget the fire extinguishers.  Jack was going to have to lug around resuscitation equipment.  He'd probably have to use it on Daniel whose eyes were still taking a walk all over Teal'c's physique.  On the rare occasions Jack had actually seen Daniel's sex drive rev up and take notice, he wasn't exactly subtle about it.  Jack figured it was because it didn't get much practice.

Their food arrived and silence reigned while they all stuffed their faces.  Carter finally sat back with a happy sigh.  "I think this place is as good as O'Malley's," she declared.

Jack heard her fumble with her purse and heard a thud on the ground.  "Damn," Carter said, looking under the table.  "Teal'c, I dropped my lipstick.  I think it's over by you.  Would you mind?"

Teal'c shot her a considering look, nodded gravely and started his under-table excavations.

There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver, so Jack watched Daniel's face as Teal'c practically slithered down Daniel's body in order to reach the floor.  His face grew red, and he made that little shifting motion that any guy who's ever gotten a hard-on in the wrong place at the wrong time can recognize.  

As Teal'c continued to futilely search for a lipstick that Jack was suspecting didn't exist, he continued to lean all over Daniel.  Jack glanced at Carter, and saw the sparkle in her eyes as she watched Daniel get all hot and flustered over Teal'c.

Finally Teal'c pulled up, resuming his sitting position.  "I do not see it, Major Carter."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief and Jack was so looking forward to giving Daniel shit about this later.  Carter got up and crouched down by the table.  When she stood, she held a tube of lipstick.  "Here it is," she announced innocently.  "Sorry, Teal'c.  I guess it wasn't on your side of the table after all."

She slid back in next to Jack and demurely took a sip of water.

Jack wondered what the hell she was up to.

Daniel cleared his throat.  "Excuse me, Teal'c, I need to, um, make a pit stop."

Teal'c shifted over and stood, allowing Daniel to get out.

Jack figured Daniel had to be grateful his sweater covered his hips.  Daniel gave them all a wincing smile and headed for the restrooms.  Jack noticed Teal'c watching Daniel's ass.

Maybe he'd better start carrying an extinguisher on missions.

Teal'c sat back down just as the waiter came to clear away their dinner dishes and drop off dessert menus.  Jack opened it up to see what they had.  It made him wish for more of those éclairs Daniel had brought over.

A minute later, he saw Daniel out of the corner of his eye and realized he was standing in front of one of the video games.  Jack squinted to see what game it was and snickered when he saw it was an old Indiana Jones pinball machine.  Figures Daniel would get sucked in.

Daniel turned to the table.  "Teal'c," he called.  "Come look at this."

Teal'c rose and moved to join Daniel.

Jack suddenly realized he was alone with Carter and they were both sitting on the same side of the booth.  He was sure they were painting a very pretty picture.  He gestured with his beer.  "Move over there, Carter."

She moved, but her eyes revealed a flicker of hurt feelings.

Jack realized Daniel was right.  It would be kinder to talk to her.  Kinder to both of them.  Otherwise the weirdness could go on for weeks before she got the message.

"Listen, Carter," Jack began.  "I'm not good at this stuff, so I'll apologize ahead of time."

"Sir?" she responded, clearly having no idea where he was going.

"And if I'm completely off-base here, just tell me and I'll shut the hell up, all right?"

She nodded.

"That stuff we said in that room, with that za'tarc thing, you need to know it applies to all of you.  I'm about as compromised a team leader as there can be.  All of you mean too much to me.  I care about all of you way too much.  I'd rather die than let anything happen to any of you."

Her expression grew a little guarded and Jack figured he was making his point.  He kept going.  "No fairy tales.  No happy-ever-afters.  Nothing's gonna happen here.  You know it.  I know it.  We just need to start acting like it.  All right?"

"Yes, sir," she said, not happy but trying not to show it.

"Carter.  Sam," he said softly, correcting himself.  "The stuff I said in that room, I meant it.  You guys are my family.  Nothing I'm saying here changes that.  When people work together like we do for so long, there's gonna be weird attractions and arguments and explosions.  We work it through.  That's what we do.  This isn't a team like any I've ever worked on.  But it works, and I want it to stay that way."

She squared her shoulders and looked at him.  Jack was relieved to see a determined look in her eyes that had nothing to do with softer feelings, and everything to do with being a part of a team.  "Me, too, sir."  She smiled at him.  "Actually, sir, I think you're pretty good at this."

"So, you all right?"

"Relieved, actually."  She reached for her beer.  "A little embarrassed."

"Don't be.  Daniel ripped me a new one the other day," he said honestly.  "It's all about checks and balances." 

Grinning, she took a sip.  "What did he lay into you for?"

Jack rolled his eyes.  "Let me count the ways."  He gestured at the waiter for another beer, non-verbally checked in with Carter and ordered her one, too.  "Failing to live up to his high expectations."

She flashed an empathetic smile at him.  They'd all been on the end of one of Daniel's tongue-lashings.  Even Hammond.

The waiter appeared with the new beers and took the old ones away.  By the time Jack had screwed off the cap and took a swig, he noticed Carter looking at Teal'c and Daniel who were discussing something about the game.  Maybe the pinball machine designers, like those infinite number of monkeys typing on an infinite number of typewriters, had actually written something in Goa'uld.

They looked good together.  Daniel was a tall guy, but Teal'c stood several inches over him.  His dark skin contrasted with Daniel's fairer complexion; his calm expression offset Daniel's obvious excitement.  Jack saw several patrons in the restaurant looking at the two of them with appreciation in their eyes.

Jack ran his eyes over Teal'c's butt, framed quite nicely by his very tight blue jeans, and thought about the lipstick.  He turned to Sam.  "You're yentaing, aren't you?"

"Me?" she asked, the height of innocence.

He snorted at her.  "Yenta Carter.  You should put up a shingle outside your lab."

"They look good together," she commented, echoing Jack's thoughts.

"He's got a snake in his belly," he commented right back.

"I know.  But they look good together."

Jack shook his head at her.  "Don't get your hopes up.  Daniel doesn't hate much, but he hates the Goa'uld.  Can't imagine he's gonna want to get up close and personal to one."

"Yeah, but it's Daniel.  Look at him.  Right now he's chatting with the person who was responsible for his wife's abduction and who then killed her right in front of him.  Daniel doesn't play by most other people's rules."

Letting out a short laugh, Jack had to agree.  Daniel played by a very different set of rules, no doubt about it.  And they did look good together.  Jack still wasn't sure Daniel would be able to get around the symbiote issue; he knew he sure as hell couldn't.  But if anyone could, it would be Daniel.

Of course, he could be completely jumping the gun.  Just because Daniel broke out in a sweat at the sight of Teal'c in tight jeans, didn't mean Teal'c felt the same way.

* * *

Teal'c could feel a small satisfied smile on his face as he finished lighting the candles in his room.  He had chosen well when he'd asked Major Carter to be his ally.  Daniel Jackson had indeed become aroused by his new attire. 

Teal'c's nostrils flared as he recalled the scent of the man he wished to mate with.  Then he pictured his face, and his strong and capable body, his smile, his enthusiasm.  Teal'c imagined that enthusiasm focused on him.

It took him a long time to calm sufficiently to achieve kel-no-reem.

* * *

When Jack walked into the conference room for the Monday morning debriefing, Carter and Daniel were already there, and things looked pretty normal.  

Carter was blabbing about something and Daniel had his listening look on.  It was the one that made him almost look dopey, his mouth half open, his brow furrowed, but that actually meant his mind was whirring at about a million miles a minute.  The one where he actually got what Carter was talking about and when she was done, he'd say something like, "have you tried it in red?" and she'd slap herself on the forehead, say "why didn't I think of that?" and they'd be off, saving the world.  Again.

His kids were a couple of geniuses, and he thanked his lucky stars they had each other to listen to because they both could put him to sleep faster than a sledgehammer to the back of his head.

Yup.  Things were normal.  No moony looks from Carter, and Teal'c, when he arrived, would be back in fatigues so Daniel wouldn't be breaking out in a sweat.  

General Hammond arrived at the same time Teal'c did.  Teal'c was carrying a large Styrofoam cup.  He walked around the table and handed it to Daniel.  "Daniel Jackson.  I have brought you some coffee."

Daniel stared up at him, dopey look still in place, maybe trying to figure out what the coffee had to do with the relative stellar drifty stuff Carter had been yammering about.  He blinked, and his expression changed from dopey to surprised to pleased.  "Thanks, Teal'c."  He took the cup, lifted the lid carefully and took a sniff.

"I have been informed it is one of your favorites," Teal'c said, as he took his seat.

Jack let out an exaggerated sigh.  "Hey, Teal'c.  Don't you know you're supposed to bring enough for the whole class?" he whined.

Teal'c deigned to glance his way.  "I do not know this custom."

"Yeah, well, now you do," Jack sniped.

Daniel took a sip and it was almost embarrassing to watch the look of ecstasy that crossed his face.  "Frangelico Myst."  He let out a contented hum.  "This is great."  He buried his face in the steam coming from the cup as if it was a eucalyptus head cold treatment.  

Jack glanced at Daniel and then at Teal'c.  This was different.  A Jaffa bearing gifts.  He shot a look Hammond's way to find him watching Daniel establish a lasting relationship with his coffee.  

"All-righty then," Jack said, slapping the table.  "Enough with the coffee bonding.  General?"  

Daniel reluctantly pulled away from his cup, but still held it close enough to admire it.  He flashed Teal'c a smile and then focused on Hammond.

Oh, yeah, Jack thought to himself.  Nice and normal.

* * *

Teal'c went in search of Daniel later that evening, knowing he would still be in his office.  "Daniel Jackson," he intoned from the doorway.

With a distracted air, Daniel forced his eyes up, a finger holding his place.  "Oh, hey, Teal'c."  He smiled briefly.  "Thanks for the coffee."

"You are welcome."

"Did you, um, did you need something?"

"I thought you might accompany me in kel-no-reem this evening."  Teal'c and Samantha Carter had devised a plan that required several nights of shared meditation between him and Daniel Jackson.  It was Major Carter's idea, but Teal'c thought it had merit.  

Daniel rubbed his eyes.  "Actually that sounds good.  I can't seem to concentrate."  He searched his desk for a bookmark, settled on a napkin and put it in place, closing the book.  "Now?"

"Yes."

Agreeable, Daniel followed him out the door and to his quarters.

Teal'c slowly lit the candles, brushing Daniel's body as often as he could without it appearing purposeful.  While the complicated mating rituals Major Carter insisted on were unfamiliar to him, strategy was not.

When he was done, he sat down cross-legged across from Daniel Jackson, knees almost touching.  It was closer than he would normally sit.  He looked up to find Daniel watching him, but there was no uneasiness in his expression.  Indeed, Daniel smiled gently at him and closed his eyes.

Unlike the other night, Teal'c found it easy to relax knowing Daniel Jackson was nearby.  In seconds he sank deep within himself.

* * *

When they got back from their latest mission and gathered for a debriefing, Teal'c appeared with more coffee for Daniel.

Jack scowled at him.  "Hey, what did I say about sharing with the class?"

Teal'c handed the coffee to Daniel.  "I chose to disregard your truism.  I do not believe it applies in this situation."

"It always applies," Jack disagreed.

"Does not the Tau'ri military pay you a sufficient salary to afford the purchase of such beverages?"

Jack let out a scoffing noise.  "Well if you're using that as your excuse, Daniel makes more money than I do," he griped.

Carter was trying hard to hide a grin as her head bobbed back and forth following the conversation.  

"I do not wish to buy you a cup of coffee," Teal'c patiently explained, as if Jack were a five-year-old.

Jack tried to plead with the general.  "Don't you think he should bring some for everyone?  It's no fair playing favorites."

Daniel frowned at Jack.  "Jack.  Stop being such an ass.  You'll make Teal'c feel bad."

"He will not, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c assured Daniel.

Hammond cleared his throat.  "Perhaps we could attend to the matter at hand.  Major Carter, what were your findings?"

When Carter opened her mouth and began to babble, Jack took a little nap with his eyes open, a skill he'd been perfecting most of his life.

* * *

By the time Daniel showed up that night, Teal'c already had most of the candles lit.  Major Carter had chosen his outfit.  The gi pants he wore were lightweight and the fabric molded to his body.  He also wore a black sleeveless low-necked shirt.  The major had whistled approvingly when he had modeled the outfit.  

Teal'c could feel Daniel Jackson's eyes on him as he crossed the room to light the last of the candles.  As per the major's instructions, he bent over to place a candle on the ground, his back to his friend.  He could hear Daniel clear his throat and sit quickly.

Teal'c joined him, sitting closely again, savoring the aroma of Daniel's arousal.  Major Carter appeared to be correct; his choice of apparel did indeed have an effect.  While every step he took was a serious part of an overall campaign to win Daniel Jackson as his mate, he discovered, to his surprise, that he was enjoying himself.

* * *

Jack slapped Daniel's office door a couple of times.  "Come on, Daniel, I'm hungry.  Let's go."  It was then he realized that Daniel wasn't alone; he was with Teal'c.  Daniel was sitting at his desk looking at a book.  Teal'c was behind him, looking at the same book.

Teal'c looked like he was plastered to Daniel's back.  Like maybe, maybe, Jack could get a piece of paper between the two of them.

Unfortunately for Teal'c, Daniel was clueless.  Whatever translation he was working on obviously held a greater allure for him than Teal'c's charms.  Jack didn't envy Teal'c the never-ending battle of wooing Daniel away from his books.

Daniel also hadn't heard Jack, but Teal'c had.  He shot Jack a look that spoke volumes.  Things like: back off, he's mine, do not interfere, and if we were in Chulak, you would already be dead.

If Jack were a different man, he might have considered it a warning.  But he wasn't a different man.  He was Colonel Jack O'Neill with two Ls and Daniel Jackson was his best friend.  Completely ignoring Teal'c, he called again.  "Daniel."  He moved closer to the desk and knocked on it.  "Hey.  Let's go."

Without looking up, Daniel put up one finger, silently asking Jack to wait a minute.  Jack rolled his eyes heavenward for strength.

"Daniel Jackson and I are working on a translation, O'Neill," Teal'c said, straightening, his voice bristling with challenge.

Jack nodded.  "You can finish it tomorrow."  Come on, Teal'c, he said silently.  Figure this out.  I'm not a threat to you unless you make me one.  

Jack liked Teal'c.  Hell, he loved the guy.  He was family.  And Jack had no issues with whatever the hell designs Teal'c had on Daniel.  Jack had no doubt they were honorable.  In fact, if Teal'c were the sort of guy who needed someone's blessing, Jack would give it to him.  But if Teal'c thought he was going to lock Daniel away, or put him in some sort of Chulakian Burkha, he had another think coming.  

"Daniel Jackson has asked for my assistance," Teal'c insisted, still glaring.

"I got best friend squatter's rights," Jack quipped right back.  "Me and the good doctor have dinner plans."  He leaned down until his face was inches from Daniel's.  "Let's go," he said slowly and clearly.  "My stomach's growling so loudly someone's gonna think it's an unscheduled gate activation."

Daniel finally looked up.  "Oh, hey, Jack."  He looked at his watch.  "Is it that late already?"

"Tick tock, Dannyboy."

Keeping a finger in the book to hold his place, Daniel stood, pushing back against Teal'c.  "Sorry, Teal'c."  Daniel winced an apologetic smile at him.  Glancing at Jack he headed for the door.  "I'm just going to run this to records so they can copy the chapter and blow it up for tomorrow.  I'll be right back and then we can go."

Out the door he went.

Jack and Teal'c stared at each other.  Finally Jack said, "Best friends, Teal'c.  That's not gonna change."  Jack figured he might as well draw that metaphorical line in the sand right now.

Teal'c's jaw muscles jumped, and his hands were fisted.

Jack really didn't want to end up on the wrong end of a staff blast one day on some backwater planet, but he wasn't backing down.  Teal'c was going to have to share.  It was in his best interests to share, because whether Teal'c knew it or not, and Jack suspected he knew it, Jack could torpedo this budding whatever-the-hell-it-was faster than Teal'c could say "Bob's your Uncle"."

All Teal'c had to decide was whether that made Jack a threat or an ally.  Jack tried again.  "Best friends."  

And just like that, Teal'c relaxed.  "Indeed."

More tense than he realized, Jack relaxed as well.  And he remembered to breathe, too. 

Daniel chose that moment to return, and quickly shut off his laptop, grabbing his jacket.  "You want to come with us, Teal'c?"

"I believe I shall stay here and finish the book you loaned me," Teal'c said calmly, although his eyes showed his gratitude for the invitation.

"You sure?" Jack added his invitation.  Now that the best friends thing was settled, Teal'c was more than welcome to come along.

"I am."  He gave them both a nod and a small smile, and when they turned left, he turned right.

Jack observed Daniel watch Teal'c walk away.  Jack scrunched his face up and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.  "You wanna go kel-no-reem or something?"  He was willing to give Daniel a push if Daniel wanted to be pushed.

Daniel shook his head and smiled at Jack.  "No, I want to go eat."

Jack grinned.  "Sweet.  Let's go."  

* * *

Once they were seated and orders taken, Jack decided to do a little prodding.  "You notice anything different about Teal'c?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Daniel answered distractedly.  Jack leaned in and saw that Daniel was reading the history of the restaurant that was written on the back of the menu.

He couldn't take Daniel anywhere without him having to learn something, Jack thought with a quiet snort.  "Oh, I don't know.  Bringing you coffee, the clothes, you know, that kind of thing."

Daniel's brow furrowed.  "I don't think I follow."

Jack decided there could not possibly be a more oblivious person alive on the face of the planet.  On the face of several planets.  He hoped Teal'c realized that at some point he was probably just going to have to jump Daniel to get his point across.  That might not even work; Daniel hadn't even known he'd gotten married.

Just then their food arrived.  Jack pushed the conversation to a place of easy banter and enjoyed his dinner.

* * *

"Close the iris," Jack bellowed as he leaped out of the event horizon and landed with a clatter on the ramp.

He heard Hammond echo his command and the iris sealed shut behind him.  Jack was glad to hear Davis summon a medical team.  Teal'c had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, and he was dripping blood all over the gateroom.  

Daniel was hovering close, having helped Teal'c scramble the last remaining distance to the wormhole after taking the arrow, Jack covering their six before jumping through himself.

Dr. Fraiser appeared with several orderlies and a stretcher.  When she saw who was wounded and that he was still standing, she ordered them back to the infirmary.  She knew better than to try to get Teal'c on a stretcher.  

Jack snickered to himself.  The only time Teal'c got on a stretcher was when he was unconscious and even then he griped about it.  

"Anyone else hurt?" Fraiser asked, giving them all an anxious look.

Jack shook his head.  They'd gotten off easy, considering.  Even the infamous Doctor Daniel Jackson hadn't been able to sweet-talk these natives.  "Just Teal'c."

"Come on, Teal'c," Daniel said.  "Let's go to the infirmary and get that arrow out of you."

Jack was pretty sure that if anyone else had asked, Teal'c would have given them an inscrutable look, yanked the arrow out of his shoulder and handed it to them.  Instead, he let Daniel grab his arm and coax him away, following Fraiser.

"I take it things didn't go well," Hammond asked dryly.

Jack snorted.  "Nothing we wanted anyway.  Carter had time to get a few samples and they all came up negative."

Carter agreed wearily.  "I wouldn't recommend a return visit, sir."

Hammond nodded briefly.  "Okay, people, go to the infirmary to get checked out.  We'll debrief in an hour."

Jack gestured for Carter to go ahead, and he fell in beside her.  "Oh, joy, needles and penlights."

She grinned at him.  "Two of your favorite things."  

* * *

Daniel had never met anyone quite as stoic as Teal'c.  Nothing seemed to faze him.  He sat on the stretcher, looking bored, even with an arrow sticking out of him.  Daniel wished Janet would get it out already.

While they waited, a nurse had cut off Teal'c's shirt, and Daniel, of course, couldn't help but enjoy the view, symbiote pouch aside.  Teal'c did, without a doubt, have a beautiful, beautiful body.  Daniel was tempted to touch him.  Just to feel the hard muscle underneath the soft dark skin.

He found himself captivated by a drop of blood that was making its way down the curves of Teal'c's collarbone.  In a few seconds it would reach his nipple.  Which was hard and pebbled.  Daniel swallowed and ordered himself to get it together.  It seemed as if all he did lately was lust after Teal'c and he couldn't help but feel it was disrespectful of his friend.

His eyes were drawn back to Teal'c's nipple.  Nipples.  Pecs.  Arms.  Amazing arms.  Strong arms.  Strong body.  Large hands.  For a fleeting second he imagined those strong hands on him.  Oh, boy.  Time to go.  

Fraiser chose that exact moment to appear, and Daniel hightailed it out of there, sure he was imagining the small smile on Teal'c's face.

* * *

Teal'c appeared no worse for wear the next morning and he once again had a cup of coffee for Daniel.  

Hammond watched the coffee hand-off then glanced at Teal'c.  "How are you, Teal'c?"

"I am well, General Hammond."

The look Daniel ran all over Teal'c before yanking his eyes back to his coffee with a look of chagrin, amused Jack to no end.  Oh, Danny-boy, Jack thought, laughing to himself, you have got it bad.

The briefing didn't last long, just a review of the MALP findings, which showed a planet that appeared to be non-threatening, with nothing of any great distinction showing up on telemetry.  Hammond declared the mission a go, and it was set for the next morning.

The team dispersed, each to his or her tasks.

* * *

As Teal'c was getting ready to sit for meditation that evening, Daniel appeared.  "Daniel Jackson," Teal'c greeted him warmly.  "Do you wish to join me?"

Daniel nodded.  "I would.  Thank you."

Teal'c stepped to the side of the entryway so Daniel could move past him.  He had hoped Daniel might show up, and in preparation had foregone wearing a shirt.  He could feel Daniel's eyes on him as he sat down across from him.

"May I…" Daniel started.  "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Daniel made a vague gesture towards Teal'c's abdomen.  "Can you feel it when it's healing you?  I mean, do you communicate with it in any way?"

"I sense its presence," Teal'c explained, "but I do not communicate with it in the same manner as I am speaking with you."

"What does it feel like?"  Daniel put up an apologetic hand.  "If I'm being too nosy, please feel free to tell me to mind my own business."

"I do not mind your questions," Teal'c assured him.  In fact, he welcomed them.  He needed Daniel Jackson to become comfortable with the idea of his symbiote.  "I can feel it within me, when it moves."  He placed his hand over his pouch.  "I feel the power it gives me, the healing and the strength."

Daniel looked fascinated.  And, even more importantly, he did not look repulsed.

Teal'c continued.  "As the symbiote matures, I can sense its need for a host."

"How many symbiotes have you had?"

"This is my tenth symbiote."

"And you've had this one, for, what, is it two years?" Daniel asked.

"That is correct."

"Can you sense its nature?  Can you feel its…" Daniel searched for a word, "its malevolence?"

"The only time I have sensed its evil is when Shan'auc persuaded me to attempt to communicate with it.  It showed me my father's murder; I believe it was taunting me."

Daniel's brow furrowed.  "How would it know about your father's death?  It probably hadn't even been born yet.  Do the Goa'uld have a collective memory?"

Teal'c considered the question.  "All symbiotes are born possessing the racial memory of their family line.  Immediately after taking a host, a Goa'uld is able to assume mastery, and they appear to be skilled in the taking of life.  But as to the sum of their knowledge, this I do not know."

"It doesn't seem too likely, though, does it?  If they did, every new Goa'uld would be a threat to all the established Goa'uld.  I can't imagine they'd be crazy about that idea.  Plus, when Sha're was talking to me in my dreams, she spoke of the Harcesis, a child born with all the knowledge of the Goa'uld, and she sounded as if it was something unprecedented."

"You are correct, Daniel Jackson."  Teal'c had not given this sufficient thought.  How could his symbiote have known of his father's murder?

"Is it possible," Daniel asked, as if reading Teal'c's mind, "that it somehow picked up on your thoughts and simply fed it back to you?"

It was possible.  Teal'c knew how his father died and who was responsible for his death.  His symbiote might have simply shown him what his own mind had already pieced together.  

"Can you tell them apart?"

Teal'c glanced over at Daniel, not sure what he was asking.  

Daniel clarified.  "Can you tell the symbiotes apart?  Are they different?  Do they feel different?  Do they have any sort of personality?  I mean, despite the fact that all the Goa'uld I've met are megalomaniacal tyrants," Daniel flashed him a rueful grin, "they each have their own distinct style."  He leaned forward.  "Do you think that's the host influencing them, or are they that different?"

Teal'c did not have answers for his friend.  He had consistently hated every symbiote placed in his pouch as it was a symbol of his captivity and the captivity of his people.  Even now, he was chained to it, a painful death the price he would pay if it were removed from him.  "I do not know all the answers you seek.  However," Teal'c continued, "during my time serving Apophis, I saw three Goa'uld I knew well take new hosts and each time, even had I not been there to see the transfer, I believe I would have known them instantly.  I do not believe the host has much influence."

Daniel appeared deep in thought.  Finally he asked, "Can you tell if it's male or female?"

"Unless it is a queen, symbiotes do not have gender as we know it."

"Do you know who it is?  Does it have a name?"

"If it does, I do not know it."

Daniel shot him a sheepish look.  "I apologize for all my questions."

"You may ask me whatever you wish, Daniel Jackson."

Shooting Teal'c one of his shy smiles, Daniel shook his head.  "I think I'm done for the time being."  He glanced at Teal'c's abdomen and hesitated.  "Um…"  He scrunched his face up.

"What do you wish to ask?"

"Does it, will it come out?  Does it ever poke its head out to see what's going on?" Daniel asked nervously. 

"No," Teal'c reassured him.  "Not unless requested or the pouch is opened or it is time for the symbiote to find a host."

Daniel looked like he was ready to launch into a slew of more questions, but he tightened his lips, finally saying, "Thank you, Teal'c, I appreciate you answering my questions.  We can start meditating now."

"I am willing to answer any of your questions, Daniel Jackson.  You will not offend me."

"Maybe later."

Teal'c nodded and closed his eyes.

"It's just that…" Daniel said in a rush, then stopped.

Teal'c opened his eyes.  "Proceed."

"It's just that it's such an important part of you, your race, your people, your culture, and I want to understand.  I don't like, I'm not comfortable…"  He stopped again, frustrated.

Teal'c waited.

"You have a Goa'uld larva living inside of you."  Daniel let out a soft mirthless laugh.  "I know I'm not telling you anything you don't know.  But, it sets up a dissonance within me that feels like a disservice to you.  How can I hate this part of you when you mean so much to me?  I don't know how to reconcile what I'm feeling."

He gifted Teal'c with a gentle smile and continued.  "It must be difficult for you to live among humans.  Your people accept this symbiotic relationship as a part of life, regardless of how they might resent it.  Here, we cringe at the thought and back away from you, and you get caught in the backlash.  It's hardly fair to you." 

Once again, Teal'c found himself astounded by his friend.  He felt inundated by his love and a need to know this man in all ways.

Daniel reached out to put his hand on Teal'c's forearm.  "Maybe this really doesn't matter to you.  Maybe I'm projecting how I might feel in a similar situation.  If it doesn't matter, tell me, because I don't want to push my needs onto you."

It took every ounce of Teal'c's control not to reach for Daniel and pull him into his arms.  His body was almost trembling with the effort.  He covered Daniel's hand with his own.  "It matters," he admitted softly.  "It matters a great deal."  More than Teal'c could say.

They stared at each other for a long while, and then, by unspoken agreement, their hands dropped away.  Daniel cleared his throat, smiled briefly at Teal'c, and closed his eyes.  Teal'c stole a long moment to stare at Daniel, but then he, too, closed his eyes.

* * *

They were in the gateroom, geared up for their mission when there was an unscheduled gate activation.  A few more seconds revealed it was SG-8, an archeological team studying some temple ruins Daniel had relinquished reluctantly.

They wanted Daniel.  They'd found a new temple with writing they didn't recognize.  Could they send him?

Daniel wanted to go.  Jack didn't like splitting up the team, but he really had no good reason for saying no.  He'd vetted the planet himself, labeling it as safe and uninhabited.

The decision was made for Daniel to go join SG-8, and the rest of SG-1 would complete their already scheduled mission.  If they ended up needing Daniel, they'd check in.

Daniel ran to his office to pick up a few extra supplies and was back in the gateroom in fifteen minutes, cramming stuff in his backpack.  They watched him enter the event horizon without them, and then their destination was dialed up for them.

Teal'c looked thoroughly disgruntled.  "I do not like Daniel Jackson to go on missions without us," he proclaimed.

"You're preaching to the choir, here, buddy," Jack rejoined, right before stepping into the wormhole.

* * *

SG-1's mission was successful and brief.  The natives were welcoming, showing no fear of Teal'c, letting them know there had been no recent Goa'uld presence on the planet.

Major Carter discovered high readings of trinium, which would no doubt please the Pentagon.  After participating in a feast laid out in their honor, SG-1 returned the next morning.

Daniel Jackson would be at least another day.  

O'Neill expressed his displeasure, but as there was little they could do about it, they all went their separate ways.

Teal'c ran through his exercise program, attempting to quiet his mind as his body ran through the katas.  The stillness kept slipping away with visions of Daniel Jackson: his face, his eyes, his body, his earnestness and passion.  

His need for Daniel seemed endless.  He was worse than Rya'c, thinking that tomorrow would never come.

Focusing with increased diligence, Teal'c attempted to put any thought of his friend from his mind.  He brought all his attention to his body's movement, the smooth transition from one kata to the next, forcing his body to obey him.   He moved until he was nothing but fluid motion, muscle and sinew cutting through the air with surgical precision.

His tranquility was abruptly disturbed when Jack suddenly appeared.  "Gear up, Daniel's gone missing."  

Teal'c was in the gateroom first, chafing at the delay.  Major Carter and O'Neill appeared shortly, armed to the teeth.  

"What is the situation, O'Neill?" Teal'c demanded.

"Daniel checked in at eleven hundred hours, told the team he'd be back for lunch in an hour but didn't show.  He hasn't answered any radio calls, and he's not where they left him.  They're out looking for him now but decided they should let us know right away."

Teal'c saw O'Neill's teeth grind, and knew his own expression was equally forbidding.  If this team had been careless with their team member, there would be a price to pay.

The wormhole engaged and the three of them strode quickly up the ramp, coming out the other side.  Only one member of SG-8 was there to greet them.  Teal'c recalled his name: Partis.  Captain Partis.

"Where's Rovski?" O'Neill snapped out.  "Why the fuck weren't you watching him?"

Partis swallowed.  "They're all out looking for him.  We were checking in with him every hour.  He told us to leave him alone, that he couldn't concentrate with us hovering."

O'Neill opened his mouth, no doubt to engage in what would be a blistering attack regarding his incompetence.

"Captain," Teal'c interrupted before he could begin.  O'Neill could tear SG-8 apart limb by limb later, after Daniel was found.  Teal'c would take great delight in assisting him.  "Take us to Daniel Jackson's last known position."

Pathetically grateful for something to do, Partis scrambled away from O'Neill and led them up over a rise, moving at a steady walk.

Nowhere near fast enough.  Teal'c and O'Neill pushed him until they were all jogging.  Even at that fast pace, it seemed to take an endless amount of time to arrive.  "There," Partis panted out.  "He was in here," he added, as he led them inside a stone structure.  "Studying this wall."  He pointed to a wall.

Teal'c put out a hand to keep them from going any closer.  "Do not disturb any possible tracks," he warned.

Partis swallowed and O'Neill let out an annoyed noise.  "Let me guess.  You've already trampled the area, right?"  He looked at Partis with disgust and gestured at Teal'c.  "See what you can find."

Major Carter pointed to an adjacent wall.  "His backpack's still here."

O'Neill clicked on his radio.  "Rovski?  Find anything?"

There was a pause.  "No, Colonel," an unhappy voice answered.  "Nothing.  I swear, he was right there.  I had someone within shouting distance at all times.  No one heard a thing."

Some of the anger faded from O'Neill's face at this report, even if the worry was still obvious.

Teal'c studied the packed dirt but the area was scuffed by multiple boot prints, leaving no picture behind of what might have happened to Daniel.  He headed outside, looking for any evidence of foul play, of Daniel being dragged away, for any traces of blood.

O'Neill looked up when he reentered the temple.  "Anything?"

Teal'c shook his head.

The rest of SG-8 appeared, looking panicked.

Teal'c had to remind himself that these men liked Daniel Jackson.  And Daniel Jackson would no doubt be displeased if Teal'c were to harm them.  

Rovski immediately began apologizing, and O'Neill put his hand up to stop him.  "Can it, Rovski.  We'll talk about it later."  He turned in a circle, staring at the space, frustration on his face.  "Okay."  O'Neill walked to the wall and crouched down.  "He's here, working."

He pulled Daniel's backpack closer and opened it, finding Daniel's notebook within.  O'Neill withdrew it and flipped it open to the last page of notes, studying it for a minute, eyes squinting at the small writing.  "Looks like he finished."  

O'Neill stood.  "He finished his translation, put his notebook away, with every intention of heading to camp.  So what happened?"  

Major Carter stood next to him and began slowly turning in a circle.  "Something caught his eye."  Her eyes started searching the other walls.

Teal'c saw it first.  "There."  Something was shining on the far wall.  Teal'c approached it carefully, O'Neill keeping SG-8 away from it entirely.  

"Daniel?" Jack yelled out.

Teal'c listened intently but heard nothing but the slight breeze outside and the inadvertent rustle of clothing.

"Can you tell what it is, Teal'c?" Carter asked.

Teal'c shook his head, but moved closer.  "It appears to be a decorative item of some sort."  He got as close as he could without touching it.  "It is not flush to the wall.  It is possible it is some sort of mechanism."

O'Neill crouched down and started brushing at the dirt on the ground.  "Look."

Teal'c stared at the ground and saw the lines on the floor that were now revealed.  

"A trap door?" Major Carter asked unhappily.

"Indeed," Teal'c said grimly.

O'Neill put his face near one of the cracks and yelled again.  "Daniel?"

Nothing.

"Shit."  He motioned everyone away from the square on the floor.  "Teal'c, push the button.  Let's see what happens."

Teal'c, keeping his feet well away from the trap, leaned over and pushed the button.  Almost instantaneously the door opened.  Anyone standing on it would have been unable to stop themselves from falling.

"Daniel?" Major Carter called anxiously.  O'Neill flicked on his flashlight and shone it down the opening.  

Teal'c took the flashlight a member of SG-8 handed him and shone it as well.  Everything inside of him seemed to freeze when he saw a body.  A body that wasn't moving.  "There is someone down there."

"I see him," O'Neill said tightly.  "God damn it."  He glanced up.  "I need a rope.  Now."

Someone had to run back to camp to get one, and Teal'c fought the urge to leap in while they waited.  But it was too far for Teal'c to be sure he would survive the jump without injury.  Too far for him to be sure if Daniel Jackson were still alive.

"Is he breathing?" Major Carter asked.  "Can you tell?"

"I cannot," Teal'c said.  The body was too far away.  Daniel Jackson's body.  Teal'c refused to consider the thought that he was dead.

The major let out a gasp.  "There's something moving down there."

"Daniel?  Is it Daniel?" the colonel asked.

"No.  Something else.  Something big."

Teal'c moved to the edge of the hole.  "I will go down."

"It's too far, Teal'c," O'Neill protested.

Teal'c didn't care.  He wasn't going to stay up here if there was something down there able to do further harm to Daniel Jackson.  "It does not matter," he said.  "Even if I sustain injury, I will still be able to assist Daniel Jackson."  Teal'c knew O'Neill didn't like it, not just because he didn't want Teal'c to be hurt, but because he wanted to be down there with Daniel.  Teal'c suspected Major Carter felt the same.

But Teal'c's symbiote would help him heal if he were hurt.  He was the strongest among them and the most likely to survive the fall without serious injury.

O'Neill turned his head impatiently in the direction of the camp, and Teal'c used the moment to swing his legs down, and lower his body until he was only holding onto the lip with his finger-tips.  "Major Carter, shine the light on Daniel Jackson."  His biggest concern was that he not land on his friend.  

She complied with his request and he started to swing himself.  As he reached the outside arc of his swing, he let go, preparing his body to roll on impact.  He hit the ground hard and, even as he rolled, he heard something snap and suspected it was his clavicle.  No matter.  

He found his feet and moved immediately to Daniel Jackson's side, his fingers searching for a pulse.  "It is indeed he," Teal'c called.  His own heart was beating so loudly, it was difficult to be certain he was truly feeling a pulse.  But there it was again.  And again.  Steady.  Teal'c began to breathe again.  "He is alive."

He saw O'Neill's head drop, then heard the softly muttered, "Thank God."  

"Is he conscious?" Major Carter called down.

"He is not," Teal'c said.  He saw movement out of the corner of his eye.  "I require my staff weapon."

O'Neill tossed it down, and Teal'c caught it in mid air, charging it, whirling to face whatever danger might be approaching.  "They are animals of some kind," he informed his teammates up above.  He could see their gleaming eyes, saw the light reflect off razor sharp fangs.

When one ventured too near, Teal'c shot it, watching with satisfaction as the rest momentarily slunk back.  He turned back to Daniel, needing to assess his injuries.

Teal'c realized he'd come poorly prepared; he'd left his flashlight up above.  He was about to call when a rope materialized next to him, and in a matter of seconds O'Neill was standing next to him, followed closely by Major Carter.  "I sent SG-8 back to the gate to call for medical assistance and a stretcher."

Teal'c nodded and crouched next to the major who was running her hands down Daniel's body.  "He's hurt his head; he's been bleeding."  Her left hand was stained with blood.  She pried open his eyelids and shone a penlight.  "Pupils equal and reactive to light."  

Hearing O'Neill's weapon being lifted, Teal'c stood next to him, and saw that the animals were returning.  "They're ugly fuckers, aren't they?" O'Neill observed.  "Kinda look like hyenas.  But uglier.  With bigger teeth."

"He's been bitten," the major said from behind them.  "Not too badly, but I think we got here just in time or Daniel would have been dinner."  She quickly bound his arm.  "Opening the trap door again probably startled them away."

O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged a quick glance.  Teal'c thought that perhaps instead of a one-way trip to Antarctica for the members of SG-8, O'Neill might be taking them out for dinner for calling so quickly.  Teal'c swallowed acid at the thought of coming here later and finding nothing but the bloody remains of a feast. 

"It's amazing.  I don't think any bones are broken, even his ribs feel fine," she continued to report.  "I think he just hit his head really hard and knocked himself out."  She glanced up toward the opening.  "Maybe he hit his head up there so he was already unconscious and loose when he fell." 

An animal suddenly lunged and O'Neill shot it.  Then, for good measure, he shot in a wide arc, killing several of them.  Teal'c glanced around.  "They are approaching from all directions, O'Neill." 

"Just start taking them down," he ordered.  "Carter, you stay with Daniel."

The major crouched over Daniel, P-90 at the ready.  Teal'c charged his staff weapon and began firing on the right, as O'Neill continued firing on the left.  

O'Neill put his hand up.  "Quiet.  Listen."

Even through the snarls and growls of the animals around them, Teal'c could hear the sound of weapon's fire up above.  O'Neill clicked on his radio.  "Report.  What's going on?"

There was no answer.

O'Neill sent Teal'c another look.  "I'm thinking this isn't a good thing."  

"I agree," Teal'c said. 

O'Neill eyed the rope distastefully.  "I'll go up and see if I can find out what happened.  Will you two be all right down here?"

Teal'c nodded.  "Be careful, O'Neill."

Nodding grimly, O'Neill secured his weapon around his neck and began climbing the rope, hand over hand.  Teal'c watched him carefully, even as he kept an eye out for any more animals.  

The massacre had stopped the encroachment for the time being.  Those still alive were gorging on the fresh carcasses.  The growling and the noise of flesh being ripped open and bones snapping filled the air.

Teal'c heard more weapon's fire above and a few minutes later he heard the sound of feet and something being dragged.  "Those fucking animals are all over the place up here, too," O'Neill called down.  "They were trying to chow down on Partis.  I got him away from them but he's bleeding pretty bad.  He said the other three made it through the gate." 

Teal'c could hear the sounds of paper and assumed O'Neill was tearing apart packages of bandages to use on Partis.  "I don't think they like the light," O'Neill continued to report.  "They scattered pretty quickly."  He peered down from above.  "How's our boy doing?"

"He remains unconscious," Teal'c said.  He counted up the time in his head.  Too long. 

Obviously O'Neill was doing the same math.  "That's almost two hours now."  There was a scrabbling noise and more gunshots.  "Fuck those things are fast," O'Neill complained.  "Why didn't we see any of these things when we were here before?  Why didn't SG-8 see them?"

Teal'c wasn't sure.  "Perhaps they were unaware of the presence of prey until Daniel Jackson fell into their lair."

There was a small groan behind him, and Daniel's feet shifted.  Teal'c felt a surge of relief.  "He is waking up, O'Neill, and his feet are moving."  Teal'c had been afraid that Daniel might have done some damage to his neck or spine by the fall.  

"Oh, shit," Major Carter said.  "Teal'c, look."

Teal'c followed her pointing finger and all he saw were eyes.  Hundreds of them, as far back as he could see.  Apparently the message regarding their presence had been passed along.  "O'Neill, we must leave this place immediately."

With his injury, Teal'c did not think he could hold on to Daniel and pull himself up the rope.  He heard a noise from above and, in seconds, O'Neill was back down the rope.  "You go.  You can pull Daniel up once you get up there.  Go.  They might come for Partis while we're down here."

Teal'c needed no further urging.  He climbed the rope quickly, staff weapon wedged through his vest.  When he reached the top, an animal was approaching Partis, but Teal'c shot it quickly.  

He looked down and saw O'Neill tying the rope around Daniel Jackson, circling his chest, under his armpits.  He looked up at Teal'c.  "Pull him up."  Teal'c pulled hard, lifting Daniel as fast as he could.  He heard both rifles strafing the ground, then heard the sounds of animals crying as they died.

He hauled Daniel Jackson free of the trap door and laid him near Partis, pulling off the rope, letting it drop, calling down to alert O'Neill to its presence.

O'Neill ordered Major Carter up the rope first, and he followed directly behind her, kicking his feet at the few animals that lunged up after them.  Deciding they did not require assistance, Teal'c moved to Daniel as he groaned again.  

"Daniel," he said quietly.  "Do not move; you are injured."

"Teal'c?" Daniel whispered.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Characteristically, Daniel was ignoring his commands and was trying to sit up.  "Ow.  Ow."  His hand went to the back of his head.  "Ow."

Teal'c shot him an exasperated look.  "Did you not hear me?  You have been unconscious for two hours after falling a significant distance.  You need to lay still."

Daniel's eyes opened wide in alarm.

Teal'c spun around and blasted another of the beasts.  He heard thumps behind him and moved to assist first Major Carter in crawling out of the hole, then O'Neill.

O'Neill sagged to the ground.  "Doing that twice in one day sucks."  He stretched out his neck and shoulders.  He noticed Daniel was awake.  "Hey.  You all right?"

Daniel's brow furrowed.  "I think so.  I don't really remember what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened," O'Neill said snappishly.  "You went somewhere without us and, as usual, you got into trouble.  No more free passes for you."

Daniel frowned at him.

O'Neill glared back.

There was a scuffling at the entrance to the temple and Teal'c looked up to see dozens of animals at the door.  He agreed with O'Neill, the animals looked less sure of themselves in the sunlight.  However, there were still too many of them.

He lifted his staff weapon and flinched, eliciting a scowl from O'Neill.  "Teal'c, for crying out loud, you have a bone sticking out of your chest."

Teal'c looked down at himself and saw that, indeed, his broken right clavicle was jutting through his skin.  

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?  I wouldn't have had you pull Daniel up."

"That is why I did not tell you," Teal'c informed him.  "It is of no importance."

O'Neill rolled his eyes.  "Jaffa superman," he muttered under his breath.  "Fine, you stay with Daniel and Partis in as defensible a position as you can.  Carter and I will watch the doors."  He punctuated his words by discharging his weapon at the creatures sniffing outside.  "Fortunately, I don't think they're too bright."

Teal'c checked the corner behind Partis for any possible openings.  When he ascertained that the walls were solid, he dragged Partis to one angled side.  Then he crouched next to Daniel and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight of his friend, whole and alive.  

Daniel smiled at him and attempted to move.  He gagged suddenly, and Teal'c rolled him in time for Daniel to vomit on the ground.  He crouched behind Daniel, holding his shoulders.  When the vomiting stopped, Teal'c encouraged Daniel to rest for a moment and he sat down so Daniel could rest against him.  Teal'c could feel the tremors racing through his body.  

He gave Daniel a minute, then asked, "Are you able to move, Daniel Jackson?  We will be safer over there."  Teal'c gestured toward the corner where Partis lay.

Daniel nodded weakly.  "I'm fine."

Teal'c suspected that was a complete and utter lie.  "Allow me to assist you."  Ignoring the sharp bite of pain, Teal'c scooped Daniel up into his arms, carrying him to the corner.  

"Hey," Daniel protested.

"You are not well."

"You have a bone sticking out of you," Daniel observed argumentatively.  "Somehow I don't think you're supposed to be hauling people around when you have bones sticking out of you."  He started to gag, and Teal'c got him to his knees just in time to vomit again.  Teal'c grabbed the first aid kit and dragged it closer, ripping open the last package of gauze and handing Daniel a few squares to wipe his mouth.

Daniel grunted his thanks and heaved again.  Teal'c sat against the wall, near the corner, and waited.  His shoulder felt as if it were on fire.  When Daniel was done, he sat back, and Teal'c maneuvered him between his legs, making Daniel rest back against his chest away from his broken bone.  He knew he was taking shameless advantage of this opportunity to touch his friend, but Teal'c didn't care.

Daniel didn't seem to care either.  He rested his cheek over Teal'c's heart, and wrapped an arm around Teal'c's waist.  "I feel like crap," he honestly admitted.

"Help should arrive shortly, and then we will be able to return to the base so Dr. Fraiser may attend to your medical needs."

"Our medical needs," Daniel countered.  He turned his head slowly and took in Partis.  "Is he all right?"

"He was attacked by wild animals.  He is breathing."

Daniel tried to get up.  "Maybe I should check him out."

"You should stay still," Teal'c argued sternly.  "O'Neill has seen to his injuries."

Daniel rested his head down again and let out a sigh.  Teal'c wrapped his free hand around Daniel's shoulder and held him closely.  He held his staff weapon with his other hand.

He could hear O'Neill cursing, asking Carter how much ammunition she had, angrily wondering where the rescue team was.  Teal'c could hear the frustration in O'Neill's voice, but it did not contain sufficient alarm for Teal'c to get up and go assist.  O'Neill would let him know if it became a necessity.  Meanwhile, he could guard his friend.

Daniel shifted a little, the arm around Teal'c's waist squeezing harder.  "Hmm," he said.  "You feel good."  He sounded half asleep.

The touch of Daniel's hand and the rasp of his sleepy voice filled Teal'c's head with inappropriate thoughts given the situation.  It was hard not to wrap his legs around him, to sink down to the ground until Daniel Jackson lay full on top of him, groin against groin, chest against chest.  

He heard a stirring next to him and turned quickly, afraid an animal had been able to approach without him hearing, but it was only Partis shifting.

Teal'c forced his daydreams to a stop.  Until they were back on base, they were still in danger.  Thoughts of Daniel Jackson were too distracting.  His subtle movements weren't helping either.  There was a small brush against his side, against his groin, his inner thigh, one right below his nipple.  Daniel settling in, making himself comfortable.  

"Teal'c?" Daniel whispered.

"Yes, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c responded.

"You'll stay with me, right?"  Daniel's left hand curled around Teal'c's forearm.  

Teal'c could still feel the tremors in Daniel's body.  "I will not leave you."  His words were a vow.

"'kay."  

Teal'c heard voices and realized help had arrived.  He looked up and saw Dr. Fraiser moving quickly to his side.  "How is he?" she asked.

"He has vomited several times and is sleepy.  Yet he appears oriented despite his lack of memory regarding the events of his fall.  Captain Partis has been sleeping, so I cannot speak of his mental status."

"And you?"  She was frowning at his broken clavicle.  

"My symbiote has dulled the pain.  Once it has been set, I will heal quickly."

Her eyes looked like she didn't quite believe him.  Even after all this time, she didn't trust what his symbiote could do.  He watched as her team got Partis strapped on a stretcher and moved from the temple.  He knew they would take Daniel next and Teal'c already felt his loss.

Pushing it down, he helped as he could when they started to move Daniel.

Daniel started awake, calling, "Teal'c?"  His eyes searched the faces around him.

"I am right beside you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c reassured him.

Daniel found him and caught his eyes, smiling briefly at him, before his eyes slid shut again.  Then they were carrying him out of the temple.  Teal'c struggled to his feet and followed them out.  Dr. Fraiser frowned at him, no doubt wishing he would also get on a stretcher.

He ignored her frown and caught up with the stretcher bearing Daniel.  O'Neill was already there, checking on his friend.  When he saw Teal'c he checked him out, too.  "You hanging in there, big guy?"

"I am indeed."  Teal'c looked around and saw dead animals everywhere.  He also saw that SG-1, the remaining members of SG-8 who had returned with the rescue team, Partis, and the medical personnel were flanked on both sides by armed Marines keeping a close eye out for any more attacks.  

O'Neill scowled at the carnage.  "I don't know how we missed them when we assessed this planet.  Why didn't their heat signature show up?"  He patted Daniel absently on the arm and went after Major Carter.  "Hey Carter, why didn't these animals show up on any of the scans we did?"

Teal'c half listened to the major's speculations, but he kept most of his attention on Daniel.  Every now and then he would let out a soft groan, and the lines on his forehead would become more pronounced.  It was clear his friend was in considerable pain.  

He was relieved when the Stargate came into view.  Major Carter reached the DHD first and quickly dialed home.  Partis was taken first, quickly followed by Daniel.  Teal'c walked through with Major Carter, O'Neill directly behind them.  

He caught up with Daniel's stretcher again and walked by his side to the infirmary.  Once there, Dr. Fraiser demanded he get into a bed.  Making sure Daniel was within eyesight, Teal'c acquiesced, and sat on a gurney.  Only after his friend was examined and pronounced to be in no danger, did he allow himself to be sedated for surgery.

* * *

Teal'c was lying in his infirmary bed when he heard quiet footsteps approach Daniel's bed.  He quietly turned, saw it was Major Carter and relaxed.  There had been no reason for him not to return to his quarters earlier, but he was reluctant to let Daniel out of his sight.

He knew the promise Daniel extracted from him to stay with him was one borne of that particular moment.  Daniel had been in pain, had been confused, and had seen Teal'c as a point of safety.  So, in a rare moment of vulnerability, he had asked Teal'c to stay close.

Even though Daniel didn't need Teal'c to stay in the infirmary with him, Teal'c remained, nonetheless.

Through slitted eyes he watched the major sit on the edge of Daniel's bed.  "Hey, Daniel," she said softly.

Daniel smiled at her.  "Hey, Sam."  He reached for her hand and she held it tightly.

"You scared us on that planet.  We thought you were dead."  There was a combination of residual fear, love and annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said earnestly.  "I still don't really know what happened."

"You touched something," she said with a laugh in her voice.

Daniel winced.  "Jack's never going to let me hear the end of this, is he?"

She let out a soft laugh.  "No.  I think he's planning on putting a leash on you the next time you're off planet."

Daniel let out a self-pitying moan.  

"It's not working, Daniel.  I don't feel sorry for you in the least."  She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.  "I thought you were dead.  Don't do that anymore."

"I won't.  I promise."

She pulled back and they stared at each other for a few moments, easy affection shining out of their eyes.  Daniel finally glanced in Teal'c's direction.  "How's Teal'c?"

"Janet says he's fine.  Normally he'd already be out of the infirmary.  I think he's staying so he can keep an eye on you."

Teal'c winced internally at being so transparent.

"Sam?" Daniel asked thoughtfully.

She gave him an encouraging look.

"In some ways, his symbiote, it's sort of a good thing, isn't it?  I mean it protects him, right?"

She didn't say anything, just held his hand, letting him say what he needed to say.

His brow furrowed.  "I know it's a Goa'uld.  I know when it matures it will take over an innocent host and use it against its will, but…"  His voice trailed off. 

After a minute, she finally said, "But?"

"I murdered a tank full of Goa'uld larvae, Sam.  Remember?  I turned my gun on them and shot them."

"I remember."

"I don't like being so full of hate."

"Oh, Daniel, I've never met anyone who has less hate in them than you."

"But I hate them all indiscriminately.  Maybe they're not all bad.  I mean look at the Tok'ra.  They're Goa'uld.  Maybe some of those larvae weren't twisted with hate and the need for domination.  Maybe I killed something innocent because of my hatred."

Major Carter brushed the hair off his forehead.  "I don't know what to say to that.  I suppose it's possible.  Somewhere along the way, a Goa'uld had to realize there was a better way or there never would have been any Tok'ra.  Jolinar believed in freedom fiercely.  Believed it was a cause worth dying for.  Even my freedom."

"Do you think the larvae are born evil?" Daniel asked.  "Or are they born much as we are, and it's only the environment they exist in, the evil they're surrounded by that shape them?  Perhaps they end up that way because it's all they've ever known."

"I don't know, Daniel.  I do know that Goa'uld by their nature are parasites, and parasites by definition live off a host organism at its expense."  She shrugged.  "But, as I said, I also know Jolinar died to save my life and was genetically no different than a Goa'uld.  And," she added, "certainly the Tok'ra seem to have a symbiotic relationship with their Goa'uld, not parasitical."  She touched his arm.  "Why are you wondering about this?"

"Because of Teal'c."

When he didn't elaborate, she prodded him.  "What about Teal'c?"

He sighed.  "I remember meeting someone once who had an alligator farm.  He told me that alligators only have two personalities.  Mean and meaner."

Sam smiled at his words.  

Continuing, he said, "I think of the Goa'uld that way.  And I know I have reason--I've yet to meet one that hasn't tried to kill me or someone I love.  Jack would say that the evidence speaks for itself, that he's never met a Goa'uld he likes, and he doesn't expect to, ergo, all Goa'uld are bad."

"And?"

"Well, Teal'c has this Goa'uld larva inside of him, and up until now, I just assumed it was evil.  That it was bad, that it was my enemy.  I don't like what that says about me.  That I've condemned an entire race based on meeting what is really only a very few representatives."

"I don't think you're being fair to yourself.  Even Teal'c hates his symbiote.  I don't believe he'd judge you for feeling the same way."

Daniel's lips tightened and he shook his head in frustration.  "It doesn't matter.  What matters is what I do.  How I act.  How I feel about it.  Because that symbiote is a part of him.  I owe it a debt of gratitude for keeping him alive, for allowing Teal'c the strength to get us out of a dozen bad situations where we all could have been killed."

She looked startled by Daniel's words and Teal'c knew how she felt.  Gratitude.  Never had Teal'c felt an instant's gratitude toward the creature he harbored.  It was an intriguing thought.  He moved his hand until it rested over the pouch and, on a very Daniel Jackson-like whim, sent it a mental thought of gratitude for helping him save Daniel's life today.  He felt nothing in return, hadn't expected to, but he thought Daniel Jackson would approve of his actions. 

Daniel looked suddenly apologetic.  "Sorry, Sam. Didn't mean to get so philosophical in the middle of the night.  What are you doing here, anyway?"  He squeezed her hand.  "Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"I got caught up in something I was working on."

Daniel grinned at her.  "Don't let Jack know.  He'll give you the get-a-life speech."

She grinned back.  "Right after you get the don't-touch-anything speech."  They both laughed quietly.  "He'll be in rare form tomorrow," she said, "because I'm sure he has a don't-lift-anything-when-you-have-bones-sticking-out-of-you speech for Teal'c."

"We're lucky we have him."

"The colonel?" she clarified.

"No, well, yes, we're lucky we have him, too, but I was talking about Teal'c.  Just think how unlikely it is that our paths would cross."

She touched his cheek with a light sweep of her finger.  "It was pretty unlikely our paths would cross, either.  But I'm glad they did."

"Me, too, Sam.  Now go home and get some sleep."

"Okay.  See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Night."

Sam stood and stretched, then walked in Teal'c's direction.  She didn't say anything, but she reached down and patted his arm on her way out.

* * *

Daniel stood outside Teal'c's door; it had been a week since he'd seen him.  A week while Daniel recovered under the watchful eye of Jack at his best friend's home.  During the latter part of the week, Teal'c had gone to spend a few days with Rya'c.  

Daniel was feeling much better.  The back of his head was still a little tender, and the stitches weren't out yet from where one of those hyena things had taken a chomp out of his arm, but other than that, he was fine.

Jack had finally deemed him fit to return to his home, and the sermons, thank God, had finally come to an end.  Even Jack could only say "don't touch anything anymore" so many times without eventually boring himself.  Seeing as Daniel still couldn't remember touching anything, the message wasn't as effective as it might have been.

Daniel had spent much of the week at Jack's thinking about Teal'c.  About his symbiote.  About Goa'uld and their ilk.  Not the most restful of mental menus but it kept him occupied seeing as Jack wouldn't let him do anything but watch TV for the first few days.

Sam and Teal'c had come over once, and Daniel had fallen asleep right in the middle of their visit; didn't even hear them leave.  He'd felt badly about that when he'd woken up almost sixteen hours later.  

He knocked on Teal'c's door.  He heard the steady footsteps head his way and the door opened.  "Hey, Teal'c," Daniel said, "How's Rya'c?"

"He is well, Daniel Jackson.  And you?"  Teal'c looked him over with serious scrutiny.  "You are well?"

"I'm fine."  Daniel gave him a quick smile.  "I apologize for falling asleep during your visit."

"There is no need to apologize," he was assured.  Teal'c stepped back from the door.  "Do you wish to enter?"

Daniel nodded.  "Thanks."  He wasn't sure he had the nerve to do what he'd come here for, but he entered anyway.

Teal'c offered him the chair, while he sat down on the edge of the bed.  

Daniel stared at him for a moment, then looked away, clearing his throat.  With every passing second his idea seemed more inane.

"You appear nervous, Daniel Jackson.  Is anything wrong?" Teal'c asked.  

Daniel adjusted his glasses.  "Well, I, uh…"  He stood, putting his hands in his pockets.  "I was wondering…"  He let out a sigh and dropped his head.  "This is a stupid idea."

"Perhaps you could allow me to judge the worth of your request," Teal'c suggested.

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek for a few seconds.  "Okay.  See, the thing is…"  He let out a pained laugh.  "I'm not doing this very well, am I?"  He felt a quick smile form on his face and slip away.

He glanced up to find Teal'c watching him patiently.

He tried again.  "I'd like to…do you remember what we spoke about the last time I was here?"

"We spoke of several things, but I recall them all."

"Right.  Well…" Another quick smile came and went.

"Do you wish to speak of my symbiote?"

"Yes," Daniel grabbed at the lifeline.  "Yes, that's it exactly.  I do.  Want to speak of it." 

"What is it you would like to know?"

Daniel sat down again.  "Well, okay, that's not exactly it.  I want to, if you'd be willing, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to talk to…well, talk to it."  He winced. 

Teal'c showed a rare expression of surprise, eyebrows high on his forehead.  "You wish to speak to my symbiote?"

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly.  "Stupid idea, right?"  He stood, took a few backward steps toward the door.  "Should I go?"

Teal'c's answer was to take his shirt off.

Daniel couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over Teal'c's body.  It made his mouth dry.  Then his eyes latched on to the large X across Teal'c's abdomen, and his heart skipped a beat when he thought of what was inside.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Teal'c asked softly.  

His softly worded question made Daniel feel like a coward.  "Yes.  Yes, I do."  He didn't, not really.  Well, he did.  He wanted to do this for Teal'c, for their friendship, but the last thing he wanted to do was commune with a Goa'uld larva.  He moved haltingly closer to Teal'c.

"You do realize that it cannot speak."

Daniel nodded.  "I just…" It was hard to voice what he wanted when he had such mixed feelings about it.  

"Do you wish me to lie down?"

For a second, Daniel thought there was an invitation in Teal'c's voice, but then he decided he'd imagined it.  He just nodded again and moved to sit on the floor next to Teal'c's bed.

As Teal'c lay down on his side, Daniel found his eyes wandering again.  The man was magnificent.  He let out a sigh and forced his gaze up to Teal'c's face.  "Before you…it…before you do anything, I need to ask if…and I know it's safe or you wouldn't agree to this, but is there any risk to me to be this close to it?"

"There is not."

"It's nowhere near mature, right?"

"That is correct."

"And it won't suddenly leap at me or anything, right?"

"It will not."

Daniel nodded and flashed Teal'c a quick grin.  "And Jack wouldn't think I was doing anything incredibly stupid by doing this?"

Teal'c almost smiled.  "I suspect he would think your course of action unwise."

Daniel let out a soft laugh.  He was sure Jack would have plenty to say on the subject of getting this close to a Goa'uld.  Even an immature one.  He took a deep breath.  "Okay."  His hands fisted tightly and he nodded.  "I'm ready."

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel lifted his eyes from the pouch and met Teal'c's gaze.  "Yes?"

"Do not worry that your reaction will offend me.  You have much reason to hate the Goa'uld.  I will not consider anything you say or do a personal affront."

Forcing back the urge to give his friend a hug, Daniel nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.  His admiration for Teal'c knew no bounds.  

He saw movement at the pouch and, seconds later, the larva was pushing his way out until a few inches extended in the air.  Daniel had to force himself to stay sitting, not to back away, not to run. 

The larva was ugly.  Like a large white worm, a miniature sandworm from the planet Dune.  He waved through the air as if Daniel were a snake charmer.  The black beady eyes were as dull as a shark's and his pincher-edged mouth reminded Daniel of how a Goa'uld burrowed into a host.

Daniel stared at him, letting the myriad of emotions the creature evoked in him flash by, trying not to get lost in any of them.  Yes, a Goa'uld had taken his wife from him, yes, he'd been ribboned and tortured, and even killed by Goa'uld in the past, but the truth of it was that this particular Goa'uld, this one, in his friend's belly, had done nothing egregious to him or anyone he loved.

In fact, it had helped save his life.  He sent a grateful thought toward the larva, feeling too stupid to actually say anything out loud.  

Daniel inched closer to the bed.  Teal'c was lying about a foot toward the center so several inches separated him from the larva.  He folded his arms on the bed and rested his chin on his crossed wrists, staring at the thing.

It looked like it was staring right back at him. 

"How old were you when you got your first one?" Daniel asked.

"I received my first symbiote on the celebration of my tenth year of life."

"Wow."  Daniel glanced up at Teal'c and then back at the symbiote.  Amazing to think that his friend had existed this way for over ninety years.  Now that he had gotten past his first initial revulsion, he noticed that the larva, rather than being a sort of slug white, actually had iridescent skin.  

"So you got the pouch at the same time?"  Daniel had gotten very drunk with Jack one night after that whole debacle with Hathor, and they had both shared their experiences of being violated by the Goa'uld queen.  For weeks, Daniel would catch Jack touching his stomach as if to reassure himself he was whole.

"I did."

"Did that hurt?"

"Briefly.  But I was only a child."

Daniel glanced up at his friend.  "It amazes me that you are the way you are, after the life you've lived."

"How is it that you see me?"

"Caring, supportive, loyal, passionate about freedom, the rights of others.  You're a good friend, Teal'c, and I admire you tremendously, especially given the life you were forced to lead."

"I could say the same of you, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel smiled at his friend, caught by the dark eyes filled with something Daniel couldn't name, but that warmed him nonetheless.  Their gaze held for a long moment.

Finally Daniel pulled his attention back to the symbiote, although his eyes took their time moving past Teal'c's chest.  "Have you ever heard of a Goa'uld who chose not to kill?  Besides the Tok'ra?"

"Only once."

"What happened?"

"The host and the Goa'uld were put to death."

Daniel grimaced and resumed staring at the larva.  "Does it feel weird to have it half hanging out of you like that?"

"It does not."

"How long can it be out of you completely before you get sick?"

"I can feel its loss within minutes.  In a matter of hours I would be ill.  A Jaffa cannot exist for long without his symbiote."

"And how long can the symbiote live outside of a Jaffa womb?" Daniel asked.

"Without the womb's nourishing fluids, the symbiote would quickly die."

The larva pulled out a little further, moving a couple inches closer to Daniel.  Daniel couldn't stop his instinctive movement to pull back in dread.  He scrunched his face up.  "Sorry," he told the symbiote.  Slowly, he resettled his chin on his wrists, even though the larva was only three to four inches away from his face when he did.  

He could feel his face redden knowing Teal'c had just watched him apologize to his symbiote.  Daniel felt like an idiot.  He glanced up to find his friend had a small quirk of a smile on his face.  Daniel felt the need to explain.  "I didn't want to hurt its feelings."  He covered his face with his hands.  "God.  Just never mind."

He heard an honest-to-God laugh come from Teal'c and Daniel, while still embarrassed, was delighted at the expression on Teal'c's face.  He was smiling and looking at Daniel with such love…Daniel downgraded it to affection automatically…such affection on his face, Daniel was spellbound.

"I do not believe," Teal'c said, still smiling, "that anyone in the history of my planet has been concerned about hurting the feelings of a Goa'uld symbiote."

The look on Teal'c's face made Daniel's stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.  It almost looked like he…Daniel shook his head at his imaginings.  He smiled ruefully at Teal'c.  "On that note, it's probably time to say good night."  He glanced at his watch.  "It's late."

Still feeling foolish, but unable to stop himself, he addressed the symbiote, telling him good night.  The symbiote seemed to stare at him for another few moments, and then withdrew into his pouch.  

He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  "I feel like an idiot," he confessed, not looking at Teal'c.

In a second, Teal'c was kneeling on the floor next to him.  "Do not feel that way, Daniel Jackson.  Your heart and your compassion are what allow you to make allies where others would only find enemies."

Daniel smiled, still embarrassed.  "Just don't tell Jack, all right?"

"You have my word."

Daniel could feel the heat from Teal'c's body and decided it was past time to go.  He stood and put a hand out to help pull Teal'c up.  Their hands stayed connected a heartbeat longer than they needed to.  "Thank you, Teal'c."

Teal'c gave him a grave head nod.

"Can we…would it be all right if we did this again?"

"As often as you wish," Teal'c assured him.

"Okay."  Daniel gave Teal'c one last brief smile, snuck a last look at the man's build, and let himself out of his friend's quarters.

* * *

Jack grinned at Daniel as he slouched on Jack's couch, nursing the beginning of his third beer.  For whatever reason, beer went right to Daniel's head.  Jack could drink two to his one and still have the clearer mind.  Of course the Benadryl wasn't helping either one of them hold their alcohol.  

But the itching had gotten unbearable.  

It had been a wet and cold two days off planet.  Everything had gotten soaked.  Their tents, their clothes; the rain had been relentless.  Then the bugs had come.  Biting, stinging insects that approached in swarms, leaving reddened, itching welts on their skin.  The Deet insect repellant they always carried had proven useless.

They'd all ended up in the infirmary dotted with hydrocortisone cream making them look as if they had an alien case of the measles, getting yelled at by the nurses whenever they tried to scratch themselves.  After Fraiser was satisfied that there was no alien venom in their blood streams, and nothing looked as if it was getting infected, she kicked them out.  

Jack invited them all over, but only Daniel took him up on the offer.  Teal'c felt the need for kel-no-reem, and Carter had wanted to go home and soak in a bath of oatmeal.

So, here they were, drinking beer, and feeling no pain.  Daniel scratched at his forearm.  "I thought Deet was supposed to work on everything," he complained.

Jack shrugged as he swatted Daniel's hand away.  "Stop it, you're making it bleed."  He rested his cold beer on a welt on his upper arm.  "I guess the memo didn't make it to PQR wherever-the-hell we were."

Daniel followed Jack's lead and put his beer on the welt he'd been scratching.  "Ah," he said with a heartfelt sigh.

Jack had noticed, in spite of the rain and the bugs, that Teal'c and Daniel were, well, noticing each other.  Not that it kept either of them from doing their jobs, but they were standing closer, and staring a little, and had all the signs of an eighth grade romance.  Jack snickered.

Daniel lazily turned his head to face Jack.  "What's so funny?"

"How's Teal'c?" Jack asked, deciding he might as well take advantage of Daniel's Benadryl-and-beer loosened tongue.

"He's good," Daniel responded, his eyes getting a little glazed.

Jack grinned.  "So," he started, getting revved up, "in all your conversations, has he ever talked to you about sex and love, Chulak style?"

Daniel sat up for that question.  "Yes, he has, actually.  It's fascinating, and for all that they've lived lives of slavery for millennium, they're refreshingly tolerant of many expressions of love."

"Like what?"

"Homosexuality, principally.  They have no taboos about same-sex relationships.  Although they do have different terms that apply to same-sex couples."

"Like what?" Jack repeated, interested despite Daniel's lecture tone.

"Like us, a man and a woman are considered husband and wife, but two women are considered clan sisters, and two men are considered warrior mates.  They also tend to have less promiscuity on their planet.  The relationships they form are, at their heart, a way to guarantee added protection, so partners are chosen carefully."  

Jack thought about Teal'c and his now ex-wife, who had cheated on him with one of Teal'c's closest warrior buddies.  He guessed when it came to sex, there were no guarantees.  Hormones tended to come up with their own rationalizations.

"You ever think," Jack began carefully, "that Teal'c will choose another mate?"

"Why?" Daniel answered a little apprehensively.  "Has he talked to you about it?"  His eyebrows did a little dancing.

"No," Jack said.  "Teal'c doesn't tend to tell me any personal stuff until it's biting me on the ass in the middle of a mission and we're all about to die."

"He's a private person," Daniel defended him.

"He's been sort of chummy with you lately," Jack countered, beginning to think that Daniel and Teal'c hadn't had any sort of mating conversation to date.  Definitely eighth grade.  

Daniel shrugged.  "We're friends."  He slouched back down on the couch.  "I talked to his symbiote the other day," he confessed with a quick look at Jack.

"What?" Jack snapped.  "You did what?"  Daniel did the weirdest fucking shit sometimes.  

Looking mulish, Daniel repeated himself.  "I talked to his symbiote.  I wanted to get to know it."

"Daniel."  Jack stopped, having no idea what to say.  "When you say talk, do you mean," his index finger waved back and forth between he and Daniel, "talk?"

Daniel's face started to redden.  "Not exactly."  He slouched down even farther.  "Forget I said anything."

"I don't think so."  Jack took a swig of beer.  "So, what'd you talk about?  The latest Star Wars movie?  Which sucked by the way."

  
Daniel shot him an affronted look.  "Hey, you were supposed to wait and go with me to see that."

"Yeah, yeah, but Ferretti had to take his kids and his kids' friends and he needed some moral support."

"Where was I?" Daniel asked, not mollified in the least.

"In the infirmary after your swan dive into the hyena pit."

"Oh."  Daniel sighed.  "So it sucked?"

"Big time."

"You don't want to go see it again?"

"Not even if you paid me," Jack avowed.  "Take Teal'c.  He loves that stuff.  Get him off-base for a few hours."

Daniel's eyes brightened.  "That's a good idea."

Jack grinned to himself.  He and Carter, both a couple of yentas.  Then he frowned, "So, what'd you two chat about?"

Daniel made a frustrated noise.  He also started to blush which Jack found amusing.  Finally, Daniel said, "Look, it just sort of came a little too close too fast and I jerked away, so I apologized."  He waved an annoyed hand at Jack.  "I don't even know why I told you."

Jack sat up straight.  "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Just how close were you?"

Daniel gazed at Jack over the rim of his glasses.  "Just pretend I never opened my mouth, okay?"

"How close, Daniel?"

"Teal'c said it was perfectly safe," Daniel wheedled.  "He'd never put me in harm's way."

That was true, but still.  "How close?"

Daniel put up his hand and spread his fingers showing a span of about six inches.  "This close."  He frowned and lessened the distance.  "Maybe this close."

Jack leaned forward and tapped Daniel on the knee.  "Too close.  It's a fucking Goa'uld, Daniel.  In the same room is too close, let alone a few inches from your face."  Jack was not amused.

"Teal'c said it was safe," Daniel protested.  "And I'm doing it again."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"Daniel."

"Jack."  Daniel put his beer down.  "Jack, it's important.  I need to be able to think of this thing inside of Teal'c as something other than an enemy.  I have to."

"Why?" Jack asked.  He hated the damn things.  His hand crept to his stomach, remembering how close he'd come to having one himself.  It still occasionally woke him up nights gagging, racing for the toilet.

"It's just something I need to do.  I don't like hating something about Teal'c.  Besides, this particular larva hasn't done anything to me."

Jack rolled his eyes.  "Yet.  One day it's gonna need a host and if you're there when it happens, you're gonna end up a snake yourself, or its first victim.  You can't trust them, Daniel.  Any of them."  Even the supposed good-guy snakes kept screwing them over.

Daniel shot him a mutinous look.  "If Teal'c says it's safe, it's safe."  He reached for his beer again.  "Anyway, it isn't any weirder than the way you talk to your dick."

"Hey," Jack protested.  "Any conversations I have with my dick are private."

"Then you should talk softer when you're in the shower," Daniel teased with a wicked grin.

Jack threw a pillow at him.  "I may talk to my dick but at least it's not gonna force its way down someone's throat and turn them into a fucking animal," he yelled.

Daniel let out a snort, then a chuckle.  He bit his lips hard but the laughter began to spill out.  Jack thought about what he'd said and after saying, "Fuck," started to laugh as well.  Pretty soon the two of them were holding their stomachs, tears in the corners of their eyes.  They ended up leaning against each other, panting for breath.

"Okay, that didn't come out quite right, but you get where I was going, right?" Jack wheezed.

A few more rifts of laughter escaped Daniel.  "Just the mental imagery alone…" He started laughing again.

  
Jack threw a second pillow which Daniel weakly fended off.  He grinned at Jack, an ear-to-ear grin that Jack hardly ever got to see.  Jack decided it was worth the embarrassment to watch Daniel let loose like that.  "Just be careful, would you please, Dr. Jackson?" he counseled on a more sober note.

"Of what," Daniel asked gleefully, "your dick or Teal'c's larva?"  Another peal of laughter completely incapacitated him.

Ever the strategist, taking full advantage of Daniel's momentary vulnerability, Jack whacked him with another pillow.

* * *

When Daniel next visited, Teal'c obliged him once again by taking off his shirt.  The larva worked its way out of the pouch until it hung there for Daniel's perusal.  Daniel tried to keep the wince off his face.  Its presence generated an instinctive gut-churning need to be as far away from it as possible.  

Determined to overcome his conditioning, Daniel resumed his former position, sitting on the ground by the bed, head resting on his crossed arms.  He and the symbiote engaged in a fairly benign staring contest.  He felt no menace coming from the thing; it seemed more curious than anything.  

He was tempted to touch it, to see what the iridescent skin felt like, but he kept his fingers to himself.  Maybe next time.  

Daniel was a little stymied on how to establish any kind of rapport with the larva.  "Did you sense anything from it the last time I was here?" he asked Teal'c.

"I did not."

"Hmm."  Daniel pursed his lips as he thought about it.  "I wonder if it can even understand what I'm saying."  He turned his head to glance at Teal'c.  "Do you know if they can understand spoken language before taking a host?"

"I do not."

"Hmm."  He focused back on the symbiote.

Teal'c drew in a breath as if to prepare for speaking but nothing was forthcoming.  Daniel glanced again at Teal'c.  "What?"

"I feel the need to apologize for my lack of information."

Daniel shook his head.  "You have nothing to apologize for.  I've often been accused of being too curious."

"It is one of your finer qualities, Daniel Jackson.  I have been remiss by not learning more about the Goa'uld symbiotes."

Daniel flashed a consoling grin at Teal'c.  "You were busy surviving, strategizing on how to free your people and keep your family safe."

"They are my enemy.  I should know all there is to know about them," Teal'c said determinedly.  

Daniel's eyes went back to the larva.  "Is he your enemy?  This particular symbiote?"

There was a pause.  "Your words have given me much to think about.  I do not know the answer.  It is true that it gives me strength and heals me when I am wounded.  But it is also true that it is a Goa'uld and, as such, is the enemy I am sworn to fight."

Daniel could understand Teal'c's words.  He felt caught in the same quandary.  How was he to accept this part of Teal'c as something good, when he knew it had such potential for evil?  He didn't have any answers either.  He smiled at Teal'c.  "Maybe you and I can discover some answers together," he suggested.

Teal'c still managed to bow his head gracefully, even while he was lying down.  "That would please me greatly, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel decided it would please him, too.

* * *

"So how are you and Junior getting along?" Jack sniped as they both headed for the surface to retrieve their cars and go home.

"Fine, Jack, and thanks so much for asking," Daniel answered, hoping the sarcasm was coming through loud and clear.

Jack grinned at him.  "Feeling a little pissy today, Dr. Jackson?"

"I just know you don't approve."

"Damn straight I don't.  This isn't gonna end the way you want it to, you know."

Daniel glowered at Jack.  "And how do I want it to end?"

"You'll want a happy ending and it isn't gonna happen."

"How do you know?" Daniel said with a frown.

Jack shot him an incredulous look.  "Are you seriously asking me that question, Mr. How-many-times-can-I-get-ribboned-and-still-have-a-functioning-brain Jackson?"

"Maybe this one's different."  Daniel winced.  Even he could hear how absurd that sounded.

"Right, and maybe I'm gonna start farting golden eggs," Jack retorted.

"Another image I didn't need, thank you very much," Daniel said with a grimace.

Jack just flashed a crooked grin at him.  "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Daniel nodded.  "Sure.  I could eat."  

* * *

"Can I touch it?"

Teal'c barely suppressed a moan.  Only decades of self-control kept him from getting an erection.  He had made a strategic error in wearing the soft gi pants when Daniel would be sitting so near his groin.  There was no way he could hide any sexual reaction to his friend's proximity.

Daniel pulled his finger back and frowned at Teal'c.  "Are you all right?  Will it hurt you if I touch it?"

It was a mystery to Teal'c how someone who looked like Daniel Jackson could fail to understand his impact on the people around him.  How could he not know how tempting he was?  How could he not guess the effect he would have as he sat so close to Teal'c, his hand outstretched, his finger ready to touch and caress?  

Reaching deep within for calm, Teal'c reassured his friend.  "It will not hurt me."  Not for the world would he let Daniel see his discomfort, because then he might stop.  And the torture of having him near was infinitely better than being without him.

Daniel stared at him for a moment, as if to mine for the truth, but then he turned his attention back to the larva, which had almost eagerly exited the pouch for another visit.    

Turning back to the symbiote, Daniel extended his hand again, gingerly touching the side of the larva, running his finger down its side.

Teal'c felt a disconcerting moment of jealousy that stunned him.  But then he realized he could actually feel his symbiote's pleasure at the touch.  

Teal'c lifted himself up on his elbow.  "Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked his way, eyebrows up in question.

"Do that again," he commanded.

"What, touch it?" Daniel asked.

"That is correct."

When Daniel put out his hand again, Teal'c closed his eyes, focusing on his symbiote.  He knew the instant Daniel touched it and the instant that he stopped.  He felt a keen sense of loss from the symbiote.  "It finds pleasure in your touch."

Daniel shot Teal'c a pleased look.  "It does?"

"Indeed."

Daniel seemed willing to oblige and he stroked the larva again.  "It's sad how conditioned we are," Daniel observed.

"Of what do you speak?"

"Of what we, or rather, I consider beautiful.  After all, it's hardly this young one's fault that it doesn't meet my preconceived notions of warm and cuddly."  Daniel stroked it again and let out a soft half-laugh as it moved closer.  "It…" He stopped, "Is it an it, or a he?  Does it matter?"

"Most Goa'uld, other than the queens, refer to themselves in the masculine, even if they take a female host."

Daniel nodded, touching it again.  "He does like it, doesn't he?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said again.  He closed his eyes again.  Watching Daniel stroke the larva, his hand moving up and down, was proving too much for Teal'c's control.

"I guess he sort of looks like a squid, don't you think?  But without the tentacles."

"I have not given the subject much thought."

Daniel flashed a quick grin at him.  "You said before that you thought he was taunting you with images of your father.  Have you felt anything else from him?  Like what he's feeling now?"

"I have not.  And upon further reflection, I do not believe the images came from my symbiote." 

Daniel appeared lost in thought for a few moments as he considered the symbiote.  Finally he said, "Teal'c?  Do you believe all Goa'uld are evil?"

"I do.  During my many years as First Prime to Apophis, I met many Goa'uld and with the exception of the one I spoke of previously, they are all much the same."

Daniel touched the larva again.  "So chances are this one is too, right?  That even though he feels pleasure at being touched, and is willing to indulge my curiosity, one day he'll take a host and make it do horrible things?"

"I do believe you are correct."

Daniel sighed.  "I don't want him to."    

"Then perhaps it will not.  I have seen the power of your faith in goodness, Daniel Jackson.  It is indeed a force to be reckoned with."

He got a shy smile for that.  "Thanks, Teal'c."  Daniel withdrew his hand and clasped them both in front of him, leaning on the bed.  The symbiote crawled a little farther out of Teal'c's pouch in search of him.

Daniel succumbed to his need and touched him again.  Teal'c saw a look of sadness on his friend's face.

"You are troubled."

"It's just that…" Daniel's lips tightened.  "It's just that Jack's right.  No matter how you look at it, things aren't going to end well.  Even if, for some reason, he isn't your typical evil Goa'uld, or if it's possible that nurture can win over nature, when he matures, he still needs to take a host or he'll die, right?"

"That is correct.  But the future is always uncertain.  Never could I have foreseen the life I live now."

That got a more genuine smile out of Daniel.  "No, me either."  Suddenly he yawned.  "I'm tired."  He touched the larva one more time, and then stood and stretched.  "I guess I better go."

Teal'c was tempted to ask him to stay, but he did not believe it was yet time.  He quite forcibly had to demand the symbiote's return to the pouch and had the definite sense that the larva was sulking.  As Daniel said good night and left his room, Teal'c completely understood.

* * *

Jack looked around the briefing room as he entered.  "Where's Daniel?"  Everyone else was there, including General Hammond.

"He approaches," Teal'c said, an odd look on his face.

"And you know that how?" Jack asked skeptically.

Teal'c's hand covered his abdomen.  "My symbiote can sense his presence."

Jack's eyebrows reached for the sky.  "What?"  

Teal'c actually looked confused.  "I cannot explain it, but my symbiote is aware of Daniel Jackson's increasing proximity."

In the silence that followed, even from across the table, Jack could hear Teal'c's symbiote flipping around in its pouch.  It was all he could do to keep the grimace off his face.

Just at that moment, Daniel walked in.  "Sorry I'm late," he announced to the group.  His hands were full of loose papers.  Noticing everyone staring at him, he self-consciously put everything down.  "What?"  He looked at his watch.  "I'm not that late."  He looked at General Hammond.  "Am I that late?"

The general gave him a small smile.  "No, Dr. Jackson, you're not late.  Teal'c was just telling us something about his symbiote," he started to explain.

"Junior's got a thing for you," Jack said dryly, moving the conversation along.

"I beg your pardon," Daniel said, eyebrows dancing.

Ever since Daniel had told Jack that he was getting cozy with Junior, Jack had been uneasy about it.  He didn't like the idea of a Goa'uld paying Daniel any attention, let alone having some sort of GPS thing going on.  "Teal'c's snake is jonesing for you," he snapped, the whole idea of it creeping him out.

He was verbally attacked from all sides.  A "Colonel O'Neill" hit him from his right from Hammond and his left from Carter.  He got a darkly intoned, "O'Neill" from Teal'c, and an annoyed "Jack" from Daniel.  He almost preened.  Having all four of them yelling at him at the same time was a new record.

As they all continued to glare at him, Jack supposed he could have phrased that a little better.  He gave them his best "so-sue-me" look and gestured to all the papers in front of Daniel.  "What's all that?"  Hopefully, Daniel would be off and running and that would be the end of it.

Daniel took the bait and began to present some information about the Goa'uld and fossils and Rothman and SG-11, and Jack's eyes narrowed as he figured out what Daniel was nattering on about.  "Forget it," he said.

Daniel glared at him and then turned to the general for reinforcements.

Hammond turned to Jack.  "Colonel?"

"You saw what happened to him the last time he went off by himself.  He always gets in trouble when we're not with him," Jack said with the voice of righteousness.  

Daniel's eyes shot daggers at him, but Jack didn't care.  "Jack," Daniel said tightly, doing a poor job of containing his annoyance.  "They've been there for a week and nothing's happened.  I'll be fine."

"That's what you said last time," Jack pointed out.

"I don't need a babysitter," Daniel snapped.

"All evidence to the contrary," Jack snapped right back.

"Jack," Daniel bit out, "I can take care of myself.  I've been doing it for years now."

"Do I need to start listing the ways you've almost died, or actually died since we started this program?"  Jack held up his hand, ready to start reciting them.  He knew them all by heart.  Dreamed them way too often.

"Colonel," the general interrupted.  "I'm inclined to agree with Dr. Jackson in this instance.  There's a squad of Marines at the site keeping watch; he shouldn't be in any danger."

"Famous last words," Jack muttered under his breath.  Then, louder, he said, "I'm not saying he shouldn't go, I'm just saying we should go with him."  Jack thought it was a very reasonable compromise.  "We all want to go, right?"  He stared at Teal'c and Carter, daring them to say no.

Teal'c agreed immediately, Carter a second behind but no less enthusiastic.  None of them wanted a repeat of the hyena planet.  

Daniel sighed.  "General?"  His voice was clearly begging Hammond to tell Jack to put a sock in it.

Hammond nodded.  "Dr. Jackson, you'll join SG-11 in the morning."  He stood, "Colonel O'Neill, I'd like to see you in my office.  The rest of you are dismissed."

Jack grimaced to himself.  Oh, boy.  Feeling like he was being sent to bed without his supper, he glanced at his team and saw no pity for him from any of them.  Tough room.  With a sigh he followed the general out.

* * *

Carter excused herself and after she left, Daniel turned to Teal'c.  "What were you telling them about your symbiote?"

"I was informing Colonel O'Neill that my symbiote can sense your presence."

"Really?"  Daniel was fascinated.  "How can you tell?"

"Listen," Teal'c said.

Daniel closed his eyes and did as instructed.  At first he heard nothing more than the sounds he expected to hear: footsteps, doors opening and closing, the hum of electronics.  But then he could hear the symbiote moving around and making noises. "Is he squeaking?" Daniel asked.  He'd never heard it make any noises before.

Teal'c looked almost embarrassed.  "He is indeed."

Daniel moved to Teal'c's side and tentatively reached out.  "May I?"

Teal'c reached for Daniel's hand and placed it over his pouch.  Immediately the symbiote stilled.  Whispering, Daniel said, "You think he knows it's me?"

"I do."

"Is he going to do that a lot?" Daniel asked anxiously.  "Because it wouldn't really be safe for you on a mission if he starts making noises."

"I do not know.  I have never experienced such a thing before."

Daniel realized he was standing very close to Teal'c, touching him in an intimate fashion, and he pulled his hand away.

Teal'c sent a quelling thought to his symbiote when it grew restless again.  "Will you kel-no-reem with me tonight, Daniel Jackson?"

"I'd like that."  He glanced at his papers still sitting on the table.  "I just need to get organized for tomorrow.  I'll probably sleep on base tonight so I'll stop by later if that's all right."

Teal'c frowned.  "I do not wish for you to go off planet alone."

"I appreciate the fact that you all worry about me, but I'll be fine.  I promise."

Teal'c didn't look mollified in the least but he graciously bowed his head and left the room.

Daniel stared after him for a long time before he moved to get his papers.

* * *

Jack sat down at General Hammond's invitation and waited for whatever was coming.

When Hammond stayed silent, Jack glanced at him.  "Is it that bad?"

"I'm just not sure where to start, Jack."

Jack winced.  When Hammond used his first name, it always meant he wasn't going to like what came next.  He tried a preemptive strike.  "I guess you'd like an explanation about that Junior crack?"

"That might be a good place to start," Hammond said in a no-nonsense tone.

Jack wasn't sure where to begin.  What to say, what to avoid, what Hammond would accept, what he wouldn't.

Hammond beat him to it.  "I've made some serious exceptions for your team, and I believe it was the right thing to do."

"It was," Jack assured him quickly.  His gut started to churn.  Hammond couldn't be thinking about breaking the team up.  Taking his family away.  "It's a good team.  A great team."  Not the strongest finish, but Jack's mouth was sort of dry and he was having a hard time getting the words out.

"Yes, it is, Jack.  You four have stood between Earth and its certain destruction more times than I want to think about.  And I think the closeness you share is part of what makes the team what it is."

Jack heard the words, and thought maybe he could relax, but he didn't.  This was too important.  

"I need to ask you," Hammond finally said, "as my second-in-command, and as the commander of SG-1, is it time to break up the team?"

"No," Jack said, almost in a panic.  "Absolutely not.  No."  Please, God, no.  

"Then please explain to me what I was listening to in the conference room.  What I thought I heard was you making inappropriate comments about Teal'c's symbiote, and belittling Daniel Jackson's field skills."

Jack's eyebrows went up and his mouth opened and then closed.  "Okay."  He held up his index finger as if to make a point, but then crooked it closed.  He pointed at Hammond with his knuckle.  "I can see where you might think that was what was going on, but underneath all of that, completely different picture."

They stared at each other for a few moments and then Hammond let out a small sigh.  "I'm waiting for an explanation."

Jack let out a bigger sigh.  "Yeah."  He bit his lip for a second.  "See, I guess I thought you'd have heard the rumors.  It might make this easier."

"Rumors are inevitable on a base like this," Hammond said in response, "and I normally ignore them."

"Yeah," Jack said again.  "Maybe this time you might want to listen."

Hammond's eyes grew flinty.  "Are you telling me that you and Major Carter are involved?"

"No, sir," Jack said quickly.  "Hell, no.  Not those rumors.  Don't listen to those.  We are not, have not, will not be going there.  Trust me on that."

A small smile graced Hammond's face.  "All right, Jack.  What rumors should I be listening to?"

"The ones about Daniel and Teal'c."

This time Hammond's eyebrows went up.  "Those rumors are true?"

"Well, not quite."

Hammond frowned at Jack, his patience coming to an end.  "Colonel."

Jack made a noise of frustration.  "Let's just say that they're working their way very, very slowly in that direction.  Junior's stuck in the middle, so to speak."  In more ways than one, Jack thought to himself.

The look on Hammond's face said that he hadn't even begun to provide a sufficient explanation.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Jack asked, hoping for a no.  It was like a damn soap opera.  The Days of our Goa'uld.  Or maybe As the Goa'uld Turns.

"I think I do," Hammond said sternly.

"Right."  Jack leaned forward.  "Okay, here's the deal.  Teal'c's sweet on Daniel.  Everyone knows this except Daniel, because he is the most clueless person in the universe."

Jack saw another small smile on Hammond's face and figured he was doing all right so far.

"Now," he continued, "Daniel's sweet on Teal'c, but he doesn't think anyone knows it, because, once again, he is the most clueless person in the universe."  

"I think I catch your drift, Jack.  Where does Teal'c's symbiote enter into this?"

"That's the fun part," Jack said sarcastically.  "As far as Daniel's concerned, to love Teal'c, you gotta love the symbiote, as they're kind of a package deal.  So, against my advice, he's been getting chummy with Junior."

"And now the symbiote can sense Daniel?"

"Yes, which I'm thinking is not a good thing, because Junior is a Goa'uld and I'd just as soon not have any of them ever know where Daniel is."

"Does Teal'c feel Daniel is safe?"

Jack scowled.  "Yeah, but you saw him today.  His symbiote took him by surprise.  So maybe it's safe, maybe it isn't."

"What does Daniel think he's accomplishing by trying to befriend the symbiote?"

"Well, see, he's got this whole nature versus nurture idea thing going on.  You know, is a Goa'uld evil because his environment is evil, because the expectation is that they must be evil?  The philosophical question being do we create our own reality?  Are the Goa'uld stuck in some self-fulfilling prophecy that keeps them from choosing different paths?"  He glanced up at Hammond.  "I could go on and on.  And on and on and on.  Daniel does.  Often."

"I think I've caught the main points," Hammond said dryly.  "Do you think there's any possibility he could be right?"

"No.  That thing is a Goa'uld.  When it matures, it's gonna take a host.  And when that happens, I don't want Daniel anywhere around it.  I see Junior sporting fins and it's going down."  Jack was very clear on that point.  

"And Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Major Carter is yentaing as hard as she can."

Hammond's eyebrows went up.  "So you don't disapprove of a relationship between Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Not at all.  They're," Jack thought about it for a minute, about the quiet friendship between Teal'c and Daniel.  "I think they're good for each other."

"You don't see this changing the dynamics of the team?"

Jack shook his head.  "We all watch out for Daniel as it is.  Teal'c's too good of a soldier to let this affect his concentration out in the field, and Daniel's, well, sir, he's Daniel."

Another small smile flickered across Hammond's face, although he sobered up pretty quickly.  "I've never been one to judge a person on whom he or she chooses to love, but there are those here who will judge and judge harshly."

"I know.  But, I think the fact that Teal'c is an alien will actually help."

"I'd hate for Daniel to pay the price for someone's intolerance if he's engaging in an openly homosexual relationship."

"He won't."

"You sound pretty sure, Jack.  What's your rationale?"

"Because there's not a person on this base who doesn't know what and who they'll be dealing with if they touch Daniel.  We've made that clear from the get-go.  Plus, I don't think anyone will want to incur the wrath of Teal'c.  He's a pretty big deterrent."

Hammond let out a small chuckle.  "He is at that.  Let's hope you're right."  He clasped his hands in front of him on the desk.  "Let's talk about Daniel, then, and his ability to handle himself in the field."

Jack's lips tightened.  "All I know is every time, and I mean every time he goes out there without us, he gets hurt.  Now, I know he gets hurt sometimes when he's with us, but our odds are better.  I don't know why it keeps happening; maybe he thinks he can take extra chances if we're not looking over his shoulder."

"Do you trust him in the field?"

"Absolutely.  I'd have him on my six any time.  He's a damn good soldier, and has an amazing ability to think on his feet even when things are going to hell.  But when he's got toys to play with, he needs someone to keep an eye on him.  It's like all his common sense goes out the window.  You send him on an archeological dig without a babysitter and you're asking for trouble."

"I don't imagine he'd appreciate you saying that."

"No, he'd probably smack me upside the head.  But I'd rather have a pissy live Daniel on my hands than a dead one."

"Point taken, Jack."

Jack scowled.  "But you're still letting him go tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I am."

Jack ran frustrated fingers through his hair but kept silent, hearing the finality in Hammond's voice.  He'd just have to hope Daniel got through this one unscathed.  "So, about that other thing.  Are you all right with it?"  He hoped he wouldn't have to let Teal'c know that if their relationship actually turned into something, one of them might be off the team.  

"The symbiote or Daniel and Teal'c's growing relationship?"

"Both; either."

"I'm willing to adopt a wait and see attitude.  Technically, they're both civilians, so they're not breaking any regulations.  Neither of them report to each other so they won't be in a position where they'd be giving orders to one another, and I find it hard to believe that either of them would put you or Major Carter at risk because of anything that develops between them."  

He continued.  "As far as the symbiote goes, I believe that's between Teal'c and Dr. Jackson.  If Teal'c feels it's safe, I'm inclined to believe him.  If the symbiote continues to exhibit unusual behavior, I suspect Teal'c will take it into account before putting Daniel at further risk."

Jack finally relaxed, letting out a long silent breath.  While Jack wasn't crazy about Daniel and Junior's budding relationship, what was important was that Hammond wasn't going to break up the team, despite all the weirdness Jack had dumped on him today.  Not for the first time, he thanked his lucky stars Hammond had been assigned to the Stargate project.

* * *

Major Carter joined him in the commissary for lunch.  "Hey, Teal'c," she said, smiling, as she sat across from him.

He nodded at her.  "Major Carter."  He glanced at her tray, noting the usual presence of blue Jell-O.  Teal'c had chosen the banana cream pie for his dessert, having seen Daniel eat it before with great relish. 

"Where's Daniel?" she asked.

"He is preparing to go off-world tomorrow," Teal'c said disapprovingly.

The major frowned.  "I thought after Daniel's last accident that we weren't going to split the team up anymore."

"As did I." 

"I don't like it."

"Nor do I," Teal'c agreed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.  Finally, Sam glanced over at him.  "So, how are things going?"

"I am not sure to what you refer."

"You know."  She glanced around to make sure no one was listening.  "You and Daniel.  I was sort of thinking that maybe the two of you had, you know."

"Are you referring to my efforts to procure Daniel Jackson as my mate?" he clarified.

Major Carter nodded, grinning.  "Yup.  I want an update."

Teal'c supposed she was entitled to know.  "I deemed it wise to allow Daniel Jackson the time he requires to become more comfortable with the presence of my symbiote."

She thought that through then gave him a quick look of sympathy.  "Nothing, huh?"

"No," Teal'c responded somewhat glumly.  While Teal'c felt the odds of Daniel agreeing to be his mate were increasing in his favor, he was anxiously looking forward to the next phase of their courtship.

"But," she said, "obviously he and your symbiote are, well, for lack of a better word, bonding."

"They are indeed."  Teal'c was surprised by this outcome.  He had thought only to familiarize Daniel with its presence.  He had not expected the symbiote to react so strongly to another sentient being.  Not that it was overly surprising that Daniel Jackson would elicit that response.  

"Is that normal?" the major asked, as she drank some ice tea.

"It is not.  I have never heard of such a thing.  Even the selection process of a host for a fully mature Goa'uld is over quickly, and there is little interaction between the prospective host and the Goa'uld."

She grinned.  "Well, trust Daniel to go where no man has gone before."

Teal'c returned her grin with a small smile.  "Indeed."

Major Carter patted his arm.  "It will happen, Teal'c.  I'm sure of it.  I've seen the way he looks at you.  Maybe you need to be a little less patient with him.  Or maybe it's time to have that conversation with him again."

"Perhaps I will speak with him when he returns."

She frowned again.  "I still wish he wasn't going."

There was no point in belaboring a point on which they were in accord.  Teal'c directed his attention to finishing his lunch.

* * *

Teal'c had almost begun to believe that Daniel had forgotten to come by when he sensed his symbiote's excitement.  A few seconds later there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," Teal'c called.

Daniel stuck his head through the now open door.  "Is it too late?  I'm sorry, I lost track of the time."

"It is not too late."

A quick smile, and then Daniel was in the room, shutting the door behind him.  "I'm looking forward to seeing what Robert's dug up.  I think it's possible this might have been a home world for the Goa'uld.  He's found several fossils."

"Once you arrive, if you find evidence to support this claim, perhaps General Hammond would allow me to join you.  I would like to see such a place."  And then he could watch over Daniel.  

Daniel smiled at him in obvious pleasure.  "I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."  His smile grew broader as a squeak sounded.  "Is that him again?  Junior?"

"Yes, he once again has sensed your presence."

Daniel gave Teal'c a shy smile but then looked around the room.  "Wow, there're a lot of candles tonight."

Teal'c followed his gaze and noted that there were, indeed, many candles.  Teal'c had placed them that way on purpose.

"Um, maybe I'll sit on the bed," Daniel suggested.

Teal'c swept the room with another gaze.  "I have, perhaps, miscalculated."

Daniel smiled at him and as he sat down, he patted the bed.  "Plenty of room."

Teal'c felt a moment's guilt at taking such advantage of Daniel's guilelessness but then dismissed it.  He settled on the bed next to Daniel.

The symbiote chose that moment to resume squeaking.  Daniel let out a quiet chuckle.  "May I?"  He held out his hand.

"You do not need to ask for permission to touch me, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.  Not that he expected Daniel to hear the double meaning, or if he did hear it, to act on it.  

Daniel carefully extended his hand and placed it over the pouch, barely touching.  Without any encouragement, the symbiote began pushing its way out of the pouch.  Daniel startled at the movement pushing up at the fabric under his hand, but then he flashed Teal'c a brief grin.  "He wants out."

"He does, indeed."  Teal'c pulled off his shirt, then replaced Daniel's hand, once again sternly quelling his body's reaction to Daniel Jackson's proximity.  

As soon as Daniel's hand was back on the pouch, the symbiote pushed out and wrapped itself around his wrist, essentially cuffing him in place.  Teal'c's eyes widened at its behavior, finding it impossible to predict.  After decades of carrying a symbiote, one much like another, slowly maturing until it was taken from him and replaced by another, it was unsettling.

Apparently, to Daniel as well, as even in the candlelight, Teal'c could see him redden.  "I guess, um, I guess you're stuck with me, Teal'c."

Teal'c strove for the correct response, finally saying, "I do not find that a hardship."

He got a soft smile for that.  "Thanks, Teal'c, but I think even you would run out of patience with me hanging off of you like a remora."

"I am unfamiliar with that term."

"They're a marine fish with a, um," Daniel turned his free hand into something that resembled a claw, "head that is mostly an apparatus to attach itself to large fish, like sharks."

"And what is their purpose for doing this?"

"The larger fish takes them to new feeding grounds, and when it feeds, the remora can feed on its scraps."

"I see."  Teal'c supposed he would never know all there was to know about his adopted planet.  He certainly would never know all the knowledge that seemed to reside inside Daniel Jackson's brain.  

"Um." Daniel said again.  "If he's planning to keep me there, do you mind if I sort of turn around?"

Teal'c realized that Daniel could not relax in his current position.  His left hand stretched across Daniel's torso to touch Teal'c.  "Please move as you see fit."

Daniel tried, but no matter how he situated himself, his arm was at an awkward angle.  "Hey," he addressed the symbiote.  "Could I have my hand back?  I'll give it back to you, I promise."

Junior seemed disinclined to obey.

"Perhaps I could lie down," Teal'c suggested.  Putting his words into action, he lay down on his back.  Daniel shifted until he sat cross-legged next to Teal'c, his left thigh pressing against Teal'c's, his left hand now easily resting on Teal'c's abdomen.  

"Thanks, that's much better."  

Teal'c gave him a nod.

"But," Daniel said with a frown.  "He's going to have to let go of me sooner or later.  And," he added, his face growing quite stern as he addressed the symbiote directly, "you can't make noises when we're on a mission.  You could get Teal'c hurt."

Junior squeaked and seemed to tighten his hold on Daniel.

Daniel stared at the symbiote for a minute and then glanced at Teal'c.  "I wonder what he's thinking."

Teal'c wondered the same thing.  "It is behaving most strangely."  Although, Teal'c thought, it was showing excellent taste.  

Shifting a little bit more, Daniel's fingers laying out flat on Teal'c's pouch, he smiled briefly again and shut his eyes.  "Not sure how long I'm going to last."

"If you are too tired, Daniel Jackson, we can kel-no-reem together upon your return."

"No, no, I want to.  I'm just tired."  He blew out a long breath.  "It relaxes me."

Teal'c kept his eyes open, taking the opportunity to feast his eyes upon Daniel in the candlelight.  Suddenly Daniel yawned and opened his eyes, apologizing.  "Sorry.  I should have come earlier."

"You are welcome to rest here," Teal'c said.

Daniel let out a contented sigh.  "It's so peaceful in here."  He closed his eyes again, but in less than a minute, his head was nodding, and Teal'c knew he was falling asleep.

"Daniel," he said softly.  "Lie down.  Rest."

"Hmm," Daniel said in response.  "Maybe I will.  Just for a minute."  He stretched out next to Teal'c, his movements somewhat hampered by Junior's unremitting hold on him.

"Put your head on my shoulder," Teal'c suggested, watching him find a comfortable spot.

"You don't mind?" Daniel said sleepily.

"No." Teal'c didn't mind at all.  He took off Daniel's glasses and placed them on the small bedside table and imagined a life like this, where Daniel lay by his side every night, head on his shoulder, his breath warm against Teal'c's skin.  

Daniel's free hand rested between them, brushing Teal'c's ribcage, his knee snugged up tightly against Teal'c's thigh.  He felt branded everywhere Daniel was touching him.  Sensing that Daniel was near sleep, he dared to reach up with his left hand to touch Daniel's hair.

Daniel gave a contented hum and moved closer.  "That feels nice."

Deciding that was an invitation, Teal'c grew bolder and ran his fingers through the short hair, feeling its softness, resisting the urge to fist his hand there and force Daniel's head back until their lips met.  Soon, he promised himself, soon.

* * *

When Teal'c woke up, he and Daniel were side-by-side, arms wrapped around each other, Daniel's knee between Teal'c's legs.  At some point during the night, the symbiote must have let go, presumably to immerse itself in the pouch's nutritional fluids.  

If Daniel hadn't been leaving shortly for a mission, Teal'c would have thrown caution to the wind and made love to him.  But there was no time.  Even deep within Cheyenne Mountain, Teal'c could sense dawn approaching.  "Daniel, you must awaken," he said softly, wishing he could keep Daniel here.

Daniel groaned a little and snuggled more deeply into Teal'c.  "Don't wanna," he murmured.  His breath blew across one of Teal'c's nipples and Teal'c barely held back a groan of his own.  

"Daniel Jackson, you must be in the Gateroom shortly."

With another groan, Daniel turned the other way, until his ass was pressing against Teal'c's leg.  "Too early," came another sleepy complaint.

Not able to resist, Teal'c turned as well, spooning behind Daniel, enjoying the few seconds he would have before Daniel remembered where and who he was with.  He buried his nose in Daniel's hair, enjoying the sleepy smell of him, the languid relaxation of his body.  

Finally he pulled back.  "Daniel, it is time for you to prepare for your mission."  He sat up, taking in the vision of Daniel sleeping in his bed.

Daniel turned on to his back and lifted a hand to rub at his eyes.  "Hmmm."  He rubbed some more.  "What time is it?"

His time sense wasn't that specific.  Teal'c glanced at the clock.  "It is six-thirty."

"Crap."  Daniel lay there a few more moments.

Teal'c waited.

Daniel's eyes shot open.  "Teal'c?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson?"

"Did I sleep here all night?"

"You did, indeed."

"God, I'm sorry."  

Daniel's eyes were squinted and Teal'c reached for his glasses and handed them to him.  "There is no need for an apology.  I slept as well."

Daniel flashed him a quick smile.  "Thanks."  He looked at his wrist.  "I guess he let me go."

"A symbiote cannot survive in the open air for long.  It must continually immerse itself in fluid."

"I guess that's a good thing, or I might be moving in."  

Teal'c thought he saw something in Daniel's eyes, something more than gratitude and humor.  "I believe my symbiote is as reluctant for you to leave as I am."

Daniel stared at him, their gazes locked, their bodies still warm from sleeping wrapped around each other.  Daniel reached out a hand and touched Teal'c's arm, his fingers softly caressing the muscle there.  "Teal'c," Daniel said very softly.

Teal'c also reached out, cupping Daniel's cheek, allowing all his love and affection to show freely.

Daniel drew in a surprised breath, his eyes searching Teal'c's.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever, but it was suddenly interrupted by a squeak.  

Daniel bit his lips to hold back a smile and Teal'c had to smile back.  "I believe you should make your escape now."

Nodding, Daniel drew away.  "Thank you for letting me stay."

Choosing honesty, Teal'c said, "I wished for you to stay."

Daniel reluctantly rose to his feet.  "I should only be gone a few days."

Every day a day too long in Teal'c's opinion.  "I shall look forward to hearing of your findings."

Daniel studied him for a moment, and then with one last smile, let himself out.

Teal'c lay back down on the bed, just as his symbiote pushed out of its pouch.  Staring at it, Teal'c said, "You are too late; he has left."

The squeak the symbiote emitted was almost accusative.  The next one was pitiful.  Teal'c surprised himself by reaching down and gently stroking the creature.  "He will return," he said consolingly.

As if to do his own consoling, the symbiote wrapped itself around Teal'c's fingers before sinking back into its pouch.

* * *

As the Unas dragged Daniel behind him, he found the same few thoughts whirring through his mind over and over again.  At least he did when he wasn't tripping over his own feet or the logs the Unas yanked him over.  He had no desire to add to the spectacular collection of bruises and scratches he already had.

The first of these thoughts, and the loudest and most annoying, was that Jack was going to kill him.  Of course this was assuming he was still alive, because he was sure whatever was at the end of this enforced march wasn't going to be something Daniel could add to his Ten Favorite Things To Do On Vacation list.  

The second thought that always followed the first thought was his inner five-year-old looking up at Jack whining that it wasn't his fault, that he didn't touch anything.  Daniel suspected Jack wouldn't care.  If he got out of this Jack was going to lock Daniel up in his spare guest room and never let him out again.

Daniel tripped over a large stone and fell, wincing as his bound hands hit the dirt hard, followed by his knees.  He couldn't stop a short cry when the Unas yanked him back up and began to march again.  

The next thought that ran through his mind was the look on Teal'c's face earlier that morning.  Remembering the look warmed him, and buffered him from what was happening to him, up until the moment he tripped hard enough to manage a full body sprawl, taking most of the brunt on his right hip.

He refused to get up, hoping it might get him a few second's respite.  He wished he'd been more circumspect about using his radio.  That had been an act of stupidity on his part.  Daniel knew his team would come looking for him, he just had no idea how they'd find him without a signal to hone in on.

Teal'c's tracking skills would help, but it had been hours, and Daniel wasn't even sure Jack knew yet that he was missing.  Maybe everyone was dead.  Maybe Robert…Daniel didn't want to go there.  He didn't want anyone to be dead.  

And then his thoughts would recycle back to the beginning, and he'd picture Jack yelling at him.  Daniel pushed that thought aside, skipped the second, and focused on Teal'c again.  

Even though he was asleep for most of it, Daniel could remember the warmth of the Jaffa's body, the smoothness of his skin, the sense of utter safety.  And the look in Teal'c's eyes.  Daniel could have stayed there all day, just looking at Teal'c, watching Teal'c watch him.  Not that he should presume it meant anything.  Teal'c was his friend.  He needed to remember that.  Even if he was really wishing Teal'c could be more.  

He tripped again.  He needed to start paying attention or he was going to break his neck.  Deciding to put his linguistics skill to use, he attempted to talk to it.

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this," Jack yelled as they geared up in the locker room.

"We will find him, O'Neill," Teal'c said imperturbably. 

Jack guessed Teal'c wasn't quite as sanguine about the situation as he was letting on.  In fact, he was pretty sure Teal'c was freaking.  Jack knew he for damn sure was freaking.  Fucking Unas.  Shit.  "Let's go."

He felt Teal'c fall in behind him, and they jogged to the Gateroom, Carter getting there only seconds behind them.  Jack shot Hammond a look, but kept his mouth shut, figuring anything he said right now to the man would get him thrown in the brig.

Hammond just gave him a small nod.  "You have a go."

Jack took that nod for a promise.  SG-1 was a team, damn it, and that meant sticking together.  After making sure everyone was ready, Jack headed for the event horizon and walked through.

* * *

"Daniel," Jack said, keeping Daniel close, both his eyes locked on the Unas tribe, "we are not eating with them."

"But, Jack…"

"I don't want to hear it.  You just told me that you were gonna be the main course, right?"

"Uh, right." Daniel was almost swaying on his feet.

"So I'm not real keen on eating whatever it is they're planning on serving us in place of you.  Okay?"

Daniel looked a little green for a second.  "Right.  Good point."  

Jack turned Daniel a little and pointed him toward the Unas Daniel called Chaka.  "So explain it to him, and then we're out of here."

Daniel almost fell and Teal'c was there, holding him up.  "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson must rest."

"I know that, but there's not much point in resting if we're all gonna end up being breakfast.  I've been hanging around Daniel long enough to know there's ritual shit involved in things like this, and I don't want to start a war if leaving now is the wrong thing to do."

Teal'c held Daniel in front of him, one hand on his chest, holding him steady.  "Daniel Jackson, will we be in danger if we leave?"

Daniel practically sagged in his arms, and Jack could see that his friend really was at the end of his rope.  Not that it mattered.  He moved in front of Daniel and tapped his face.  "Daniel, get with the program and then you can sleep.  Can we leave here?  Do you need to wrap things up with your new buddies?"

Daniel blinked his eyes and stared at Jack, then craned his neck to stare at Teal'c.  Teal'c, Jack noticed, got a smile.  That was okay, Jack was perfectly willing to play the bad guy here if it kept them off the menu.  "Daniel," he said sharply.

"Um."  Daniel blinked again.  "Um.  I think we'll be fine."

"You think we'll be fine?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Let me talk to Chaka."  Daniel pulled away from Teal'c and almost ended up on his knees.  Would have if Teal'c hadn't caught him.  He flashed Jack and Teal'c a wincing apologetic smile.  "Sorry.  I'm a little tired."

For Daniel to even admit to being tired meant he had to be truly exhausted.  "Let's get this over with," Jack urged, "and get the hell out of Dodge so we can set up camp."

Daniel frowned.  "We can't just go home?"

"It took us many hours to find you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c explained, once again keeping a firm hold on his friend.  "You would not be able to walk that long." 

"Okay."  Jack watched Daniel marshal his resolve, the way he always did when something had to get done.  "Chaka?" Daniel called.

The young Unas cautiously approached.  "Dan-ell," he responded in his rough guttural tones.

"We…" Daniel made a gesture encompassing SG-1, "we need to go."  He mimed people moving by walking his fingers across his hand.  "Leave."  He pointed toward the exit of the cave.

"Ka," the Unas said, clearly not happy.  He mimicked the bringing of something to his mouth.  "Naan."

Jack watched as Daniel leaned back onto Teal'c, letting the Jaffa hold him up.  "Ka.  Ka naan.  We can't eat your food.  Um."  He felt his pockets then looked at Jack.  "Do you have a power bar?"

Jack pulled one out and gave it to him.  Daniel held it up, gesturing at the members of SG-1.  "This, naan for humans.  For us," again he gestured at the four of them.  We go," hand pointing to the exit again, "we naan," mimicked eating.  "You," a gesture including all the Unas, "you stay and naan.  Your food."  Daniel grimaced.  "This is hard to do when you only know about five words."

Chaka looked unconvinced.  Daniel tried again, moving to the fire over which something was cooking, Teal'c close behind.  "Look."  He pointed to the slab of meat being roasted.  "Naan, right?"  He looked at Chaka.

"Naan," Chaka agreed.

"Great.  Okay.  Naan for you and you."  Daniel started pointing toward all the Unas.  "Unas naan, um, this."  He pointed again at the meat.  Then he shook his head.  "Humans," he pointed at himself, Teal'c, Jack and Sam, "humans ka naan, er, this," pointing at the meat.  He held up the power bar once more.  "Humans," again pointing them out, "naan this."

A light of understanding shone in Chaka's eyes.  He grunted, but then began to argue.  "Unas naan," he said, pointing at the power bar.

"Yeah, that's true."  Daniel bit his lip.  "Okay.  But," he said, holding up a finger, "humans ka naan that," he pointed at the meat, hoping to God it wasn't something that used to walk around on two legs.

Chaka grunted his understanding.  "Dan-ell."  His eyes looked sad.  "Dan-ell," he said again.  Jack could see that he didn't want Daniel to go.  He liked his new buddy.  Too fucking bad for Mr. Unas.

Daniel smiled gently at him.  "Thank you, Chaka."  He gestured toward the door.  "So, we can go?"

The Unas grunted and with a gesture of his chin that implied consent, he took a step back.

Daniel moved toward him and handed him the power bar.  "Dessert.  Not that you know what that word means, but take it."

The clawed hands took the power bar gently from Daniel.  "Dan-ell," he said again.

"I'll be back," Daniel promised. "I'll be back, and we'll talk.  We'll learn about each other."

"Over my dead body," Jack muttered.

Daniel frowned at him but too tired to argue, leaned back against Teal'c again.

Jack pointed toward the exit.  "Let's go while the getting's good."

Jack took the back position, keeping an eye on the Unas, ready for anything.  But the rest of the Unas couldn't be bothered with them now that they weren't dinner and Chaka just stood there and watched them go.

* * *

It took tremendous focus for Teal'c to stay calm.  From the moment O'Neill had informed him that Daniel had once again gone missing, that an Unas had most likely taken him, that the planet Daniel was on was filled with Goa'uld, he had striven to stay calm.

When they'd found Daniel's tracks, his blood, seen him in the midst of the Unas tribe, their angry and bloodthirsty cries deafening in the cave, he had striven to stay calm.

Even now, as he watched O'Neill force Daniel to function, as he slapped Daniel's face to keep him awake, as Teal'c held Daniel to keep him from collapsing as he spoke to Chaka, he continued to strive.

He was fast running out of control.

O'Neill was marching them toward the gate too quickly for Daniel to keep up.  He was stumbling, confused with exhaustion, his eyes occasionally opening wide in fear as he looked around, only relaxing when he realized he was surrounded by his teammates.

Finally he tripped and would have fallen flat on his face if Teal'c hadn't lunged for him.  He caught Daniel, only to find that he was no longer conscious.  Teal'c swept him up in his arms, holding him tightly.  "O'Neill, he can go no further.  We must stop."

O'Neill looked frustrated but when he saw Daniel he nodded.  Teal'c was sure if Daniel had been able to manage it, despite the distance, Jack would have marched them back to the gate.  Not that Teal'c could blame him.  Unas and Goa'uld were a bad mix.  But even with the added strength of his symbiote, Teal'c did not think he could carry Daniel the remaining distance.

More than that, though, was the fact that Teal'c needed time to be with Daniel in stillness.  To feel him breathing, to hear his heart beat, to comprehend that somehow he was alive, that once again he'd beaten death.  And beaten it on his own terms by turning an enemy into a friend.  By turning despair into hope.  

He would have this man as his mate.  There was no one worthier.

O'Neill started barking out orders to clear the ground, for Teal'c to get Daniel settled, for Carter to take first watch.  They had minimal supplies for bedding, only the compact emergency blankets stored in their vests.  Teal'c lay Daniel gently down on the ground, pulled his emergency blanket packet out of his vest pocket and ripped it open.  

Major Carter meanwhile, cleared a space large enough underneath a tree, and she helped Teal'c straighten the blanket on the ground, anchoring the corners with some larger stones.  Teal'c moved back to Daniel, picked him up, with the major's help brushed any debris off him, and placed him on the blanket.

It was not cold, but he could feel Daniel shivering.  Before he could even ask, she was opening up her blanket and spreading it over Daniel.  "Get him warm, Teal'c."  She grinned tightly.  "I might be joining you both when my watch is over."

"Me, too," O'Neill said.  "This might be a team cuddle night."  He crouched in front of Daniel and looked at Teal'c as he settled down on the blanket, the tree trunk at his back.  "He needs to eat and drink.  I'm betting he hasn't eaten anything since he was taken."  He pulled out a power bar and handed it to Teal'c.  "You have your canteen?"

"I do," Teal'c informed him.  

"Good."  The colonel stayed crouched by Daniel's side and he put out a hand to touch a bruise on his friend's face.  "Jesus, Daniel," he said softly. 

Daniel jerked awake and blinked furiously, trying to rid himself of his grogginess.  "What?  What?"

Teal'c unwrapped the power bar, holding it out.  "You must eat, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel still looked confused.  "I don't…" He glanced up at Teal'c, then at the colonel.  "Is it my turn for watch?"

"No, Danny-boy," O'Neill said.  "The only thing you'll be watching is the backside of your eyelids.  I just want you to eat that power bar and wash it down with some water.  Then it's beddie-bye for you."

Another look through narrowed eyes at the two of them and the confusion started to clear.  "Oh.  Um."  He reached for the power bar and took a bite.  Sitting up, he said, "Ow," and shifted off his right hip.  

"Ow?" O'Neill said angrily.  Teal'c was hoping O'Neill would not feel the need to return to the Unas tribe and avenge his friend.

"Yeah, I…" Daniel gestured at his entire body.  "I fell.  A lot."  He glanced up at O'Neill again.  "I'm okay, Jack.  Just a little black and blue."  Taking a look around, he asked, "How's SG-11?  Where's Robert?"

O'Neill looked away.

Daniel's brow furrowed.  "Jack, where's Robert?"

Teal'c answered.  "He is dead, Daniel.  He was taken by a Goa'uld."

"What?"  Daniel looked at him and then at O'Neill, his eyes anxious, sorrowful.  "What?  He's dead?  You couldn't just capture him?  Why is he dead?"

"I killed him, Daniel," O'Neill admitted.  "He attacked Teal'c, and shot Griff."

Daniel shifted his gaze to Teal'c.  "Are you all right?"

Gratified at Daniel's concern, Teal'c bowed his head.  "I am fine."

Daniel pulled his legs up tight to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins, his head dropping to his knees.  

O'Neill touched Daniel's shoulder.  "Daniel, I'm sorry."

Daniel lifted his head and his eyes were bright with unshed tears.  "No, Jack.  Don't be.  I know you did what you had to do.  I just need to be sad for a while, okay?"

"Yeah, I get that."  O'Neill patted his shoulder and stood.  He stared down at Daniel, his expression stating clearly that he wished he could do more, offer more, but with a shake of his head, he moved to join Carter.

Teal'c wasn't sure what his friend required.  "Do you wish to be alone?"

Daniel shook his head again.  "Stay with me."

"You may depend on it," he said, determinedly.  He would not allow Daniel Jackson to go into further danger without him.  Leaning back against the tree trunk, he encouraged Daniel to curl up against him, tucking the blanket around Daniel as he lay down on his left side, his head settling into the crook of Teal'c's shoulder.

Daniel occasionally lifted a hand to wipe away tears, but Teal'c did not interfere, choosing instead to hold him closely, one hand on Daniel's back, one on the nape of his neck.  Daniel's hand rested on Teal'c's abdomen.  

Teal'c could sense his symbiote's need but was pleased it had been quiet throughout the search and retrieval, and continued to remain so.  He untucked his T-shirt, allowing the symbiote the freedom it required.  In seconds it was pushing out, searching for Daniel.  When it found his arm, it secured him, much as it had done the last night they were together.

Daniel did nothing to move away, so Teal'c assumed it was acceptable to him.  With O'Neill and Major Carter both on watch, Teal'c allowed himself to relax and lose himself in the presence of his friend, while allowing him what privacy he could to grieve.

It didn't take Daniel long to fall asleep; Teal'c could feel it in the utter relaxation of his body.  Teal'c began to eat the power bar abandoned by Daniel, feeling the need to assuage his hunger.  He would make Daniel eat when he awoke.  He had two power bars in his vest pocket that would serve that purpose.

Teal'c heard footsteps approaching and he looked up to see O'Neill striding in his direction.  His symbiote slithered back into its pouch.

"Was that Junior?" O'Neill demanded.

"It was."

"And you think this is a good idea, to let it touch him?" he demanded again, trying to hide a look of distaste.

Teal'c wished he knew the answer.  "I believe my symbiote means Daniel Jackson no harm."

"It looks to me like it's painting a big old bull's eye on Daniel's back that reads 'Take Me as Your Next Host.'"

"I would not allow that to happen," Teal'c snapped out, angry that O'Neill would say such a thing.

O'Neill backed off a little.  "I'm not saying you'd mean it to happen, big guy, but shit happens.  And it usually happens to Daniel."

Teal'c knew that was true, but he also knew he'd take his own life before he'd let anything hurt Daniel.

O'Neill hunkered down, looking at Daniel, then back up at Teal'c.  "Sorry, Teal'c, I know you care about him."

"I do.  Deeply."

"And I get that you can't really have him," pointing at Daniel," without him being okay with that."  He pointed at Teal'c's pouch.

"No, I cannot."

O'Neill blew out a breath, nodding, his face scrunching up.  "Yeah."  He pointed at Daniel.  "He means more to me than anything."

"I know that, O'Neill."  And Teal'c did.  Nor was he threatened by it.  Best friends.  Teal'c had done some research.

"I guess what I'm saying here is that I'm trusting you with him.  I'm trusting that you won't let that thing hurt him."

Teal'c could see how far Daniel had already influenced him when he had to suppress a surge of defensive anger on behalf of his symbiote.  It wasn't a thing.  Not anymore.  But he kept quiet; defending his symbiote would only serve to make O'Neill more cautious.  "You have my word," he finally said.

O'Neill stared at Teal'c for a long time, before he nodded once and stood.  "Okay, then.  Get some sleep.  You'll take third watch."

"Understood."

O'Neill spread out his own blanket to Teal'c's right and lay down, so he was protecting Daniel's back.  

Teal'c approved and nodded gravely at O'Neill, trying to let him know that there was no one else he would as easily trust to that.

O'Neill, with his usual uncanny ability to read minds, nodded one last time as he lay down.  "You and me, Teal'c.  We'll keep him safe."

"And me," Carter said from across the clearing, indignant at being left out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and you, Carter.  The four musketeers."

Teal'c met Major Carter's eyes and he bowed his head to her as well.  Yes, he also trusted his other teammate.  He had been most fortunate to find warriors such as these to fight with.  She grinned back in return and then resumed her quiet pacing.

* * *

Jack waited for Daniel to appear, having summoned him a short time ago.  He had some news he wasn't looking forward to passing along.  He also wanted to talk to Daniel about Teal'c.  Jack got the impression that Daniel was ignoring the big guy, and Teal'c was looking like his dog just died.

There was a knock on his door and it opened, revealing Daniel.  "Hey, Jack.  You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, sit down."

Daniel obeyed, cautiously, giving the chair a good look before he actually sat down on it.

Jack bit back a grin.  Daniel still hadn't forgiven him for that whoopee cushion incident.  "What's up?" Daniel asked.

"What's up with you and Teal'c?" Jack asked in return.

Daniel's eyes narrowed.  "What do you mean?"

"Simple enough question.  You and Teal'c.  You looked pretty cuddly out there in Unas Land and lately you sort of run in the other direction whenever you see him."

"I do not," Daniel insisted.

"Yeah, you kind of do."  Jack bit his lip as he considered his best friend.  "So, I figure it's one of three things."

Daniel rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.  "Oh, please, enlighten me."

Jack flashed him a crooked grin.  "You betcha.  One: you've got it in your head that everyone you care about ends up dead so you're staying clear.  Although if that's true I guess I should be insulted you're still hanging out with me."

"I'm not quite that morbidly superstitious, Jack," Daniel said dryly.  "Try another one."

Jack smiled smugly to himself, as he watched Daniel be so certain that Jack wouldn't figure it out.  What Daniel continually failed to remember was that Jack knew him better than he knew himself.  "Fine.  Two:  you have no interest in Teal'c and have realized you've been kind of leading him on."

"I have not been leading him on," Daniel vehemently denied.  "I would never do that."

Jack nodded.  "No, you wouldn't."  He clasped his hands and put them on his desk.  "Three: you suddenly freaked that you've been making it a little obvious that you're sweet on Teal'c and have pulled back so you won't embarrass the big guy."

Daniel's jaw opened and then shut.  Opened and shut again.  It made him look like a fish.  

"Yeah," Jack said wryly, "that's sort of what I figured."  He shook his head sadly at Daniel.  "You do know he's sweet on you, right?"

"I…" that was as far as Daniel got before reddening and looking away.

"Maybe I should make that clearer," Jack said.  "The guy's nuts for you.  You're killing him here."

When Daniel looked at him again, his heart was in his eyes, coupled with anxiety.  "Really?  You think so?"

"What, the nuts for you part?"

Daniel nodded.

Jack rolled his eyes heavenwards, looking for strength.  "I've said it before and I'll say it again.  You, Dr. Jackson, are the most clueless person in the galaxy.  The universe," he amended.

Daniel shot him an insulted look.  "I am not."

"You really are."  

"Not."

"Are."

Daniel sighed.  "Is this what you called me down here for?"

Jack decided to let him change the subject; hopefully he'd gotten his point across.  "No."  He picked up a stapled stack of papers from his desk and handled it gingerly.  "It's about Rothman."

"What about him?" Daniel asked, distressed

"He, um, he named you his next of kin."  He put the papers down and shoved the stack across his desk toward Daniel.

"He did what?"  Daniel looked stunned.

"He named you.  It's all in there.  He lived on base, so all his belongings are here.  There's no rush, but I'll need you to go through his personal stuff.  He had a bank account and a car, too."

Daniel stared at him.  "He didn't have any family?"

"Not according to the bio he filled out."  Jack took a long look at Daniel.  "Want me to be with you when you do it?  Or I can have it all packed up and you can look at it later.  I can put it in my garage or get a storage unit."

Still looking dazed, Daniel thought about it but then shook his head.  "Thanks, Jack, I appreciate the offer, but I'll do it.  I guess, um, I guess I'll need his key."

Jack handed it over with an identifying tag on it noting the location.  "You gonna be all right?"

Daniel nodded.  "Yeah.  He was just…he was just the last good thing from my past, you know?"

Jack's eyes prickled, hating that he'd done this to Daniel, made him so sad, taken something important from him, even if he knew he'd had to protect his team when Rothman attacked.  It still made him feel like shit.  "Daniel, I'm really, really sorry."

Shaking his head again, Daniel made a short dismissive wave through the air.  "Don't, Jack.  I meant what I said.  This is a war we're fighting and there're going to be casualties.  We've all lost people we cared about."  He cleared his throat.  "I'm just glad you and Sam, and…and Teal'c are all right."  His eyes were bright when he added, "Don't ever die on me, Jack.  I don't think I could handle it if any of you died.  Okay?"

Jack couldn't resist.  He got up, moved around his desk and pulled Daniel up to give him a hug.  He'd missed out on his Daniel-back-from-the-dead hug this time around.  "That goes double for you, Jackson."  He pulled away.  "So, I'm sure you'll understand when I tell you that I've convinced General Hammond to never, ever let you go off-world without at least one of us."

"Jack," Daniel snapped out, eyes now bright with affectionate aggravation.

"Don't even start with me.  I've heard it all and I don't believe it."  Jack sat down again.  "We are a team.  No solo acts from now on."

Daniel sat back in his chair, defeated, scowling.

Jack let him scowl all he wanted.  He didn't care.  All he cared about was that he wasn't going to be getting any more messages telling him that yet another team had lost Daniel.  

Finally Daniel sat up straight and took the papers from Jack's desk.  "You're a pain in the ass, Jack."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

That got him another scowl.

Jack pointed at the papers.  "You sure you don't want some company?"

Daniel shook his head.  "No.  I think I'd rather do this alone."

Jack pursed his lips.  "All right, but there'll be a nice bottle of wine and a couple of steaks at my house for when you're done." 

"Maybe tomorrow.  I think tonight I'll be feeling a little too sorry for myself."

"Well, you know where I'll be if you change your mind."

"I know."  He gave Jack a tired smile.  "And thanks."  Another brief smile and then he was gone.

Jack swiveled in his chair a little, back and forth, wondering if he should go with Daniel anyway.  He finally decided he'd trust Daniel on this.  Frowning at the paperwork adorning his desk, he got back to work.

* * *

Teal'c lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  He could not identify what had gone wrong, but it was clear Daniel was ignoring him.  It had been three days since they had returned and he had yet to have a conversation of any length with his friend.

He placed his hand over his pouch as his symbiote started to get fussy again.  Junior was also not pleased with the separation.

Teal'c had no intention of giving up his quest, but it would be helpful if he understood what had precipitated Daniel's withdrawal.  Somehow his strategy had gone askew.

Memories of Daniel in his arms intruded again, and Teal'c ruthlessly pushed them away.  He had to think clearly, not get lost in futile daydreams.  He sat up, swinging his legs to the floor.

There was a knock on his door.  "Enter," he called.

Daniel stuck his head in, an apology on his face.  "Hey, Teal'c."  He stayed in the doorway as if unsure of his welcome.

Teal'c stood.  "Daniel Jackson."  He struggled to find the correct words to say.  "I am pleased to see you.  I thought perhaps I had somehow offended you."

"No, Teal'c.  You haven't.  You couldn't."  Daniel leaned against the door frame.

Teal'c tried not to let it bother him that Daniel would not enter the room.

"I've been…" Daniel waved a hand around.  "I've been feeling a little confused.  But I think I'm better now."  He pointed back out the door.  "I need to do something, pack up Robert's things, but I thought maybe later, when I'm done, I could come by and we could, um, we could talk."

"Of course."  Junior flipped within his pouch; Teal'c's hand moved to his abdomen.

Daniel grinned briefly.  "Tell Junior I'll talk to him, too."

"I will convey your message to my symbiote."

Daniel stood there another minute, staring at Teal'c.

Teal'c indulged himself, staring back, feeling the renewal of their connection like a healing balm.  "I shall look forward to your return," he finally said.

A brief nod, followed by a quick smile, and Daniel turned, shutting the door behind him. 

* * *

Hours later, when Daniel had not returned, Teal'c grew concerned.  If Daniel were working in his office, Teal'c could believe he had become distracted.  But given the chore his friend had set out to accomplish, his continued absence seemed a call to arms.  

He rose and, after ascertaining the location, headed toward Robert Rothman's quarters.

When he arrived, he listened intently; all was quiet within.  He knocked softly but there was no answer.  Teal'c tried the doorknob, found it unlocked, and opening it, peered inside.  The room appeared to be empty.  Only the agitation of his symbiote told him to look further.

He entered the room, shutting the door behind him.  It was a room much like his own, one main room with a door leading to a bathroom.  The main room held a bed, a chest of drawers, a small desk with a chair, and a bookshelf.  The bed was neatly made; the blanket army issued.  There were no belongings scattered around the room.  Instead there were three boxes sitting on the floor, two of them taped shut, the other one near to full but not yet closed.

That was when he saw him, in the corner, on the floor, his knees drawn up.  "Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said anxiously, heading that way, dropping to his knees in front of his friend.  "Are you unwell?"  He laid his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel startled then looked up, a wincing smile crossing his face.  "Teal'c."  His eyes held a misery strong enough to make Teal'c's heart clench.

Teal'c did not want to impose, but he also did not want to leave Daniel alone with that look in his eyes.  There wasn't much room, but he sat down next to his friend, prepared to leave if directed.

But instead of words, Daniel leaned against Teal'c.  Without hesitation, Teal'c wrapped his arms around his friend.  Daniel returned the hug, his cheek resting on Teal'c's shoulder.  Content to simply hold him, Teal'c prepared to settle in.  

Finally Daniel pulled back and gave Teal'c a sad smile.  "You seem to be holding me a lot lately after I've fallen apart for some reason or another."

"Will you tell me what is wrong?" Teal'c asked.  He turned until he sat facing Daniel.

Daniel nodded, reaching for an address book that had been lying by his side.  "I was going through Robert's things, and I found this."  He flipped through it.  "I thought there might be someone in here who would want to know that Robert…that Robert is gone."

He got a faraway look in his eyes, and Teal'c touched his knee, bringing him back.

"Did you know he has a sister?" Daniel asked.

"No, but I did not know him well."  To be truthful, Teal'c had not been impressed by Rothman.  He was a mere shadow compared to Daniel.  

"I knew him better than anyone, I expect, and I didn't even know."  Daniel placed the book once again to his side.  "I found her in there."  He smiled grimly.  "Typical Robert, he had starred her name and written down at the bottom of the page that she was his sister."  He sighed; smiled sadly.  "Robert was very fond of footnotes."

Teal'c watched Daniel as he spoke, staying silent.

"I called her.  Told her who I was, that I'd been a friend of Robert's and that I had some bad news for her.  Then I told her he was dead."  Daniel looked away from Teal'c and his eyes were full of pain.

"What was her response?"  

"She said…"  Daniel swallowed, cleared his throat.  "She said: 'Yeah, whatever.  Did he leave me any money?"  Daniel's voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Teal'c wanted to kill her for causing Daniel such pain. 

Daniel looked up at Teal'c.  "Whatever?  That's his epitaph?"  He glanced around the room.  "What's the point, Teal'c, if a man's life, everything he's worked for, everything he's dreamed of is reduced to three boxes and a family who doesn't even care that he's dead?"

There was no response to that.  Death reduced everything to ashes and sooner or later everyone was forgotten.  Teal'c had seen too much of it over the years.  Been the cause of too much of it.  

Daniel took off his glasses and set them aside, rubbing at his eyes.  "I don't believe in God, I haven't for a long time.  I've always believed you live your life the best you can, that you reach for the truth, that you try to be true to your own path, your own way."

"In this you have succeeded, Daniel Jackson."  It was, indeed, what Teal'c admired so much about his friend. 

"But for what, Teal'c?"  He swept a hand in front of him, indicating the empty room.  "I don't know how to feel peaceful about this.  About the fact that there will be no one weeping over Robert's grave.  That his passing will go largely unnoticed by the world.  It feels so…" Daniel swallowed again.  "I don't know."

Teal'c fought the temptation to pull Daniel close again.  But he stayed still and silent.  

Daniel tried again.  "It feels so…wasteful."  His head dropped; his shoulders slumped.  "And I suddenly feel like such a hypocrite."

"I do not understand."

"Because all along I've been so sure that if I lived my life the best I could, that was all that mattered.  That a life led well was its own reward.  But looking around this room, I suddenly feel like Ebenezer Scrooge looking into the face of the Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come."

"I am not familiar with this reference," Teal'c said softly.

Daniel smiled gently at him.  "It's a lovely story.  We'll read it together.  But in this one part he sees how the life he is currently living will result in an un-mourned death, scavengers picking over his belongings before his body is even cold."  Daniel shivered, as if feeling that coldness. 

"What is it you fear?" Teal'c asked.  Surely Daniel did not foresee this future for himself.  The world, the entire galaxy, would be lessened by his death.  And it would be one too many deaths for Teal'c.

He rested his head on Teal'c's shoulder again, and let out a long shaky sigh.  "What do I fear?" he repeated.  There was a pause, then, "That my death will be un-mourned, that my life will be unmemorable when all is said and done."  His eyes bright with unshed tears, he asked, "Who will grieve for me, Teal'c?  Who will weep over my grave?"

"I would," Teal'c said fiercely, putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder, then moving it to his nape, almost shaking him.  "I would grieve for you, Daniel Jackson."  Just the thought of Daniel's death was enough to push Teal'c over that final line.  As he'd dreamed of doing, his hand moved into Daniel's hair, his fingers fisting, pulling Daniel close, finally kissing him, at long last capturing Daniel's mouth with his own.

For one long dark second, Teal'c felt no response but then Daniel was kissing him back, low moans in his throat, his hands clutching at Teal'c's shoulders, pulling them closer together.  

Even though Daniel was a strong man, Teal'c knew he was much stronger, so he allowed Daniel to lead.  In short order, he found himself on his back, Daniel lying full length on top of him, his thighs nestled between Teal'c's, and Daniel's groin hardening against his.

He heard Daniel voice a noise of frustration and Teal'c tried to focus on what was being said.  "Lift up, lift up," Daniel was saying, pulling fruitlessly on his shirt.  "I want to see you.  Touch you."

Teal'c lifted his back off the floor, assisting as he could to get his shirt up and over his head.  It was tossed energetically across the room.  Daniel now straddled him, staring down at him.  Teal'c lay back and watched Daniel admire him, watched as Daniel's passion darkened his eyes.  He arched his hips up, aching to be as close to him as two bodies can be.

Daniel pressed down and rubbed, his eyes closing, a moan escaping his lips.  Teal'c reached for the bottom of Daniel's shirt, working it up and off, throwing it in the same direction as his.  Now his eyes were the ones feasting.

He had seen Daniel naked many times in the locker room, but never like this.  Never looking like this, with his eyes dark and wild, his breath a fevered panting, his nipples hard, the shape of his cock clearly outlined through the fabric of his pants.  

"God, you are so beautiful." Daniel said, leaning down, kissing him again.

Teal'c wanted to disagree.  He wanted to say that Daniel, with his strong body and perfect face, with a heart and soul to match, was the beautiful one.  But then he was lost in the kissing, in Daniel's talented tongue, and the way he sucked at Teal'c's lips, while his fingers plucked at his nipples.

He wanted more.  Using his strength, he surged to his feet, lifted Daniel, and tumbled them both onto the bed.  He undid Daniel's belt, working on the closure to his pants, unzipping him, pulling Daniel's hard cock out, touching it at long last.

Daniel thrust up into his hand, crying out, and Teal'c struggled not to lose himself, not to hurt Daniel in his need for completion.  

Daniel tugged at his pants.  "Off.  Off.  Now," came the peremptory orders.

Eager to obey these commands, Teal'c lifted away from Daniel and pulled the rest of his clothes off, divesting Daniel of his, as well.  He stood there, staring down at his mate and found him faultless.

Daniel reached up a hand for him.  "Come here.  Lie on me."

Teal'c lowered himself on top of Daniel, the sensation of skin on skin leaving him breathless.

"Oh, yeah," Daniel groaned, his legs wrapping around Teal'c's hips, his hands caressing down his back, to his ass, massaging, rubbing.  "You feel so good," Daniel groaned.

It was as if every word Daniel spoke was stolen from his mind, leaving him with nothing to say.  So he touched instead.  He held Daniel's head, holding him captive so he could explore his mouth, suck on his tongue, then moving to his jaw, his neck, his chest.

He laved Daniel's nipples with his tongue, feeling the small buds grow harder, enjoying Daniel's cries when he teased them with his teeth.  Then he let out his own groan when Daniel's hand snuck between their bodies and wrapped around his cock.  

Teal'c dropped his forehead to Daniel's chest, breathing deeply, desperately searching for a measure of restraint, astonished at how easily Daniel stripped away his control.  His vaunted Jaffa self-mastery was dissipating like water through his hands.

As if he were able to sense Teal'c's efforts to restrain himself, Daniel caressed Teal'c's back, calming him, gentling him, like a stallion rearing, hooves flashing.  "Come kiss me," Daniel said softly.  "Come up here, let me kiss you."

Teal'c moved slowly, each new touch as his cock rubbed against Daniel's a thrilling torture.

Daniel ran his fingers over Teal'c's lips.  "You have the most amazing lips."  Daniel's tongue flicked out and licked Teal'c's lips, long strokes, as if tasting some succulent dessert.  Teal'c could only stand it for so long before he followed the teasing tongue back into Daniel's mouth.

When they paused for breath, Daniel touched his lips again.  "I want to see them around my cock," Daniel said with a gasp, as if the words alone turned him on past the point of speaking.  

Teal'c was more than willing to oblige.  He kissed his way down Daniel's body, enjoying his writhing, how his fingers clenched on Teal'c's body.  When he got to Daniel's stomach, he stopped, mapping out every inch of the surface of his abdomen, unmarred by the crisscross of a symbiote's pouch, a free man.  His.  

He ran his tongue across Daniel's appendix scar, remembering how close they'd come to losing him then.  A timely visit to his office, Jack finding him curled up on the floor, his appendix having already burst, flooding his body with its toxins.

But he was here and very much alive, so Teal'c moved down until he reached his goal.  He glanced up only to find Daniel's eyes riveted on him, on his mouth.  Daniel's lips were swollen, his tongue flicking out to wet them over and over again.  Teal'c imagined those lips around his cock, and he had to reach down to grab himself, once again almost losing control.  He had wanted Daniel for so long.

"Touch me," Daniel breathed.  "Please."  

Teal'c could feel Daniel try to resist the urge to thrust.  He ran his hands under Daniel and lifted him a few inches, bringing his lover's cock up so he could suck it into his mouth, taking almost all of him in.  He exulted in the noises that elicited and continued the loving torture, watching Daniel's neck arch, his mouth fall open, his fingers claw at the blanket.

Daniel's ass fit perfectly in his hands, and the sweat from their lovemaking made his fingers slide into his crease.  That got a jerk and another moan out of Daniel and Teal'c teased the entrance to Daniel's body with the tip of his index finger.

Daniel yelped.  "Yes, touch me there, I love that.  More."  He tried to push down on Teal'c's finger and then up into his mouth.  

Letting Daniel's cock slip out of his mouth, he rested Daniel back on the bed.  Daniel let out an unhappy noise, but watched with a riveted gaze as Teal'c wet several of his fingers by putting them in his mouth, making them slick with saliva.

Daniel reached for his knees and pulled them back, exposing himself to Teal'c.  

Teal'c let out a groan of his own, and put his wet index finger to the furled pucker, pushing gently inside Daniel's body.  Daniel pressed back, his noises and gasped words leaving no doubt that he wanted this, needed it, for Teal'c to keep going, not to stop.

Having no intention of stopping, Teal'c lowered his head and sucked again on Daniel's cock, even as he worked a second finger in.

"Make love to me, Teal'c.  I want you in me.  Please."

There was nothing Teal'c wanted more, but letting Daniel's cock slip from his mouth again, he eyed his own sizeable cock with a frown.  He did not want to hurt Daniel.

Daniel let his legs drop and he reached for Teal'c, wrapping his fingers around Teal'c's cock.  "I love that you're big, I want to feel it in me, all of that, all of you.  I want you."

"Daniel…"

With his chin, Daniel pointed to the bathroom door.  "There's stuff in there you can use.  I saw it on the counter."

Teal'c nodded, hating the idea of leaving Daniel, even for a minute.

Daniel squeezed him and then let him go.  "Hurry."

Teal'c reluctantly slipped his fingers out and stood, finding it almost impossible to walk the few steps it would take to reach the bathroom door.  When Daniel's fingers began to tease his own cock, stroking it for Teal'c's benefit, Teal'c let out a growl and started getting back in bed.

Daniel let out a wicked laugh.  "No, stay there."  He spread his legs, and worked a finger down below his balls, following the trail Teal'c had already blazed.  He looked up at Teal'c, his eyes as tempting as sin.  "I want your cock in here," he gasped, as he slid a finger into his own ass.

Teal'c was paralyzed with wanting, especially when Daniel worked a second finger in.  The sight was mesmerizing.  Someday he would watch Daniel do this and bring himself to completion.  

"Go," Daniel said, breaking through his sexual haze.  He reached out a foot and prodded at Teal'c's hips.  "Go.  Hurry or…" he arced up with a gasp, "or I'll finish without you."

That got Teal'c moving.  He ripped open the bathroom door, feeling blind, taking what seemed like forever before finding the lotion Daniel had been speaking of.

Daniel was on his side and had three fingers in him when Teal'c got back, and Teal'c could see the fingers twisting, stretching him.  Daniel's eyes were clouded with desire as he looked up at him.  "Put some lotion on my fingers," he directed in a husky tone that made Teal'c ache to obey.

Teal'c got back on the bed, kissing Daniel's hip, then rested his cheek there so he could watch Daniel's fingers work, preparing the way for him.  As the fingers pulled partway out, Teal'c squirted lotion on them.

Daniel let out a low hum as his fingers moved back in.  "Add one of yours, Teal'c.  Let me feel you in there with me."

Teal'c pushed Daniel's leg up, even as he pressed more kisses on his hip, his butt cheek, biting down, sucking, leaving a mark.  As Daniel made noises that sounded suspiciously like growling, Teal'c put more lotion on his finger and joined Daniel at the entrance to his body.  If he'd had his way, his tongue would join his finger, helping to loosen Daniel even further, but his and Daniel's hands took up too much room.  He would taste his lover another time.    

The muscle was tight on his finger as he worked it in, feeling both the smooth lining of Daniel's body, as well as Daniel's fingers rubbing against his.  He searched for the small gland inside, and stroked it.  Daniel moaned in pleasure; Teal'c touched it again.  

Daniel craned his neck so he could watch the proceedings, every breath ending on a soft moan.  "Is it enough?"  His sentence ended on a louder moan as Teal'c stroked his prostate again.  "Oh, please let it be enough.  I want you."

Teal'c nodded, the ability to speak having deserted him, all his attention on Daniel's writhing body, the slick fingers moving in and out with ease, the reddened mark on Daniel's ass.  Teal'c couldn't resist finding a new spot to suck on, wanting to leave more marks.  If he could, he would claim every inch, then let Daniel do the same to him.

"Where's the lotion?  Get your cock ready," Daniel panted out.

Teal'c obliged, filling the palm of his hand with a pool of the creamy liquid.  He let out a groan of his own as he prepared himself, his cock hard as stone.

Feeling an urgency to complete their connection, Teal'c pulled out his finger, pulling Daniel's out as well.  He rolled Daniel onto his back, pushed his legs up and lifted his ass, sliding him onto his thighs.

Daniel's body was quivering in anticipation.  

Teal'c's cock pressed against Daniel, but then he stopped, gazing down at his friend.  "I would have us be equal in this, in all things."  He needed Daniel to know this wasn't about domination or about submission.

Daniel smiled softly up at him.  "I would have that, too, Teal'c."  A determined look crossed his face.  "Just don't make me wait any longer."

Teal'c flashed him a smug smile, rejoicing that what he had desired for so long was about to be his.  He pushed against Daniel's entrance, felt a moment's resistance and then the head of his cock was in.

He felt Daniel spasm around him, accommodating his bulk.  A flash of pain crossed Daniel's face but was soon gone, so Teal'c pushed again, and more of him slid in.  

Teal'c grabbed Daniel's ass with his hands, pulling him open, and he pushed again, this time sliding all the way in.  Daniel groaned, and then wrapped his legs around Teal'c's hips, holding him captive. 

He gave Daniel a few moments to get used to his size, waiting until Daniel started pushing up, demanding more.  Getting a firmer grip on Daniel's hips, Teal'c gave him what he wanted.  He slid out almost all the way, then slammed back home.

Daniel let out an approving cry, hands clutching the muscles of Teal'c's arms.  "More," he demanded.

Still mindful of his strength, knowing he could hurt Daniel if he lost all control, Teal'c, nonetheless, took Daniel's command to heart.  He slammed home again and again, aiming his thrusts to hit Daniel's prostate, his own heart thrumming in time to Daniel's cries of pleasure.  His lover touched himself, stroking quickly, letting out a guttural groan as he began to come, milky-white jets pulsing across his belly.

The pulse of his orgasm caused a rhythmic spasm around Teal'c's cock and with one last thrust his own orgasm hit, and he emptied himself deep inside Daniel Jackson's body.

When he was through, he barely had the presence of mind not to collapse on Daniel, rather rolling them until they were side by side.  He felt Daniel's lips on his, even as everything shifted to a hazy slow motion.

* * *

Daniel had to admit he ached all over but it was a great ache.  Some of the bruises and aches were left over from his unexpected long-distance hike with Chaka, but there were a whole slew of new aches that Daniel couldn't help smiling over.  

He glanced at Teal'c and grinned.  The mighty Jaffa was down for the count.  And he, Daniel Jackson, was responsible.  A heady feeling indeed.  

A look around the room and at the boxes was a little sobering, but he couldn't help but think that Robert would approve.  Robert Rothman had wholeheartedly approved of sex.  Not that he and Daniel had ever indulged together, but Robert, for all his claims of being bad with people, seemed to always have an unending source of bedmates.

Daniel had found it highly amusing.

So, if the last act that happened in this room, while it was still listed as Robert's, was sex, Daniel was sure Robert would think it was a good thing.  In fact, he'd probably tell Daniel not to bother to clean it up, so everyone would think the sex mess was Robert's.

Daniel felt…he searched for the word.  Giddy.  He felt positively giddy.  Just like Ebenezer Scrooge on Christmas morning.  Light as a feather, giddy as a schoolboy.  

He stared at Teal'c some more.  What a beautiful man.  And his body…there weren't enough superlatives in the world.  Daniel wanted to touch him some more, but decided maybe a clean up was in order first.

He rolled out of bed and padded toward the bathroom, where he washed his hands and cleaned off his belly and ass.  Then he soaked several hand towels, soaping a couple of them.  Moving back to the bed, he pushed Teal'c a little until he was resting on his back and began to soap up his big beautiful black cock.  Daniel could still feel it in him, the sense memory powerful.

Teal'c began to stir and he opened his eyes, meeting Daniel's gaze, looking down to watch Daniel clean him.  

"Hey," Daniel said softly, with a smile.

Teal'c smiled back.

They stared at each other for a long time.

Then Daniel blinked and rinsed Teal'c's cock off, finally relinquishing his hold on it, grinning as it made an effort to get hard again.  He reached for Teal'c's hands and began to wash his fingers with a new soapy towel, enjoying how Teal'c simply lay there and let him do this.

Finally he was done.  He got up to throw the towels in the sink, and returned to the bed, sitting by Teal'c's side, looking down at him.  He had no idea what to say.  Suddenly their relationship was different, and that was something they should talk about, but all his brain kept coming up with were words of admiration.  He grinned.  "I know I said it before, but I love your lips."  He reached out his hand and touched them with his fingers.  Leaning down he whispered against them, "Soft."  Kissing them he added, "Like a pillow."

Teal'c looked an interesting mix of vaguely disapproving of the silly love words, and completely besotted.  Daniel decided it was a good look on him.  He sincerely hoped to see that look again, hopefully on a regular basis.  He wasn't sure what he'd do if this had been a one-time deal, Teal'c making love to him to get him through a rough spot.

Suddenly he had a thought and looked down at Teal'c's pouch.  He tapped on it gently.  "Hey, Junior," he encouraged.  "You can come out now, the earthquake's over."

As if he'd been waiting for an invitation, the symbiote poked through the flaps of the pouch.

"Thank you," Daniel said to it in all seriousness, "for not joining in the activities.  That might have been a bit, well, a bit much."  He stroked the larva, smiling when it seemed to stroke him back.

He glanced up to find Teal'c staring at him again.  Apparently Teal'c was at the same loss for words.  Finally he spoke, "Daniel Jackson."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, inviting Teal'c to continue.

"I would like for us to be mates," Teal'c announced.

Still grinning, Daniel stared down at their bodies.  "I think I can say with complete confidence that we definitely have the mating thing down pat."

Teal'c reached for and secured Daniel's free hand.  "There must be true understanding between us.  I wish to claim you as my warrior mate."

Daniel felt his eyes open wide.  "Warrior mate?"  Daniel knew what that was; he'd picked Teal'c's mind over many nights to understand the society of his home world.  "Me?"  

"Indeed you."  He gestured at their naked bodies.  "This was not merely a sexual act for me."

"Me, either, Teal'c.  It was wonderful."  Daniel brought Teal'c's hand up to his chest and, after gently disengaging Junior who slid back into the pouch, held it with both of his.  "I just…you've taken me by surprise."

Teal'c sat up as well.  "I have desired you as my mate for some time," Teal'c said.

Daniel's eyebrows rose.  "Really?"  He thought of Shan'auc.

As if reading his mind, Teal'c said, "Even when I was with Shan'auc, I desired you.  I did not think you would ever assent to being with me."

"Why?"  Daniel looked at Teal'c.  "You're a beautiful man, inside and out.  Anyone with a heartbeat would be flattered by your attentions."  Daniel was.  He was exceedingly flattered.  What Teal'c was asking him was beyond anything he had dared hope for.  

"I would say the same of you," Teal'c assured him.

Daniel looked down at his body, failing once again to see anything special.  "I thought if you ever chose a warrior mate you'd choose someone more like you.  Bigger, stronger.  A, well, um, a warrior."  Daniel's body was serviceable and it did what it needed to do and Daniel appreciated it, but Teal'c's body was a work of art.

"You are a warrior, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel frowned.

Teal'c interrupted him before he could speak.  "Not like me, perhaps, or Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, although you are adept with the use of weapons."

Daniel waited, having no idea where Teal'c was going with this.

"You are a warrior with the words you speak, with the message you carry in your heart and your soul.  A warrior fights to win a cause, to protect those he loves, to undo the wrongs of an enemy.  I have seen you win battles and never lift a weapon.  I have seen you speak truth in such a way that ears that have been closed off for decades, can hear once again."

Daniel was dumbfounded.  To receive such an accolade from Teal'c took his breath away.  "Teal'c," he said, too touched for any other words.

"If you had done to my wife what I did to yours, you would now be dead.  And it would have been a slow and painful death."

Daniel heard the truth in Teal'c's statement, and he swallowed.

Teal'c continued.  "My entire life has been one of violence--one where only the physically strong survive, and where the need for revenge burns hot.  You are like no one I have ever met."

"I…" Daniel had no idea what to say.  But then he frowned.  "I don't think you're being fair to yourself."

Teal'c's eyebrows went up.

"Think about it.  The minute you joined us, we turned you into a traitor.  A Shol'va.  We made you forfeit everything.  And you've never asked for anything back in return.  You've never made us, made me, feel badly about it.  You saved my life that day.  You've saved my life a hundred times since that day, even though, in many ways, I, we, destroyed your life."

Teal'c looked momentarily startled but then he cupped Daniel's cheek in his hand.  "You are mistaken.  My life was returned to me that day."

Daniel could feel a dopey grin on his face, and he had to work very hard to keep thinking, to make sure Teal'c understood what he was saying.  "But, see, that's what I mean.  You are not all about revenge.  Maybe revenge is a part of it, but you're fighting for essential rights, Teal'c.  For freedom, and love, and fellowship.  Even in the midst of violence, even in the midst of being First Prime for the worst kind of animal, something kept burning bright within you."  Daniel reached out with one hand and touched Teal'c's chest.  "You are the most remarkable person I've ever met.  That you survived with your soul intact amazes me.  And if we hadn't come along, you'd have found another way."

"A way filled with bloodshed."

Daniel winced.  "We've shed more than enough blood, ourselves."

"But you have taught me there are other ways.  This is where your strength lies, Daniel Jackson."  Teal'c took control of the hand Daniel was holding, and fisted it on his own chest, over his heart.  "I would have your strength next to me.  I would offer you my strength."

Daniel felt the sting of tears.  He felt humbled, honored.  "Are you sure?  I mean, won't this, isn't this, won't we be essentially, well, married?  This just seems so…" Daniel stopped himself.  He was going to say sudden, but that seemed so trite.  After all, there was nothing sudden about this.  He'd known Teal'c for over three years, trusted him completely, loved him, admired him, certainly lusted for him.  

And now, as he sat here naked with Teal'c after the most stunningly fabulous sex he'd ever had, he could admit that he'd been jealous as stink about Shan'auc.

"Is this," Daniel began cautiously.  "Is this about love, Teal'c?  I've seen you love and love deeply.  Is that what this is, or is it about sex?  Friendship and sex?"

"It is about all those things, Daniel.  But if you are asking me if I love you, then the answer is yes."

Daniel searched Teal'c's eyes, finally identifying the look he'd been seeing there as love.  Daniel hadn't thought it possible, that someone like Teal'c could love him.

"Does it matter to you if I love you?" Daniel asked, needing to truly understand what this was to Teal'c.  He wasn't trying to be cruel, but he had to know if this was, in Teal'c's eyes a pragmatic love or a romantic love, a 'til death do us part love.  It made a difference to Daniel.

"It does."  

Daniel waited for Teal'c to say something more, but he was silent.  He smiled a little.  "But you won't ask me, will you?"

"Those words are for you to speak."

And, Daniel guessed, words that Teal'c would never beg for.

"Do you need more time?" Teal'c asked solicitously.  "I will understand if you are unable to accept my offer without further thought."

As a mental exercise, Daniel imagined saying no to Teal'c's proposal.  Imagined Teal'c's expression shutting down, Teal'c graciously bowing, granting Daniel the right to say no.  Imagined Teal'c getting up, getting dressed, leaving this room, leaving Daniel alone.  Just the thought of it made Daniel feel sick to his stomach and lonelier than he'd ever been in his life.

He imagined losing the closeness he had with Teal'c, the right to ask for his help at any time, at any hour, to barge into his room and bask in his calm presence and candlelight as they kel-no-reemed together.  Imagined losing the right to ask Teal'c to share his knowledge, his strength, his wisdom.

Not that Teal'c would deny him.  But Daniel knew it would take on a more professional tone.  Gone would be the gentle teasing, the standing too close, staring too long, the flirting that Daniel had been enjoying, even while not consciously recognizing it as such.

Teal'c wanted him.  As a life mate.  Him.  Daniel Jackson.  Even Sha're hadn't offered him that.  She hadn't known him, hadn't spent three years with him, seeing him at his worst, his temper, his pride, his pissiness, as Jack liked to call it.  Teal'c had seen it all.  And still wanted him.

For the first time since his grandfather had rejected him after the death of his parents, something deep inside of Daniel relaxed.  Teal'c wanted him.  And Teal'c was someone he could rely on, like the sun rising in the east.  "Yes," he said.

Teal'c's eyes flickered with disappointment, but he bowed his head.  "I understand.  Perhaps we can speak of this at a later time."

"No, Teal'c, you don't understand.  I'm saying yes.  Yes, I love you.  Yes, I'll be your mate.  Yes, I would also, um, choose to claim you as my warrior mate." 

Teal'c stared at him with bewildered eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he'd heard.  "You would do me this honor?" he asked.

Daniel smiled softly at him.  "If you would do me the honor," he answered.  "Is there some sort of, uh, some sort of ritual we need to go through?"

"If we were on Chulak, we would engage in the ritual of del-min-ras."

Daniel's eyebrows went up.  "Delminras?" he echoed.  He tried to translate it, "Something about hunting?"

"Yes, we would state our intention to our clan and then go on a hunt.  For three days and nights we would hunt, finally bringing our kill back to the village.  If the elders deemed the kill sufficient, our claim as warrior mates would be honored."

Daniel let out a laugh.  "Are you serious?"

"I am."

Daniel bit his lower lip.  "You, um, you don't actually expect me to, um, you know, do that, do you?"

Teal'c's lips turned up into a small smile.  "I do not."

Blowing out a breath, Daniel smiled in relief.  "Okay, that's good.  Because," he put a hand on his chest, "I'm not much of a hunter.  I mean, I could go with you, and you could hunt, and we could pretend that I helped.  After all, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your clan." 

Teal'c's response was to pull him close and kiss him senseless.  As Daniel's head swam the only thought he could hang onto was that he sure as hell had made the right decision.  Finally Teal'c let him breathe, saying, "You could never embarrass me, Daniel Jackson.  While it is true that Jaffa warriors generally do not take scholars as warrior mates, you would be considered a fine addition to the clan."

Daniel stared at him through narrowed eyes.  "Like a few goats sort of addition?"

Teal'c framed his face with his hands and traced his cheeks with his thumbs.  "No, Daniel Jackson.  Like one hundred chests of the finest gold."

Eyes prickling, Daniel stared at Teal'c, overwhelmed.  For someone who spoke with a word-sparing precision, Teal'c could pack a lot into a short sentence.    

Teal'c reached for him, pulling Daniel on top of him, and his fingers hit a sensitive spot.  "Ow."  Daniel glanced back at his ass.  "I can feel where you bit me."

Teal'c half sat up, rolling Daniel to his side, taking his own look.  His face grew somber.  "I have hurt you."

Daniel craned his neck over his shoulder but couldn't see anything at first.  He got up and walked to the bathroom, turning so he could see his right hip and butt cheek.  His hip was still bruised from his fall, but there was now, on top of it, a rather clear imprint of Teal'c's fingers adorning his hipbone.  He checked out his left hip, and saw the finger bruises there, too.  For some reason it thrilled him to his core.

Teal'c didn't see it the same way.  He had followed Daniel into the bathroom and stood behind him, staring at his hips, looking very unhappy.  

Daniel shot him a look.  "Don't even think about it," he warned Teal'c, just in case Teal'c was thinking something noble that included never touching him again.

"This is not acceptable.  I have hurt you," Teal'c repeated in dismay.

Daniel turned around and kissed him.  "Teal'c, I didn't even feel it.  Trust me.  I was too busy feeling about as wonderful as a body can feel.  I'm fine."

Teal'c didn't look convinced.

Frowning, Daniel walked back into the main room, to the desk, retrieving the pen he'd left in the top drawer.  He pulled and prodded Teal'c until he was lying back on the bed, then straddled him.  He twisted his body until he could clearly see the finger marks and after uncapping the pen, he wrote, amidst the bruises: "Teal'c was here".  

Teal'c looked confused.

Daniel admired his hip for a moment before kissing Teal'c again.  "Don't you see?  I love these marks.  They tell me you were touching me, holding me, loving me.  I want more of them."  He laid his hand on top of Teal'c's cock.  "It turns me on that you're so strong.  It turns me on that you're so hot for me that you lose control." 

He could feel Teal'c's cock start to harden.  Daniel kept his hand where it was.  "You didn't hurt me, Teal'c.  You marked me.  Big difference."  He shot Teal'c his, according to Jack, patented pissy look.  "Do you really think if you were hurting me that I'd just lie there and take it?"

It didn't take long for Teal'c to reluctantly answer. "No, I do not."

"There.  See?"  

"I should have been more careful.  You are still not recovered."

"I really don't want you to be careful of me."  Daniel relented, "Well, yes, I suppose you do need to be somewhat careful of me, but I know you will be.  I know you were.  I have no doubt you were holding back, a part of you aware of the difference in our strengths all the time, right?"

Teal'c nodded.

"If it had hurt, I'd have let you know.  I honestly didn't feel it.  And it's a little tender now, but…" Daniel twisted again so he could see first his left, then his right hip, "it's like you're still holding me."  The words brought back the memory of Teal'c holding his hips as he thrust inside Daniel's body.  Daniel closed his eyes, feeling his cock harden, feeling Teal'c's muscular thighs under his.  This body was his now.  

Daniel let out a yelp as he was suddenly lifted, and he found himself flat on his back, Teal'c leaning over him.  This worked for him, too.  He raised his arms and wrapped them around his lover, pulling his face down for a kiss.  "Have I told you how much I love your lips?" Daniel asked.

"You have," Teal'c said.  "I do not have your skill with words, but your body pleases me greatly."  

He followed that with a kiss, which Daniel approved of tremendously.  He was looking forward to years of kissing Teal'c. 

But then Teal'c wasn't kissing him.  Daniel let out a noise of disappointment, but the noise changed to one of arousal as Teal'c began to kiss and lick his way down Daniel's body.  Daniel was looking forward to a lot of this, too.  

Then his cock was back in Teal'c's mouth, and even though he knew he was sounding like a broken record in his mind, he couldn't help but be glad that he had a lover, no, a mate, who apparently loved to suck on his cock, because Daniel was definitely looking forward to years of that.  

"I must make a confession," Teal'c suddenly announced.

It took a moment for Daniel to realize that for words to be spoken, it meant his cock wasn't being sucked on anymore.  "What?"  He lifted his head and glanced down at Teal'c who was resting between his legs.  Daniel's cock was, disappointingly, not in Teal'c's mouth.  "Now?" Daniel asked indignantly.  "You need to confess something now?"

"Yes."

"It can't wait?  Like for, say, even five minutes?" Daniel pleaded.

"It cannot," Teal'c said firmly.

Daniel slapped his hands over his face and tried to rally.  This was obviously important.  Either that or Teal'c was the biggest tease this side of the universe, in which case he would make Teal'c pay.  "Okay."  Daniel inched backwards and sat up.  "Go ahead.  Confess."  

Teal'c opened his mouth.

"But," Daniel said as he leaned forward to quickly kiss Teal'c, "just remember you're stuck with me, so if this is some last ditch effort to get rid of me, forget it."

Teal'c looked insulted.  "I do not wish to be rid of you."

Daniel stole another kiss.  "I'm teasing, Teal'c.  I'm also shutting up now.  Go ahead.  Say what you need to say so we can get back to what we were doing."  He leaned back, letting his legs fall open, his hand resting on his semi-hard cock.  "Really.  I'm listening."

Teal'c shot him a look.  

Daniel grinned at him.

"I do not believe," Teal'c informed him darkly, but with an unmistakable twinkle in his eye, "that you are sincere in your willingness to listen to my words."

Daniel also noticed that Teal'c couldn't seem to keep his eyes off his cock.  He decided to help by stroking himself a couple of times.  "No, I am, Teal'c.  Please.  Talk."

Suddenly Teal'c was straddling him and his hands were being held over his head in a vice-like grip.  Daniel thrust up under him, loving the feel of Teal'c's velvet hardness rubbing against his.  It was also turning him on that he couldn't budge Teal'c, that he couldn't get his hands free, that Teal'c held him captive.  Of course, he also knew that Teal'c would let go of him immediately if he asked.  Not that he planned on asking.  

He wrapped his legs around Teal'c.  "Still feel like you need to confess?" he teased. 

"I must."

Daniel dropped his legs and sighed deeply.  "Okay.  I give up."  He encouraged Teal'c to move off him until they were lying next to each other.  Daniel grabbed Teal'c's hand.  "Go for it.  I'm all ears."

Teal'c's eyes moved to Daniel's ears.

"That means I'm ready to listen," Daniel explained, not sure if Teal'c knew the idiom or not.  He was pretty sure Teal'c always knew what things meant, but just liked to give Jack a hard time.

"I spoke with you during the time loop," Teal'c announced.

Daniel blinked.  That didn't sound so bad.  Then he frowned.  "You mean the way Jack spoke with Sam?" he asked sternly.

"No.  I did not touch you."

He leaned forward and kissed Teal'c on the lips.  "Thanks.  And thanks for not letting Jack touch me, either."  He rolled his eyes and shook his head at his best friend's questionable ethics.

"He spoke to you of that?" Teal'c asked, surprised.

Daniel nodded.  "Yeah.  Told me you stood in front of my office and wouldn't let him in."  He grinned.  "I can't thank you enough for that.  I trust Jack but he goes a little nuts sometimes.  It's weird enough he was even thinking about it, let alone if he'd done something."

Teal'c frowned.  "Does he desire you?"

"No," Daniel said quickly.  "He was bored.  He thought I might be able to catapult him into an identity crisis to give him something to do."  He grinned.  "Idiot," he said fondly.

"I am surprised he chose to speak of this to you," Teal'c said.

"He tells me almost everything," Daniel said.  "And I do the same with him.  We're best friends."

"So you will speak to him of our mating?"  Teal'c didn't look like he was thrilled by that.

Daniel kissed the palm of Teal'c's hand.  "Well, not the specifics, but yeah, I'll tell him that we're together."  He grinned again.  "He knows anyway.  He knew before I did.  He's the reason I came to see you tonight."

"I do not understand," Teal'c said.

"We'll get back to Jack.  First tell me what was so terrible about talking to me that you feel the need to confess."

"I…"  Teal'c hesitated.

It took Daniel a second or two to realize Teal'c was embarrassed.  It seemed so unlikely somehow that Daniel had to put him out of his misery.  "I'm assuming you asked me how I felt about you?"

Teal'c nodded.  "I did.  I knew there would be little risk if you chose to reject me.  You would have no memory of the conversation and it would, therefore, not affect our friendship."

Daniel leaned over and kissed his new mate.  "Teal'c, you were risking everything."

"I do not agree," Teal'c countered.

"You were," Daniel argued.  "If I'd completely rejected you, I might not have known it, but you would.  And I don't care how much you tried, you would have pulled back, withdrawn from our friendship.  And I wouldn't have understood, and probably thought I'd done something wrong, and so I'd have withdrawn, and sooner or later our friendship would have fallen apart."

The disturbed look on his face told Daniel that Teal'c obviously hadn't thought it through that far.  

Daniel kissed him again.  "I hope you don't mind me kissing you all the time," he digressed.

"I do not," Teal'c assured him, stealing a kiss of his own.

Daniel grinned.  "Good.  But I'm assuming I didn't simply reject you out of hand?"

"You did not.  Indeed, you gave me hope that you might consider it."

"I did?  Good for me.  What did I say?"

"You were surprised at my words," Teal'c said.

Daniel let out a half-laugh.  "I'll bet I was.  I never would have guessed in a million years that you felt that way about me."

"You said you were attracted to me," Teal'c continued.

Daniel could feel his face redden, which was ridiculous seeing as he was lying here naked with Teal'c.  "I was.  I have been for a while."  He let his gaze travel all over Teal'c and let out a hum.  "A long while."

Teal'c gifted Daniel with a small smile.  "I was not sure of this.  Indeed, I had little hope you would accept me.  It is why I chose to take advantage of the time loop."

"What else did I say?" Daniel asked, intrigued, trying to imagine the conversation.

"That my symbiote was a concern for you.  That it had kept you from considering a relationship with me."

"Wow.  I was really honest with you."  

"I expected no less."  Teal'c reached out and, after running his fingers through Daniel's hair, pulled him close, kissing him.  "I find your honesty one of your most admirable traits," he said, in between kisses.

Daniel thought Teal'c's lips were one of his most admirable traits, but he was too busy kissing to say so.  When the kissing paused for a much needed breath, Daniel sighed contentedly.  "I never imagined this," he said, "us lying together, kissing, cuddling."  He sighed again.  "It's nice.  It's really, really nice."

"What did you imagine?" Teal'c asked, his eyes curious.

Daniel scrunched his face up.  "More of the sex stuff.  You, me, the desk in my office, the conference room table, the locker room.  That kind of thing."

"Will you be requiring sex in public places?" Teal'c asked, calmly, as if inquiring about the weather.

Daniel burst out laughing.  "Not necessarily."  He grinned.  "I don't actually see us having sex on the conference room table.  Maybe the locker room.  Definitely my office."  He wiggled his eyebrows.  He lay back, eying Teal'c.  "So," he said, "I said maybe and that was good enough for you?"

"Indeed.  I set out immediately to woo you."

"Woo me?" Daniel asked with a smile, delighted.  "I don't think anyone has ever wooed me."  He thought for a moment.  "Wait a minute, is that what that was?  The…" he waved a hand at Teal'c, "the almost nakedness, the candles so I had to sit on the bed, the jeans?  Oh, my God, those jeans, you almost killed me with those things."  Just thinking about how Teal'c looked that night was enough to get his cock all excited.  

Then his brow furrowed as he began to connect the dots and he sat up straight.  "Sam?  Sam was in on this?"

"She was most helpful."  Teal'c didn't look the least surprised that Daniel had put it together.

"Sam was helping you?" Daniel voice was so high, he almost squeaked.

"Indeed."

Daniel shook his head.  "I never guessed."  He shot Teal'c an apologetic look.  "Jack was right.  I really am the most clueless person in the world.  I just thought I was treating you shamelessly, getting turned on every time I was with you.  I was afraid you'd catch on and…" Daniel sighed.  "I don't know, feel sorry for me, or something."

"Is that why you ceased spending time with me after our return from Chaka's world?"

Another apologetic look.  "Yeah.  Like I said, I was confused.  And I guess it's only fair that Jack helped me out, if Sam was helping you out."

"How did Colonel O'Neill assist you?"

"He told me you were crazy about me, and for me to catch a clue."

"Then I am indebted to him," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, and I owe Sam some flowers."  Daniel grinned wickedly.  "Those jeans.  You were beyond sexy in them.  I mean, you're sexy no matter what you're wearing, but that night…"  Daniel's eyes darkened.  "Wow."

"I was pleased you found my attire arousing."

"I'll bet you were," Daniel said teasingly.  He put a hand over Teal'c's pouch.  "So how did you plan to make me comfortable with your symbiote?"

"You did that on your own.  I had hoped that, over time, your desire for me would overcome your resistance, but…" Teal'c gave Daniel what he could only describe as a look full of love; it gave Daniel butterflies to see an expression like that on Teal'c's normally impassive face.  "Once again," Teal'c said, "your courage and open-mindedness far surpassed my expectations."

"There is something I'm still a little nervous about."  He ran a finger along one side of the crisscross on Teal'c's abdomen.  "May I?"

Teal'c shifted to his back.  "You may do anything to me you desire, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel's eyebrows wiggled at that.  "I'm looking forward to taking you up on that."  He focused in on the pouch.  "Do the flaps push in or out?" he asked, looking at them closely.

"Both."

"Can I damage Junior in any way?  Germs, anything like that?"

"You cannot."

Not sure what he was feeling, a combination of apprehension, queasiness, and a fierce determination to know and be comfortable with Teal'c's body, Daniel pushed a finger through the crisscross.  He'd get his hand in there but one step at a time.

He felt Junior brush against him, letting out an inquisitive squeak.  "I'm coming to visit you this time," Daniel told him.  "Hope you don't mind."  Junior brushed against him again, coiling around his finger.

It gave Daniel the courage to push his hand through.  He did some exploring, working around the symbiote, touching the walls.  They felt soft, like the membrane of a vagina, with a small give at the gentle press of his fingers.  It was also wet.  There wasn't any standing liquid in there, just a feeling of warm condensation.  "Does the womb exude the moisture?" he asked, his previous nervousness giving way to curiosity.

"Yes.  It provides the necessary nutrients and lubrication to keep the symbiote alive."

"Amazing."  Daniel pulled his hand out and smelled his fingers.  "Smells like sea water."  He gazed at Teal'c.  "Is it safe?  For me, I mean?"

"It is."

Daniel flicked out his tongue and tasted the moisture.  "It tastes like sea water."

Teal'c let out a growl, and the next thing Daniel knew he was flat on his back being ravished by a Jaffa.  Daniel guessed the confession portion of their evening was over, as Teal'c began, once again, to kiss and lick and nibble his way down Daniel's body, ending up with a mouthful of Daniel's very happy cock.

Almost instantly nonverbal at Teal'c's astonishing sucking power, Daniel spent his energy on trying not to come in seconds.  He was only nominally successful as he shot inside Teal'c's mouth in less than a minute.  Not that he could really blame himself.  Blow jobs were clearly one more thing at which Teal'c excelled.    
  
While he tried to force his speech center past its Neanderthal grunting, Teal'c made his way up his body and held him tightly, as if Daniel had done something extraordinary by coming, and must now be rewarded by being surrounded by six feet plus of pure Jaffa teddy bear.  

"I have chosen well," Teal'c whispered in his ear.  "There is no one worthier than you."

Daniel found it hard to believe he was receiving such boundless praise for coming so fast but he was too tired to figure it out.  He managed to press a kiss somewhere on Teal'c's shoulder and closed his eyes, letting the lassitude of his second orgasm drag him into sleep.  Hopefully, Teal'c would let him return the favor when he was conscious again.

* * *

Jack eyed the clock again and wondered where the hell Daniel and Teal'c were.  Carter almost had the salad put together, and the charcoal had that perfect glow.  They were just missing two main ingredients for team night.  

Finally he heard Daniel's car pull up in the driveway.  "Hey, Carter, they're here.  I'm putting the steaks on."

"Okay," she hollered back.

Jack could hear the commotion of the two of them coming into the house, greeting Carter, dropping stuff off.  Then he looked up as Daniel opened the sliding glass door and joined him by the grill.  "Hey, Jack."

Jack took one look at Daniel's face and he started to laugh.  "Jesus, does Teal'c look as well-fucked as you do?"

Daniel started to redden.  "Jack!" he protested, appalled.

Jack just snickered some more and he yelled, "Teal'c.  Get out here."

The door slid open again and Teal'c stepped out, Carter right behind him, a huge grin on her face.  "Oh, yeah," Jack said, with a laugh.  "You both are gonna need to work on the expressions on your face before you show up on base."

It was a little harder to see on Teal'c, but if you knew what to look for it was written all over his face.  He had on his I'm-the-King-of-the-Jaffa smug look.  And it appeared as if Teal'c had no doubt he'd gotten the pick of the litter.  He was oh-so-very pleased with himself.

Jack couldn't blame him.  If your thing was good-looking archeologists, they didn't come any better than Daniel Jackson.  Actually, no matter what your thing was, they didn't come any better than his best friend.  He felt a completely unjustified surge of pride for the way Daniel had turned out.    

Turning to Daniel, he plucked at the collar of his shirt.  "Got any hickeys?"

Daniel slapped his hand away, an exasperated look on his face.  "Would you cut it out?" he demanded.

Despite his pissy words, Jack couldn't help but notice that Daniel didn't seem to be able to stop smiling.  Oh, yeah.  Totally gaga.  Head over heels.  He started singing.  "Teal'c and Daniel sitting in a tree, K-I-S…"

Daniel smacked him again.

"I am unfamiliar with this song, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"For which you should be eternally grateful," Daniel told him, shooting Jack a look filled with dire warnings.

Jack ignored him and began singing again.  "Teal'c and Daniel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes…" he hesitated, "Okay, I'll admit, it doesn't work so well on a couple of guys."

Daniel rolled his eyes.  "It doesn't work on anyone over the age of six, Jack."

There was a brief pause as Jack flipped the steaks, then Teal'c announced, "Daniel Jackson and I have chosen to become warrior mates."

Jack's eyebrows went up.  "That was fast."  He frowned at Daniel.  "Do I get to be best man at your wedding?"

Daniel grinned at him.  "Actually, we're supposed to go hunting and bring an impressive kill back to the elders of the clan for their approval.  So, I braved Albertsons and, with my trusty Jaffa sidekick, I fought tooth and nail and apprehended several six packs of beer."  

Jack was speechless for a moment but then he rallied.  "Well, don't expect any approval from me until I see what brand of beer you bought.  If it's some sort of weird import, the wedding's off."

"I bought éclairs, too."

"Ah, now you're talking," Jack said.  "Not quite as impressive as wild boar or wooly mammoth, but I can make an exception in your case."  He glanced at Teal'c.  "And your trusty Jaffa sidekick."

Teal'c shot him one of his I'll-let-you-get-away-with-it-once-but-say-it-again-and-you'll-have-to-die looks.

"Thanks, old man, or, um, elder," Daniel teased.  

Jack tried to poke him with the tongs, but Daniel backed out of the way.  Then Jack brandished them at Teal'c.  "You do understand if you do anything to hurt him, I'll have to kill you."  Jack wasn't entirely kidding.

"I would expect no less, O'Neill," Teal'c said.  Jack figured Teal'c wasn't entirely kidding either.

"Hey," Daniel griped.  "How about if I hurt Teal'c?"

"Never happen," Jack said loyally.

"I'd have to kill you," Carter said with a grin.

Daniel grinned back at her.  "Thanks, Sam."

Jack turned back to the steaks.  "We're almost done here," he warned.

Carter grabbed Daniel.  "Come on, help me get everything on the table." 

Daniel went with her willingly, and Jack could hear the sound of clinking plates and glasses, Carter asking Daniel where stuff was, his answers.  It made Jack feel good that Daniel knew his way around his home.  He glanced up at the Jaffa.  "You happy?"  

"I am."

Not a smidgen of doubt.  Jack was glad.  He wanted his friends to be happy.  "Junior's not feeling like a third wheel?" he teased.

"My symbiote has become inordinately fond of Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

Jack frowned at him.

"I have given you my word, O'Neill," Teal'c reminded him.  "My symbiote will do no harm to him."

Jack noticed that Teal'c seemed to be waiting for something.  He also seemed a little tense.  Jack thought it through.  "Ah," he said.  He lifted his beer up and saluted Teal'c.  "You have my blessing.  Go, be fruitful and multiply."  He scowled.  "See, that one doesn't work either."  

He pulled the steaks off the grill and onto a platter.  "Yum."  He glanced up and saw that Teal'c was still standing there, and Jack got that this was really important.  Maybe he really was some sort of stand-in elder for this crazy little team of theirs, even if Teal'c was a kazillion years older than him.  "Really.  Teal'c, I'm glad.  You're crazy about each other.  This is a good thing.  He deserves to have someone like you."  He mock glared at Teal'c.  "It's not like I'd turn him over to just anyone, you know."

"I do know."

"Not like he's mine to turn over to anyone," Jack amended, with a quick peek to make sure Daniel wasn't within earshot, "and if he heard me say something like that he'd smack me upside the head."

Teal'c actually smiled at him.

Jack smiled wickedly back.  "Daniel's a genius, he's opinionated, clueless, pissy, bossy, a workaholic, and he'll step in front of a gun to protect friggin' anyone, and you, my friend, are in for one hell of a ride."  He barked out a laugh as he drank a swallow of beer.

"I would not have it any other way," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, neither would I," Jack replied, picking up the platter.  "Let's go eat."

* * *

Another mission on another planet with too many damn trees, but Jack figured any mission lately where nothing tried to eat any of them was a good thing.  He'd claimed best friend rights once they got home, and he and Daniel were grabbing some dinner.

"So where are you guys gonna live?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Daniel answered, still buried in his menu.  He snapped it shut.  "I don't really want to live on base, and I don't know if they'll let Teal'c live with me at my apartment."

Jack frowned at that.  They practically had to sign in blood to get Teal'c out just for an evening and even then, they inevitably had a tail.  The tail, according to Hammond, was to get Teal'c out of a compromising situation before he and Junior could be discovered.  

It was a pretty good story, and it might even be true.  Jack knew Hammond believed it.  But that was because Hammond trusted Teal'c.  However, there were a few alienphobes who worked for and against the President who didn't.  "So where have you been holing up the last couple of days?" 

"On the base.  It just seemed simpler."

Jack hooted.  "So you've both been walking around base and eating at the commissary, looking the way you look?"

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly with a frown.  "And I think you're imagining things."

"Oh, no, I'm not.  Which means everyone on the base who's seen you already knows you're an item."

Daniel shrugged.  "We weren't planning on hiding it.  If people find out, they find out.  I still think you're imagining things.  It's not like Teal'c and I are engaging in any public displays of affection."

"People will be able to tell just by being in the same room with you two."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel said, confused.

"A bunch of things.  The way you look at each other, the grins on both your faces, the way your bodies are looser and tend to gravitate toward each other, even when you aren't touching."

Daniel stared at him with a scrunched up face, then shrugged again.  "I think that's your covert ops Ranger Rick alter ego talking."

Jack snorted a laugh at Daniel.  "Trust me on this."

Daniel shrugged.  "So they find out.  This sort of relationship isn't hidden on Teal'c's world, and I don't plan to hide it here.  The military can't court-martial me, and I find it hard to believe they'd toss me out on my ear."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

Letting out a short mirthless laugh, Daniel said, "Oh, you mean the homophobes on base?  Is that who you're worried about?"  He patted Jack on the arm.  "Don't be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've been dealing with them since the moment I stepped onto the base.  If I could have a dollar for every time someone's called me names, I could, well, I could buy you a few dinners."

Furious, Jack snapped, "Who the fuck is talking to you that way?"

"Relax, Jack.  It's just venting, most of these guys have never been off-world, and have only heard rumors that scare the crap out of them.  Sometimes they need a target."

"Yeah, well, you're not it," Jack bit out, angry that he'd never seen any of it.  Talk about being clueless.

"None of them did anything truly heinous.  They called me a name.  It rarely went further than that.  And you can take credit for that.  You all have me pretty well protected."

Somewhat mollified, Jack asked, "How do you mean?"

"It usually goes like this.  Someone approaches me, almost always in front of their buddies so they can show off, and accuses me of being gay in colorful and generally woefully ignorant terms.  Before I can even open my mouth, his buddies grab him and start whispering furiously to him."  Daniel flashed him a quick grin.

"Not sounding so funny to me, Jackson.  What are they whispering about?"

"Stuff like: "don't touch him, he's General Hammond's fair-haired boy", or "don't touch him, he's O'Neill's fucktoy and the colonel will have you transferred to Antarctica or worse", or they warn him that the rest of SG-1 will arrange it so they never find the body."  Daniel grinned.  "That's my favorite one."

"Daniel," Jack said, not amused.  Fucktoy.  Jesus.  Not that Jack hadn't heard the rumors, but somehow he'd been so sure Daniel would have been his usual clueless self, and it would all have sailed over his brainiac head.

"Every now and then," Daniel continued, "in fact, these days, more often than not, they stop whoever it is by simply telling them I'm a good guy, and one of these days I'll probably save his life, so to leave me the hell alone."  

Jack still wasn't resting easy.  "You said rarely.  What did you mean by that?" 

"You can feel justifiably proud of the amount of time the three of you have invested in sparring with me.  Apparently, some of the training sank in.  And if me knocking them senseless doesn't help, and if they refuse to listen to anything I say, I tell Hammond, and they actually do mysteriously disappear, usually before I'm out of his office."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Jack was hurt.  

"Jack, this is why I didn't tell you.  If you knew, they really wouldn't find the body, and I'm not doing that to you.  Plus, those few really stupid people don't need to be working on a base that interacts with aliens if they can't handle diversity within their own species."

Jack had to agree with that.  "You still should have told me.  Because it's gonna get worse now, Daniel.  Teal'c's an alien, he's black, and he's…" Jack made air quotes, "not one of us."  He thought of his conversation with Hammond and winced, remembering how sure he was of Daniel's safety.  Shit.  He was gonna have a little conversation with his commanding officer about why he'd kept this stuff from him. 

"Maybe, but while everyone may jump pretty damn high when you yell at them, people tend to run for cover when Teal'c's around.  I don't think anyone will bother me with Teal'c hovering in the background."

Jack scowled.  "Yeah, I said the same thing to Hammond, but now that it's staring me in the face, I don't like it.  You have enough stuff trying to kill you when you go through the gate, the base should be a safe place for you."

"Jack," Daniel said sincerely.  "It mostly is.  It was much worse at first.  I've dealt with this my whole life.  Not just here.  People don't like other people who don't fit in.  I break too many rules by being the way I am."

"How do you mean?" 

"I'm a geek, but I'm…" Daniel waved a hand at his face with a sour expression on his face, "pretty."  He shot Jack a narrow-eyed glare when Jack snickered.

"Go on," Jack encouraged him, actually astonished that Daniel was aware of this stuff.  Maybe he'd have to reconsider Daniel's title of the most clueless person in the universe.

After another narrow-eyed glare as if reading Jack's mind, Daniel said, "I'm a guy, but I get the feelings stuff, I'm a…well, I'm a geek with a gun, and I know how to use a variety of weapons.  In fact, with some of them I have better scores than the military lifers.  I get asked out all the time, by men and women, but I always say no.  I'm bookish but my sparring partners are you and Teal'c and Sam.  I'm considered meek and mild-mannered, but I'm on SG-1, which is infamous for being the toughest team around.  I sort of stick to myself, but everyone, including the President and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, knows my name."  He spread his hands.  "I don't make sense to people."

"You make sense to me," Jack said.

Daniel shot him a lopsided grin.  "No, I don't."  He put up a hand to stop Jack's protests.  "You understand me better than anyone, even Teal'c, and you probably always will.  But, I don't make sense to you.  You feel it, all those opposites, and because of it, you don't know if I'm going to go left or right at any given moment.  I think that's part of why you like me so much.  I keep you guessing.  Despite my long lectures, which I know you sleep through even if no one else does, I don't bore you.  You, my friend, have a very low boredom threshold."

That was true enough.  It got triggered almost every day in their briefings.

"And I think we work," Daniel continued, "because you are so secure about who you are.  I mean look at you, Jack, look at your team.  Sam is one of the most brilliant minds on the planet, I'm not exactly a slacker in that department either, and certainly the foremost linguist.  Teal'c is one of the fiercest warriors, and you treat us all like we're your kids."

Jack looked at Daniel fondly.  "Daniel, your IQ is several, as in many, points above Carter's.  You're definitely not a slacker in that department.  You could have done anything you wanted if you hadn't decided to have a brain meltdown and start believing in aliens."

Daniel threw his roll at Jack.

Jack caught it and took a bite out of it.  "Fortunately for us, you got laughed out of your profession."  He shook his head at Daniel.  "I wonder about that sometimes, if you hadn't been having one of the worst days of your life, if you'd turned Catherine down, what would have happened to this program?  Would they have figured it out?  Found planets to visit without access to the Abydos Cartouche room?"  

"Sam would have figured it out," Daniel said staunchly.

"Maybe," Jack said with a shrug.  "She'd been working on it for two years.  You figured it out in two weeks."  Jack waved a hand through the air.  "I'm not trying to bash Carter, I know she's a damn genius, I'm just trying to make a point about you."  He frowned.  "Although I don't remember why."

Daniel let out an exaggerated sigh.  "I was the one making a point about me.  About being different and being harassed because of it."

Jack frowned again.  "Right.  That's right.  Does Teal'c know you get harassed?"

"No, he doesn't, and you don't need to tell him.  I'm not his little woman that he needs to protect.  And it's not like this happens every day.  It's just every now and then, usually when a new crop rolls in, and it blows over quickly."  He narrowed his eyes at Jack.  "And short of making some sort of announcement to all the new teams, for which I would never forgive you, you can't fix this.  I will take care of it, like I always have."

Jack didn't like it.  He'd have to give the whole situation some thought.

"Jack," Daniel said warningly.  "I can see that you're thinking.  Stop it, please."

A hand to his chest, Jack put on a wounded expression.  "Me?  I never think.  I can't believe you're even accusing me of that."

That got a grin out of Daniel, just in time for their dinners to arrive.  Silence reigned for a few minutes.  Then, after Jack took a swallow of beer, timing it just as Daniel took a swig of his own, he asked, "So is the sex good?"

Daniel spit out his beer.  "What?"

"Hey, come on.  You're the only one here who's having a sex life.  I need to live vicariously through you."

"I am not telling you about my sex life," Daniel said primly.

"Not specifics, just the general, you know, gist of things," Jack insisted.  "All I asked was if the sex was good."  

Daniel considered Jack for a few moments then put his beer down.  "You know how you get better at things the longer you practice?"

"Yeah."

"Well, given how old Teal'c is, he's been practicing for a very long time."  He finished his statement off with a wicked grin.  Then, he sighed happily.  "And he likes to, um, you know, just hold me."

Jack sighed.  "See I miss that.  I mean, I miss the sex, too, but I really miss the cuddling.  Sitting, watching TV, wrapped around someone.  I miss it."

"Jack, call Sara."

Jack shook his head.  "Why, Daniel?  So I can lie to her?  Leave on missions and not be able to tell her where I'm going?  Not be able to tell her how I got this or that bruise, or where Teal'c is from, or how we know each other?  I did it once and it sucked.  I don't want to do it again."

"So tell her."

Jack shot Daniel a look.  A sure-that's-gonna-happen look.

"I mean it.  You break regs every day.  She's never said anything about that whole thing with your double, has she?"

"Nope."  That was true.  Sara never even called.  Just knew weird classified shit was going down and left it at that.  Jack had trained her well.

"So she already knows that strange stuff is a part of your life, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Call her.  Take her out to dinner.  See if you have a chance.  If you do, ask her what she wants to do.  Tell her the risks, what it would mean to your career if anyone finds out you've spoken to her.  And tell her about what happened to that reporter, and the potential risk to her if she decided to go public with any of the information.  She'll make the right decision."

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Daniel spoke right over him, "I certainly won't think less of you.  No matter what you decide," he added loyally.  "And while I can't speak for Teal'c, knowing him, he'll find it difficult to understand why you didn't tell her everything before."  Daniel grinned, and in a passable Teal'c imitation said, "There should be trust between mates, O'Neill."

Jack grinned at Daniel for that, actually for all of it.  And he wanted to call Sara, but he really wasn't sure she'd have anything to do with him.  For all he knew, she was dating someone, maybe serious about him.  It was almost easier not to call than to know she had moved on.

Daniel prodded his arm.  "We can double date."

Jack barked out a laugh.  "It might be worth calling her just to see that."  He drank the last of his beer.

"Jack, all she can do is say no, and you'll be no worse off than you are now, except that you can really move on.  But I bet she says yes."

Jack wasn't so sure.  "I killed her son, Daniel."

Daniel glared furiously at him.  "You did not.  It was bad luck, Jack.  You don't think that any parent in the world who loses a child doesn't play that game?  The what-if game?"

"It was my gun."

"I might be willing to blame you for Charlie's death if you can stare me in the face and tell me that I killed Sha're.  Because you can't have it both ways.  Either we're both responsible for the sequence of decisions we made that ended up in the death of someone we love, or we're not." 

"You fight dirty, Jackson."  Jack leaned back in the booth, saluting Daniel wryly with his empty bottle of beer.

"I'm not saying you'll ever get over it, Jack.  I can't imagine a worse loss than that of a child.  But reconnecting with Sara, grieving with her, sharing with her some of the things you've shared with me, might make a difference.  I think Charlie's death is compounded in your mind by the loss of Sara on top of it."

Jack knew that was true.  Of all the crappy things he'd done in his life, the way he'd shut Sara out after Charlie's death was the worst.  It was also why he couldn't imagine she'd forgive him.

As if he'd been reading Jack's mind, Daniel said, "You're a pretty great guy, Jack.  I can't imagine she wouldn't jump at a second chance."

Jack smiled tightly at Daniel.  Maybe he could do this with Daniel as his personal cheering section.  "We'll see," he conceded.  "Maybe after our next mission."  He glanced at Daniel's empty plate.  "You want dessert?"

Daniel patted his stomach.  "No.  I'm stuffed.  Oh, but I did promise to bring something back for Teal'c."  He called the waiter over and ordered a meal to go.

"What's the big guy doing tonight?" Jack asked.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel let out a half-laugh.  "Louis is teaching him how to play Nintendo games.  I think tonight was the Mario Cousins or something like that."

"Mario Brothers," Jack corrected him in a pitying tone.  "Mario Brothers."

* * *

Teal'c was just finishing up his session of kel-no-reem when he felt his symbiote stir.  He assumed Daniel Jackson would soon be returning.  The distance at which his symbiote could detect his mate seemed to increase daily.

He felt unusually refreshed.  No doubt partly due to Daniel becoming his mate, but Teal'c also sensed a change in his symbiote.  Teal'c was not prone to speaking in metaphors, but it was as if the clouds had parted allowing in the sun's warmth.  He felt lighter.  Less burdened.  He suspected Daniel Jackson's relationship with his symbiote was the cause.

He could hear Daniel approaching.  This would be the first time Daniel would be returning to him after being apart since they had become mates.  He was bemused at how fast his heart was racing.

There was a knock on the door.  "Enter," Teal'c called out.

The door opened and Daniel entered, shutting it behind him.  He smiled at Teal'c, dropped a small duffel bag by the door and placed what Teal'c could smell was his dinner on the small table.  Daniel leaned against the door, staring at him.

Teal'c felt a moment's awkwardness.  While he had learned much of this planet's customs, he was not sure what Daniel's expectations were on a meeting of this nature.  It would be best, perhaps, simply to ask.

But before he could even get his mouth open, Daniel was in his lap, kissing him.  Teal'c could not have chosen a more acceptable greeting and he returned it with great fervor.  

After a while, Daniel pulled back and smiled at Teal'c.  "I love coming home and finding you half naked in a room filled with candles."  He let out a contented hum, his hands stroking up and down Teal'c's back.

"That is most fortuitous, as I believe you will often find me that way."

Daniel let out a soft snicker.  "Lucky me."  

Teal'c found himself being kissed again. 

When they parted once again, Daniel sighed.  "Have I told you how much I love your lips?"

"You have," Teal'c informed.  "But I do not mind if you feel the need to repeat yourself."

"Good," Daniel said, kissing him again.  Finally, he rested his head on Teal'c's shoulder.  Teal'c kissed his neck, and took his turn letting his hands roam up and down Daniel's back.

"Teal'c?"

"Yes."

"Where do you get all these candles?"  Daniel sat up and looked around.  "You must go through a ton of them."

"General Hammond obtains them for me.  And a few I have received as gifts."

"Really?" Daniel asked.  "Who gives you candles as gifts?"

Teal'c did not detect any jealousy in Daniel's question, merely curiosity.  "Major Carter often gives me candles, as do several other women on the base."

Daniel narrowed his eyes.

Teal'c smirked a little at what he now suspected was some jealousy.  Not that Daniel had anything to fear.  "I believe they were attempting to engage my participation in courtship rituals."

"Yeah, I'll bet they were."  Daniel said dryly.  "What do you say to them?"

"I find it simplest to act as if I am unaware of their objective.  Few have been willing to actually speak to me of their desires."

The narrow-eyed gaze was back.  "And what do--did--you say to the ones that did?"

"I said no," Teal'c said calmly, not missing the correction to past tense.  "I had no interest in any of them as a mate."

Daniel smiled at him with satisfaction, the love bright in his eyes.  His head went back on Teal'c's shoulder and he enjoyed their quiet closeness.  When a hand started to sneak down between their bodies, Teal'c decided he'd willingly forego his dinner for some lovemaking but when he heard a squeak, he realized Daniel was saying hello to his symbiote.

This was new for Teal'c, completely undiscovered terrain.  Having someone love him and care for his symbiote made him feel more complete than he could ever have imagined.  As he felt his symbiote move in the pouch, no doubt wrapping itself around Daniel's hand or fingers, an unexpected and powerful surge of love for his mate swept through Teal'c.  

Finally Daniel pulled back.  "You need to eat."  To Teal'c's disappointment, Daniel stood up, reaching down a hand to assist Teal'c to rise.  Once up, Teal'c decided he was hungry, so he moved to the table, unpacked the bag, and began to eat.

Between mouthfuls, he motioned toward the duffle bag.  "Did you return to your home?"

Daniel nodded.  "I needed a few things."  He smiled shyly.  "I didn't think you'd mind if I kept some things here."

Teal'c considered this.  Of course he didn't mind, but it did bring up a subject matter he had given some thought to.  "This space is not adequate for two people."

"I know."  Daniel peered around the room, then got up and began blowing out candles.  "Why don't the candles set off the sprinklers?"

"I disconnected them."

"Oh."  He moved his way across the room, blowing the rest of the candles out.  Then he sat opposite Teal'c at the small table.  "Jack asked me about that tonight.  Where we were planning to live."

Teal'c was somewhat anxious about the answer.  

As if sensing his anxiety, Daniel stroked his arm.  "The easy answer is I'll be living wherever you are, but you're right, this isn't big enough."

"I do not believe they will allow me to live off-base as long as I carry a Goa'uld symbiote within me."

"No, I don't either."  Daniel pursed his lips and considered the room again.  "I can ask General Hammond for larger quarters.  I really need a study, and it would be nice to have a room set up for your kel-no-reem."  He grinned.  "It will keep me from tripping over candles.  I don't have your grace."

"I disagree."

"You're only saying that because you love me," Daniel teased.  "I tend to trip a lot."

"I had not noticed."

Daniel let out a laughing snort and kissed Teal'c on the shoulder as he started clearing a path from the bed to the bathroom, shifting candle holders.  "That's gonna get you a blow job tonight."

Teal'c's eyebrow rose.  "I was unaware we were bartering for sexual favors."  Not that he had any intention of not taking his mate up on the offer.   

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows.  "I'm sure if you asked Jack, he'd say life's always about bartering for sexual favors."

No doubt that was true.

"By the way," Daniel continued from the bathroom, as he lay out some toiletries.  "He wanted to know how our sex life was."

It was going to take Teal'c time to grow accustomed to the level of honesty shared between Daniel and Colonel O'Neill.  "What was your reply?"

Daniel grinned.  "I told him you were magnificent."  The grin grew wicked.  "So you have my permission to look very smug next time you see him."

Then again, Teal'c thought, honesty was an important trait.  One he revered in his mate. 

Back in the main room, Daniel fluffed pillows, and tugged down the blankets.  Then he pulled the television set out from the corner and arranged it so they could both see it once situated on the bed.  "Do you know," Daniel asked, "how long it's been since I snuggled in bed with someone I love to watch TV?"

"I do not."  Teal'c had never engaged in this activity.

Daniel stared at him for a moment, his lips pursed.  "Actually, I've never done it."

The look on Daniel's face had Teal'c standing and pulling him into bed.  "I will be glad to partake of this ritual with you."  

Daniel grinned up from where he was lying underneath Teal'c.  "You have to turn the TV on first."

"I will consider it after further bargaining for sexual favors."

Daniel burst out laughing, a sound Teal'c thoroughly enjoyed.  


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When the two Jaffa started to press down on his shoulders, Jack went with it and dropped to his knees.  It wasn't like he was going to win an argument with them, and if he fought back he'd get slammed to his knees, and his knees couldn't take it.  

Carter was already kneeling, with a Jaffa of her very own standing behind her, and Teal'c was currently being forced to his knees by four very determined Jaffa.

The Goa'uld in front of them was watching the proceedings with a smile that made Jack's gut churn.  The host was a young woman; Jack would place her age as early twenties.  Not that it mattered, all he could see shining out of her eyes was the usual malevolent haughty stare of a Goa'uld.

Jack couldn't believe how easily they'd been taken.  He hadn't even gotten a shot off before he was being manhandled into what passed for a palace in this city and presented to the snake.  

The only good thing was that, somehow, they had missed Daniel.  Daniel had been inside the temple, way inside.  Jack had been going in to retrieve him, planning on giving him a piece of his mind for wandering off so far, when the Jaffa had arrived out of nowhere.

But this time it had worked in Daniel's favor.  Jack could only hope he'd gone for help.  Not that Jack actually expected Daniel to do anything that sensible.  Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how things worked out, it was more Daniel's style just to try to mount a rescue himself.  

In this case, Jack thought he'd make the same decision.  They'd already been a good day's march from the Stargate when they'd set up camp.  Jack didn't see Daniel willingly going back to the gate to wait on Hammond to pull a rescue team together.

At least he knew Daniel was alive.  Jack's radio, which was in his vest, currently residing in a pile with Carter and Teal'c's vests along with their weapons, had clicked a few times.  His lack of response would have informed Daniel that whatever was going on, he wasn't in a position to answer.

A hand gripped his chin, and Jack realized he'd been mentally drifting.  Not a good thing when facing an enemy.  Especially when it was said enemy who had a painful hold on his face.  "Tau'ri scum," the Goa'uld said scornfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jack snapped back.  

That got him a blow across the face.  Ow.  That hurt.  His chin was gripped again.  "Why are you here?" the Goa'uld demanded, eyes glowing, voice weirdly amplified.  Jack never had figured out how they did that, seeing as they had to use human vocal chords to speak.

He was hit again.  Jesus, he needed to pay attention.  "What was the question?"

"Why are you here?" the Goa'uld commanded again, the hand now tugging painfully on his hair, jerking Jack's head back into a painful position.  

Good question.  Obviously, being lied to by the natives who had sworn up and down that no Goa'uld came to the planet anymore.  He hated being duped by toga-wearing natives.  His only consolation was that Daniel had been duped, too.

An increased grip on his hair brought tears to his eyes.  "Ow," he bitched, instinctively trying to pull away.

The Jaffa on each side of him made it clear to him that he wasn't going anywhere.  "Tell me," the Goa'uld insisted, her hand with the ribbon device rising in a threatening manner.

"Just sightseeing," Jack said, knowing he didn't have any kind of answer that would satisfy a Goa'uld.   

The Goa'uld smiled, as if mildly entertained by the court buffoon.  "You will tell me what I wish to know," she informed him.

Jack wished the snakeheads would get some new writers.  They were in desperate need of new material.  Something snappier, fresher, less Dark Shadows-ish.  Jack did his best to look bored.

The Goa'uld's eyes glowed again, the smile sliding off her face, replaced by a look of petulant anger.  Jack braced for another blow, or getting ribboned, but instead the snake moved to Carter.

Jack searched his brain for something to say that would piss off the Goa'uld, wanting its attention on him instead of Carter.  But then the snake bypassed her and moved to Teal'c.  

Even with the four Jaffa practically sitting on him, Teal'c was still fighting, his muscles bulging with the strain.  It might be four against one, but Jack was still willing to put his money on Teal'c.  

The Goa'uld grew suddenly still, and her nostrils flared.  She snapped at her Jaffa, "Hold him."

Teal'c gave it his all, but at her command their holds grew more punishing.  His arms were held behind his back and Jack kept waiting for the snap, crackle, and pop of bones being broken.

Her hand reached out and before Jack even realized what she was doing, she was ripping through Teal'c's clothes, into Teal'c's pouch, and yanking out Junior.  Teal'c was biting his lips to keep from protesting.

Junior let out a squeak that grew more frantic when she brought him closer until it looked like she was smelling him.

Jack couldn't keep the wince off his face.  This Goa'uld was a fucking fruitcake.  And, despite himself, he felt sort of sorry for Junior who was wiggling like mad, trying to get free.  

Her fist still tight around the symbiote, she smiled in satisfaction.  "Tonight, we weed out that which dishonors us.  Tonight, I shall feast."  

Jack had no idea what the hell she was talking about, but he had a bad feeling it had something to do with Teal'c and that whole Shol'va gig.  What he did know was that Teal'c was a goner without Junior.  

Turning her back on them in apparent disinterest, she called over her shoulder, "Take them to the cells."

Jack was lifted effortlessly to his feet.  He thought about trying to make a break for it, but with Teal'c soon to be out of commission, they wouldn't get far.  He stumbled as he was pushed, and he kept one eye on the Goa'uld, wanting to see what she was doing with Junior.  She walked to a tank along the wall filled with a brackish green water and put Teal'c's symbiote inside.  Junior bumped along the glass, as if following Teal'c's progress as he was dragged out of the room.  

As Jack was pulled down the stairs, barely allowed to get his footing, he tried to put together a plan.  Get loose, get Junior, put Junior back in Teal'c.  Eww.  Get over it, he told himself.  

At the bottom of the stairs was a small room that contained one table, one chair, and a cell, complete with bars.  They were all unceremoniously tossed inside where there was nothing but a hard floor, four walls, a hole in the floor in the corner, and the barred door.  Two Jaffa guarded the three of them with their staff weapons, while a third Jaffa flipped a lever across the room that locked them in.

Clearly feeling their prisoners presented no threat, only one Jaffa stayed outside the cell on guard duty, as the others left.  Jack felt mildly insulted.  

Jack did his best to taunt the one remaining guard, but unfortunately, the Jaffa never came close enough for Jack to grab him.  He also ignored everything Jack said to him.  He hated well-trained soldiers when they were working for the wrong side.

"Shit," he finally said, sliding down the back wall until he was sitting.  

Four hours later he was still sitting, thinking this ranked near the top of his most sucky days.  He and Carter had each had a turn at the hole in the floor, and Teal'c was sick and getting sicker.  He was still mostly conscious, although every now and then he'd say something off the wall that let Jack know he was maybe hallucinating.  And he kept calling for Daniel.

"Fuck," Jack said, feeling furious and helpless.  He couldn't just stay here and watch Teal'c die.  And he sure as hell didn't want to be the one to tell Daniel that all he'd been able to do was watch it happen.  What a stupid fucking waste.  Maybe he should have made a break for it.  Going down with a staff blast to the back was better than this.

Carter was sitting close to Teal'c, one of his large hands clasped in both of hers.  She shot Jack an equally helpless look and then tried to soothe Teal'c as he softly called for Daniel again.

And where the fuck was Daniel?  As if Jack's anger had conjured him, Daniel was suddenly there, shooting the Jaffa with a single zat blast.  

Jack was at the door, shaking it.  "It's about fucking time.  Where have you been?"

Daniel shot him his famous I'm-too-polite-to-say-it-but-shut-the-fuck-up look.  He handed his Beretta to Jack through the bars.  Then he noticed Teal'c.  "What's wrong with him?" he asked anxiously.

"The Goa'uld took his symbiote," Carter answered him.

"She took Junior?" Daniel asked angrily.

Jack waved his hands to get his attention. "Just open the door, will you?"  He pointed across the room.  "It's that lever there."

Daniel stalked across the room and flipped it.  When the lock disengaged, Jack pushed the door open.  He grabbed the zat from the downed Jaffa and made as if to shoot him.

Daniel stopped him.  "Wait."  He flipped the Jaffa over and started pawing at him. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"I need his symbiote.  I can give it to Teal'c."

Jack could have smacked himself.  "Right.  Right."  Stupid.  He needed to get his head out of his ass and start thinking.  

Even with both of them, they had a hard time figuring how to get around the mesh armor.  While they fumbled, Daniel said, "What the hell happened, Jack?  I came back up from the lower cavern and you were all gone."

Jack's fingers found an opening.  "I don't know how but they got the drop on us.  It was like they beamed in or something."  He followed the opening until he found something snap-like.  "Here."

Daniel's fingers joined his and they got the Jaffa's belt undone and pushed up the tunic baring his pouch.

Jack grimaced as Daniel plunged his hand in and pulled out his squirming symbiote.  Daniel headed for Teal'c while Jack, after taking the Jaffa's weapons, zatted him twice more, until all evidence of him was gone.

Carter had exposed Teal'c's abdomen and Daniel knelt by Teal'c's side.  Pushing his way through the pouch, he put the symbiote inside and released it.  When he pulled his hand out, he wiped the wetness on his pants.  At a wincing look from Carter he said, "It's just like sea water."  She nodded, and then got up, leaving Daniel with Teal'c.

Jack put the Jaffa's staff weapon to the side for Teal'c.  He gave a zat to Carter, and kept the gun for himself.  The last zat would go to Daniel.  He glanced over to where Daniel and Teal'c were.  "Is he okay?" he asked.

Daniel nodded, looking worriedly at Teal'c.  "He needs a minute.  He really needs to kel-no-reem."

"We don't have time, Daniel.  We need to get out of here."

"Not without Junior," Daniel said implacably.

"Forget it," Jack said, just as determined.  They were getting while the getting was good.

Daniel stood and faced him.  "I am not leaving here without Junior."

"Just in case it's escaped your mind, Daniel," Jack snapped, glad to have someone to take his frustration out on, "Junior is a Goa'uld.  Now he's upstairs with his Goa'uld buddy, and I hope they'll be very happy together."

"Junior's different," Daniel insisted.  "I'm not leaving him here."

Jack rolled his eyes.  "Oh, yeah, here it comes.  Meet Daniel, the world's biggest bleeding heart.  It's a friggin' Goa'uld."

"I don't care."  

Teal'c stirred and Daniel hunkered down again, helping him sit, only a tender hand curved around the back of his head hinting at their relationship.  He helped him lean against the wall, then stood again.  "Let him kel-no-reem for a few minutes.  I'll go get Junior."

"You?" Jack hooted in disbelief.

Daniel glared at him.  "I got in here, didn't I?  Without anyone seeing me, I might add.  And rescued your ass, Jack."

"Listen," Jack said aggressively.  "All Teal'c needs is a symbiote to stay alive, right?"  When Daniel refused to answer, Jack looked to Teal'c.  "Right?"

Teal'c nodded.  "That is correct, O'Neill," he said tiredly.

"Okay, there you go, he's got a symbiote.  Happy ending.  Let's get out of here."  He found both Daniel and Teal'c staring at him.  Teal'c's eyes were bleak and Jack had an unhappy feeling it wasn't just because he was feeling like crap.  "Fuck." Jack said, heartfelt.  "Can you tell the difference?"

"I can," Teal'c informed him.

"A difference big enough to risk all our lives?" Jack demanded.

Teal'c stared at Jack for a moment.  He closed his eyes wearily, not answering.  Daniel stared at them both.  "We are not leaving him.  I'm not leaving him."

In the tense silence of their stand-off, an angry squeak was heard.  And that was it; Daniel was pushing by Jack and heading for the stairs.

"Fuck," Jack said again as he realized Daniel didn't even have a zat.  "I cannot fucking believe I'm gonna go rescue a Goa'uld."  He glanced at Teal'c.  "Can you move?"

Teal'c nodded determinedly and, using the wall as support, he got up.  "I can."

Carter picked up the staff weapon and handed it to Teal'c.

Jack addressed his team.  "Priorities.  Get Daniel, get our weapons and GDOs, get Junior, get the hell out of here."  He got two terse nods.  The three of them started moving up the stairs, keeping watch for any Jaffa.

They heard Daniel's horrified yell, "No, don't!  Leave him alone!"  Then the sound of running and staff weapons charging.

Swearing to himself to kill Daniel at his earliest convenience, Jack began to take two steps at a time.  As he hit the top of the stairs he could hear the hum of a ribbon device being used, Daniel crying out in pain, and in concert, the unholy enraged shrieking of a Goa'uld symbiote.

Jack had to force himself not to race out into the hall, telling himself sternly that getting captured wouldn't do any of them any good.  That Teal'c was similarly restraining himself amazed Jack.  

They peered around the corner and it was as bad as he'd hoped it wouldn't be.  Daniel was on his knees, the ribbon device pounding its punishing rays into his forehead.  The female Goa'uld held a symbiote in her hands; it was the source of the shrieking, whipping back and forth in a frenzy but unable to break her hold.

The Goa'uld she was holding wasn't a larval symbiote; it was a fully grown Goa'uld, fins fanned out behind its head, wicked teeth snapping in the air.  The noise it was making was deafening.  "Tell me that's not Junior," Jack begged.  He glanced at Teal'c and could have wept from the look on his friend's face.

"I cannot," Teal'c said despairingly.  "I do not know how it is possible, as it was far from mature, but it is the symbiote I have been carrying."

Jack had no idea how Teal'c could tell that from this distance, but he believed him absolutely.  Junior was a full-grown Goa'uld, ready to take a host, and Daniel was right in front of him.  Nightmare city.  Junior was going down first, then he'd shoot the snake-bitch.

The ribbon device suddenly stopped and Daniel's hands thumped to the ground, doing his best to keep his body from landing face first.

"Tell me who you are," the female Goa'uld demanded, her amplified voice cutting through Junior's distressed shrieks.  "Tell me why you care what happens to this symbiote."  

As Jack signaled directions to Carter, he hissed to Teal'c, "What's she doing with Junior?  What's going on?"

"I do not know, O'Neill."

Even though it was clear to Jack that Daniel wasn't in any shape to talk, she apparently took his silence for insolence and the ribbon device started to hum, the rays hitting Daniel again.  He cried out, and Junior redoubled his efforts to get free.

They moved into the room.  Teal'c charged up his staff weapon, firing at the Jaffa standing by Daniel.  Jack started shooting anything that was moving with his zat, heading straight toward Junior.  He needed to be closer before he took Junior out so he wouldn't accidentally hit Daniel.  He heard zat blasts coming from behind him and assumed Carter was doing her best to even the odds.  

Their attack startled the Goa'uld and she lost her grip on Junior.  It let out a shriek of defiance and managed to sink its pinchers into her arm.  She screamed in disbelief, the ribbon device coming to an abrupt stop.  With a flip of her arm, the symbiote flew off, falling to the floor.

For a fleeting second, Jack thought everything was going to work out.  Teal'c had the snake-bitch in his sights, most of the Jaffa were down, Carter was a few yards away from Daniel, about to grab him and pull him to safety.  It was all right there.  Jack aimed at Junior and pulled the trigger.  

Too late.  As the blast uselessly hit the floor, the symbiote launched itself at Daniel, dug its way into the back of his neck and burrowed in, its tail lashing.  Daniel grabbed the back of his neck, letting out a cry of terror.  A moment later his eyes glowed.

Jack came to a screeching halt, his heart pounding like a jack-hammer.  A horrified, "Daniel!" came from behind him, from Carter.

The new Goa'uld turned to face the other and he growled, "You dare to touch this body?"  In less than a second, he was on her, one hand on her forehead, one on her jaw, and he twisted hard, breaking her neck.

"Oh, fuck," Jack said.  He held up his zat aiming it at Daniel, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Colonel!" Carter said, pointing at the floor.  The Goa'uld had made its way out of its now dead host and was slithering across the floor.  Jack shot it twice with the zat.

The new Goa'uld stared at it in contempt, then leaned down and yanked the ribbon device off the dead woman, putting it on its own hand.  When it straightened, it staggered a little, the glow in its eyes fading, a look of concern crossing its face.  Daniel's face.  Jack pointed the zat back at the man who used to be his best friend.

It looked around the room, settling on Jack.  "Jack?" it asked, voice still amplified, Goa'uld clearly in charge.

Jack took a second to glance at Teal'c and was sorry he did.  If he'd thought Teal'c had looked bleak down in the cells, it was nothing compared to how he looked now.  He looked like death warmed over, aiming his staff weapon at Daniel.  Or what used to be Daniel.

It shifted its gaze to Teal'c.  "Teal'c?"  Back to Jack.  "Jack?"  It gazed down at the dead girl.  "I didn't…"  It shook his head in confusion.

Jack hadn't been around a whole lot of Goa'uld taking hosts but he'd seen enough to know that this was a whole new slew of weird.  "What the hell is going on?" he snapped, keeping his weapon trained.

"The blending, Daniel was not…"  It looked at the dead girl again.  "He says…he says she was innocent.  He wants…"  It sent a beseeching look Jack's way.  "I did not understand."  Its eyes glowed brightly again.  

It took a step toward Teal'c, but Teal'c backed away, charging his staff weapon.

The Goa'uld stopped.  "Find a sarcophagus.  Revive her," he commanded.  

"Not about to start taking orders from you, buddy," Jack snarled.  "Let me talk to Daniel."

"No," the Goa'uld said.  "He is confused."

"You bet your ass he's confused.  He's got a fucking Goa'uld in him.  Get the fuck out of him.  Now."  Maybe there was a snowball's chance in hell that Junior would do that, would give Daniel back his body.

The eyes glowed again.  "I cannot.  He is too damaged."

Jack let out a mirthless laugh.  "I wonder why?  Maybe it's because you've turned him into a blood-sucking snake."

It shook his head.  "He's damaged.  The ribbon device damaged him.  He must heal."  The Goa'uld stumbled again.

Not sure why, Jack moved closer.  And just that fast, the ribbon device came up.  Jack expected to be catapulted across the room.  Instead, the device emitted a force that just pushed him away.  It felt like walking into a very strong wind.

The Goa'uld fell to its knees, its free hand grabbing his head, as if it had a pounding headache.  Jack pushed against the force, gaining a couple of steps.  The Goa'uld acted panicked for a second, shaking its head, furrowing its brow, looking just like Daniel when he was arguing with someone.  Then the ribbon device shut off and the Goa'uld looked up at Jack, holding out its arms away from his body.

Jack zatted it, although he ran to the body that belonged to his friend and caught it before it hit the floor.  He snapped at Carter, "Find me something to tie him with."

She nodded and took off.

Noting the fallen Jaffa, Jack glanced up at Teal'c.  "The ones we zatted will start waking up soon.  Can you do your 'false God' speech for them?  See if we can pick up some allies?"

Teal'c was looking down at Daniel, a look of anguish on his face.  He turned his gaze to Jack.  "I have broken my vow to you and to Daniel Jackson."  His voice cracked.

To see Teal'c so destroyed brought a sting of tears to Jack's eyes.  "Teal'c.  We'll take him back with us.  We'll call Thor or the Tollan or somebody.  We'll get the damn thing out of him.  But we need to get out of here alive.  I'd just as soon not be racing to the gate with a battalion of Jaffa behind us.  Can you focus?" 

With another desperate look at Daniel, Teal'c nodded.  He quickly began to move around the room, disarming the Jaffa, placing their weapons in a pile.  Carter showed up with some thick rope with tassels on the end of it.  Jack didn't ask, just trussed the Goa'uld up, and pulled it…him…Jack settled on him, he had to believe Daniel was still in there, to the corner of the room, out of any possible line of fire.

* * *

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Carter asked.  She crouched by Daniel's body, putting out a hand as if to touch his hair.

"Don't touch him," Jack ordered, even though it killed him to say it.  "And I don't know why.  He…it should have recovered by now."

"Can't we take him to Cimmeria, and let Thor's device take the Goa'uld?"

Jack nodded.  "We'll figure out something."  But every choice came with dangers.  Cimmeria was jinxed.  They'd gone there twice, and both times had almost ended up dead; dealing with the Tok'ra always came with an unexpected backlash, like maybe they'd decide they wanted to keep Daniel for experimentation.  Working with the Tollan meant they had to actually work with the Tollan, and seeing as Daniel was the only human they seemed able to actually stand, except for Narim, they'd be starting off at a bit of a disadvantage.

He should be making a decision.  But something about the way this Goa'uld, Junior, had been acting before he'd essentially surrendered, kept Jack sitting here, keeping watch, not making a choice, or more correctly, choosing to do nothing.

In a way, they'd been lucky.  There hadn't been many more Jaffa to round up; most of them had been present for the fun and games.  Having their god displayed to them as a very dead snake, combined with Teal'c's talk about being free, convinced most of them.  The few that argued were dead.  Teal'c hadn't been in much of a forgiving mood.

Carter had talked to the leaders of the native people, sussed them out for more lies, and decided they were pretty harmless.  Jack wondered how they'd survive without someone telling them what to do.  They were so cowed; he wasn't certain there was anyone up to the task of taking charge and moving them along now that they were on their own.

He supposed he could recommend to Hammond that they send in a team; the anthropologists would have a heyday.  Hell, Daniel would have had a heyday if he wasn't a fucking Goa'uld.  

Not, Jack promised himself, that he'd be a Goa'uld for long.  They'd either figure out a way to get the snake out of him, or Jack would kill him.  He and Daniel had made that promise to each other a long time ago.  Jack couldn't imagine leaving Daniel to embrace a lifetime of casual brutality.

Jack had tried to talk to Teal'c, but he wasn't talking.  Not that Jack could blame him.  As far as Teal'c was concerned, he was responsible.  Jack hated being right, sometimes.  He'd predicted this, had known Junior had set his sights on Daniel.  No wonder Teal'c didn't want to talk to him.  Jack had every right to play the I-told-you-this-would-happen card.   

Not that he would.  Teal'c would inflict more pain and suffering on himself than Jack ever could.  If things didn't work out well, which was entirely possible, Jack fully expected to see Teal'c leave SG-1.  

What a fucking nightmare.  His earlier comment about this day being one of the top ten suckiest was now a joke.  This day was now officially the second worst day of his life, second only to racing upstairs after hearing a gunshot to find his son's brains splattered on the bedroom floor.  He couldn't conceive of a life without Daniel Jackson in it.  The only thing that had gotten him through Charlie's loss was Daniel.  Who the hell was going to help him with this?

"Colonel," Carter said softly.

Jack looked up to see Daniel…to see the Goa'uld stirring.  He lifted the zat and held it steady.

* * *

When Daniel woke up, he winced, expecting to feel like crap, but then he realized he felt fine.  Actually, he felt good.  Strong, energized.  Well, except for that noise.  He focused on it and heard a voice, saying repeatedly < _Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry._ >

"Shh," Daniel said.  "It's all right."  He wasn't sure what was going on, but there was a heartfelt sorrow behind that voice and he couldn't help but offer reassurance.

"No, it's not fucking all right," a voice snapped.

Daniel furrowed his brow.  That was a different sort of voice.  Jack's voice.  He opened his eyes.  "Jack?"  Jack was sitting across from him, his zat aimed at Daniel's chest.  He looked very, very angry.  "Um, Jack?"  He tried to gesture at the weapon but then realized his hands were tied.  Daniel blinked.  With what looked like a curtain pull.  "What's going on?"

"Don't even try that innocent act on me."

Daniel frowned.  "Um."  He wasn't sure where to start.  Then the other voice started up again.  < _Sorry, Daniel.  I didn't understand.  I didn't mean to hurt her.  But she was hurting you.  You were dying._ >

"I was dying?" Daniel echoed.  He didn't feel like he was dying.  He looked around for the source of the other voice but there was no one else around.  Glancing at Jack again, Daniel really wished Jack would point that zat somewhere else.

< _It's me, Daniel.  The one you called Junior.  I'm in you.  I healed you.  We are together now._ >

Daniel's mouth dropped open.  Oh, shit.  That explained the zat and the look on Jack's face.  "Um.  Jack, it's me.  Daniel."

Jack let out a scoffing noise.  "Right.  Like I'm going to believe that.  Remember Tanith?  He tried that one out on us, already." 

Daniel blinked, realizing that everything was a little fuzzy.  He reached up his tied hands and took off his glasses.  "Hey," he said.  "I can see."  That was a nice side-effect.  Then, a horrifying thought occurred to Daniel.  "The girl, is she all right?  Was there a sarcophagus to revive her?"

Jack shook his head.  "No.  Apparently she wasn't important enough to rate a sarcophagus.  She's staying dead."

Daniel closed his eyes in pain.  God.  The voice started up again, < _Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.  I'm sorry I am causing you pain.  Sorry, sorry_. >  Daniel couldn't stand against the genuine remorse.  And despite the guilt he felt, the more rational part of him knew that while his body may have been the mechanism used, Daniel hadn't killed her.  At least he'd keep telling himself that.  

No matter how misguided, Junior had been trying to protect him.  He winced, pointing at his head.  "Junior got a little carried away."

"Right.  I'm sure that's what all the Goa'uld say when they go to confession," Jack said sarcastically.

Daniel rolled his eyes.  "Jack, she was going to eat him.  He was a little bothered by that.  Then, she was trying to kill me.  That freaked him out more.  Snitching a line from your favorite heroine, Buffy, by the time he got in me, he was at that 'fire burn, tree pretty' stage."

Jack stared at Daniel, then he turned to Carter, his eyebrows raised, asking for her opinion.  She shrugged.  "He sounds like Daniel.  He even acts like Daniel.  I know a Goa'uld has access to the host's memories, but I don't know if a Goa'uld could do this kind of impression."

"Tanith fooled the Tok'ra until he killed Shan'auc," Jack argued.

"Why haven't you taken me over?" Daniel asked Junior softly.

Instead of words, what he received was a rush of emotions.  Love and adoration, the joy of sharing and partnership, the wish for well-being, of protection.  Daniel started smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Jack snapped.

"He loves me," Daniel said with a sense of wonder.  

"Who loves you?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Junior."  He smiled at Jack, pointing again at his head.  "He loves me."  He leaned toward Jack.  "He's not like them.  I told you that before.  He's…"  Daniel let out an affronted gasp.  "You are not!" he said.

"Daniel, you are making less sense than normal," Jack griped.  "I am not what?"

Daniel shook his head.  "Not you.  Junior.  He says he's defective."  He frowned.  "You are not defective.  You're better than they are.  They're defective."  He glared at Jack.  "She was going to eat him," he said again in an indignant tone.

"Yeah, you said that," Jack responded.  He glanced at Carter again.  

"Tanith had a pretty flat affect," she said.  "It wouldn't be difficult for a Goa'uld to pretend to be a Tok'ra."

Jack snorted.  "No kidding.  No Tok'ra is ever gonna be the life of the party.  But Kawalsky had us fooled."  He turned back to Daniel.  "Why was she gonna eat him?"  Then he shook his head.  "Never mind.  Let me talk to Junior."

"Um," Daniel said.  "I don't know how to do that.  Junior, do you know how to do that?"

Daniel's eyes suddenly glowed. 

*****Jack reared back.  "Okay, I'm guessing that's a yes."  

"Do not fear me, Jack," the amplified Goa'uld voice said.

Jack scowled.  "In case it's escaped your notice," Jack bluffed, "I'm not the one tied up."

The Goa'uld looked down at his tied hands.  "These are not strong enough to hold me if I wished to escape."

Just what Jack didn't want to hear.  "And hey, where do you get off calling me Jack?" he complained.

"Daniel calls you Jack," the Goa'uld explained.

"Yeah, but me and Daniel are friends."  Just for a second, Jack could have sworn he saw a hurt expression flicker in the Goa'uld's eyes.  Which, Jack said to himself, wasn't possible.  You can't hurt a Goa'uld's feelings.  They just get pissed and then they hurt you.

There was a pause.  "Daniel has just informed me that you hate my kind."

"He's got that right," Jack said emphatically.  "With good cause."

"Less cause than Daniel, and yet he befriended me."

Jack thought that was dirty pool.  And he couldn't believe he was arguing about being on a first name basis with a Goa'uld.

"Plus, Daniel has informed me that you named me Junior."

"Hey, tell Daniel to stop talking about me behind my…in front…fuck, fine, you can call me Jack."  Jesus.  Junior was as aggravating as Daniel.  

"Colonel?"

Jack looked over to see Carter staring at him like he'd gone out of his mind.

Which he clearly had.  But, somehow, along with the lunacy was this bubble of hope.  Maybe Daniel wasn't a Goa'uld.  Junior was the Goa'uld.  Daniel still seemed to be Daniel.

The Goa'uld's eyes flashed again.  "What?  What?  What is wrong?" he said, seemingly apropos of nothing.

Jack glanced around for any sign of danger, didn't see anything.  "What's going on?"

"Daniel is…Teal'c?  Where is…"

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked, taking over the conversation.  "Oh, God, does he think I'm a Goa'uld?  Does he think Junior Goa'ulded me?"  He surged to his feet.  "Where is he?"

"Daniel…" Jack began.

"Jack, where is he?" Daniel insisted.

"What if you're not really you?" Jack blurted out.

Daniel turned to him, blinking.  "What?"

"I mean it.  What if this is an elaborate Goa'uld hoax, and you really are a Goa'uld?  Teal'c is bummed out enough without you playing that kind of game with him."  

Daniel shot him a desperate glance.  "What do I need to do to convince you?  I'm me.  Your best friend.  Sam, you know me, right?"

Carter scrunched her face up.  "Daniel, you have a Goa'uld in you."

"No, I mean yes, but it's Junior."

"Is he like a Tok'ra?" she asked.

Daniel seemed to hold a short silent conversation and then shook his head.  "No, although Junior is familiar with the history of the Tok'ra.  He's…" Daniel looked angry.  "Don't say that again," he snapped.

"Defective?" Jack asked, taking a guess.

Daniel nodded, face still angry.  Suddenly Jack was convinced.  Only Daniel could yell at his own Goa'uld when the Goa'uld called itself names.  

But before he cut Daniel loose, he needed more info, and he wanted Teal'c's opinion.  If Teal'c thought Daniel was still Daniel, then they'd figure out what the fuck they would do next.  "Come on," Jack said, tugging at Daniel.

"Sir?" Carter protested.

Jack turned to her, asking, "Do you really think I'm in danger here?" 

She hesitated but then shook her head.

Daniel flashed her one of his rare brilliant smiles.  "Thanks, Sam."

She was smiling through her tears, and Jack could see her holding back the impulse to hug Daniel.  He could understand.  He wanted that hug, too.  Just that fast, bam, lose a best friend, then, bam, get him back.  But he'd wait for Teal'c's vote first.  He started dragging Daniel again.  "He's this way."

The last time Jack had seen Teal'c, he'd been sitting huddled in a corner.  Jack had wanted to take his knife away in case the big guy got a sudden urge to commit seppuku.  He walked Daniel into the next room and pointed, relieved to see that Teal'c was very much alive, even if he looked like he wanted to be dead.  He also wasn't paying any attention to them.

Jack pulled Daniel to a stop.  "I need to tell you this, and I'm saying it because you are my best friend.  If this is a trick, and you fuck with him in any way, I'll kill you.  Do you understand?"

Daniel's eyes grew bright with tears and he smiled tightly.  "Thanks, Jack." 

* * *

Daniel strode quickly to Teal'c and sat in his lap, working his knees under Teal'c's staff weapon, so it now lay across his thighs.  Then he placed his tied hands over Teal'c's head so they rested on the back of his neck.  "Teal'c."

Teal'c jerked back, staring at Daniel, his eyes red-rimmed, ancient and despairing.  Daniel's chest ached, hating that he'd caused his mate such pain.  

Teal'c tried to stand but Daniel held him down, realizing, as he did, that his strength now equaled Teal'c's.  "Teal'c, please."

In no mood to listen, Teal'c glanced up at Jack who was standing nearby.  "O'Neill," he growled out, "Why do you do this to me?"  Bewilderment, betrayal, loss, all flew across his face in a heartbreaking display.

"Listen to him," Jack said.  "I think it's still Daniel."

"It is, Teal'c.  It is me."  Daniel leaned forward and kissed Teal'c gently.  "Have I told you how much I love your lips?" he asked softly enough so no one except Teal'c could hear.

Anger blazed out of Teal'c's eyes.  "Do not use his words."

"They're my words.  It's still me.  Me and Junior.  He's in here, too, but he has no interest in taking me over."  He leaned in to kiss Teal'c.

Teal'c jerked back again.  "I do not believe you," he gasped out.

"Teal'c," Daniel said softly.  "You said you could sense Junior before.  Try it now.  You'll see he has no intention of hurting me."  Hoping all the love he had for Teal'c was shining in his eyes, he said, "He knows of your vow to Jack to keep me free from harm.  He swears you haven't broken it."

His eyes filled with hope and longing, Teal'c stared at Daniel, then closed his eyes.  Daniel could feel Junior putting out feelings of comfort, as if they might radiate out of their joined body and into Teal'c.  

As he waited for Teal'c to pronounce him as himself or not, Daniel started to panic.  Maybe he wasn't him.  Maybe he had been taken over.  Maybe he couldn't be trusted.  Maybe…

< _No, no, no, no, no, no._ > a voice in his head kept saying.  < _Do not fear.  Do not fear.  Do not fear._ >

And then Teal'c was holding him hard enough to break ribs if he'd still been entirely human, and a gruff voice was whispering in his ear, "I thought you lost to me.  I thought I had found you only to lose you."

And the voice in his head was saying, < _You are still you.  I would not do that to you.  We are together.  You are safe.  I will protect you_. >

All the love coming at him from inside and out was dazzling.  Daniel held Teal'c tightly, gratitude making him dizzy.  Finally he pulled back and saw Jack to the right of him, Sam to the left.  He smiled at them both.

Jack pursed his lips.  "Okay.  All those who think this is the real Daniel Jackson, raise your hand."  He lifted his right hand.

Sam lifted hers as well, eyes still bright with unshed tears.

"It is Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said in wonder.  His other hand cupped Daniel's cheek.  "How is it possible that my symbiote was able to take you as a host?  He was still immature."  Without waiting for an answer to that question, he added.  "And how is it possible that you remain?  I do not understand."

"Join the club," Jack said.  He leaned behind Teal'c and started working on the rope around Daniel's hands, attempting to untie him.  "These really wouldn't have held you?" he asked.

Daniel pulled his hands apart, the rope tearing like paper.  He held his wrists up for Jack's inspection.

Jack grimaced.  "Oy."

Daniel shot an affectionate glance Jack's way.  Daniel suddenly felt embarrassed sitting on Teal'c's lap with Sam and Jack so close by.  He reluctantly backed off, staying close, his knees touching Teal'c's, the four of them making up the sides of a square.  He was touched that he could see the same reluctance in Teal'c's eyes at his withdrawal.

He felt another surge of love from Junior that came with new images in his head.  He smiled at Teal'c.  "He loves you, you know.  Junior.  He's grateful to you."

Jack rolled his eyes.  "Jeez, he's like his own little love fest."

"You're more right than you know, Jack, but hold that thought," Daniel said.  "Have you ever seen Goa'uld eat other Goa'uld?" he asked Teal'c.

The question startled Teal'c.  His brow furrowed.  "Yes.  I have seen it twice, although it is possible it happened more frequently."

"Do you know why they did it?"  

"I do not." Teal'c answered as if it wasn't important, his eyes busy drinking Daniel in.

"I do know.  Or Junior knows," Daniel amended.  "When I got up the stairs, she had him up to her mouth.  Her open mouth.  She was about to feed on him."  His eyes glowed for a second, and Daniel said consolingly, "I know.  But she didn't."  He looked at his three friends, explaining.  "Junior's still upset about it."

 

  


"Yeah," Jack said.  "Getting eaten's not high on my list, either."  Then he made a vague gesture toward Daniel.  "Is he talking to you?  I mean, in your head?"

Daniel nodded.  "Sometimes.  Sometimes he shows me things."  His brow furrowed.  "I guess I don't need to talk out loud for him to hear me, but it feels easier."

"And it's much more entertaining," Jack added.

"Dad and Selmak talk all the time.  I can see this look on his face when the two of them are having a conversation."  She took Daniel's hand and held it tightly, as if she finally couldn't resist the need to touch him.  "I know you said Junior wasn't like the Tok'ra, but how is he different?"

"And you still haven't told us why she was gonna chow down on him," Jack complained.

Junior took control for an instant, and Daniel could feel his eyes glowing as Junior glared at Jack.

"Hey," Jack said, his hands up in self-defense.  "I get it was a bad thing.  I'm not making light of it."

The glow faded.

"He's really unhappy about it," Daniel said apologetically at Jack.

"I can see that," Jack said with a scowl.

"Nor have you explained how my symbiote was able to take a host, nor why you have not been taken over," Teal'c said, his fingers holding tightly to Daniel's other hand.

Daniel had no idea where to start.  Then he glanced down at where Teal'c's pouch was.  "Can you sense your new symbiote?"

Teal'c nodded.

The slight grimace on Teal'c's face told Daniel what he needed to know.  "It's really different, isn't it?  Than Junior?"

"Yes, indeed.  However, I believe it was Junior who was different."

"He was.  He is."  Daniel glanced around.  "Where are the rest of the Jaffa?"

Jack shrugged.  "The ones that are alive are probably packing.  Teal'c told them we'd send them home to Chulak.  The dead ones are still in the other room.  Why?"

"I need to check their symbiotes.  Do the larva die immediately if their Jaffa dies?" he asked Teal'c.

"Only if the pouch or the symbiote is wounded.  However, they will not live long once the womb begins to dry."

"I'll go check them in a minute, then."  He smiled.  "Or, more correctly, Junior will check them and the living Jaffa as well.  He wants to find a better symbiote for you, Teal'c.  He doesn't like the one you have now."

Jack prodded Daniel with his foot.  "Could we start getting some answers now?"

Daniel nodded.  "Okay.  Teal'c told me a few days ago that Goa'uld are born with racial memory.  In other words, every Goa'uld larva knows his family tree, backwards and forwards.  And while they're not born with the collective knowledge of the Goa'uld, like the Harcesis Sha're told me about, according to Junior they do have fairly extensive knowledge about how to behave."

"For instance," he continued, "it would be like a human child being born with the knowledge of which fork to use to eat a salad, or how to use a swing set, and to not take candy from strangers."  Daniel grimaced.  "Well, except in a Goa'uld's case, it's more along the lines of how to take the candy and then kill the stranger."

Teal'c nodded.  "This I can believe.  When a Goa'uld takes a host, they have an instinctive awareness of how to control it."

Jack snorted.  "It didn't look like Junior was having a very easy time of it," he contradicted.

Daniel shot him a narrow-eyed glare.  "He's young, Jack.  And I was dying, and he was afraid for me.  Plus, my reaction to his killing that girl surprised him.  He did it to protect me and my anger about it confused him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Jack said, with a careless wave of his hand.  "He gets credit for keeping you alive.  I'll grant him that."

Junior asked for permission, and Daniel sort of mentally shoved himself to the side, allowing him to speak.  It was a very odd sensation.  "Thank you," Junior said, addressing Jack.  Daniel could feel the vibration of his changed voice.  "This one requires much protection.  I believe you would say he needs a keeper."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Daniel said, wresting control back.  "I do not," he denied vehemently.

However, the damage was done.  Jack was howling with laughter, Sam was biting her lips very hard to keep from laughing, and even Teal'c was smiling.  Daniel thought very dark thoughts to Junior.

Junior, unfortunately, didn't seem to care. 

Great, Daniel muttered to himself, it was like having a Jack inside as well as outside.  All together too many Jacks.  He sighed.

Jack, meanwhile, was wiping tears from his eyes.  "Junior," he said.  "You're all right."

Daniel scowled at him.

Sam squeezed Daniel's hand.  "Keep going, Daniel.  Why is Junior so different?"

Daniel flashed Jack a look promising later retribution, then continued.  "Okay, like I said, they're born with this instinctive knowledge.  And instinctive emotions.  Hate, paranoia, cruelty.  One hundred and one ways to torture someone and enjoy it.  But every now and then, there's a glitch in the system."

"And Junior's a glitch?"

Daniel frowned.  "He's not a glitch."  Then he sighed.  "Junior says his kind are considered defective.  It happens more than you'd think.  A mature Goa'uld can sense a…" Daniel winced, "defective one.  We need to come up with a different word."

Teal'c's eyebrows went up.  "These are the Goa'uld who are eaten?"

Daniel nodded.  "Usually the adult Goa'uld wait until the larva are mature, the belief being they will absorb more power from the symbiote.  So they either let the larva mature in the Jaffa's pouch until it's almost ready to take a host, or they remove them and keep them in a tank until they mature, assuming they have a tank.  This Goa'uld, however, didn't want to wait."

Daniel could sense Junior's agitation and mentally reassured him.  < _You're all right.  You're with me.  We will protect each other._ >

"And the Tok'ra?" Sam asked again.  "How are they different?"

"They're still born with all that instinctive emotion, Sam.  They just channel it another way.  Think about the Tok'ra we know.  They're secretive, paranoid, and superior.  They certainly feel perfectly comfortable putting us in danger without giving it a thought, with the exception of your dad.  I think he's able to affect Selmak more than he knows."

"Do they know about these defective Goa'uld?" she asked.  She hesitated over the word defective, wincing at Daniel.

"I don't know.  But I can't imagine Junior living the life of a Tok'ra.  He just doesn't hate.  Doesn't feel the need for revenge, doesn't want to hurt anyone, unless…" Daniel shrugged.

"Unless someone tries to hurt you?" Jack guessed.

Daniel nodded, embarrassed.  "Or any of you, I imagine."  He felt Junior's agreement.  "Anyone I care about."  He smiled briefly.  "He certainly doesn't feel the need to use me or manipulate me.  He sees us as two separate entities."

"How did he mature?" Teal'c asked.  "He was not ready to take a host."

Daniel squeezed his hand.  "I know that.  I know you would have killed him before it got to that point.  I know you never would have let him near me if he'd been even close to being mature.  And I don't know exactly what happened.  Junior's not sure what happened.  All he knew was that she was killing me, and it was the only way he could protect me, so he forced it, I guess."

Jack grimaced.  "Does that mean any larva could force it?  That any symbiote in any Jaffa could suddenly become mature and take a host?"  He looked understandably apprehensive at the thought.

Daniel shook his head.  "Junior doesn't think so."  He glanced at Teal'c.  "Have you ever seen a larva mature unexpectedly?"

"I have not," Teal'c assured him.

Jack let out a sigh.  "Greater love hath no larva…?"

Daniel grinned, sending a surge of affection inward toward Junior.  "Something like that."

"Only you, Daniel," Jack said with a fond shake of his head.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, after a long pause.

Daniel stood up.  "I need to check those symbiotes."

All of them got up and followed Daniel out to the main room.

* * *

Teal'c couldn't keep his eyes off Daniel; he could see the differences in how he moved.  He was surer of himself and there was a coiled strength radiating from him.

Teal'c found it arousing.  He wished he could take his mate someplace private and be alone with him.  He suspected it might be some time before the sight of a Goa'uld boring his way into his lover's neck, and the resultant glowing eyes and act of violence, would be erased.  Teal'c needed to hear Daniel's soft words and see the look of love on his face to start the process.

The loss had been beyond his ability to cope.  He'd done what had to be done and then shut down.  To have known happiness for such a short time and then have it ripped from him seemed nothing more than the universe taunting him for all his evil-doings.    

But then Daniel had appeared, holding him, reassuring him, loving him, and the universe had righted itself again.

Teal'c bypassed the first two dead Jaffa as the blasts from his staff weapon had hit them in the abdomen.  The third Jaffa he rolled over, working his way easily under his belt, exposing the crisscross on his belly.  He reached in and withdrew a symbiote, holding it up for Daniel's inspection.

His eyes glowed and he shook his head.  Teal'c thrust it back into the dead Jaffa's pouch, then moved on to the next one.  That symbiote was rejected as well.  The third symbiote was already dead.  The fourth symbiote came out with a hiss; it was disturbingly mature.  "Kill it," Junior ordered.  

The Goa'uld hissed at Daniel, wiggling in Teal'c's grasp.  Junior reached out, taking the Goa'uld from Teal'c, and ripped its head off, dropping the now dead and useless carcass on the floor.  The tail swished, looking disconcertingly alive, but then it grew still.

Daniel, not Junior, looked at the dead Goa'uld on the floor, looking distraught, gazing at his hands as if they were the hands of a murderer.

His eyes glowing again, Junior said, "It was necessary.  It was biding its time and would have tried to take Jack or Sam as hosts or one of the natives."

Teal'c eyed O'Neill and the major.  O'Neill rubbed the back of his neck while Major Carter looked momentarily taken aback to have a Goa'uld call her by her nickname.  Then, as she caught Teal'c's eye, she flashed him a wry grin.  

Daniel still looked unhappy, and Teal'c expected it would take some time for Daniel and Junior to come to some agreement about what could and could not be done using Daniel's body.  Personally, in this instance, Teal'c agreed with Junior's actions.  However, he was more concerned with his mate.  "Are you all right, Daniel Jackson?" he asked.

Daniel didn't look entirely sure, but gestured at the next body.  "Let's keep going."

By the time they were done, all the symbiotes had been rejected.  Jack prodded the last Jaffa with his shoe.  "What are the odds we'd actually find another defective Goa'uld?"

Daniel frowned.  "I'm really not comfortable with that term.  We need to come up with a new one.  Any suggestions?"

"Friendlies," Jack offered.  At their looks, he shrugged.  "Well, they are, right?  Not friendly, like Captain Kangaroo, but friendlies, like allies."

"Friendlies," Daniel tried out.  "Junior?"  A few moments passed and then Daniel nodded.  "Junior likes it."  He rolled his eyes.  "Junior likes you, Jack, which, naturally, makes me question his judgment," Daniel said.

"Hey," Jack complained.  "Everyone likes me."  He made a let's-move-on gesture with his hands.  "Can we get back on task?"

Daniel frowned at him, but then nodded.  "Junior seems to think there are quite a few of them, friendlies.  It might account for why there are so many larva and yet relatively few Goa'uld with hosts."

"There are many Goa'uld on many planets throughout the galaxy," Teal'c informed him.

"I realize that," Daniel said, "but still, think about it.  How many Jaffa served under you while you served Apophis?  Hundreds?"

"Over my years of service, thousands," Teal'c answered.

"And many of those Jaffa had more than one symbiote, like you?"

Teal'c nodded.

"And how many of those larva matured and took hosts?"

Teal'c had never given it much thought during his time of servitude, but he did so now.  "Perhaps a few hundred."

"And Apophis was one System Lord out of many, all with countless numbers of Jaffa over the years.  So that leaves a lot of larva either dying while immature or, like Shan'auc's symbiote almost did, dying once mature because they don't have access to a host."

Teal'c thought about all those times Apophis had ordered him to leave him.  Now that he was focusing his memories, he could remember a tank of larva Apophis kept in his innermost quarters.  Teal'c had simply assumed they were waiting for new Jaffa recruits.  Teal'c had, in fact, been the one who often put young larva into the wombs of his warriors.  

"I would guess," Jack said slowly, "that the Goa'uld wouldn't want something like this to get around."

Teal'c agreed with that.  "The intractable belief in their racial superiority is of paramount importance to them."

Jack pursed his lips, deep in thought, and then swung around to Daniel.  "Daniel, if what you're saying is true, and I'm not saying it's not, but if it is, this is huge.  It's incomprehensively huge.  What I'm hearing is that there're possibly a shitload of Goa'uld larva out there who would be perfectly happy to be our allies, if we could only find them.  Right?"  

Daniel nodded.

"Do the Tok'ra know this?" Jack demanded.  "Have they been keeping this from us?"

Daniel shook his head after a moment's silent consultation.  "Junior doesn't think so.  As far as he knows, the Tok'ra are all from the same family line, a very old family line that have been fighting the Goa'uld for a long time."

"Plus," Sam added, "they're a dying race.  If they knew there were larva out there they could harvest, I'm sure they'd be doing it."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jack said, a stunned look on his face.  "Jesus."  He ran a shaky hand through his hair.  

Teal'c was stunned himself.  How could he not have known this?  "Shall I assemble the rest of the Jaffa, Daniel?"  He was suddenly anxious to replace his current symbiote with one of his mate's choosing.  

"Please, Teal'c.  Thanks," Daniel said with a smile.

Teal'c again felt the need to be alone with Daniel, but he bowed his head and went in search of the Jaffa.

* * *

Jack sat on the edge of the dais where the snake had placed her ornate chair.  "This is like Watergate.  Except it's Snakegate."  Unbelievable.  Un-fucking-believable.  He shook his head.  Then, remembering something he'd forgotten to do, he bounced up and moved to Daniel, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a big hug.  "You scared the shit out of me, Daniel."  He could feel Daniel's new-found strength in the return hug his friend gave him.

When Jack finally backed off, Carter was there, claiming her own hug.

He might not be crazy about the idea of Daniel having a snake inside of him, but he did like the fact that Daniel had a lot more strength to draw on, not to mention that this particular snake seemed to have taken Daniel's safety on as a personal crusade.  Needs a keeper.  Jack bit back a laugh. 

Of course, he was also at risk for a whole mess of new stuff.  Like Ma'chello's gadgets, or places like Cimmeria, or the NID.  Especially the NID.  

He looked up to see the Jaffa all following Teal'c into the room.  At his command they all bared their abdomens.  Jack found it hard not to wince being in a room with all those larva.  This new twist was going to take some getting used to.

Jack half-smiled as he listened to Daniel apologize to them all one by one, promising he wouldn't leave any of them without a symbiote.  He'd made his way through half the Jaffa when he found one.  He held it in the air, human eye to beady eye, and then, getting in on the deal, Junior's eyes glowed in satisfaction.

Teal'c bared his own belly, and Daniel pushed his hand in and pulled out Teal'c's symbiote, replacing it with the new one.  Then he placed Teal'c's old one into the Jaffa.  Jack shivered again.  He had no idea how Daniel just did that.  The whole idea of it gave Jack the creeps.  He found his hand on his stomach, gratefully feeling the unmarked flesh there.

Daniel continued down the line.  They found a second symbiote that was almost mature.  Teal'c killed it this time; Jack could see the look of gratitude on Daniel's face.  

Daniel replaced the now dead symbiote with one from a dead Jaffa, much to the live Jaffa's relief.  

Jack exchanged a look with Carter, and speaking softly so as not to disturb Daniel, or Junior and his larva sniffing ritual, said, "This changes everything, you know."

She nodded.  "I know.  We could have an army of our own Goa'uld."

They both focused back in on Daniel as he found another friendly one in the last Jaffa.  Jack frowned.  Friendly Goa'uld.  Jack snorted.  Never thought he'd put those words together.

Daniel held the symbiote in his hand, nose to nose with it, and then he shot Teal'c a confused look.  "Can you carry two, Teal'c?"

"I do not know."

"Hmm."  Daniel handed the symbiote to Teal'c.  With a reassuring smile to the Jaffa he'd taken it from, Daniel retrieved another larva from their stockpile of dead Jaffa and inserted it into his pouch.  "There you go," he said.

The Jaffa clearly didn't know whether to acknowledge the exchange with a gracious bow or by possibly shooting Daniel.  One look at Teal'c decided him and he stepped back, joining the ranks of his fellow Jaffa.

Daniel looked at the larva in Teal'c's hand.  "I hate to lose track of him."  He smiled apologetically at Teal'c.  "Not that I mean to turn you into an incubator."  He stood there for a second, and Jack guessed he was silently communing with Junior.  He proved Jack right when he spoke, "Junior doesn't know of any reason why you can't have two larva, but it's up to you.  We can give one to Bra'tac when we get home, if you want."

With a look of infinite trust on his face, Teal'c bared his abdomen again.  Daniel took the symbiote from Teal'c's hand and gently placed him inside.  Jack could hear a few startled squeaks, then a series of them, sounding an awful lot like a couple of old biddies getting caught up on gossip.  Jack grinned and called, "You okay, big guy?"

Teal'c nodded as he put a hand over his pouch.  "I am."

"Why didn't the Goa'uld munch on these other friendlies?" Jack asked Daniel.

Daniel shrugged a little, and then said, "It would have killed the Jaffa, I guess.  She probably would have eaten them when they matured."  His eyes glowed unhappily for a moment.

"Not gonna happen, Junior," Jack consoled Daniel's symbiote.   He glanced at his watch.  It was hard to believe it was still the same day.  It felt like it had been years since they'd arrived on this stupid planet.  It was late, but not yet dark.  "I say let's get on the road now."  They might need to stop and camp, but they'd be closer to home when they woke up than they would if they stayed here for the night.  

Teal'c told the Jaffa to prepare to leave, and like good little soldiers the Jaffa marched off.  Their stomping feet reminding Jack of all the times he'd hid from Jaffa patrols, listening to them march in unison, coming closer, then, if he was lucky, fading away.  This time they'd have a Jaffa patrol of their very own escorting them to the gate.

They all shouldered their packs and weaponed up.  "Hey," Daniel said.  "Does someone have that ribbon device?"

Carter nodded.  "I have it.  And all the other Goa'uld gadgets I could find.  Maybe you can show me how they work," she suggested, an avaricious gleam in her eye.

Daniel grinned at her.  "I'd be glad to.  Or Junior would be."

"Speaking of the ribbon device," Jack asked, having forgotten until now.  "What was up with that?  I was expecting Junior to toss me across the room but he only shoved me back."

Daniel silently communed for a second, then Junior answered, "A Goa'uld may use it in many ways, but because they are Goa'uld, they only use it to injure and kill."

Jack supposed that made sense.  "Well, thanks for not putting me through a wall."

Junior's eyes glowed in a way Jack was recognizing as a sign of humor.  "You're welcome."  The glow faded, and Jack could see Daniel was back.  Weird.

The Jaffa appeared, and Jack put Teal'c on point, letting him figure out what he wanted to do with the extra men.  He put Daniel and Carter at three and nine, and he took the six position.  With a forward motion of a pointing index finger, he got them moving toward the Gate.

* * *

General Hammond stared at them as if they'd all taken leave of their senses.  Which, Jack thought, maybe they had.  Hammond looked at them and the four of them looked back.  Five if you counted Junior.  Six, no, seven if you counted Teal'c's twins.  Jack would have to come up with new names now.

When they'd arrived, he'd warned Hammond and Fraiser about Daniel's houseguest and the fact that Teal'c now had two symbiotes to avoid anyone having a heart attack as they looked at the MRI results.  Not that it had done much to reassure anyone.  Jack had noticed the pair of SFs they'd picked up in the infirmary, staying a discreet distance behind them, loaded for bear.

Back in the conference room, with Fraiser present, Jack had, as succinctly as possible, told them about their day off-planet, Daniel and Jack's excellent adventure as it were.  When he was done, Fraiser confirmed that yes, indeed, Daniel had a Goa'uld wrapped around his brain stem, and yes, indeed, Teal'c had not one, but two Goa'uld larva in his pouch.  He and Carter were their old boring selves.

Hammond thanked Fraiser, sent her on her merry way, was briefly introduced to Junior, and now here they were, staring at each other.  Finally, the general cleared his throat.  "I'm not prepared to further discuss this at this time.  I need to process everything you've told me."

Jack couldn't blame him one bit.

"To that end, with the exception of Colonel O'Neill, you're all dismissed.  Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel gave the general his full attention.

"Under the circumstances, I can't allow you off base and need to confine you to quarters under guard."

Daniel looked disappointed but he nodded.  Daniel had been around the block a time or two.  He knew how these things went.

"Daniel Jackson can stay with me in my quarters," Teal'c volunteered in a more or less do-this-or-you-will-die sort of voice.

Hammond frowned in a considering kind of way, then glanced at Jack.  Jack nodded his head, indicating his agreement.  One, things were gonna go bad in a hurry if they locked Daniel away from Teal'c after the day they'd had, and two, Teal'c was probably the one person on base Junior couldn't do much harm to if he suddenly decided to get in touch with the dark side of the Force.

"Very well," Hammond conceded.  "But I will still be posting a guard."

Teal'c nodded graciously.  "Understood."

Jack suspected he wouldn't care if they had an entire platoon guarding his door as long as he was on the other side of it with Daniel.

Hammond stood.  "Colonel, I'd like a word."

Jack just bet he would.  He stood quickly.  "Yes, sir."  With a quick look at Daniel who gave him a wincing smile of support, Jack followed the general out the door.

* * *

Daniel locked the door behind them.  "Shower?" he asked hopefully.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.  But before Daniel could take a step toward the bathroom, Teal'c had his arms around him and was busy exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Daniel was very willing to oblige.  It seemed like years since he'd last kissed Teal'c the way he wanted to.  He could also feel Junior's undivided attention.  Daniel couldn't help but laugh softly at the odd sensation.

Teal'c didn't seem to take the laugh personally, just began to kiss Daniel's jaw and neck, gently biting where his neck and shoulder joined.

"Ah," Daniel moaned, as that spot seemed to be directly connected to his cock.  

Junior cheered him on, which made Daniel snicker again.

Teal'c did stop this time.  "What amuses you?" he asked with a small smile.

Daniel made a vague gesture toward his head.  "Junior.  It's a little odd having a backseat driver in my head.  He, apparently, thoroughly approves of…well…us…this…us touching."

"As do I," Teal'c said as he started to take Daniel's clothes off.  "We are in complete agreement."

"That makes all of us, then," Daniel offered with a grin, even as he started working on Teal'c's clothes.

They managed to completely get in each other's way, slowing the process to a frustrating pace.  Daniel started over.  "Shower?  You take off your clothes, and I'll take off mine, and I'll meet you there."  He felt Junior's complaint.  "Ah, we'll meet you there."  He cleared his throat.  "Teal'c?"

Teal'c, who had started working his boots off, stopped and looked at Daniel.  "Yes, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel grinned.  "Are you always going to call me that?  You can just call me Daniel, you know.  I mean, I know you call me that sometimes, but…"  He shook his head.  "Never mind.  Listen, is this going to bother you, having Junior be a part of this?  He's pretty keen on it.  Being a part of it.  Enjoying it."  Daniel sincerely hoped Teal'c wouldn't mind, because he had no idea what he'd do if it did bother his mate.

Daniel was sort of surprised it didn't bother him, but somehow Junior fit.  Almost as if, like salt in water, he'd slipped into the spaces in Daniel's mental molecules, mixing with Daniel to create an entirely new compound.  A Daniel and Junior compound.

"I do not mind," Teal'c reassured him, emphasizing his words with a kiss.  "He was a part of me and now he is a part of you."  Teal'c cupped Daniel's jaw, running a thumb over his lips.  "I have been near Goa'uld all of my life, Daniel.  They are familiar to me.  As long as Junior does not attempt to take you away from me, I welcome him."

Daniel mentally stepped aside and allowed Junior to speak.  He could tell his eyes were glowing; it made them feel weirdly warm.  "I will not take him away from you, Teal'c.  I value his uniqueness."

"As do I," Teal'c said to Junior.  "You could not have chosen a better host, just as I could not have chosen a better mate."

Daniel wondered if he'd ever get used to all the love being directed at him.  He hoped not.  

"Now," Teal'c instructed, "please allow me to spend time with my mate."

Junior graciously complied, and Daniel, now back in control, resumed taking his clothes off.  They both finished at the same time, and Daniel took a moment to appreciate Teal'c.  Gorgeous man.  And all mine, he said smugly to himself.

< _And mine._ >

Daniel grinned.  < _And yours_ ,> he said to Junior.  He took Teal'c's hand and led him to the shower.  While they waited for the water to warm, Daniel put a hand over Teal'c's pouch, encouraging Junior to invite the larvae out.  

They both pushed out, squeaking, wrapping themselves around Daniel's fingers.  Daniel sat on the closed toilet lid to spend a minute getting acquainted with the symbiotes.  It was much easier this time with Junior as interpreter.

He grinned up at Teal'c.  "They're very excited.  Can you tell?  Can you sense them?"

"I can sense their pleasure," Teal'c admitted with another small smile.

"Junior is telling me that they are very relieved to be safe."

Reaching behind him, Teal'c put a hand in the shower to feel the temperature.  He made an adjustment to the gauge.  "It is ready."

Standing, Daniel tucked the larvae back in the pouch.  "They are also glad to be together."  He stepped into the shower with Teal'c.  "Will you give one to Bra'tac?"

"Only if you wish it," Teal'c answered.  "I have no need to part them if they desire to remain together."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Teal'c.  "I love you, you know."

"As I do you."  Daniel felt Teal'c's strong arms come around him and squeeze him tightly.  "I thought I had lost you," Teal'c said softly.  "I thought I had lost everything."

Daniel didn't want to imagine what it had been like for Teal'c for that period of time.  Let alone what might have happened if Junior had been a typical Goa'uld.  Despite the hot water cascading over his body, Daniel shivered.  

Teal'c held him tighter.

Daniel could have stood there all day.  "You know what I'll miss?" he said.

"No," Teal'c answered.

"Your handprints," Daniel said with a smile.  "I don't think you'll be able to leave handprints on me, anymore."

Teal'c pulled back, running a hand down Daniel's arm.  "I find your new strength arousing," he admitted.  "And I am relieved I will not be able to cause you pain when we make love."

"You didn't find me arousing before?" Daniel teased, knowing Teal'c had.  "And you never caused me pain.  I liked how hard you held me."  He reached down between them and caressed Teal'c's cock.  "And now you can hold me even harder.  Now you can't hurt me."

"Now your strength equals mine, perhaps exceeds it," Teal'c agreed, his voice husky.

"Does that excite you?"

"It does."

Daniel pushed him against the shower wall.  "It excites me, too."  With one arm, he held Teal'c captive as he grabbed for the soap.  One handed, he worked up some lather, and then very carefully and slowly, washed Teal'c's cock.

Twice Teal'c attempted to get free, but Daniel shoved him back, easily containing him.  Daniel could tell that if Teal'c really wanted to move, he'd have a fight on his hands, but he was a willing captive.  A very willing and turned on captive.

Daniel soaped his hand up again and, turning Teal'c, began to wash his ass, working his fingers down the crease, soaping up the entrance to his body, using the soapy lather as lubrication to work a fingertip inside.

Teal'c let out a groan, his ass pushing back against Daniel's finger.

Daniel had something different in mind, though.  He rinsed Teal'c off and then going to his knees, he nibbled kisses all over Teal'c's perfect ass, then with one hand on each ass cheek, he held him open and licked him.

The groan Teal'c let out almost shook the shower.  

Daniel licked him again, letting his tongue get acquainted with the furls of his opening, loving the taste of Teal'c.  He tasted dark.  Dark like his skin, dark like his eyes, dark like the beautiful hard cock that jutted from Teal'c's body.  

Rolling his tongue, Daniel pushed inside.

Teal'c growled, almost clawing at the shower walls.

He stabbed into Teal'c's body, feeling the muscle grow lax around his tongue, feeling Teal'c's body shudder under his onslaught.  He moved one hand and wrapped his fingers around Teal'c's cock.

The moaning was constant now, Teal'c pushing back against his tongue, forward into his hand.  

Daniel used his saliva to further wet Teal'c's entrance, loosening him up, easing his tongue's access even more.  With the one hand still holding him open, Daniel began to work his thumb in while his tongue continued to stab and lick.

Teal'c's legs began to tremble and Daniel felt a fierce joy that he could reduce Teal'c to this, to a state where the proud Jaffa could barely stand on his own.  He pushed his thumb in deeper, even as he licked the furled opening, and he began to stroke Teal'c's cock at a faster pace.

"No," Teal'c gasped.  "I wish to orgasm with you inside me."

Daniel reluctantly let go of Teal'c's cock, and brought his hand back to Teal'c's ass, using both hands now to open him up.  Teal'c was relaxed, and Daniel's thumbs slipped inside, stretching him open.  Daniel licked him, loving the noise Teal'c made when he did it.  He did it again, working around his thumbs, wanting Teal'c to be ready.

"Now," Teal'c demanded.

Daniel stood, shoving Teal'c against the shower wall again, making him spread his legs wide to even their heights.  Daniel soaped himself up then pushed against Teal'c's ass.  After a moment's resistance, he slid in, Teal'c taking all of him at once.

This time it was Daniel who groaned.  "Oh, God, you feel so good."  He partially withdrew then thrust back in.  It was so tight and hot, and he had to pull out just so he could experience thrusting in again.

He wrapped his fingers around Teal'c's cock again, and began to stroke in time to his thrusts.  Teal'c's reached a hand back, feeling Daniel's cock as it breeched his body.  Daniel obliged him, withdrawing until almost completely out and then sliding back in.

"Harder," Teal'c gasped.

Daniel could do that.  Wanted to do that.  He slammed into Teal'c, knowing he couldn't hurt him, that Teal'c could take anything he could dish out.  Wanted Teal'c to do the same to him, take him hard, slam into him, harder and faster.

But it was his time now so he pounded into Teal'c, feeling his mate brace to receive him, his strong arms supporting them both as Daniel surrendered to his need to drive relentlessly into Teal'c.

Every breath Teal'c expelled was a groan of pleasure and it fed Daniel's own.  He thrust faster, using his new strength, working Teal'c's cock.  Then he bit Teal'c, in the same place Teal'c had bitten him, where neck turned to shoulder.  And apparently it was a major turn on for Teal'c, too, because he let out a heartfelt groan and started to come.  Daniel could feel the pulse of Teal'c's ejaculation against his hand, as it sprayed the shower wall.  Like an echo that doubled and redoubled his pleasure, he sensed Junior's exultation and with one last wild thrust, Daniel came as well.

Even his new found strength couldn't make his legs work after that, and he and Teal'c sort of slithered to the floor, their arms and legs tangled around each other.  Teal'c somehow turned so Daniel found himself nestled against Teal'c's chest as he tried to catch his breath.  

As the water continued to spray over them, Daniel managed to spare a stray thought of gratitude for the endless amount of hot water the base showers seemed to have.  All he could do was pant against Teal'c's chest, reveling in the feel of his lover's large hands holding him in place.

After a long while, Daniel thought he might be able to stand again.  All he wanted was to finish washing himself and then crawl into bed.  "Ready to move?" he asked weakly.

Teal'c let his head thunk back on the shower wall.  "You will be the death of me, Daniel Jackson."  He didn't look like he minded one bit. 

Daniel let out a laugh.  "We'll be the death of each other, then."  Reluctantly he pulled back and gazed admiringly at his lover.  "You wore me out."

Teal'c blessed him with a smile and managed to stand, pulling Daniel up with him.  Between the two of them, they finished cleaning up.  Teal'c shut off the water, and they stepped out of the shower cubicle, grabbing towels.  They spent a complicated minute drying each other off, their hands getting in one another's way.  

Daniel took another few moments to once again admire Teal'c.  "By the way, Junior enjoyed that tremendously.  He adds a certain…" Daniel waved at his head, searching for the words, "a certain element, um, he makes it all, having him there while it's all going on, it's like it's, um…" Daniel gave up, shrugging.  "It's just more.  In a really great way."

Teal'c kissed him in response.

Daniel could get used to this sort of base arrest.  He reached for his toothbrush and brushed his teeth.  "Do you need to kel-no-reem?"

"I do."

"Mind if I go to sleep?"  Daniel didn't think he'd last two minutes trying to meditate.

"I do not."  Teal'c brushed his teeth as well, then herded Daniel into the main room, pulling back the covers, getting Daniel tucked in, shutting off the light.  "I will join you when I am done."

"Good," Daniel murmured sleepily, glad he was so exhausted.  He didn't want to think about what might happen tomorrow when General Hammond started making decisions.  He listened to the sound of striking matches, as Teal'c lit candles.  As the candlelight softly began to brighten the room, Daniel fell asleep.

* * *

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Jack sat down and waited for Hammond to speak.

Finally, succinctly, Hammond said, "Jack, I'm speechless."  

Jack waited for a minute and, when nothing was said, decided Hammond really was speechless.  "Yeah," he said helpfully.  "It's a lot to take in.  Trust me, though, it's easier hearing it than it was to see it."  He could still picture Junior burrowing his way into Daniel and suspected it would be a new selection on his nightmare menu for a long time to come.

Hammond gave him a compassionate look.  "I'm sure it was, son.  But, I'm not sure if what you've just told me is the best news I've heard since we've found ourselves at war with the Goa'uld, or the most dangerous."

"Both."  Jack sighed.  "And Daniel's smack in the middle of it.  Again."

"I recall," Hammond said slowly, "that the last time we sat in this office, you were afraid something like this would happen."

Another event that felt like years ago.  "Yeah."  Sometimes it sucked to be right.  "But, I figured things would go worse."  He leaned back.  "Daniel might be sharing space with a Goa'uld, but Junior, well, he's all right."  He scowled at those words even leaving his lips.  He hoped to God Junior was all right.  There was still so much they didn't know.

The general stared at him for a moment.  He straightened some papers on his desk, a rare display of anxiety.  Hammond knew how to play it close.  "Jack," he finally said, "what the hell am I supposed to do when the NID comes calling?  I've got to tell the President what's happened and once he knows, they'll know."

Jack had actually given this some thought on their march back to the gate.  "I don't think we need to worry about the NID."

"They'll want to take Dr. Jackson away," Hammond pointed out.

"Yeah, but see they can't.  Because," Jack said, tapping his nose, "he's the only one who can smell a friendly Goa'uld.  So if they want more, they have to let him out."

"They can bring the symbiotes to him," Hammond said, playing devil's advocate.

"I don't think so.  What are they going to do?  Bring hundreds of Jaffa here, giving away all our secrets?  Or bring buckets of larvae to him, when any of them might be a bit too mature and not a friendly, and decide to take someone as a host?"  Jack pointed in the direction of the gate.  "They need to let him go out there to find them."

"This will change the main objective of SG-1," Hammond warned.  "Or we'll have to put him with a different team."

"Not gonna happen," Jack said firmly.  "Daniel belongs with us.  Or we belong with Daniel."  And yes, it would change what they did, at least for a while, but Jack was okay with that.  

"How do we know this isn't a hoax?" the general blurted out, as if he'd been sitting on that question since he'd first heard the news.  "How do we know Dr. Jackson is who he says he is?"

"Spend some time with him," Jack suggested.  He held up a hand as if to ward off any arguments.  "I know Kawalsky had us fooled, but I didn't have any kind of conversation with him like I've had with Daniel, and I also didn't know him as well, despite how long I'd served with him.  Carter believes it and so does Teal'c, and I'm thinking between the three of us, we'd know.  No one knows Daniel better than us."  

"By Teal'c's insistence on having Dr. Jackson stay with him," Hammond said, "I'm assuming things have progressed between them?"

Jack nodded.  "Oh, yeah.  You could say that."  He scratched his head.  "If they lived on Chulak they'd have this whole warrior ritual thing they'd need to do, but seeing as they're here…" Jack shrugged.  "I gave them my blessing."  He spread his hands out as if to say: "what's a colonel to do?".

"This whole thing makes me uneasy," Hammond admitted.

"Teal'c and Daniel?" Jack asked, surprised.

"No.  I actually feel better about it now that I know Dr. Jackson is strong enough to defend himself.  His safety was my primary concern."

"So, what, besides the dozen or so obvious things, makes you uneasy?"

"These Goa'uld might be friendly, but what happens if they take a not-so-friendly host?"

"You mean like an NID host?  Someone like Simmons, or God forbid, someone like Kinsey?"

"Yes.  Someone who'll potentially use those powers to their own personal gain or ends."

Just the thought of it made Jack's stomach churn.  Those guys were bad enough as fanatic humans.  "I don't know the answer to that.  But Junior might."

"And what do we do with the friendly Goa'uld symbiotes Dr. Jackson does find?  It's not as if Teal'c can carry them all if there really are as many as he says.  And how do we know how reliable his ability is to differentiate between the two?  What if he brings back an unfriendly Goa'uld and we just hand it a human as a host?  And what do we tell the Tok'ra?"

"Not a damn thing," Jack snapped.  "And as to your other questions, I have no friggin' idea."  There was a pause.  "Sorry, sir."  Jack's nerves were shot.  He wanted to be home, with a drink in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

"And," Hammond continued like a damn runaway train, "what am I supposed to do with Dr. Jackson?  Where will he live?  Is he still human with human rights or is he considered an alien now?  Do we allow him to live in his apartment or force him to live on base?"

Jack chewed on his bottom lip for a second.  "I don't know.  I think Daniel can be trusted, but if something happened to him, Junior is gonna show up on any kind of x-ray, which I know is why Teal'c isn't often allowed off-base unless he's with us.  Plus, if Junior thinks Daniel's in danger, he could get a little frisky."

General Hammond gave him a concerned look.  "Frisky?"

Jack grimaced.  "Junior's number one priority is keeping Daniel safe.  Now, on one hand, that's a good thing.  It's a great thing.  Really."  He managed not to grin thinking about Junior's comments.  Then, on second thought, he decided Hammond could use a laugh.  "He told us Daniel needed a keeper."  He snorted out a laugh.  "Daniel didn't exactly appreciate the thought."

Hammond smiled and let out a soft chuckle.  "I'm sure he didn't."

"But here's the thing," Jack continued.  "I don't know what lengths Junior will go to in order to protect Daniel, especially right now.  He's young for a Goa'uld.  Normally it would have been a while, like a couple of years, before Junior would have taken a host.  He thinks the world of Daniel, and they'll work it out eventually, but right now, Junior's all act first, think later.  He could be dangerous."  Jack hoped like hell Daniel agreed with him, and wouldn't be angry that Jack was essentially supporting the decision to keep them on base for the time being.

"You're not exactly reassuring me," Hammond said dryly.

"I know."  Jack sighed.  "Teal'c will stick to him like glue, and he's strong enough to keep Junior from doing much.  And Daniel told me that Junior's still apologizing for killing that other Goa'uld, because he knows it upset Daniel that the host was killed, too.  Personally, I think Junior did the right thing, but, like I said, Daniel's still Daniel, and he won't ever believe that violence is the best and only solution." 

Hammond made a fist and lightly tapped his desk.  "This is so beyond complicated I don't even know where to start."  He sat back.  "As much as I think this might make a huge difference in helping us win this war, I almost wish we were still living in ignorance."

Jack was very glad he wasn't sitting in Hammond's chair.  Things looked bad enough sitting in his own.

"I need to call the President," Hammond stated.  "I'd like to see you all in the conference room in one hour."  

Hammond reached for the red phone, and Jack took that as his cue to skedaddle.  Time for him to take a shower and do a little thinking of his own.

Thirty minutes later, Hammond contacted Jack to tell him that the President was sending someone to attend the debriefing and he'd rescheduled it for 0800 in the morning.

With a sigh of relief, Jack went home.  Before he left, he almost went by Teal'c's quarters to check on Daniel but, deciding it might be bad timing on his part, he changed his mind.  He felt a moment's envy that they had each other, that they would be spending the night wrapped around one another.  It made him think of Sara.  Maybe he would call her.  Not tonight; he was too tired.  But soon.

* * *

Jack got there early, but he might as well have been late.  He almost let out a whistle when he entered the conference room, belatedly managing to salute when he saw all the brass sitting around the table.  Hammond had said the President wanted to send a representative.  A representative as in one.  Jack was thinking maybe the President couldn't make up his mind so he sent one of everything.

Carter was sitting near Hammond so Jack headed over that way.  "Colonel," Hammond said, "I believe you know everyone."

Jack nodded.  "Yes, sir."  

Most of them didn't look too happy to be there.  Jack guessed they hadn't gotten much sleep.  He wondered what the President had told them as the tension in the room was already thick enough to cut with a knife, and the main guest hadn't even arrived.

"General," Jack whispered, "I'm thinking this is a bad idea, having Daniel walk into this."  He could just imagine Junior's reaction if Daniel felt threatened.

"The President sent them," Hammond said out of the corner of his mouth.  "I didn't have much choice."

"No, I don't mean that.  I'm just gonna go wait out in the hall, if it's all right with you, so that I can warn Daniel what he's about to walk into.  Tell him who's here.  Give him a chance to cool Junior down before he even gets a chance to get worked up.  Okay?"

Hammond nodded.  "That's a good idea, Colonel."  A little louder he said, "I'll leave that to you, then."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, standing.  He saluted the other generals in the room and headed for the hallway.  Just in the nick of time, as Teal'c and Daniel rounded the corner at that precise moment.

"Jack," Daniel said pleasantly.

Yup, Jack thought, Daniel had gotten laid again.  Hopefully no one else would notice it.  Daniel and Teal'c's relationship would just complicate an already over-complicated situation.  Jack didn't waste any more time.  "Listen, there's a crowd of people in there."

Daniel frowned.  "I figured they'd send Paul.  Who else is here?"

"Paul's here but the President didn't stop with just him."

"Okay," Daniel said slowly.  "Who's here?"

"It's actually not too bad a crowd," Jack said evasively.

"Jack," Daniel warned.

"Fine.  General Maynard and General Vidrine are here.  Maynard's from the Joint Chiefs of Staff and General Vidrine…"

"Is working on the new naquadah based Air Force prototypes," Daniel interrupted.  "Who else?"

"Arthur Simms."

Daniel smiled at that.  "The Secretary of State," he said, Jack presumed to Junior as an explanation, seeing as Jack knew who Simms was.  "He was really nice when he was here before," Daniel mused.  "Okay, who else?"

"Malcolm Barrett from the NID."

Daniel frowned.  "Do I know him?"

Daniel's eyes glowed in a not-so-friendly way, Junior apparently getting from Daniel that the NID weren't his favorite people.  

"As NID folks go, he's actually a pretty good guy.  I'm impressed the President sent him.  Sort of like a gesture of good will."

The glow faded.  "Anyone else?" Daniel asked.

"Colonel Tivens.  He's with the OSI, and he's a pain in the ass.  He does not like the idea of aliens mingling with the good people of earth."

"OSI?"

"Office of Special Intelligence."

"And they do?"

"Their primary responsibilities include criminal investigations and counterintelligence services."

"And he's here because...?"

"To make sure you're not a spy for the Goa'uld would be my guess.  He won't like you, Daniel, no matter what you do."  He glanced at Teal'c.  "And he won't like you, either."

"Understood," Teal'c said gravely, looking like he couldn't give a shit if any of these people liked him.

"Anyone else?" Daniel queried.

"Hammond, Carter, you, me and Teal'c, Junior, and…" with a point toward Teal'c's abdomen, "Thing one and Thing two."

Daniel glared at him.  "We are not calling them that."

Jack grinned when Daniel's eyes glowed.  It was Junior's humor glow.  "Junior thinks it's funny," Jack crowed.

"I don't care.  We are not naming them after Dr. Seuss characters.  They're not pets, they're sentient beings deserving of our respect."

"Right, like Ra and Apophis aren't stupid sounding names," Jack argued.

"They're the names of gods," Daniel said, his expression pitying, full of sorrow for Jack's pedestrian ways.

"So?  They're still stupid names," Jack protested.

Daniel rolled his eyes.  "Can we go in now?"

Jack made a grand gesture toward the door.  "After you."

Daniel moved to open the door, but Teal'c beat him to it, opening it first.  As Daniel entered, Jack grabbed Teal'c's arm, holding him back.  "Keep an eye on Junior.  I don't want anything bad to happen to Daniel because Junior's a little trigger happy."

"I shall endeavor to do so," Teal'c agreed, and entered the room, following Daniel.  Jack was right behind the two of them.

Hammond did Daniel the courtesy of standing when he entered, and Jack appreciated it.  Daniel smiled briefly at him, eyes darting around the table.  "Dr. Jackson," Hammond said, "have you met everyone?"

Daniel sent his shy smile around the room, nodding at Vidrine and Maynard, a more confident smile for Paul, and a charming one for Arthur Simms.  "Mr. Simms, good to see you again."

Arthur smiled back just as broadly.  "Likewise, Dr. Jackson."

That left two men.  "I, um, haven't met either of you."  He put a hand on his chest.  "I'm Daniel Jackson," he said to Barrett and Tivens, holding out his hand, first toward Tivens.

Tivens gave him a tight smile.  "Dr. Jackson, your reputation precedes you."  He made it sound like it wasn't a particularly good reputation, and he did not take Daniel's hand.

Jack wanted to zat the bastard as he saw the quick flicker of hurt cross Daniel's face.  Arrogant asshole.  The only good thing was that he'd pissed off everyone in the room on Daniel's behalf.  Malcolm Barrett was standing, taking Daniel's hand, shaking it firmly.  "Dr. Jackson, very nice to meet you.  I'm Malcolm Barrett, from the NID."

Daniel gave him a grateful smile.  "Nice to meet you, too."  He looked around the room uncertainly, glancing at Hammond as if for further directions.

Hammond motioned toward an empty chair by Jack.  "Please have a seat."

Daniel did as instructed.  Teal'c moved to stand behind him.

"Teal'c," Hammond said, gesturing at the last empty seat, inviting him to sit at the table.

Teal'c nodded politely.  "Thank you, General Hammond, but I prefer to stand."

Daniel craned his neck back to look up at his dark shadow.  "You sure?"

"Quite sure."

Daniel bit his lip for a moment then nodded.  

Jack appreciated Teal'c's strategy.  He could keep an eye on Junior, and at the same time provide a display of strength and support for Daniel.  The Jaffa nation, his posture said, is behind Daniel Jackson.  Fuck with him at your peril.  Jack had to bite back a smile, especially when he saw that the message had not been lost on anyone in the room.

There was a tense silence.  "Um," Daniel finally said, "did you want to meet Junior?"

General Maynard frowned.  "Is there some reason he's chosen that particular name?"

Daniel smiled briefly.  "Jack gave it to him when he was still being carried by Teal'c.  He likes it.  He has a name, a Goa'uld name, but he's renounced his family line and the name went with it.  If a situation arises where he'll need something a little more formal, he'll choose one that suits him."

"I'd like to meet him," Simms said enthusiastically.

Daniel smiled back.  "Okay."  His eyes suddenly glowed.

Jack noticed everyone on that side of the room looked a little nervous.  Not that he could blame them.  Most of the reports these guys read about meeting Goa'uld were bad news.

"Mr. Simms," Junior's amplified voice said.  "General Maynard and General Vidrine, Mr. Barrett, and Major Davis, I am pleased to meet you."  He said the names carefully as if Daniel was spoon-feeding him the names to go with the faces.  Then Junior sent a scornful look Tiven's way.  Jack didn't think Daniel had prompted that.

Right back atcha, Tivens, Jack thought gleefully.  Hurt Daniel's feelings, and you get a whole handful of black marks against you with Junior ready and able to even the score.

"Excuse my bluntness," Vidrine said, starting off the show, "but we only have your word that you come to us in peace.  How do we know it's the truth?"

Junior turned to stare at Vidrine and a few seconds passed.  "Daniel," he finally said, "tells me that you are a man to be trusted.  And yet, there are others who find this not to be true."

"Is that an accusation of some kind?" Vidrine demanded.

"Not at all.  It is merely an observation of the fact that all things are relative.  You serve the…" brief pause…"President of the United States.  You make decisions to protect its borders and its peoples.  Therefore, the people of a different nation such as…" brief pause…"the country called China, might question your decisions, might feel that they are not in their best interests, that you cannot be trusted to make decisions for them."

Vidrine grudgingly nodded.  "That's true enough."

Impressed with Junior, even knowing that Daniel was helping him out, Jack sat back, relaxing a little.  So far, so good.

Junior continued, taking in the rest of the non-SGC people.  "Daniel tells me that you all serve this country, and yet even among you there are differences of thought, of philosophy, and a lack of trust between you.  What one of you might say or do in defense of this country, another might disagree vehemently enough to kill because of it."

Jack watched as people squirmed.  He was loving this.

"When you ask me if I can be trusted," Junior said, "it is not an easy answer to give you.  I may say the right words that would make you trust me, and yet…" his eyes flicked to Tivens…"another may find them unsatisfactory."

Jack bit back a grin.  Tivens better hope he never ran into Junior in a dark alley.

"What I can tell you," Junior said, "is that I denounce the Goa'uld."

"But you are a Goa'uld," Tivens said quickly.

There was a pause, then, "Do you not have people from other countries come to you for sanctuary?  Do you not have other people choose to denounce their government?  Do you not take them in and make them your own?  Is this not a country that prides itself on welcoming those that choose freedom?"

All six of their visitors stared at Junior.

Jack exchanged a quick glance with Teal'c and saw a blazing pride in his eyes.  Carter and Hammond weren't far behind.  Daniel was an excellent coach.   

Vidrine, after a few moments, jumped back into the fray.  "Your points are well-spoken, but your intent is still unclear.  What is your purpose here?  What would be the purpose of finding others like you and bringing them here?"  He'd obviously been chosen as point man.  

Tivens jumped in with a question of his own.  "And words are cheap.  How do we know you aren't here to find out all there is about this facility, or about our strengths and weaknesses and report back to whoever you're working for?"

The other five shot Tivens an exasperated look, but he ignored them.

Junior addressed his first answer to him.  "Once I joined with Daniel, I had access to everything he knows.  Considering his…" a brief pause…"security clearance, there is much that he knows.  If information was what I sought, he would have provided it.  I did not need to return to Earth."

"That's easy for you to say, but you were with a well-armed team that would have insisted you return," Tivens said.

"There was a moment when I could have killed them all," Junior said, looking at Jack. 

Jack remembered that moment, when Junior had the ribbon device up.  He could have sent them all flying, taken command of the remaining Jaffa, and killed them all.  But he hadn't.  He'd softly pushed them away, and then surrendered.  "It's true," Jack said.  "He surrendered to me when he could have killed me."

"To earn your trust," Tivens said scathingly.

"To heal Daniel," Junior contradicted him.  "He was dying."

Vidrine leaned forward, his hands clasped on the table.  "I'd like you to answer my question."

There was a long silence.  Jack suspected Junior and Daniel were having a serious chat.  Vidrine's eyebrows suddenly went up and he frowned.  "I'd prefer your answers without any assistance from Dr. Jackson."

Junior flashed him a glowy look and still took a few seconds to respond.  "I cannot answer your question without his input.  I cannot tell you what I plan to do without his consensus.  We have not had time to discuss this."

Daniel suddenly took over.  "General Vidrine, what you ask is a fair and good question, and I imagine the people around this table will be part of determining the answer.  Junior and others of his kind believe in freedom.  They believe in love and wonder and the joy of companionship.  They are willing to fight for these things."

"How will they do that?" General Maynard asked.  "Who will they be fighting for?"

Daniel stared at him for a moment, a faint look of disappointment in his eyes.  "I keep hoping that as we explore the universe and meet other races and continue to fight a common enemy that would exterminate Earth if it could, we would learn from it.  We need to see ourselves as the people of Earth.  We share a common destiny.  We all have the right to live in freedom."

"Pretty words," Vidrine said, "but they don't answer the question."

"Junior will fight against the Goa'uld and he will fight for the people of Earth."  Daniel leaned in.  "Earth.  Not the United States, not Russia, not China, but Earth.  And for Earth's allies."

"How much of this is him, and how much of it is you?" Vidrine challenged.

"On this, we speak as one," Daniel said firmly.  "Our goal is peace, not domination."

Clearing his throat, Barrett spoke up.  "Dr. Jackson, or Junior, what's to stop us from doing what we want?  And I use 'we' in a fairly eclectic way.  There are many who would see this as an opportunity to gain the upper hand in whatever cause they're fighting for.  What's to stop us from finding our own friendly Goa'uld and implanting them in the hosts of our choosing?"

"How would you find them?" Daniel asked politely with a blink or two.

Jack snorted, and when all eyes turned to him, he pointed at Daniel.  "Daniel's our only prize-winning truffle-snuffling pig."

Daniel rolled his eyes, though they glowed with Junior's amusement.  "Thanks so much for that, Jack."  

Arthur Simms let out a quick laugh.  "I think we all understand that, Colonel, and thank you for the colorful image, but Malcolm has made a good point.  Let's say, just for the purposes of demonstration, Dr. Jackson, you go out through the gate and find fifty of these friendly Goa'uld.  Who chooses the hosts?  And I'm assuming, once a host is chosen and the human and friendly Goa'uld have merged, won't they have the ability to, well, snuffle on their own?  Can't they go out and find more friendly Goa'uld and do with them as he or she chooses?"

Excellent question, Jack thought.  It was something he'd been wondering about.  He turned to Daniel and one look at his friend had him on high alert.  Daniel looked pissed off.  Teal'c had his hands on Daniel's shoulders, and Jack wasn't sure if it was to offer his support or to keep something bad from happening.

Every few seconds, Daniel's eyes would glow.  Junior didn't look angry, but he looked very determined.

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond said in a concerned voice.  "Are you all right?"

Daniel nodded.  "Could I, um, could I have a cup of coffee?" he asked, in what Jack guessed was a gambit for more time.

"I'll get it," Jack said, jumping up, perfectly willing to give Daniel whatever time he needed.  He could only imagine the argument going on inside his friend's head and wished he could be listening in.  Jack took his time walking to the back counter, fiddled with the cups, smelled the two carafes of coffee, and then slowly filled a cup.  Deciding five more seconds would probably get him court-martialed, he carried it to Daniel, putting it in front of him.

Daniel shot him a grateful look.  "Thanks, Jack."

"Sure."

Jack resumed his seat.

All eyes were riveted on Daniel.  Daniel looked like he'd rather be facing Apophis than sitting in this room.  He cleared his throat.  "Junior has some ideas, but I'm not willing to discuss them at this point."

Jack almost laughed.  Yeah, like that was going to fly.

Daniel's eyes glowed.  "I will speak," Junior said.

Daniel gritted his teeth.  "Don't tell them this," he hissed out.  "They won't understand."

"They must be told," Junior argued.

It was like watching Sybil, Jack thought.  He was dying of curiosity.

Apparently Junior won the argument because he said, eyes glowing with pride.  "The Goa'uld will answer to the System Lord."

Jack's eyes bugged open, and that was nothing on the reaction around the table.  

"Who," Vidrine demanded, "is the System Lord?"

"Daniel Jackson is the System Lord," Junior informed them.  "We will look to him to choose our hosts.  We will look to him to guide our actions."

Daniel closed his eyes and sagged back in the chair.  Jack slapped a hand over his face and muttered, "Oy."  Nothing like telling some of the highest ranking military leaders in the room that you're the new boss in town.  Jesus H. Christ.

"The System Lords," Vidrine bit out, "have tried to eliminate us."

Taking control again, Junior sat up straight.  "That is true.  But we are starting a new alliance.  Daniel and I are the first of our kind.  The first of the Tau'ri-Goa'uld.  If you wish to win this battle, we must counter strength with strength.  Despite the fact that humans have been responsible for the demise of several System Lords, they still see the Tau'ri as weak.  But they will not see the Tau'ri System Lord as weak.  They will not see the Tau'ri-Goa'uld as weak."

"And if we don't agree with this plan?" Vidrine insisted. 

"It is done," Junior said implacably.  "I look to Daniel Jackson."  He pointed behind him to Teal'c.  "The symbiotes Teal'c carries look to Daniel Jackson.  All the friendly Goa'uld we find will look to Daniel Jackson."

"And if Daniel Jackson won't agree to this?" Hammond asked.

Junior looked kindly at the general.  "He will.  He must."

Maynard furrowed his brow.  "Meaning no disrespect to Dr. Jackson and his many virtues, but isn't this a bit arbitrary?  I mean, once you matured and required a host, you could have ended up in anyone.  Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, even a native on that planet.  Would you be calling them the System Lord?"

"I chose Daniel Jackson," Junior's voice boomed out.  "He understands peace.  He befriended me, someone he knew only as a mortal enemy.  He will not use us to gain glory.  He will not use us to kill unnecessarily or for personal gain.  He will mourn every death.  He will choose our hosts well."

"But did Dr. Jackson choose you?" Hammond asked.  

Junior looked momentarily disconcerted, and it was Daniel who answered.  "I'll answer that.  The answer is yes and no.  No, I never would have chosen to become a host for a Goa'uld, but that was based on what I knew of them.  I saw my wife and brother-in-law taken as Goa'uld, saw what atrocities they were forced to commit."

Jack watched as Daniel took a sip of coffee to compose himself.  "Nor would I have chosen to become a Tok'ra," Daniel continued.  "While I understand their entire life has been one long battle for survival, that battle is not mine.  My place is here.  However, now that Junior is in me, now that I've had the honor of getting to know him, if there had been a way for us to speak beforehand, I like to think I would have said yes.  I don't regret this."  He smiled ruefully.  "I'm still getting used to it, and Junior and I don't see eye-to-eye on everything, but I don't regret it." 

"That's what concerns me," Simms said.  "The not seeing eye-to-eye part.  If you disagree, who wins the argument?"

"If you disagree with General Maynard or General Vidrine, who wins that argument?" Daniel asked back.

Simms silently acknowledged Daniel's point.  A fraught silence filled the room as Junior's scenario sunk in.  They had the top of the pyramid sitting in the room with them.  Junior and the twins.  It would be these three who would do the sniffing, and they already looked to Daniel.  They would pass on that knowledge to the Goa'uld they found, and then in turn, those Goa'uld would pass on the knowledge to the ones they found.  Every Goa'uld, looking to Daniel.

Jack looked around the table and saw the looks of frustration sitting on people's faces.  Not everyone's, but enough.  They could all see it.  They had two choices.  Say no to this opportunity, to this extraordinary alliance, a way to win this war, or say yes, and do it Junior's way.

Jack swallowed back a laugh.  Jesus, Danny, he thought, you don't ever do anything half-way.  A frisson of fear raced down his spine as he wondered what they'd do to Daniel if they decided he was too much of a wild card.  Jack would need to talk to Junior about that.   

"I recognize it will take time," Daniel said, interrupting Jack's train of thought, "for you to trust me.  Trust us.  Junior and I clearly need to talk.  I need to understand his vision, he needs to understand mine.  I value his opinion of me; I want to be what he believes me to be."

"And you'll just choose the hosts," Tivens said nastily.  "Very convenient."

"With the input of the people around this table whose opinion I trust," Daniel said hotly.  "We'll need hosts from countries from around the world.  We'll need hosts that are scientists, and engineers, and soldiers.  This is about building a new age, not just a new army."

Jack cleared his throat.  "Just a thought.  You sound as if there'll be hosts hanging from the chandeliers just waiting to get Goa'ulded.  Who in their right mind would want a Goa'uld living inside of them?"  He shot an apologetic look toward Junior.  "No offense, Junior."

Daniel's eyes glowed with amusement.  "None taken, Jack," Junior said.

Jack saw Carter's hand go up.  "I'd take one."

"So would I," Arthur Simms said.

Tivens looked like he wanted to throw up, and Vidrine and Maynard both were looking at Simms through narrowed eyes.

"Think about it, sir," Carter said to Jack.  "They give you added strength, add years to your life, the ability to heal, you'd have instant access to the knowledge of Goa'uld and Ancient technology, you'd be able to read and speak fluent Goa'uld.  What's not to want?"

"Um," Jack said, "maybe having someone inside of you who can take you over anytime they feel like it?"  That was the part that creeped him out.

"I didn't have Jolinar long, but it was long enough to feel a sense of loss when it was gone."  She looked at Daniel.  "I'd be a host, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at Carter.  "You'd be a great host."  Then he looked at Simms.  "I think you'd be a good host, too, Mr. Simms, but I think we're getting ahead of ourselves.  Nothing needs to be decided now.  We only have two symbiotes, and they're at least a year from needing a host."  

Looking at Vidrine he said, "General, I think the President needs to assemble a task force, maybe with some of the people around this table, maybe a few others to represent other parts of the world, to put a plan in place.  Junior may choose to give me the title of Tau'ri System Lord…" his expression let everyone in the room know what he thought about that, "but I know I can't do this on my own, nor do I want to."

Hammond nodded his agreement.  "I think a task force is a good idea.  There are a dozen pragmatic issues alone, without mentioning the larger philosophical ones.  Once we've retrieved the friendly Goa'uld, where do we keep them?  Do we bring more Jaffa on base, or risk having them off-world when a symbiote matures?  Do we create some sort of holding tank for them?"

"And," Daniel added nervously, "once we start looking for these Goa'uld, word will get out, and we could precipitate a slaughter of symbiotes."  He bit his bottom lip in thought.  "We need to try to find a queen.  But even with a queen, we still don't want any friendly Goa'uld killed, not if we can get to them first."

"Queen Goa'uld are very rare," Teal'c said.  "I have only known of three in my lifetime, and one of them was Tok'ra."

"Yeah, I know," Daniel said.  He leaned his head back just enough to touch Teal'c's stomach.

Jack wondered if Junior was chatting with the larvae, maybe calming them down with all this slaughter talk.  After all, they were just kids.

Vidrine nodded toward General Hammond.  "We'll contact the President, tell him what we've learned, and get back to you."  With a quick look at Daniel, he added, "I believe Dr. Jackson needs to stay sequestered on base."

"Under guard," Tivens added.

Vidrine shot him a look of scorn.  No love lost there, Jack thought.  "I do not believe a guard is necessary," the general said.  "I haven't seen anything here today that would make me believe Dr. Jackson is any kind of spy."

When Tivens didn't argue any more, Daniel blew out a breath of relief.  Jack guessed he knew he'd be stuck on base, but was hoping he'd be free to move around.

Everyone stood.  There was some shaking of hands, and then the six visitors were shown the way out by several SFs.  When the door closed behind them, SG-1 and Hammond all sat down again, Teal'c sitting next to Daniel.

Jack started right in.  "Jesus, Daniel.  System Lord?"

Daniel glowered at Jack.  "It's not funny."  

"Did I say it was funny?" Jack protested.  "Did I?"  He looked to the rest of his team for support.

Daniel glared at them all.  "If any of you addresses me like that, I'll…um, well, I'm not sure what I'll do but I'll figure something out and then I'll do it."

Jack snorted.  "Junior, you gotta help him with the threats; that's sort of weak for a System Lord."

Daniel's eyes glowed with Junior's amusement.

Daniel frowned.  "I'll deal with you later," he said darkly, presumably talking to Junior.

"I must say Junior took me by surprise," Hammond said.

"That makes two of us," Daniel said, annoyed.

"Three of us," Jack said.

"Four," from Carter.

They all turned to look at Teal'c who looked back at them, noticeably silent.  Daniel's mouth opened up in shock.  "You knew?"

"I did not.  But I was not surprised by his announcement."

Jack glanced at Hammond.  "What do you think they'll do?"

"I have no idea.  I don't think they have any idea."

Jack snorted again.  "I'm sure every one of them came here with ideas on how they would work this to their advantage."

"Is Daniel in any danger?" Carter asked.  "What if they're not willing to let him have all this power?"  

This time when Daniel's eyes glowed, they weren't amused.  "They have no choice," Junior said determinedly.

"They will if he's dead," Jack countered.  He got deadly stares from both Junior and Teal'c, and Jack put up his hands in self-defense. "Hey, hey.  I'm not saying it's gonna happen, I'm just saying the pursuit of power makes people do crazy things."

"I agree," Hammond said, "and I'm just as glad Dr. Jackson will be here on base."  He gazed apologetically at Daniel.  "Although I'm sure you would prefer to be able to go home."

Daniel smiled briefly at Hammond.  "I would, but I do understand.  I do have a request, though."

"If it's within my power to do it, consider it done."

Hammond got a big smile from Daniel for that.  "Teal'c and I, um, we're staying together, and his quarters are really too small.  I need an office, he needs a meditation room, and it would be nice to have a small kitchen.  Can we convert some space somewhere into larger living quarters for us?"

"Why don't you and Colonel O'Neill find someplace appropriate and have the colonel put the work orders in?  I'll sign them immediately."

"Thank you, General."

Hammond stared at Daniel for a moment. "Son, your life is never going to be the same.  You realize that, don't you?"

"I do," Daniel said gravely.

"This is a huge responsibility Junior's bitten off for you.  Are you sure you want it?"  

Daniel studied the tabletop for a minute.  "I don't want it, but it needs to be done, and someone needs to do it.  Junior seems to have volunteered me.  I just, um, I just hope I'm good enough for it."

Jack nudged Daniel's elbow.  "If it helps, if I had to pick one person on the face of the planet who I'd put in charge of peacekeeping, it would be you."  

With bright eyes, Daniel said, "Thanks, Jack.  It does help."

"Although," Jack countered, holding up a warning finger.  "I fully expect to be completely pissed off at both of you most of the time."

"I'll need you to be that way," Daniel said sincerely, not laughing.  "I'll be counting on it."  He looked around the room.  "All of you.  I don't hold myself in quite as high esteem as Junior does.  I don't always do things for the right reason."  

"Damn straight," Jack said.  "I know how easy you are when éclairs are involved."

As Jack hoped, that lightened the mood.  

"Junior," Daniel said hopefully, "has never had an éclair."

"Hmm," Jack responded.  "So, you're saying if I go get him one that I can maybe get in good with the almighty System Lord?"

Daniel glared at him.  "The almighty System Lord is going to smack you upside the head."

Hammond shook his head at them all.  "I believe it's past time for this meeting to adjourn.  SG-1 will be on stand-down for a few days, at the very least.  I suggest you all make the most of it."  

With that, they all followed him out.  Carter dragged Teal'c off to go have lunch and, Jack suspected, to gossip.  Daniel was yanking on him to help him find a new place to live.  He slapped at Daniel's hand that was tugging on his sleeve.  "Hey, you're a pretty bossy System Lord."  He didn't think he'd ever get tired of giving Daniel shit about this.

"Jack," Daniel whined.  "Cut it out."

"Never gonna happen," Jack told him.  "I will be harassing you about this until the day I die.  It's my new mission in life."

Daniel let out a long beleaguered sigh.  "Billions of people on Earth, and I have to choose you as my best friend."

"Hey, I hadn't even thought about that.  Think of the name dropping I can do.  'Oh, the System Lord, yeah, me and him are best friends.'"  He crossed his fingers.  "'We're like this.'"

Daniel started to laugh.  "Asshole."  He grabbed Jack's sleeve again.  "Come on."

Laughing, the two men headed down the hall. 

* * *

Sam stood naked in front of her bedroom mirror and thought about growing old.  She was in good shape and nothing was sagging yet, but it was only a matter of time.  She liked to think she wasn't a vain person; it was hard to be when you spent so much of your time in battle fatigues where showers and make-up were nonexistent.  

But Sam did like looking her best, and thought she cleaned up nicely.  

What would it be like, she thought, turning sideways to look at her butt, to not grow old?  Not that a Goa'uld would keep her from aging forever but she'd probably look like this for another sixty or seventy years.  Teal'c, after all, was over one hundred years old and was still in his prime.

And not only not grow old, she mentally added, but not get sick, not have to worry about growing feeble and demented, or having to grow old alone.  She'd have Daniel and Teal'c, and all the other Tau'ri-Goa'uld hybrids that came along between now and then.  A civilization all of their own.  

She imagined watching Jack growing old and dying, Hammond, Siler, her brother and his children.  Janet, Cassie.  The Presidents who would come and go, maybe watching a world government put in place.  Be in the front row for it.  A key part of it.

Sam met her eyes in the mirror.  She hadn't had Jolinar for long, but for most of that time, the Goa'uld had taken control of her body.  Sam hadn't liked that at all.  It had terrified her, made her furious.  Sam needed to be in control.  Would she end up battling even a friendly Goa'uld for control of her body?  Would she be able to share graciously as Daniel seemed able to do, despite Junior's occasional surprise announcements?

Daniel seemed so pleased to be sharing his every breath with a Goa'uld.  To know that Junior was thinking his thoughts and seeing through his eyes.  Over time, how would you possibly know when the Goa'uld's thoughts were his or yours, whether his thoughts were influencing yours?  Would Daniel and Junior stay separate entities, or would Daniel start talking in the royal "we" vernacular, speaking with one voice?  And would that one voice be more Daniel or more Junior?

Her eyes wandered over her arms, seeing the muscle definition there.  Sam was strong, but there were many people who were stronger.  A lot of men who were stronger.  What would it be like to go where she wanted and not have to fear being attacked, being raped?  Knowing she could hold her own, certainly against any human.

She thought of all the technology she'd be able to make work.  Use the Goa'uld and Ancient devices, fly the ships, and utilize their weapons.  Understand their computer programs.  Speak Goa'uld.  

Sam remembered lying in the infirmary after Jolinar had died and feeling lonelier than she ever had in her life.  As if a part of her had died.  Cassie's hugs had helped but only on the outside.  Inside, she'd felt as if she'd been bleeding from a mortal wound.

Moving into her bedroom, she pulled on a nightgown, sitting on the edge of her bed.  She'd have to give up this house, give up her freedom.  Maybe twenty years from now the Earth would know all about the Stargate and about Goa'uld and they'd have the freedom of any citizen, but that wouldn't be the case now.  Just like Daniel, she'd be forced to live on base.  Denied free access to the sunlight, and Baskin Robbins, and hair salons, and…Sam laughed softly to herself.  She spent all her time on base anyway.  

She'd go weeks where the only sun she saw was on other worlds, and by the time she left work, Baskin Robbins was closed.  And she always forgot to make it to her hair appointments until even Jack O'Neill started complaining about what her hair looked like.

Thinking of Jack made her think of sex.  It had been way too long.  And if she had a Goa'uld and had to live on base, access to men would be fairly limited.  Not that there weren't some gorgeous men there.  She worked every day with three of the sexiest men she'd ever known.  The fact that two of them were in love with each other and the last one was unavailable was a drag, but they were still impressive eye candy.  Woof.

Pros and cons.  Huge pros.  Huge cons.  Sam was pretty sure she'd do it.  The cons were mostly composed of fears and she'd never been one to let fear limit her.  But she needed some more time.  And she wanted to talk to her dad.

* * *

That night, Daniel kel-no-reemed with Teal'c, and the presence of Junior made it something entirely different.  Deeper, richer, sweeter.  When they were done, he had Teal'c hold him as tightly as possible until Daniel fell asleep.

* * *

Late the next morning, despite them supposedly being off, Hammond called for SG-1 and, once Jack and Carter had made it in from their respective homes, they all gathered in the conference room.

"The President would like you to go to Chulak," he told Daniel.

Daniel looked confused.  "Permanently?"

"No, son," Hammond said with a smile.  "He wants to get a better sense of just how many of these friendly Goa'uld there are."

"He would like us to contact Bra'tac and have him gather the Jaffa that are loyal to our cause," Teal'c guessed.

"That's correct," Hammond said.  "You leave at thirteen hundred hours."

"Great," Jack said.  "We just have time for lunch."  After being dismissed, the four of them trooped off to the commissary.

After collecting their food, they found a table in the corner and set down their trays.

"How many Jaffa will be available for us to talk to?" Daniel asked Teal'c.

"Several hundred within walking distance.  Many more than that within a two-day's walk."

Jack scowled.  "I guess we should go prepared for some walking, then."

Daniel stirred some sugar into his iced tea.  "Teal'c, how do you want to do this?  Do we leave the friendlies in the Jaffa who currently have them, or do we put them in the pouches of Jaffa who might be willing to come here, to Earth?"

"I believe the less they know, the better.  Allegiances can be bought, and I believe you are right when you say the Goa'uld will create a widespread slaughter if they think there is an uprising."

"So leave them where they are and come up with some story as to why we need to check all the symbiotes?"

"Indeed."

Frowning, Daniel pushed the food around on his plate.  "I'm nervous about leaving them.  I know they'll be fine, but I want to know they're safe."

Jack was a little worried, too, and thought about how weird his life had gotten that he wanted Goa'uld symbiotes safe from harm.  Maybe too many times watching _The Greatest Story Ever Told_ as a kid, watching the soldiers going through the villages killing all those babies.  Maybe Daniel's grandfather's Giant Aliens had it right and the enemy of one's enemy is a friend.

"I was thinking about that," Carter said, confusing Jack for a moment.  "I know Janet has analyzed the nutrients in Teal'c's pouch but whatever she came up with before was barely adequate to keep a symbiote alive.  I think you should go back to the Unas planet and get a specimen of the water the Goa'uld live in.  Then Janet and I can analyze it and maybe recreate it."  

"You are not going to that Unas planet," Jack said, aggravated.

"Jack, I'll be safe now," Daniel soothed him.  "Teal'c and I can both go.  Neither of us can be Goa'ulded and Chaka knows me.  Likes me." 

Jack sighed but then nodded.  "I'll ask Hammond.  Maybe we can go from Chulak, save a little red tape." 

Daniel stabbed a bite of chicken.  "I wonder if there are any friendly Goa'uld there?"

Jack slumped back in his chair.  "This is gonna be my life from now on, isn't it?  A friendly Goa'uld treasure hunt."

"I can't help it, Jack," Daniel said.  "I feel like they're my children, or something.  Or Junior's children.  I have to find them."  Daniel's eyes glowed briefly, expressing Junior's agreement.

Teal'c touched his hand.  "We will find as many as we can."  He prodded his other hand that held his fork.  "Eat."

Daniel put the bite of chicken in his mouth.

Jack scowled.  "How come you'll eat when he tells you to but you ignore me?"

Daniel grinned.  "You can't beat me up."

Teal'c sent a long-suffering look toward Jack, and Jack started laughing.  As fucked up as life was lately, Jack had to admit it seemed like he was laughing more than he used to.

* * *

Bra'tac clasped Daniel's forearm in a warrior clasp.  "I rejoice for you and Teal'c, Daniel Jackson.  He has been far too long without a worthy companion."

"Thank you, Bra'tac," Daniel answered, smiling.  "I'm glad you approve."  Daniel was more than glad, he was thrilled.  He wasn't sure what he would have done if Bra'tac had been disappointed.  He knew how much the older man meant to Teal'c.

"As for this other news you bring, I am ashamed I knew nothing about it.  Many times have I seen Goa'uld feed on other Goa'uld, and every time I rejoiced in the death of my enemy."  He looked at Daniel closely.  "It is a miracle.  I can sense the Goa'uld within you, and yet, you remain."

"Do you want to speak with him?  He is anxious to meet you."

Bra'tac smiled.  "Never would I imagine that knowing a Goa'uld was anxious to meet me would be a good thing.  Yes, I would say hello to this new ally."

Daniel mentally stepped aside.  "I have heard much about you, Bra'tac of Chulak," Junior said.  "It is an honor to meet you."

"And I you.  We will have much to celebrate if all that you say is true."  

"Here they come," Jack interrupted, pointing out at least a hundred Jaffa heading their way, Teal'c at the helm.

Bra'tac looked momentarily disappointed, but then he smiled.  "I look forward to speaking more with you later."

Junior's glow faded.  Daniel took a moment to admire his mate.  There was something about seeing him here, in his home, among his people, that stirred him.  Even here, he was exceptional.

A hand slapped him on the back hard enough to almost send him sprawling, despite his added Goa'uld strength.  He looked back to see Bra'tac laughing at him.  "I see you are looking forward to sharing Teal'c's blankets tonight."

Daniel could feel the blush starting from the top of his head working its way down.  Bra'tac's continued laughter didn't help.  Then Teal'c was next to him, staring at him curiously.  Daniel leaned in toward him.  "I'll tell you later."

But then Bra'tac was slapping Teal'c on the back.  "You have chosen well, Teal'c.  I have seen how he looks at you."

Daniel wanted the ground to open him up and swallow him.  He guessed it was a good thing to be surrounded by people who delighted in humiliating him.  It would keep him in check if this power thing ever went to his head.

< _It will not_. > Junior assured him.

< _You have such faith in me_ > Daniel said.  < _It's humbling_. >

< _I have seen your soul and it is radiant_. >

Daniel wasn't sure about that, but he was touched by Junior's reassurance.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.  "We are ready to begin."

Daniel pulled himself together.  The cover story was that he was now a Tok'ra, and he was trying to find other sympathetic Goa'uld.  Close enough to the truth, and stupid enough to make a real Goa'uld laugh at their pitiful efforts to enlarge the Tok'ra ranks.  

Teal'c spent the next three hours pulling out larva for Junior to inspect.  By the time they were done, they had found fifteen friendlies.  Fifteen out of one hundred and three Jaffa. 

Jack let out a whistle.  "Not sure if this is going to make the President's day or give him nightmares."

Daniel didn't know either.  He turned to Sam.  "You need to let me know if you were serious about becoming a host.  One of these symbiotes is only a week away from maturing."  He smiled kindly at the conflicted look on Sam's face.  "You know you can change your mind, right?  This is only going to happen if you want it to."

Sam nodded.  "You just took me by surprise.  I guess I need to think about it a little more."

With an understanding smile for Sam, Daniel looked up at Teal'c.  "We need to take that one with us."

"We cannot," Teal'c said.  "Not without another one to replace it."

"I know," Daniel said, reassuring Teal'c and the warrior.  "I know that.  Damn."

"I could exchange his for one of mine," Teal'c offered, albeit reluctantly.  

"No," Daniel said.  "No.  They want to be together.  I don't want to separate them."  He thought for a moment.  "We need more larvae."

Bra'tac joined them.  "I have sent word out.  There will be more Jaffa waiting for you as you make your way north.  I wish you safe journey and will see you on your return."

"Oh," Daniel said in surprise, looking for Jack, seeing that he was, indeed, acting like they were leaving.  "Okay."  He whispered to Teal'c.  "What's Jack's hurry?"

"I believe there is a ritual playoff between two rival teams on Thursday he is hoping to watch."

Daniel rolled his eyes but moved to catch up with his friend.  When he noticed Teal'c wasn't next to him he stopped and saw that his mate was speaking urgently with Bra'tac.  Daniel almost returned to them, but decided it was something private, so he stayed where he was, waiting.

In a few minutes, Teal'c finished his conversation and saw Daniel waiting for him.  He moved quickly to Daniel's side.  "Everything all right?" Daniel asked him.

"It is, indeed," Teal'c said.  "Bra'tac is obtaining some items that I require."

"Hey," Jack yelled.  "Come on.  I've got basketball to watch."

"Nice to know some things will never change," Daniel said to Teal'c with a smile.

"Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Teal'c watched in some trepidation as Daniel waded out into one of the small lakes on Chaka's planet.  Junior had said he could sense Goa'uld here, so Daniel had stripped out of his vest and boots and ventured in.

They'd left O'Neill and Major Carter on Chulak with promises for a swift return, O'Neill bitching about missing his game.  But even his complaints couldn't hide the stunned look in his eyes.  In any of their eyes.  The same ratio held true no matter what village they came to.  Fifteen to twenty percent of the symbiotes were friendly Goa'uld.

Teal'c was staggered by the information.  Right under their noses the entire time.  An ally beyond compare and none of them had known.  At last estimate, and it was a moving target to be sure, Bra'tac had counted close to fifteen thousand loyal Jaffa.  That meant approximately two hundred fifty to three hundred friendly Goa'uld.  And that didn't even count the hundreds of thousands of Jaffa on Chulak and across the galaxy.

A System Lord with three hundred Goa'uld under him would be unstoppable.  Daniel Jackson would be a System Lord beyond compare.  The Tau'ri System Lord.  A worthy mate indeed.  Teal'c thought of his conversation with Bra'tac and smiled in satisfaction.

He focused back on Daniel and noticed ripples in the water.  His heart started to race when he realized what it was.  Goa'uld coming toward Daniel from every direction.

Daniel sent him a panicked look.  "Uh, Teal'c?"  He started heading back to shore.

Teal'c stepped into the water.  While it was true that Daniel could not be taken as a host, Goa'uld in this number could do him some harm.

"Wait," Daniel called.  "Wait, Junior says it's safe.  Don't come in the water."

Daniel hadn't wanted him in the water.  He and Junior were in complete agreement.  They were afraid an unfriendly Goa'uld might attack the ones in his pouch, and if they bled, Teal'c could die.  Teal'c hadn't liked being left on the shore while Daniel waded in.  He liked this even less.  The ripples were growing closer.

"Daniel," he yelled, feeling helpless and hating it.

The first wave hit Daniel and suddenly they were crawling all over him, too many to count.  

"Daniel!" he yelled again, heading back into the water.  He could barely see his mate.  He was covered with squirming larvae and mature Goa'uld.

"Oh, my God," Daniel said, under it all, his voice filled with an excitement that reassured Teal'c enough to send him back to shore.  Then, "Yuck, go away."  A Goa'uld went flying.  "Teal'c," Daniel called, trying to get his face free.  "They're friendly.  Most of them.  Eww."  Another one went flying. "A few of them aren't."  Another sound of displeasure and another tossed Goa'uld.  "Go away."  

Daniel waded closer to shore, until he was in water just to his waist.  "The water's full of them."  He let out a slightly manic laugh.  "I feel like the Pied Piper of Hamlin."  He lifted his arms and so many symbiotes were coiled around him they made him appear as if he were wearing a heavy jacket.  A seething heavy jacket.  "How many can you carry?"

Teal'c's eyebrows went up.

Daniel laughed.  "No, I don't mean them all.  We'll have to come back.  But we can take two for Bra'tac, and one to replace the mature one.  Two more to replace the mature unfriendly Goa'uld we found.  How many can you carry without doing any harm to them or to yourself?  Be honest.  I won't put you at risk."

Teal'c pushed his clothing aside and felt within his pouch.  "Perhaps eight in total.  Six more in addition to the two I already carry."

Daniel nodded.  "Junior, choose six to take.  Tell the others we'll be back."

Teal'c could sense the reluctance from here.  It resonated through to his symbiotes who gyrated within him, squeaking in distress.  But finally they started falling off of Daniel, although they didn't swim far away.

Daniel held three carefully in each hand and he began to exit the water.  As he approached, Teal'c held his clothing to the side, giving Daniel access.  Slowly he pushed them inside, one by one, ensuring Teal'c's comfort before putting in the next one.

When he was done, Teal'c felt uncomfortably full but he was fine.  Daniel looked sadly at the lake, watching the larvae swim around.  "I wish I could take them all."  He glanced up at Teal'c.  "They're mine, somehow.  All of them.  I know that sounds stupid."

Teal'c pulled him close and held him.  "It is not stupid.  You are their Master.  And a true Master feels for his subjects, is beholden to his subjects."

To his consternation, Daniel began to weep.  Teal'c swept his hands up and down Daniel's back.  

"I can feel them calling me," Daniel said in a shaky voice, after a minute.  "They've been alone for a long time.  They've been dying for a long time."  He rested his head on Teal'c's chest, and Teal'c felt grateful for the opportunity to offer him comfort.  

"We will return for them," Teal'c promised.  He still felt disturbed by the distress of his own symbiotes.  

Daniel nodded against his chest, letting Teal'c hold his weight, his breathing punctuated every now and then by a sniffle.  His voice still shaky, Daniel asked, "Did you get a sample of water?"

"Yes."  Teal'c cupped the back of his mate's head with his hand, treasuring him. 

Sighing, Daniel pulled back, revealing red, swollen eyes.  "We should get back.  Junior can feel how crowded they are in there."  Daniel put his hand over Teal'c's pouch.  "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I am," Teal'c reassured him.  He wiped the tears off his lover's face, wishing he had the words to convey his love, his respect.

Daniel smiled and kissed him.  "I love you, too."  He stepped back.  "I'm sorry we didn't see Chaka, but I guess it's just as well.  I'd have a hard time explaining this."  Then he stopped in surprise and let out a pleased gasp.  "Junior speaks Unas."  He smiled at Teal'c.  "I can speak Unas."

"The Goa'uld used the Unas as hosts for many centuries.  It is probable many Goa'uld family lines began here."  It made sense to Teal'c that the Goa'uld would know this language.

Daniel was almost bouncing.  "We can come back.  I can explain this to Chaka.  Maybe one of them will choose to be a host, and they can fight with us."

At this point, Teal'c believed anything was possible.  "We will return, Daniel Jackson.  We will retrieve the friendly Goa'uld.  We will meet with your friend.  But now we must go."

Daniel stared at the water again, and Teal'c could feel the tension return to his body.  Then, he nodded sadly.  "Okay."  With one last look, Daniel walked away.

* * *

Jack and Carter had been put out of harm's way of any mature not-so-friendly flying Goa'uld, so they were watching the proceedings from a distance.  Only the most loyal of Jaffa were clustered around, as well as the ones with the friendly Goa'uld. 

"Did Daniel look like he'd been crying when they got back?" Carter asked, taking a bite out of a power bar, grimacing at it.  "Yuck.  I hate this flavor."

"What is it?"

"Honey something."

"Ooh, I like those."  He handed her one of his.  "Trade you."

"Okay." She handed hers over, took his, opened it, and took a bite.  "Much better."

Jack nodded as he chewed a bite of hers.  Daniel had looked like he'd been crying.  And Teal'c hadn't looked too happy either.  Finding out Teal'c had eight symbiotes inside of him was a shocker, as was finding out there were dozens, maybe more, of friendly symbiotes on the Unas planet, and that was in one small lake on a planet loaded with them.  The whole thing was making Jack's head swim.

"Why do you think he was crying?" Carter asked, obviously deciding his silence had been assent.

"I don't know.  I'll beat it out of him later."

Carter grinned at him, finished up her power bar, and reached for her canteen.

Jack took a swig of water from his own, leaning back against a convenient log.  "Are you seeing that?"  The Jaffa were sort of crowding Daniel.  "Do I need to be worried about that?"

She shook her head.  "Remember how the people of Abydos touched him?  His face, his hair, his clothes.  Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."  It had been weird to see how much they loved him.  Jack remembered that it had bothered him, although he hadn't wasted much time on trying to figure out why.  Now he knew it was because he'd been afraid their love would keep Daniel there.  

He watched the Jaffa cluster around Daniel, and one put his hand on his shoulder.  "See," Jack said, getting up, "I'm okay with the being near stuff, but the touching stuff, not so much."

Carter tugged on his pants leg.  "Look."  She pointed over to where Teal'c had been talking to Bra'tac.

Apparently Teal'c had just noticed that there was a little too much attention being paid to Daniel because he was there so fast it was like he teleported himself.  He stood behind Daniel, an arm going around him, pulling him back against Teal'c's chest.

Daniel leaned back happily and, craning his neck, sent a naughty smile Teal'c's way with an eyebrow wiggle.  Jack snorted.  If Teal'c's caveman hold didn't get the point across, that damn smile sure would have.  He sat back down.  

"So," he asked Carter, "do you think the ones nearest him are the Jaffa that have friendly symbiotes already?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"So," Jack continued, threat assessing, "do those symbiotes recognize Daniel or Junior and it's them who are pushing the Jaffa to be close, or do the Jaffa see Daniel as a way out and so they're wanting to be close?"  Jack was still hungry.  He pulled a second power bar out.  "Here's another one of those you just ate.  Got another honey something one to trade?"

"Let me look."  Carter pulled out her power bars, and spread them out like a hand of cards.  "Yeah, here's one."  She traded him again.

Jack ripped it open and started to gnaw on it.  What he really wanted was a steak and baked potato.  Maybe one of Daniel's weird but tasty vegetable side dishes.  

"I think the first one," Carter said.

Jack looked at his power bar, thinking she was talking about that but then realized she was answering his question.  "Yeah, me, too.  So, is it because he's touched their symbiotes or spoken directly to them that they recognize him, or will any friendly symbiote, even ones he hasn't spoken to, do that?"

She considered the question.  "I don't know.  But if it's any friendly symbiote, it could be a problem on a mission."  Then she shrugged.  "Or a good thing."

"Yeah, hard to know."  Jack could just see a team of Jaffa walking by their hiding position on some damn Goa'uld occupied planet when one of them gets led right to them because his symbiote wants to chat with Daniel or Junior.  Then again, they could end up with unexpected allies in unexpected places.  Shit.  The next few missions were going to be interesting.

The two Jaffa with almost mature symbiotes showed up, looking distinctly apprehensive.  Jack didn't blame them.  Their abdomens were bared, and Daniel, after getting permission, which made Jack smile, pushed his hand in and withdrew a hissing, writhing symbiote, fins extended.

Even though Jack was a safe distance away, he still reared back.  "Fuck," he said.  "I hate those things."  He pulled it together to continue watching.  There was a brief dialogue resulting in Bra'tac taking the Goa'uld.  With a look of intense pleasure on his face, he ripped it apart.

Jack could get behind that.  Made him wish he was strong enough to do it.  He did notice that Daniel had turned his head away.  Then, with a reassuring smile for the Jaffa who was noticeably sweating, Daniel pushed a hand inside Teal'c, and after a few moments pulled out a young larva.  

"Jesus," Jack said, as he watched Daniel croon to it for a few seconds, before putting it inside the Jaffa.  The oddest look passed over the Jaffa's face and then he took a step back, placed his fist over his heart in a Jaffa salute, bowed to Daniel, and moved away only far enough so Daniel could get to the second Jaffa.

"Those symbiotes love him, you know," Jack said.

"I know.  It's weird.  It's like magic or something."

"If you get one of those things in you, it's gonna love him, too."

"I already love him, sir.  I think I can handle it."

Jack's eyebrows went up.

Carter rolled her eyes.  "Not that way, sir.  But, Daniel's special.  He always has been, even before this happened to him.  I know you see it.  Everyone sees it once they get to know him.  The people of Abydos knew it.  The Nox, the Tollan, Nem.  Even the bad guys know it.  I think it's why he gets singled out so much.  They can't stand it." 

Jack had never thought of it like that before.  "Huh."

Daniel was going through the same procedure, handing off the Goa'uld to Bra'tac, replacing it with a friendly version.  The Jaffa made his gesture of obeisance and backed off.

"Okay," Jack said, standing up.  "I think we're safe now."  He brushed off his butt and started heading over to the crowd.  "What's up?" he said, when he'd managed to push his way next to Daniel.

"We're getting a head count.  I need to get friendlies for everyone here.  Teal'c only has four more to give out and it's not enough."

That seemed easy enough.  Finally, Bra'tac said, "Nineteen."

"Does that include you?" Daniel asked.

"Bra'tac nodded.  "It does."

"So, we'll need fifteen."  He looked worried.  "Bra'tac, if any of these Jaffa end up near a not-friendly Goa'uld, their symbiotes will be in danger.  They need to try to stay a few feet away at a minimum."

"I will make sure they know."

"Daniel," Jack said, a hand on his shoulder.  "You're being a mother hen.  Stop it."

"I know," Daniel said, biting his lip. "I'll try to tone it down." 

Jack didn't believe that for a minute.

Daniel turned back to Bra'tac.  "Let's give you a new one."

Bra'tac smiled widely, reached into his own pouch and pulled out his young larva.  He threw it to the ground with a grin at Jack.  Jack took his offer and zatted the damn thing.  It let out a squeak and stopped moving.  Jack was preparing to shoot it a second time, when Daniel was standing over it. 

"Don't.  What are you doing?" Daniel cried, horrified.

"Daniel, it's a friggin' Goa'uld."  Oops.  Jack decided he needed to retrain his mouth.  "It's a friggin' unfriendly Goa'uld."

"It's a child, Jack.  This would be no different than lining up young human children and blowing their heads off with bullets because they'll be the future Hitlers of tomorrow.  Could you do that?"

As Jack felt his face blanch, and a fist squeeze his heart so hard he thought he might pass out, Daniel was suddenly holding him tightly by the shoulders, his face anguished.  "Oh, God, Jack, I'm sorry, that was so phenomenally thoughtless of me.  I'm sorry.  God, I can't believe I said that.  Please forgive me."  He pulled back.  "I didn't mean it that way, you know that, right?"

Jack knew that.  It still didn't keep him from seeing Charlie's brains all over the rug.  In Technicolor.  He forced himself to keep it together; he'd fall apart later when he got home.  "Okay.  Okay.  You made your point," he said harshly.

Daniel was shaking his head, stricken.  "You're more important.  I didn't want to make my point that way."

"Daniel, you made your point," he repeated himself.  "But I'm not changing mine and you need to listen to me."

Daniel nodded, and Jack decided it was a good thing Daniel was feeling so guilty.  He might actually listen.

"This is a war and those," he pointed down to the stunned larva, "are the enemy.  I know they're young, but what are you thinking, Daniel?  That a little bit of rehab is gonna set them straight?"

Daniel just gave a hopeless shake of his head, eyes bright with emotional pain.

"Tell me what you can do with an unfriendly larva."    

"I don't…" Daniel shook his head again, no suggestions forthcoming.

"You can't put an unfriendly in with a friendly Goa'uld.  You have no idea who might have influence over the other.  Plus, if they fight and they bleed, the Jaffa will die, right?"  He turned to Bra'tac.  "Right?"

"Yes, the blood of a symbiote is toxic to us."

Jack turned back to Daniel.  "And you can't put them in a tank because we don't have one, and even if we did, what do we want with a tank full of unfriendly Goa'uld larvae that are going to mature into bad ass Goa'uld?"  He pointed at the larva.  "You can't leave them alive.  Any live unfriendly larva who knows of you and Junior puts everyone at risk.  Who's more important?  This," he aimed at the larva, zatting it twice more so its body disappeared, "or this," and he gestured at Bra'tac, at Teal'c, at the other Jaffa. 

Daniel bit his lips tightly, his eyes on the ground where the dead larva had been.  Jack hated that he had to be the one to give him this wake up call, and sadly suspected it wouldn't be the last time.  He watched out of the corner of his eye as Teal'c gave Bra'tac a friendly symbiote to put back in his pouch.

Daniel looked up at him, his eyes anguished.  "What kind of leader will I be if I can turn my back on the killing?"  

"A leader that protects his people.  At a cost, yes, but that's the way it works.  Maybe one day you'll figure out a way to bring peace to that kind of Goa'uld," Jack said, pointing to the empty ground, "but until then, you can't trust them.  You can't.  And you can't leave them alive.  Not once they know.  Or that slaughter you're afraid of will come to pass and this thing will be over before it's even begun."

He and Daniel stared at each other, just another one of their showdowns, but Jack knew it was different this time.  He would have bet his bottom dollar that Daniel didn't know, maybe never would know or if he did, wouldn't let it change him.  But Daniel was calling the shots now, at least about stuff like this.  He could refuse to listen, and there wouldn't be anything Jack could do to stop him, other than killing him.

Jack even suspected the Jaffa would do as Daniel said.  Maybe not.  Maybe it was too early, but they would, sooner or later.  When they suddenly realized that he was taking away their slavery and handing them the means to their freedom, simply by taking away one larva and replacing it with another.

And if Daniel turned away from Jack's advice, this party was over.  Advice on fighting a war was what Jack had to give.

Daniel finally blew out a breath.  "You're right."  He rubbed at his eyes.  "You're right.  I'm being foolish."

"You're not being foolish," Jack snapped at him, suddenly furious, not wanting Daniel to see that his passion was wrong.  "This is why Junior chose you because you care so freakin' much.  Because you can look at these things and see that they're children.  I look at them and my trigger finger gets itchy."

That got a small pained smile.  "Okay," Daniel said, looking like hell.  "Let's get this over with."  He made a reach for his zat.

Jack stopped him.  "No.  This is why you have me, and Teal'c and Carter, and all these Jaffa.  As much as we can, we do the killing."  Jack guessed it was stupid to say because Daniel would still feel the blood on his hands, but he meant it.  If Daniel never had to actually kill anything again, ever, it would suit Jack just fine.

Daniel backed up a step, only to walk right into Teal'c's arms.  Daniel sagged against him.  "Some System Lord, huh?" he said softly in mocking tones, so only Jack and Teal'c could hear him.  He wiped his eyes.  "I can't stop crying today."

"We should all mourn for the children in a war," Teal'c said back to him, loudly enough for everyone to hear who was listening.  "We would be without a soul if we did not."

Daniel nodded, pulling in a long breath, then blowing it out, wiping his eyes again.

Jack took a quick look around, ready to kill anyone who was looking at Daniel the wrong way, but he saw only respect in their eyes.  

With a last long expelled breath, Daniel nodded again.  "Okay.  I'm okay."  He smiled in a not-very-convincing way at Teal'c and Jack.  "Really."  He moved to Bra'tac.  "Did Teal'c give you yours?"

Bra'tac put a loving hand over his stomach.  "He did.  I shall take good care of it."

"I know you will," Daniel said with a more genuine smile.  "Teal'c has three more, and then we'll go back and get the other fifteen.  I'll need to take two more Jaffa with me.  Teal'c can't hold them all."  He looked around, "And who had the almost mature friendly Goa'uld?"  

"I did," a Jaffa said, stepping forward.

"Great," Daniel said.  "I'll get one to replace him.  We'll need to find him a host.  What's your name?"

"Del'ac."

"Del'ac.  It's nice to meet you."

Del'ac bowed his head.  He put his hand over his abdomen.  "This symbiote that matures within me, he is not my enemy?"

"He is not.  He is a friend and ally."  

He looked momentarily disturbed.  "I would have killed him in a few day's time."

"Then I'm glad we got here first," Daniel said, the sad look in his eyes fading a little.  He turned and gestured to three Jaffa.  "Let's give you your new symbiotes."

They bared their stomachs and Daniel pulled out the enemy and replaced it with an ally.  In each case, he handed the old larva to Bra'tac, who, when he was done, held the three of them.  Daniel looked at them for a moment, then cleared his throat.  "Please do it quickly and as painlessly as you can."

"I will," Bra'tac assured him.

Daniel started walking toward the Stargate.  Teal'c chose two other Jaffa to go with him and he followed Daniel.

Jack watched him go.  When they walked through the event horizon, he turned to Carter.  "Well, that sucked."

"He didn't mean it, sir."

"No, I don't mean that.  I mean…" He shook his head.  He didn't know what he meant.  Watching some more of Daniel's innocence die.  Realizing how much of his own was dead and buried.  Fuck.

Bra'tac asked for Jack's zat and he handed it over, watching as the three larvae were quickly disposed of.  When Bra'tac returned the zat, Jack moved back to where he'd been sitting earlier and made himself comfortable.  "Barbecue tonight at my house."  He looked at his watch.  "Well, maybe tomorrow night."

"Sir, they're not going to let Daniel off base."

"Yes, they will," Jack said.  He'd make Hammond work it out somehow.  Daniel needed to see some sun, feel the fresh air, spend some time away from the base.

Carter gave him a look, but she didn't argue.  Jack was glad because she could be like some damn dog with a bone when she wanted to make someone see her point.

Then, his mouth, out of the blue, and without his permission, said, "I've been thinking of trying to patch things up with Sara."

She turned and stared at him.  "Really?"

He nodded.  

"Why are you telling me?  Sir," she tacked on.

Jack waved a hand at her.  "Forget the sir when we're having these kinds of conversations, okay?"

"Okay," she said cautiously.  "What kind of conversation are we having?"

Jack had no fucking idea.  If he'd known what words were going to come out he'd have sewn his lips shut.  He sighed.  "Listen.  I just…"  Fuck.

"Sir.  Jack," she corrected herself.  "If you're telling me because you're concerned I might still have feelings for you, and you're concerned about hurting me, it's all right.  I'm all right."

He looked at her suspiciously.  "Really?"

She nodded.  "Really."

Jack looked at her through narrowed eyes and decided she was telling the truth.  "Okay."  Then he shook his head.  "But, that's not really why I told you."  Jesus, his mouth just wouldn't shut up.

Carter looked at him in surprise. "It's not?"

He shook his head.  "It's just that, well, you're the closest thing I've got to a girl-type best friend, you know, and I guess I just wanted to know what you thought about it."  He risked a glance at Carter.

She was beaming at him, an utterly delighted look on her face.  "I am?  That's, um, wow."  She couldn't quit smiling.  "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever," Jack said, wondering if he'd created a monster.  "So, anyway, you're a girl.  Woman, whatever.  What do you think?  Is it a stupid idea?"

Carter looked at him with affection.  "No.  It's not a stupid idea.  You two will have a lot to work through, but if she was willing to talk to you in the first place, I think you have a shot."

Jack scowled.  "I haven't actually called her yet."  

"Oh."  She thought for a moment.  "Permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead," Jack said with some trepidation.

"You do realize that you'll have to apologize, right?  Probably a lot.  Groveling might even be warranted."

"This, uh, this isn't about Charlie, right?"

She shook her head.  "No, this isn't about Charlie.  That you'll have to do together.  This is about shutting her out.  Walking away when she needed you most."

Yeah, Jack was really sorry he'd given her permission to speak freely.  Seriously thought about taking it back.  Except that she was right.  "Yeah."  He let out a sigh.  "Daniel told me that if we look like we might get back together that I should tell her everything."

Her eyebrows went up.  "You mean like what we do?"

Jack nodded.  "Daniel doesn't see much hope for us working things out if I'm constantly lying to her."

"He has a point," she conceded.

"What do you think about it?"

Carter pursed her lips and studied him.  Then she smiled.  "I think she's a lucky woman, assuming you can manage to do a sufficient amount of groveling."

He refrained from giving her the finger.

She grinned as if she'd seen it anyway.  "It might be nice, actually, to have someone to talk to, another woman.  Maybe she and I could be friends."  Then she scrunched her face up.  "Unless that would make you uncomfortable, sir."

He thought about it.  Imagined coming home and finding Carter and Sara laughing over something.  Probably about him.  Put Daniel and Teal'c in the backyard throwing a football and it sounded just about perfect.  "I wouldn't mind, Carter.  Sam," he corrected himself.  "I trust you.  I trust the three of you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my entire life."

She sniffed, her eyes suspiciously bright.

Jack let out a scornful noise.  "Oh, come on, are you gonna cry now?  Daniel wasn't enough?"

Carter let out a fairly wet chuckle, rubbing her nose.  "Sorry."  She cleared her throat.  "You know that works both ways, right?"

He nodded.  "Yeah, I get that."  He completely ignored the prickling behind his own eyelids.  

They sat there companionably for a while until finally the Stargate engaged.  Jack started walking toward it until he met Daniel half-way.  Teal'c and the two Jaffa had their hands over their abdomens, looking uncomfortable.  "That was pretty fast," he commented.

"They came right to me, "Daniel said, a haunted look in his eyes.  "I hated leaving the others behind."

Jack stopped Daniel and turned his friend to face him.  "I get that your heart is breaking, that you're somehow connected to these things, but you have to pace yourself or you're gonna have a nervous breakdown.  This is day one of our plan, or it would be if we had a plan, and you're a wreck."

"I know."  Daniel nodded.  "I know.  It just all took me by surprise, feeling this way.  Feeling so strongly.  I just need to get used to it."

"Let me talk to Junior for a second."

Daniel looked surprised but then he nodded and his eyes closed then reopened with a familiar glow.  "Yes, Jack?"

"Do you get what's going on here?"

"I do."

"You get that Daniel cares so much that this is killing him.  Do you get that?"

"I do."

"You need to pace him.  You need to help.  Maybe you need to stop with the Bull Moose calls when you jump in a lake, and instead just whistle softly, so not so many show up.  You need to figure out ways to stop breaking his damn heart."

Junior's head bowed.  "I will heed your words, Jack.  I wish no harm to come to Daniel."

"I know you don't.  But I also know you're young and you're excited, and you're gonna do things without thinking.  But you need to think about him.  He's why you have to grow up fast."

Concerned eyes met his.  "You will help me with this?"

"Oh, you betcha," Jack said.

Grateful glowing eyes faded back into Daniel's who was frowning at Jack. "It's not his fault," he snapped.

"Never said it was, but he can sure as hell be part of the solution."  He glanced at his watch and scowled.  "Come on, let's get this done.  I missed my game, but I'd still like to get some sleep."

Under Jack's watchful gaze, the exchanges were done quickly, and he was glad the larvae were taken away to be killed, instead of being done in front of Daniel.  Not that he missed the way Daniel's eyes followed them until they moved out of sight.

There was only one exchange left.  Daniel grinned at Del'ac.  "You ready?"

He bared his crisscrossed belly.  "I am."

Daniel reached within and brought out a much larger symbiote.  Not fully mature yet, but Jack could see fins.  Mature enough to give him the willies.  Daniel, on the other hand, seemed to have no willies at all.  He brought it up to his face, and spoke to it.  "Hello.  Aren't you the pretty one?"

Jack rolled his eyes then winced as the symbiote stroked Daniel's cheek.  "Oy," he said.  He elbowed Carter.  "You ready for that?"

Her eyes were locked on the symbiote, a mix of emotions crossing her face.  "Yes.  No.  I don't know."  She shook her head.  "Most of me wants it, but part of me is completely repulsed."

Jack got the repulsed part.  

Daniel took the last extra symbiote from Teal'c but it started squeaking in alarm.  "Oh," Daniel said with a quick smile.  "Sorry.  Wrong one."  He put it back in Teal'c.  "One of the twins," he said in explanation.  After a few seconds he pulled a different one out.  "All right this time?"

The twins let out a set of happier squeaks from inside of Teal'c and Daniel grinned.  He pushed the new one inside Del'ac.  "There.  You can take care of that one now."  He turned to Teal'c.  "Do you have room?  He's larger than I thought."

Teal'c nodded.  "I do.  He will not be in me long."

"How long do you think?" Daniel asked, taking a good look at the symbiote.

"A week," Teal'c informed him.

Daniel looked at Carter.  "Only if you want, Sam," he reassured her.  "You can say no, and I won't mind.  I won't ever mind.  Okay?"

She nodded.  "Okay."

"Do you want to get a closer look?" he offered.

Carter shook her head.  "No.  No, thanks."

He smiled gently at her, and then placed the symbiote carefully inside Teal'c.  Daniel bent down until he was eye-to-eye with the pouch.  "You guys all right in there?" 

Jack presumed he was asking the twins what they thought about their new roommate.

From their pleased squeaking, they didn't seem to mind.  Jack was glad to see a goofy grin on Daniel's face.  

When it was time to go, everyone said their goodbyes.  Jack saw Bra'tac slip something to Teal'c with a look of concern.  Then, Bra'tac joined the other nineteen Jaffa and, as one, they all slapped their fisted hand over their hearts and bowed to Daniel.

He returned the gesture, blushing.

Jack rolled his eyes as he began to walk to the Stargate.  "Daniel, you don't bow back."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not how you do it.  I salute General Hammond, he doesn't salute me."

Daniel frowned at him.  "What does that have to do with this?"

"The Jaffa were showing you their respect, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly, "and then I was showing it back."

Jack looked at Teal'c.  "He absolutely doesn't get it, does he, Teal'c?"

"No, he does not, O'Neill."

"Are you going to explain it to him?" Jack asked.

"I do not believe so."

Jack nodded.  "Probably a good idea.  He wouldn't believe you anyway."

"Indeed."

Daniel glowered at Teal'c.  "Hey, I'm right here, you know."

Then Carter was there linking her arm through Daniel's.  "Just ignore them, Daniel.  Their testosterone is showing."

Now Daniel was frowning at Carter.  "I've got testosterone," he protested.

"Yeah, but you have nice testosterone."

Daniel sent a furrowed-browed confused look at them all, shrugged, and let Carter pull him along.  

Teal'c and Jack exchanged glances and Jack barked out a laugh.  "Never a dull moment with this crowd."  He settled his ball cap on his head more firmly, adjusting the bill.

Teal'c gave him a small head bow in acknowledgement of his words, and soon Daniel and Carter were at the DHD and Daniel was dialing home, and the four of them walked through the event horizon together.

* * *

Jack warned Fraiser about the fact that they'd picked up another guest, got a few seconds with General Hammond, went through his own physical, and went home.

By the time he got back the next morning, Daniel was gone, whisked off at the crack of dawn to meet with the President.  The only thing that kept Jack from completely freaking out was that Hammond had gone with him.  

Teal'c was not as reassured.  He looked…Jack searched for another word, a more Teal'c kind of word, but he couldn't find one so he stuck with his first impression…Teal'c looked pissed. 

"I do not like this, O'Neill.  I should be with him."  This was the third time they'd had this conversation.

"At least Hammond's with him," Jack said for the third time.

"Why could they not have come here again?"

"Not so easy to drag the President around, Teal'c."

"I do not like this."

And then they were back at the beginning again.  Jack felt like he was in a time loop.  He put up a hand.  "Stop.  I can't do this anymore.  At least throw in a new line every now and then."

Teal'c stared at him, breathing heavily, as if it was taking all his control not to punch his fist through the wall.  "This is unacceptable.  It cannot happen again."  Teal'c stormed off.

Jack watched him stalk down the hall.  "Yeah, okay."  Not that he didn't completely agree, but there was only so much whining you could do when it involved the President.  But if they did anything to Daniel, he'd be putting his fist through somebody.

* * *

Hammond watched Daniel Jackson stare out the plane window as they were flown back to Colorado.  Hammond couldn't be prouder of his young friend than if he'd been his own son.  "You did well in there today, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel gave him a brief grin.  "It feels a bit, um, overwhelming."  

"You did a fine job getting your point across."

"I'm not sure he was particularly happy with me."

Hammond knew that was true.  The President had presented a list of task force members to Daniel, and Daniel had made a few revisions.  Hammond had to bite his lips to keep from smiling.  He thought maybe there were one or two names still on the list the President wanted.  

The only reason there were more Americans than anyone else was because SG-1 was on the task force at Daniel's request, along with Vidrine and Malcolm Barrett from the NID.  Svetlana Markov and Colonel Chekov were representing the Russians, Zhan Dong Ning and Jiang Tian from China, Abhay Avanindra and Vijay Ashwini from India, Anthony Giles from the United Kingdom and Claude Bausch from Luxembourg, both representing the European Union.

The fact that the President had had those names to give Daniel when he'd asked for them meant someone had heard Daniel back at the SGC and taken him seriously when he'd said that the task force must represent Earth and not the United States.

They would all be descending on the SGC early next week, at which time they'd be told what was going on, and for some of them, hearing about the Stargate Program for the first time.  Hammond was invited to participate, being the Commander of SGC, and he didn't intend to miss it for the world.

Meanwhile, they had some VIP suites to prepare.  And, Hammond reminded himself, they needed to find a host for Teal'c's newest addition.  Hammond had been shocked to find himself almost tempted.  But he had no desire to outlive his granddaughters.  And while he wasn't ready to rest in his grave yet, he'd be ready to join his wife when it was his time.

"Do you know any of the people on the list besides the two Russians?" he asked Daniel.

He nodded.  "I know Claude.  He's a fellow linguist."

Something in his voice alerted Hammond that Claude wasn't a good memory.  He'd have to warn Jack about that.  

"And oddly enough," Daniel continued, "I met Abhay when he was setting up the international server system at the Oriental Institute.  I know he's gone on to bigger and better things since then.  Sam will flip when she sees his name.  I've seen her read his articles.  And I've never met her but I've heard that Jiang Tang is a brilliant microbiologist.  I've also never met Vijay Ashwini, but she has an MD after her name, so it's pretty clear what her credentials are."

"I've met Anthony Giles," Hammond offered.  "He's quite the politician," he explained with a wry smile.  "As is, or so I understand, Zhan Dong Ning and, of course, Colonel Chekov."  

"Well, there had to be a couple of them, right?  I'm actually surprised there were so many scientists on the list."  

"You told them to do that, Dr. Jackson, at the same time you told them to have the world represented at the table."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think they'd listen to me," Daniel said with a shy smile.

"I think you made quite an impression.  You and Junior."

Hammond had been impressed with Junior as well.  After the bombshell he'd dropped on the group at SGC, he'd been a little more low-key today, letting Daniel do most of the talking.  Fortunately, the title of System Lord hadn't even come up.  Although Hammond suspected that it would.

Daniel closed his eyes, his head resting against the window, and Hammond took advantage of it to make a closer inspection.  He'd been disturbed by the look in Daniel's eyes when they'd returned last night from their mission.  Haunted was the best word Hammond could come up with.  Like a soldier coming off the field of battle.

He hadn't had much time to speak with Jack, but he intended to at his earliest convenience.  

Hammond heard a soft snore and then in the window's reflection he saw Daniel's eyes open and glow.  "Junior?" Hammond asked softly.

"Yes, General Hammond."

"Did you wish to speak with me?"  While Daniel was sleeping and unaware, he added silently.

"Is this President of yours trustworthy?"

Hammond blinked.  He hadn't expected that question.  "I believe he is.  But, like anyone in his position, he's pulled in many directions."

"Jack believes I put Daniel in danger."

Hammond's eyebrows went up.  "He said that?"

"He says I must think first and act later."

Smiling, Hammond said, "Those are wise words for anyone.  And, between you and me, Jack could use the same advice."

"He cares for Daniel."

"He does.  Very much.  We all do."

"He is special."

Hammond nodded.  "No argument there.  He's one of the most exceptional men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"I wish him no harm."

"I believe that."

"I would ask that you counsel me if you believe I am putting Daniel in harm's way.  Jack says I have much to learn."

"I'd be honored to be of assistance, Junior, but I think you're doing just fine.  There's no doubt that you've put Daniel on a path that will bring trouble to his door, but I think we'll manage."

"He thinks very highly of you."

"I appreciate knowing that, but sometimes his thoughts aren't yours to share with others.  Keep that in mind."

His eyes glowed.  "I will.  May we speak again?"

"Anytime.  But I'd prefer it if Daniel didn't think we were speaking behind his back."

"I will share this conversation with him if you wish it."

"I do."

"Daniel chooses his friends well," Junior said.  His eyes closed, and Daniel was lightly snoring again.

Hammond stretched out his legs and quietly refused a drink from the air attendant.  They had the plane to themselves, with the exception of two security guards who would be escorting them to Cheyenne Mountain.  Once there, Daniel's security would be Hammond's concern.  But, anytime he left the mountain, he'd have an escort.

Daniel hadn't been too happy about it, but Hammond agreed to the terms.  He'd heard Jack loud and clear.  Daniel was going to need to get off base.  One look at his face yesterday had told him that. 

To say the President had been shocked about what they'd found was an understatement.  Both he and Vidrine had looked stunned after Daniel had told them how many friendly Goa'uld they'd found on one day.  Out of approximately five hundred Jaffa, Daniel had found ninety-seven friendlies.  And on Chaka's planet, while Daniel hadn't been able to make a definitive count, he'd guessed there'd been fifty to one hundred of them in that one lake on a planet dotted with bodies of water.

Almost two hundred friendly Goa'uld in one day.  And one Goa'uld was ready for a host, and several more would be ready in only weeks to a few months.  All those pragmatic issues Hammond had been talking about just the other day were suddenly urgent pressing business.  

They would be in dire need of housing.  The look on Vidrine's face when Hammond had suggested relocating NORAD had been priceless, but it had driven the point home.  If they ended up with hundreds of human Goa'uld, they needed to put them somewhere, and they couldn't live in soldier barracks.  Not when the names being tossed around as possible hosts included people of high prestige, rank or education.

Daniel had liked Hammond's final solution.  The government owned a huge tract of land near the mountain.  He suggested they build a housing development with VIPs in mind.  It could be heavily guarded, entrances and exits manned by soldiers, and it could become protected air space.

The President hadn't agreed to it, yet, but Hammond suspected he would.  Either that or the Goa'uld would have to live off-world or live in their own homes, and neither the President nor Vidrine had liked those ideas.  Hammond could probably find places for the first fifty or so under the mountain, but then they'd be bursting at the seams.

So many changes, so quickly.  It would be hard to keep up.  He glanced at Daniel again.  At least the good doctor had some staunch allies, Junior among them.  None of them would stand by and see him come to harm.  And neither would he.

* * *

Teal'c sat amidst dozens of candles, watching the door shut behind O'Neill on his way out.  He had just completed his kel-no-reem when his friend had come by to say Daniel was on a plane home.  He should be returning in approximately two hours.

Teal'c had appreciated the news, although he was still angry that they had taken Daniel away without him.  It would not happen again.  He stood in one easy motion and found the items Bra'tac had given him the day before.  Never had he thought to need it, but then never had he thought to be in this situation.

Blowing out the candles, he prepared a place sufficiently large on the floor to lay out a metal mat.  He smiled as he pushed the candle holders to the side, looking forward to sharing his new abode with his mate.  The workers had moved quickly on it, and it would be complete within two days.

He set up a small mirror where he could see himself once lying down, and then opened the black bottle, being careful not to spill any of the liquid inside.  Donning a pair of metal gloves, Teal'c lay down on his side.

He used one gloved hand to protect his eyes, and with the other lifted the black bottle, tipping it so the liquid began to pour out on his forehead, over his gold tattoo. 

Teal'c clenched his teeth against the pain as the acid began to eat away his skin.  Using the mirror, he kept pouring until acid covered the entire tattoo.  Then, he carefully replaced the cap to the bottle and placed it on the mat beside him.  

He watched as the acid did its work, eating away his skin, eating through the tattoo.  His skin began to redden, then blister.  Teal'c didn't care.  All he cared about were the traces of gold that were vanishing from his forehead.  The acid would take some time.  He closed his eyes and waited, ignoring the pain.

* * *

All Daniel wanted to do was see Teal'c.  All day he'd wished for his quiet presence and support.  He opened the door and found Teal'c lying on the floor, his forehead a raw and bleeding mass of blisters.  "Oh, my God," Daniel cried, falling to his knees next to Teal'c.  "What happened?"  He fumbled for his cell phone.

Teal'c grabbed for his hand.  "Daniel, I am all right."

Daniel let out a slightly hysterical laugh.  "I beg to differ.  Your forehead looks like hamburger.  Who did this to you?"  Daniel couldn't believe anyone would hurt Teal'c.  That anyone could hurt Teal'c.

"I did it to myself."

That stopped Daniel in his tracks.  "What?  What?  Why?"  Then Daniel took a closer look at his forehead.  "Your tattoo?"

Teal'c nodded.  "I will no longer bear the mark of Apophis."

"Teal'c, Janet could have taken it off, with you under anesthesia.  This didn't have to hurt you."  Teal'c might be the most stoic man Daniel had ever met but he could see the pain in his eyes.

"I chose to do it this way.  This is the way of my people."

Daniel stared at him, tight lipped.  He nodded, flipping his phone open and dialing a number.  "This is the way of my people."  His eyes glowed with Junior's agreement.  "Sam?  It's Daniel.  Do you still have that healing device?"

" _Yeah,_ _I do_ ," Sam said.  " _Why_?"

"Can you bring it to Teal'c's quarters?  Right away.  He's hurt."

" _I'll be right there_."  

Daniel hung up and touched Teal'c's cheek.  "Will you allow me to heal you?"

"I will."

Daniel smiled softly at his lover.  "I'm glad you did it, even though I wish you'd have let Janet do it.  I hated that mark on you."

"As did I."

"I love you so much."

Teal'c just stared at him, his eyes a mixture of pain and love.  Then he reached out for Daniel's hand.  "I do not like that they took you away from me."

"No, I didn't like it, either."

"It will not happen again," Teal'c warned in an unusually angry tone.

"You won't get any arguments from me," Daniel soothed him.  "Now rest until Sam gets here."

"Do you choose me as your first defense?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel frowned at Teal'c's formality.  It smacked of ritual.  "Yeah," Daniel said slowly.

"Do you choose me to do you honor in all things?"

"What's going on here, Teal'c?"

"Do you?" Teal'c asked, gripping Daniel's hand hard enough to break bones if he were still human.

"Teal'c, I don't know what you're doing, but yes, I trust you.  Yes, I choose you.  Yes, I trust that you'll keep me safe and honor me.  Just as I hope you know the same is true of me for you.  Whatever it is you're asking me, the answer is yes."  

A look of deep satisfaction crossed Teal'c's face and he closed his eyes.

Daniel wondered what the hell he'd just said yes to.

Then Sam was there and she handed him the healing device.  Letting out a gasp, she knelt by Teal'c's side.  "What happened?"

Daniel fit the device over his hand.  "He burned off his tattoo."  He knelt on Teal'c's other side.  "Lay back."

Teal'c obeyed and Daniel let Junior take over, turning on the device effortlessly, shining its healing rays on Teal'c's forehead.  It took almost no time and Daniel watched as the pain in his mate's eyes faded as his skin healed.

He pulled the device away.  "Did I do it?  Is the pain gone?"

"It is," Teal'c said, sitting up.

Daniel traced his forehead with his fingers.  "It's so strange to have it gone.  You hardly look like yourself."

"You look really different," Sam agreed 

Still wearing the heavy gloves, Teal'c picked up the bottle of acid and returned it to its pouch.  "I must return these to Bra'tac."

"Is this what you two were talking about?" Daniel asked.

"It was, indeed," Teal'c answered with a slight smile.

Daniel sagged down on the bed.  "I really need my life to slow down for a few seconds."

Sam grinned at him.  "The colonel wants us to come over for a barbecue tonight."  She glanced at her watch.  "It's only sixteen hundred hours, still plenty of time."

"That sounds great."  Daniel sought out Teal'c.  "Teal'c?"

"It would be most pleasant to go to O'Neill's."

"Great," Sam said.  "I'll go tell him.  Want me to drive you guys?"

Daniel rolled his eyes.  "I wish I could tell you yes, but I can't.  I have to be escorted there by some agents the President assigned to me."  He hoped his face reflected how he felt about that.

Teal'c stood up very straight.  "I will be escorting you, Daniel Jackson," he said with a slight warning in his voice.

"Yes, you will," Daniel said with conviction.  He stood and moved to Teal'c, putting a hand on his arm.  "You will be protecting me.  The agents will be protecting the President's interests.  There's a difference."

Teal'c nodded, apparently satisfied.  

Daniel turned back to Sam.  "Anyway, the point is it's this whole big brouhaha that the general had to agree to so the President would allow me off the base."  He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.  "You could come with us.  I think there's a limousine involved."

Sam laughed.  "I think I'll pass.  I need to go home so I can shower and change.  I'll meet you there.  I'll suggest seventeen-thirty to the colonel, but if that time doesn't work for him, I'll call and let you know before I leave."

"Sounds great."  Daniel slipped the healing device off his hand.  "And thanks for this."  He held it out.  "Want it back?"

Sam shook her head.  "I think it belongs with you.  I could never make it work like that."

"Junior did it," Daniel said, wanting to give credit where credit was due.  "Oh, Sam, wait until you see the names on the task force."  He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket.  "Here."

Sam took the paper and began to read the names.  "Wow.  Wow," she said again, her eyes lighting up.  "Abhay Avanindra is coming?"

Daniel grinned.  "I knew you'd be excited."

"Holy Hannah."  Then she grimaced.  "And Svetlana Markov?"

"She wasn't so bad," Daniel protested.

"Right," Sam said dryly.  "Who are the Americans on the team?  There's nobody listed."  She handed the paper back to Daniel.

He laid it on the small table.  "General Vidrine, Malcolm Barrett, you, Jack, me and Teal'c.  And General Hammond if he wants to participate, which I think he does."

Sam's eyebrows went way up on her forehead.  "SG-1's on the task force?"

"Is that all right?" Daniel asked worriedly.  "I volunteered you guys.  I wanted some friendly faces."

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked.  "I definitely want on."  She let out a whoop.  "Abhay Avanindra.  This is so amazing."  She left the room in a daze, not even saying goodbye.

Daniel grinned as he shut the door behind her and two seconds later he had Teal'c on the bed and was lying on top of him.  "I feel like it's been days since I've seen you."

Teal'c wrapped tight arms around him.  "I agree.  I do not like being parted from you."

There was a squeak.

Teal'c smiled.  "And neither did they."

Daniel helped Teal'c pull off his shirt and he poked a finger through the pouch flaps.  "How's your newest?"  The symbiotes brushed against his finger, one of the twins shoving out and wrapping around his wrist.  "Hey, guys," he said, stroking the one out of the pouch.  "We really need names for you."

"You do not like the names O'Neill has chosen?" Teal'c teased.

Daniel let out a disgusted noise.  "Please."  He thought for a minute.  "Hmm.  I think we should avoid any chthonic gods, and they can't be too complicated or Jack will end up turning them into some awful nickname.  I mean, I really love the name Dharmakirtisagaraghosa but you can just imagine what he'd do to it."  He laughed at the look on Teal'c's face.  "Wait until you hear what it stands for: the sound of the ocean of the glory of the law.  Isn't that beautiful?  He's a Tibetan physician god, but Jack would end up shortening it to DK or worse.  Although that's better than a Dr. Seuss character like the Lorax, or Yertle McTurtle."

Teal'c let out a soft laugh.  "He does seem obsessed with this author you speak of."

Daniel leaned around the symbiote to give Teal'c a quick kiss.  "Remind me to go get some of them.  They're actually pretty entertaining.  My mother used to read them to me."

"I will remind you," Teal'c said, anticipation in his eyes.

"Okay, how about I just start naming off a few names and if any of them appeal to you," he said, toward the three symbiotes, "let me know.  Or let Junior know."  He thought for a minute.  "I think we'll stick with the tutelary gods or the healing gods."

"I am not familiar with the term tutelary."

"They're a class of protector or guardian gods."

"Most appropriate."

"That's what I thought.  Okay.  Let's start with some gods of healing.  Hmm.  Basamum.  He's from Southern Arabia.  Um, Borvo, he's Gallic.  Let's see, there's, um, Asklepios, a Greek god of physicians and healing."  He felt a nudge and looked down.  "Who liked that one?"

The other twin pushed out.  

"Okay.  You have a name.  Asklepios."  Daniel looked apologetic.  "Jack will probably give you a nickname."

Teal'c smiled.  "You still have two to name."

"Right.  Hmm.  Okay, there's Chang Hs'ien, the um…" Daniel had to clear his throat, his eyes stinging.

"What is it, Daniel Jackson?"

"He's the, um, guardian god of children."  Daniel felt a surge of sadness, remembering yesterday.  Thinking of all that was to come.

Teal'c touched his face, cupping his cheek in his hand.  He spoke no words.  There were no words to say.

Daniel felt the developing fins of a Goa'uld brush against his fingers.  Being careful of the twin wrapped around his wrist, Daniel pushed into the pouch and had Junior call to the new one.  He came willingly to Daniel's hand and he pulled him out.  "Do you like that name?" he asked.  "It's a special one to me."

The Goa'uld wound itself up Daniel's forearm.  Through Junior, he could feel its approval.  

"Good," Daniel whispered to it.  "I'm glad you like it."  He helped it back into Teal'c's pouch.  "One more to go.  How about, um, Daikoku, the Japanese god of luck?  Which reminds me, we need to get someone from Japan on the task force."  There was no response to the name.  "Okay, how about Aescutapius, he's a Roman god of healing."  Nothing.  "Hmm.  Okay, how about Anbay?  He's an Arabian god of justice."

Ooh.  That got a response.

He stroked the twin who was back on his wrist.  "You like that one?  Good choice.  Now you better get back inside before you dry out."

The larva slipped off and back into the pouch.  Then Daniel lay down on top of Teal'c.  "Mmm.  I could just go to sleep."

Teal'c ran his fingers through Daniel's hair.  "We do not have to go to O'Neill's if you are tired.  He will understand."

A part of Daniel liked that idea, but he wanted to go.  He kissed Teal'c's jaw.  "No.  I need to get out of here."  He kissed Teal'c again.  "I need us to get out of here."  He sat up and pulled a card he'd been given out of his shirt pocket.

Holding it up to show Teal'c, he rolled to his feet.  "These are my instructions for my escort."  He got off Teal'c and found his phone, flipping it open, dialing the number on the card.  "Hello?  Yes, this is Daniel Jackson, and I need an escort."

They put him on hold.  Daniel sighed.

About ten seconds later someone else got on the line.  Following the instructions, Daniel told him when he needed a pick up and where he was going.  There was a terse agreement and the phone call ended.

Daniel stared at his phone for a second before flipping it shut.  "That was easy enough."  He glanced at his watch.  "I'm gonna take a shower, then we'll need to go."  He grinned at Teal'c.  "I'd invite you to join me but we'd never be done in time."

"No," Teal'c agreed, in a voice that sent delicious shivers up and down Daniel's spine.  "We would not."

Daniel let out another sigh as he let his eyes travel up and down Teal'c's body.  "Gorgeous, gorgeous man," he said, wondering how on earth he'd ended up with someone so amazingly wonderful in every way.  Then he frowned.  "Don't do something like that again, hurt yourself like that.  I don't like it."

Teal'c sat up and caught him around the waist, bringing him close.  "It was necessary."  He kissed Daniel's stomach.

With another frown, Daniel asked, "Are there other necessary things you need to do like this?"

"Only one.  And you have already given me permission to do it."

Daniel scowled.  "Yeah, I was afraid of that."  He cupped Teal'c's face in his hands.  "You took advantage of me.  You knew I didn't know what I was doing."

"I will not do it again."

"Will you tell me what you're going to do?  Or at the very least, will you tell me what I gave you permission to do?  And why did you need my permission?"

Teal'c hesitated.  

"Teal'c, tell me, please."

"I will be First Prime to the Tau'ri System Lord," Teal'c said with pride and determination.

Daniel sat down, stunned.  "Teal'c…"

"I will be the one to guard you.  I will fight for your honor.  I will lead your armies.  I will give my life to your service."

"Teal'c…"

"You will not deny me this," Teal'c demanded.  "You must not."

Daniel searched for the right words to say, never more aware of the fact that they came from different worlds, different ways of life.  "Teal'c…" he tried one more time.  When Teal'c made as if to speak again, Daniel covered his lips with his hand.  "No, let me speak."  

He asked for some guidance from Junior and, with his help, found some words.  "I have heard the words from the warrior, now I need to speak with my lover.  I need to speak with my mate.  Will you speak with me?"

"I will," Teal'c said.

"If you become my First Prime, does this change things between us?  You say you will serve me, but I would have you as my equal.  Those were your words, Teal'c.  Equal in all things."

"It changes nothing between us as mates, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel brushed his thumb across Teal'c's forehead.  "Is this why you did this?  Did you plan to put my mark on your forehead?"

"I do."

"And what is my mark?"

"The sign for the Tau'ri."

Daniel caressed Teal'c's forehead again, imagining a gold pyramid with a small circle on top.  "I do not want a mate who obeys me, Teal'c.  I don't want that power over you."

"You have it, nonetheless."  Teal'c's face grew very fierce.  "But understand this.  Your life rests in my hands, which is a very great power indeed."  His face gentled, and he kissed Daniel.  "And when we are alone, or among friends, nothing will have changed between us."

Daniel stared at Teal'c, his head spinning.  "Nothing?"  That was what was most important.  Equals at home, equals in bed.

"Nothing.  My heart rests in your hands, as yours does in mine."

Daniel heard the reassurance he needed in Teal'c's words.  "Will I need to put this mark on you?" he asked, not wanting to do it.

"No.  Bra'tac will do it.  I gave him the design yesterday and he is making the mold."

"Can I be there with you when he does it?"  Please say yes, Daniel thought silently.  He would bring the healing device. 

"Yes," Teal'c said.  "It would be an honor to have you present."

Daniel nodded.  "Are there words I need to say?  Ritual words?"

Teal'c shook his head.  "You need just accept me as First Prime."

"And then we'll come back here and you'll make love to me?"

Teal'c's eyes glittered with desire.  "Yes," he growled.

Daniel felt like growling back; he loved that look in his lover's eyes.  With a sigh he forced himself to concentrate.  "Okay.  We'll need to tell Jack and Sam tonight and Jack's gonna freak.  And then we need to tell General Hammond.  I don't want him blindsided by this."

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

Again looking for guidance from Junior, Daniel put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder.  "Then I choose you as my First Prime, Teal'c of Chulak, and put my life and my honor in your hands."  Junior was practically doing back flips inside Daniel's head, he was so ecstatic.

Teal'c slipped off the bed to his knees.  "My life is yours."

Daniel pulled him up until he was standing.  "Here's my first order.  Don't ever kneel to me."  He grinned.  "Unless you're giving me a blow job."

That surprised a laugh out of Teal'c which made Daniel laugh in return.  He leaned up and kissed his mate.  "And on that note, I will take a quick shower and we will go spend a ridiculously normal evening with friends, when I feel like you've just turned my entire life inside out and upside down."  Shaking his head in disbelief, he headed for the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later he was shaking his head in disbelief again when they stood outside the mountain and found a long black limousine, flanked by no less than four escort vehicles.  "You have got to be kidding me."

But, apparently, they weren't.  

* * *

"It's ridiculous," Daniel said with a pout, early the next morning, sitting back in the conference room chair.

Jack grinned.  "Hey, you got your President of the United States, and then you got your Queen of England, and then we got your System Lord of the Planet Earth…you're hot stuff."

"Doesn't it seem," Daniel responded, pointedly ignoring Jack, "that if they really think I'm important, which I'm debating at this point, that putting me in a car like that, with that kind of escort, is sort of like a neon sign?  To kill important person, send bomb here."

"Ah," Jack said musingly.  "The price of fame."

"Jack," Daniel snapped.

"Daniel," Jack said back.  He grinned again.  "Oh, we found out something new about Junior last night," he informed the general.

Daniel dropped his head to the conference table.  Life just wasn't fair sometimes.  Like right now.  Bad enough this stuff was going on without Jack having to enjoy it all so damn much.

"And what would that be?" Hammond asked, sounding entertained.

Daniel just groaned into the table.  Everyone was enjoying themselves entirely too much at his expense.

"It appears Junior is a vegetarian," Jack said.  

Daniel could still smell the wonderful steak Jack had put in front of him.  Medium rare, nice and pink, red in the center, juices flowing out.  It was making his mouth water just thinking about it.  

"As Junior was almost consumed," Teal'c explained, "he has developed a conscientious objection against the eating of other sentient species."

There was a suspicious silence at the table.  Daniel just knew they were all laughing at him.  He lifted his head and stared around the table with a narrow-eyed gaze at the smiles on everyone's faces.  Even Teal'c.  "It's not funny," he bitched.

Jack snorted out a laugh.  "Yes, it is.  It's renewed my faith in a higher power that you've ended up with a Goa'uld symbiote with my twisted sense of humor and a Jiminy Cricket complex.  Now you'll get to see what a pain in the ass it is to have someone around being your conscience all the time."

Daniel glowered at him, more annoyed with being denied a good steak than with anything else so far.  He wasn't done arguing it out with Junior.  He was praying if he found a good organic farm that raised beef, killing it in a humane fashion, Junior might be willing to compromise.  Not that he was holding out much hope. 

< _When is killing, if not in defense or to protect those you are responsible for, right?_ > Junior asked him.  < _Didn't that…cow…have a right to its life_? >

Daniel groaned and dropped his head to the table again.

"Junior giving you shit?" Jack asked joyfully.

"I hate you, Jack," Daniel griped.  Jack's chuckle didn't make him feel any better.  He might have gone on miserably wallowing except he began to feel Junior start to worry deeply.  Junior asked, < _Is this a way I am harming you?  I don't wish to harm you_. >

< _No, Junior_ ,> Daniel assured him.  < _I'm just being selfish.  I like to eat meat.  But you have the right of it.  Especially in this country when the animals we eat are not killed in the most humane ways, nor are they raised in pleasant environments._ >  He had a wicked thought that was somewhat consoling.  It would be his honor, in fact his duty, to provide his friends all the material he could find on the less than mouth-watering practices regarding the raising and slaughter of livestock.  Meanwhile, as he'd have a kitchen tomorrow, he'd need to get some vegetarian cookbooks.  "Um, General?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson."

"Will I need that escort when I go to the grocery store?  Now that I'm going to have a kitchen, I'll need food."

Hammond sighed.  "You bring up a good point.  When we have more Goa'uld living on base, there'll be a regular need for errands to be run, and we can't have you all running down to the corner grocery store.  You may have to rely on your friends here to help you out while I come up with a system."

"I'll do your grocery shopping for you," Sam offered.  "Just give me a list."

"Thanks, Sam."  It seemed stupid, but Daniel was going to miss grocery shopping.  He liked standing there trying to figure out what brand to buy.  When he had the time.  Which he usually didn't.  Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have someone do it for him.  It would probably save him a lot of time.  Just that fast, he dismissed it.  "One more thing, General."

Hammond gave him his attention again.

"Teal'c and I have to go to Chulak."

Jack snorted again.  "Oh, you're gonna love this."

"I'm trading you in for a new best friend, Jack," Daniel said primly.  "I need a newer model with a better choice of options."

Hammond smiled.  "Why do you need to go to Chulak?"

Daniel hesitated, then plunged in.  "You probably noticed that Teal'c has lost his tattoo declaring him First Prime of Apophis."

Hammond nodded.  "I was planning on asking you about that."

"Well, it's because he wanted to prepare himself to become my First Prime."  He felt a surge of pride in his mate.  "First Prime to the Tau'ri-Goa'uld.  He needs to go to Chulak to get a new tattoo."  Daniel pointed to the patch on his sleeve, the one with the symbol for Earth.  "To get this put on his forehead."

Hammond stared at him, then stared at Teal'c, then stared at Jack as if it was all his fault.  Jack swiped his hands through the air exonerating him from all guilt.  "Hey, they laid this one on me last night.  I had nothing to do with it."

"What exactly, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said sternly, "does that mean?"

Daniel crinkled his forehead and, for a moment, missed his glasses so he'd have something to play with.  "It means," he started, clearing his throat.  Then he stopped.  He had to do this right.  If he was reluctant to speak of it, it was the wrong thing to do.  And he didn't think it was the wrong thing to do.  Despite the oddness of it, the foreignness of it, Daniel knew this was Teal'c's path. 

He lifted his head, smiling at Teal'c.  "It means my life is in his hands.  It means he will assume the responsibility for my safety.  It means he will be responsible for the Jaffa warriors who become a part of this, either by carrying the friendly Goa'uld within them, or by choosing to fight by our side.  It means, when things get busier, when the demands on my time grow too great, he will stand between me and the outside world."  Daniel checked in with Teal'c.  "Have I got it right?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a head bow.

"There will be a lot of people who'll think they have the right to your time, Dr. Jackson," Hammond cautioned.  "Some mighty important people."

"I know that," Daniel said, uncomfortable with the thought of all that attention possibly heading his way.

"And what happens when one of those people has a difference of opinion to Teal'c's?" Hammond asked.

"Which is gonna happen," Jack supplied helpfully.

"Which is going to happen," Daniel agreed.  "And I don't know the answer to that.  I guess we'll figure it out as we go along.  But this thing, this opportunity we've been handed, whatever it is, it isn't just of Earth, and Earth can't necessarily dictate protocol, even if you could determine one that every country would agree to.  But this…this is Teal'c's role.  This was his fight long before it was ours, and he risked everything to save us.  We'd have lost this war already without him."

"I don't dispute anything you've said, son," Hammond said, "but I need to understand more clearly.  In armed forces parlance, would he be your second-in-command?"

Daniel shook his head.  "No.  Well, yes, but no.  That's the beauty of having Teal'c, an alien, be First Prime, an alien position, because it's something so different.  In many ways, he'll be in charge of me.  While he may command the Jaffa armies, and may make strategic decisions, his primary goal for all of that is for me and my well-being."

"He'll be sort of like Daniel's personal valet," Jack said unhelpfully.

Daniel and Teal'c both glared at Jack.

"Hey," Jack said in defense.  "I'm not complaining.  I like this system.  I like it that it's Teal'c problem to save you.  Because you, Dr. Jackson, need a lot of saving.  Even Junior thinks so.  I was thinking I could start taking it easy on missions once Teal'c became your First Prime.  Let him worry about you."

Daniel rolled his eyes.  "Jack, you're such an ass."  He flicked his gaze to the general.  "Sorry."

"Quite all right, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said kindly.  "Suffice it to say that things are beginning to change around here, and they'll continue to change, and it will be up to us to adapt.  I need to give this whole thing some more thought.  Not," and he put up a placating hand toward Teal'c," that I'm saying no, in fact, I don't believe it's my place to say yay or nay.  If Daniel has chosen you as his First Prime, then I'm not the man who'll stand in your way.  But I do need to find the words to explain this to people who believe they do have that right."

Daniel smiled at him in understanding.  "I think you could tell them he's my bodyguard.  It's probably the closest role I can think of, although it doesn't do it justice.  It might help for you to chat with Junior about it.  He's the one who's been helping me understand it.  It's a complex relationship between a First Prime and a…you know… whatever," he ended weakly.

"A System Lord?" Jack taunted kindly.

Daniel sneered at Jack.

Hammond cleared his throat.

Daniel folded his hands in front of him, feeling like an errant school boy.  "So," he asked politely.  "Chulak?"

Hammond pursed his lips.  "I think it might be better for you to go sooner than later, before anyone has time to pay us a visit.  I suspect it will be easier to explain it as a fait accompli rather than getting permission first.  You can go first thing tomorrow morning."

Daniel glanced at Teal'c, saw the gleam of satisfaction in his eyes.  "Thank you."  He glanced at Sam.  "Sam?"

She smiled at him nervously.  "I'm guessing you need a decision?"

Daniel nodded.  "And I really need you to be one hundred percent sure.  I can find Chang Hs'ien a different host.  But he'll need one soon and if you don't want to do this now, which I'll totally understand, we need to find someone else."  Despite his calm words, Daniel had absolutely no idea how they were going to do that.  He couldn't exactly put flyers up.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, Daniel, but I'm pretty close.  I just wish I knew for sure.  This isn't something I can change my mind about."

"I know that."

"I was wondering, and I know this opens up another important issue, but I wanted to talk to my dad about being a host.  But, I can't do that unless I can tell him what's going on.  And I'm guessing the Tok'ra will have some pretty strong opinions about this."

"Oh, yeah," Jack said scornfully.  "Like how can they run things, and how can they screw us while they do it."

"Colonel," Hammond said sharply.

"Well, it's true," Jack griped.  "They won't be happy about us building our own Goa'uld powerbase here on Earth."  He pointed at Daniel.  "And they're gonna want him."

"They cannot have him," Teal'c said in tense tones, while Daniel's eyes glowed with Junior's ire.  

"Daniel Jackson must remain here," Junior said.

"Hey, no argument here," Jack said, calming Junior down, "and no one in this room is gonna let any Tok'ra take Daniel anywhere.  But they will want him.  They'll think he belongs with them.  That all the human Goa'uld will belong with them."

"They would be wrong," Teal'c said.

"You must not allow Daniel Jackson to be taken from here," Junior beseeched General Hammond.

"Junior," Hammond started, "everyone, I suggest we all relax.  Daniel Jackson isn't going anywhere he doesn't wish to."

Daniel blinked.  It was an odd sensation when Junior just took control that way.  Not unpleasant, just weird.  "Um, while I appreciate your sentiments and completely agree, this isn't helping Sam.  We'll have to tell the Tok'ra sooner or later.  The first time any of them see me, they'll know I'm a Goa'uld.  And they have a pretty sophisticated network of spies.  Even if we don't tell them, they'll find out, and it'll be worse if they find out that way."

"I'm inclined to agree with Dr. Jackson," Hammond said. 

"But," Daniel added as a caveat, "we need to decide what we'll say if they ask us, me, to find them some Goa'uld.  What we'll say to them if they ask for some of our Tau'ri-Goa'uld to join their ranks.  Because they will ask.  As Sam said, they're a dying race."

Jack didn't look like he cared too much about that.  "I say we tell them no."

"I agree," Teal'c said.

Jack gestured at Daniel.  "What does Jiminy say?"

"Junior," Daniel said sternly to Jack, "has no wish to become a Tok'ra.  He says the lives they lead are too cold, too sterile.  But," he added, "in the interests of keeping the peace, I'm willing to tell them that any Tau'ri-Goa'uld hybrid who wishes to join the Tok'ra may do so.

"Which they won't," Jack said, "because they won't want to leave you."

"But we'll have made the offer.  If we just slam the door on them, Jack, we could turn them into enemies."

"And that would be worse, how?" Jack muttered.

Daniel sighed.  The Tok'ra were hard to understand sometimes.  Daniel couldn't help but believe their paranoia worked against them as opposed to keeping them alive.  "I think we should let Jacob and Selmak meet Junior; let them know what we've found out.  We'll be putting him in a difficult spot, but it won't be the first time."

"And what do we do if the Tok'ra can snuffle out truffles, too, and we just end up handing them the means to help themselves to all the friendlies they can find?" Jack asked.

Daniel didn't have an answer to that.  He suspected this wouldn't be the first time they found themselves stuck between a rock and a hard place.  They had to tell the Tok'ra, but he didn't want any of his Goa'uld to be taken by them.  

< _They will not._ > Junior soothed him.

< _How do you know? >_

< _Because you are the System Lord of my kind._ > Junior answered with complete faith.

< _I hope you're right_ ,> Daniel answered him.  < _I don't want to lose any of you_. >

< _Which is why they will choose to follow you._ >

"Despite the risk, I think that's a reasonable place to start," Hammond said, interrupting his silent conversation.  "Major Carter, why don't you contact Jacob and see if he can pay us a visit."  At her nod, he referred to a pad of paper in front of him.  "Meanwhile we still have a lot of work to do, people.  We have an orientation to prepare for our guests who will soon be arriving and," he said with a severe look at Jack, "I'd just as soon avoid any kind of international incident, if you please."  Everyone turned to look at Jack. 

Jack frowned.  "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Hammond wisely ignored him.  "We need to start compiling a list of possible hosts in the event a symbiote matures faster than we expect.  We need to see how Dr. Fraiser is coming along with her analysis of the water on Chaka's planet, and that's just the first three items on my list."

Daniel felt exhausted.  Mentally, that is.  Physically, he had to admit it was nice to have so much extra energy.  "I, um, have a favor to ask."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Um."  He scrunched his face up.  "Okay.  I've been thinking that we're going to start having people from all over the world come here, with the expectation that some of them become hosts, and, um, we, uh, you…" he said taking in Sam, Jack, and the general, "need to at least be able to act like this is a good thing."

"I'm thinking I'm not gonna like where this is going," Jack said with a frown.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite following you, Dr. Jackson," Hammond replied kindly.

"I guess what I'm saying is that when you see a symbiote it might be a good thing if you didn't duck and hide.  I know you've had good reason to fear them, we all have, but things are different now.  You need to get used to the symbiotes.  I'm not saying you ever have to like them, or be comfortable around them, but you need to be able to act as if you are."

Jack scowled.  "Yeah, I knew I wouldn't like it."  He leaned forward.  "Can't I just not be around whenever you take them out for show and tell?  Can't I just excuse myself?"  He opened his hands.  "I don't like the things, Daniel.  They creep me out."

Daniel tried not to let it bother him.  He understood.  He did, but these were his, well, his Goa'uld…his people now.  "You like Junior," he argued without much hope.

"Yeah, but I don't have to see him.  He comes in a Daniel Jackson package that I'm used to."

"I think Dr. Jackson has a point, Colonel," Hammond said.  "As you're on the task force, as well as commander of SG-1, people will be looking to you, as well as Major Carter and myself for our reactions.  We need to treat these new allies of ours with some respect."

Daniel thought General George Hammond was truly one of the greatest men he'd ever met.  "Thank you, General."

Jack let out a long sigh, set his teeth, then nodded.  "Okay.  Gah.  How do you want to do this?"

"All I want to do at first is get you used to being in the same room with them, seeing them."  He gave Jack a stern look.  "Without making faces."

Jack considered Daniel for a few seconds, then turned to Hammond.  "I don't suppose you'd accept my resignation, sir?"

"No." Hammond said with a small smile.

Jack slapped his hands on the table.  "Okay, then, let's get this over with."

"Jack," Daniel said warningly.  

His eyes glowed and Junior spoke, "Do you hate my kind so much, Jack?"

Jack scowled.  "Oh, sure, make me feel guilty."

"You have spoken to me about harming Daniel."

"Yeah," Jack said cautiously.

"You harm him when you deny who he is.  When you deny his people.  And we are his people as surely as you are."

Jack stared at him for a while, biting the inside of his cheek, rubbing his face with his hands.  "Okay.  I get your point."  He gestured at Teal'c.  "Go ahead, let me meet the rest of the family."

It was Daniel who stood and moved to Teal'c.  He felt a little embarrassed at Junior's speech.  He hadn't exactly felt harmed by Jack's animosity.  More disappointed.  Not that he hadn't expected it, he had.  Jack just had no idea how much it mattered to Daniel.  Jack had no idea how much it hurt to hear him malign…

< _He was harming you,_ > Junior said.  < _He does not wish to harm you.  He needed to understand_. >

< _Thank you_ ,> Daniel replied.  He couldn't think of the right words so he sent a surge of love toward Junior.  Daniel felt like his whole body must be glowing with what he got in return.  Such love.  He glanced up at Teal'c, saw it in his eyes as well, and felt cocooned by it.    

"May I have Chang Hs'ien?" he asked Teal'c.

"You may have them all, Daniel Jackson.  I will be fine for the few minutes you have them out."

Daniel shook his head.  "I'll just start with him."  When Teal'c loosened his clothes, Daniel snuck his hand in, mentally calling for Chang Hs'ien, then pulled him out carefully.  "This," he said proudly, displaying him, "is Chang Hs'ien."  He ran a finger down its neck, ruffling the abbreviated fin growing there.

The symbiote wrapped its tail around Daniel's forearm, its head waving sinuously in the air.  Daniel stayed where he was, not approaching any of his friends, not wanting to freak them out.  He did glance at them though and saw that Jack was working very hard to keep a look of distaste off his face.   

Sam looked a little less uncomfortable, and Hammond was either fine with the situation, or had the best poker face Daniel had ever seen.

Jack finally stood up and took a step toward Daniel.  "Just promise me this thing, Chang here, isn't looking for a host."

"He's not," Daniel assured him.

"Because this is like asking me to get up close and personal with a venomous snake and not be worried about it."

Daniel thought that was a fair analogy.  "He's not mature enough, Jack."

"Yeah, neither was Junior."

And that was a good point.  Daniel needed to be fairer to his friend.  Daniel had demanded similar reassurances from Teal'c. 

Junior decided to answer.  "I had already chosen Daniel, Jack.  He was dying.  If I had not merged with him, he would now be dead, as would I."

"Does that mean," Daniel asked Junior, but out loud for everyone's benefit, "that all of you will choose who you want to be your host?"

"I cannot speak for all my kind on the choosing of a host," Junior said, "except to say that none of us will take a host against its will."

"What happens if old Chang here chooses someone who doesn't want to be his host?"

"Then he will choose another or he will die.  He will not take an unwilling host."

"Not to make too fine a point on it," Jack argued, "but you kind of took Daniel without asking permission.  It was just sort of convenient for you that he ended up not minding."

Daniel received a surge of remorse from Junior, painful memories of Daniel being afraid and confused and angry when Junior had joined with him.  Daniel sent an equally strong surge of reassurance.  < _You are mine_ ,> he told Junior fiercely.  < _I am yours, we are together.  I love having you with me, and I can't stand the thought of you dead or merged with someone else_. >

Steadier with Daniel's assurance, Junior responded to Jack's accusation.  "It is because I took Daniel without his permission and caused him pain, that I can promise you that none of us will take another unwilling host."

Jack stared at Junior for a few seconds then nodded.  "Good enough."

< _Did he believe me_? > Junior asked Daniel.

< _He did, dear heart.  You argue better with him than I ever have.  I may have to ask you to fight all my battles_. > Daniel answered silently with a smile.

He felt Junior's wicked pleasure at the thought, and then Daniel placed his attention on the symbiote.  "Teal'c and I figure he'll be ready for a host in a few days now."

Jack blew out a breath then waved his hand.  "Okay, bring him over."

Daniel walked over to Jack, encouraging Chang Hs'ien with some stroking to lie flat on his arm.  Jack hesitated for a second but then put out a finger and touched its tail.  It was a quick touch, but it was a touch, and Daniel could have hugged him for it.

Sam joined them and was brave enough to touch the symbiote's fin.  The Goa'uld made a thrumming noise.

Daniel grinned.  "He likes that."

She did it again.  "This would be easier if they weren't so…"  She stopped, wincing.  

Daniel smiled understandingly.  "Ugly?"

Sam nodded.

"If it helps, they think we're ugly, too.  All they see are these misshapen big blobs with appendages."

"Really?" Sam asked, fascinated.

"But once they merge with you, you share each other's sense of aesthetics, which is why I can assure you that this is a particularly handsome Goa'uld, and why Junior thinks you're so beautiful."

Sam smiled in pleasure and rubbed Chang Hs'ien's fin again.  "He's softer than I thought he'd be."

Then Hammond was there. "May I?"

"Of course," Daniel said, holding him out for the general.  Hammond only gave it a quick touch, much like Jack's, but Daniel was delighted they'd all been willing to do that much.  Deciding they'd all had enough and Chang Hs'ien needed back into his nutrient bath, Daniel walked to Teal'c.  In seconds he was tucked inside the pouch.

"Aren't we going to meet the twins?" Jack asked.

"We'll save that for another day," Daniel answered him with a grateful grin.  He took them all in with an affectionate gaze.  "Thank you.  That meant a lot to me.  And to Junior."

"Yeah, well tell Junior he missed his calling," Jack said wryly.  "He should have gone into politics."

Daniel's eyes glowed with Junior's amusement, and with that, Hammond excused them to their duties.

* * *

Teal'c lay next to Daniel, happy as he'd seldom been in his long life.  His mate was a creative and indefatigable lover.  Teal'c, while usually not a man to waste much time on the vagaries of life, found himself in a constant state of wonder that somehow he had found Daniel Jackson and successfully claimed him.  The fact that Daniel had been free was a testament to the occasional blindness of the Tau'ri for which, in this instance, Teal'c was immensely grateful.

Daniel's hand ran idly over Teal'c's chest, following the cut lines of his muscles, circling his nipples, tracing the crisscross over his abdomen.  While he'd been too recently sated to become aroused again, Teal'c enjoyed the caresses.

He felt a shifting of the symbiotes in his pouch, and one of the larvae poked its head out.  Daniel looked at it closely.  "Hey, Anbay's paying us a visit." 

Teal'c wasn't sure he could tell the two young ones apart and marveled that Daniel could.

Anbay laid his head on Daniel's fingers, like a dog might lay his head on his owner's knee.  

"I was pleased," Teal'c said, "with O'Neill, Major Carter, and General Hammond today.  They made tremendous strides in overcoming their fears."  He'd seen the pain on Daniel's face and had been glad his friends had tried so hard and that Junior had spoken up.

Daniel smiled up at Teal'c from where he lay at his side.  "I was, too."  He wiggled his fingers under Anbay.  "Maybe next time they'll get to meet you," he addressed the larva.  There was a squeak from within.  "And you, Asklepios.  Although, when you do, you risk the Jack O'Neill nicknaming ritual.  Chang Hs'ien went through it today."  As nicknames went, though, Daniel thought, the abbreviated Chang wasn't too bad.  "We'll need to try to find hosts who know each other well to take Anbay and Asklepios.  I don't think they'll want to be apart."

"I agree," Teal'c said.  "They have grown quite attached to each other."

Daniel encouraged Anbay to return to the pouch, and then leaned in to kiss Teal'c's jaw.  Teal'c turned his head to capture Daniel's lips with his own.  He was pleased Daniel seemed to find this most agreeable as they settled into a few minutes of gentle kissing.

With a contented sigh, Daniel resumed his random touching.  As his hands neared Teal'c's pouch again, his hand stilled.  "Teal'c?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel chuckled against Teal'c's chest.

"Something amuses you?"  

"Just how you say my name like that.  Especially when we're lying in bed together, naked."  He smiled at Teal'c.  "I don't mind, it just strikes me as funny sometimes.  Pay no attention to me." 

Teal'c cupped Daniel's face with his hand, his thumb tracing his full bottom lip.  "That is not possible."

The smile on his mate's face seemed an invitation to more kissing, so Teal'c obliged him willingly.  When they broke apart, Teal'c said, "Did you have a question for me?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows then lowered them.  "When you kiss me like that I can barely remember my name.  Let me think."  His eyes opened wide.  "Oh, yes, wait, this is important.  I just thought of it."

Teal'c waited.

"When we were on Chaka's planet, there were a lot of young symbiotes.  Actually, symbiotes at all levels of maturity, but some really young ones."  He held out his hand showing the distance between his spread thumb and index finger.  "Like newly born or hatched or whatever they do."  Daniel got the look on his face which Teal'c was starting to recognize as an inner conversation between him and Junior.  "Junior says they are live-born."

"That is correct."

"Then, there must be a queen on that planet.  Someone's making little Goa'uld."

Teal'c's eyebrows rose.  "I had not thought of it, but no doubt you are correct."

"According to Hathor," Daniel said with a grimace, "the DNA of the potential hosts needs to be a part of the breeding process for successful implanting."

"It does not," Teal'c told him.  It was the first time Daniel had spoken of this to him.  With a surge of anger, Teal'c could guess what Hathor had done, why she had lied.  Not that Daniel would have been a willing partner either way.

Daniel moved closer to Teal'c, laid his head on his chest, an arm snaking across his stomach.  Teal'c held him closely, wishing Hathor still lived so he could rip her heart out.

"So," Daniel finally said, "the Goa'uld on Chaka's planet can be implanted in any kind of host?"

"They can."

There were a few moments of silence.  "Okay, so the question is whether the queen…"  Daniel frowned.  "Wait, seeing as there are unfriendly Goa'uld in the water, then the queen is probably an unfriendly Goa'uld, who is giving birth to a percentage of friendly Goa'uld."

"Or it is possible that there is more than one queen."

Daniel nodded excitedly.  "There did seem to be an awful lot of friendly Goa'uld, but I thought that was because Junior was calling to them."  There was a pause, and then Daniel pointed to his head, "Which he says he was, so maybe there's only the one queen."

"What I do not understand is why there were not more mature Goa'uld.  For as many young Goa'uld as were present, there should have been a significant number of mature Goa'uld in need of a host."

Daniel nodded, biting his lower lip, thinking.  "When Chaka held me prisoner, a Goa'uld came flying out of the water at me.  Chaka caught it, ripped its head off, and then cooked it for dinner.  I'm wondering if Chaka and his people are killing and eating the mature Goa'uld."

"That is indeed possible."

"Which means," Daniel said unhappily, "that they're eating the friendly ones right along with the unfriendly ones."  His eyes glowed momentarily reflecting Junior's equally unhappy thoughts about the subject.  He sat up.  "I need to…" he shook his head in frustration, "I need to do something."

"I, too, wish to avoid the death of these friendly Goa'uld," Teal'c said, "but it may not be possible for you to prevent it."

"That's not good enough.  I need to go there and find them."

"And do what with them, Daniel?  Bring them here?  We have no hosts.  If you bring them here they will simply die here, away from the home they have known."

"But they're eating them," he said in an anguished tone.  "I can't let it keep happening.  I'm supposed to be protecting them."

"Even if you were to go to Chaka's planet, there is still only you who can tell the difference.  You cannot protect an entire planet's worth of friendly Goa'uld from all the Unas."

Daniel closed his eyes.  "I feel so inadequate."  He ran fingers though his hair leaving his short bangs in wild tufts.  Teal'c found it, given the serious nature of their conversation, quite distractingly endearing.  "You saw Jack," Daniel said, refocusing Teal'c's attention.  "Everyone's going to feel that way.  I used to feel that way.  How am I going to convince anyone to be a host?"

"Daniel…"

"This has all gone so far so fast and everyone's expecting so much and I've got nothing to give to anyone."

"Daniel…"

"It's a joke that Junior calls me a System Lord.  I'm a complete failure at this.  I can't even save my Goa'uld from getting eaten."

Teal'c tried again, "Daniel…"

"Eaten.  Teal'c, they're being eaten.  Shit, why didn't I think of it when we were there before?  I could have looked for Chaka, explained it.  Told him to stop eating any of them."  He smacked himself on the forehead.  "Teal'c, I can't do this.  I can't."  Daniel shook his head in misery.  "I'll get them all killed."

"You won't," Teal'c said fiercely, finally getting a word in.  "You can do this and you will.  I will assist you.  We will go to Chaka's planet and we will talk to Chaka.  The visitors who are coming here will meet you and they will meet Junior and some of them will choose to become hosts.  And once there are some, there will be more.  And while it is possible some Goa'uld may die before we are able to provide them with hosts, they would have died regardless.  You will not have contributed to their death."  He reached for Daniel's shoulders and shook him a little.  "Do you hear me, Daniel Jackson?  You are not a failure."

Daniel nodded a little and then pointed at his head.  "Junior's yelling at me, too."

"Good.  You must not think such foolish things."

Daniel sagged against Teal'c.  "Sorry.  I'm just…"  He shrugged.  "I don't want any of them to die."

"No leader wants their people to die.  And yet General Hammond has sent many of his people to their deaths.  O'Neill has lost men under his command, as have I and Bra'tac.  There will always be death, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel rested against him for a long time.  Finally he said, "You know, I used to imagine my life, imagined myself as an archeologist, as an Egyptologist, working on digs, touching ancient artifacts, reconstructing the lives of the people who created them, used them.  I saw myself growing old surrounded by books, and papers, and scrolls."

Teal'c waited for a few moments, but his mate spoke no more words.  "Is that a life you grieve for?  Would you exchange this life for that one?"  It hurt Teal'c's heart to even think of it.

Daniel lifted his head up and stared at Teal'c.  "No," he said, his eyes intense.  "I wouldn't."  He reached for Teal'c's hand, laced his fingers through his.  "I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world.  But," he added with a rueful smile, "it does sound more restful.  That gives it a certain appeal."

That Teal'c could understand.  "Perhaps one day it will come to pass, and I will be able to share this restful life with you."

"I'd like that."  Daniel kissed him tenderly.  "But in the meantime, after we go to Chulak, will you go with me to Chaka's planet?  I don't know what I can do, but I have to try to do something." 

Teal'c nodded.  "I will."

"I love you."

"As I do you." 

They lay there together quietly, Teal'c silently reviewing all that had happened.  "Four days," he said.

"Hmm?" Daniel said.  "Four days, what?"

"It was four days ago when Junior chose you as a host."  Teal'c closed his eyes, the memory still fresh and excruciatingly painful.  

Daniel kissed his unblemished forehead.  "Four days," he said in wonder.  "It feels like four months."  He counted back on his fingers.  "It was four days ago.  Today's Friday and we were on that planet on Monday.  I've completely lost track."

So had Teal'c.  And, unforgivably, he'd lost track of something else.  "Daniel."

Daniel made a small sound of interest.

"I must procure a friendly symbiote for Rya'c."

Daniel's eyes opened wide.  "Rya'c.  I completely forgot about him."  He shot Teal'c an apologetic look.  "We'll get him one from Chaka's planet, and then we can bring it to him and check out his symbiote."  He winced.  "Assuming you want me to go.  Will you tell him about me?  How does this work with post-divorce warrior mates?  Am I considered his step-father or something?" 

"No," Teal'c said.  "Your relationship with Rya'c will remain much as it is."

"Oh," Daniel said.  

Teal'c couldn't decide if he looked disappointed or relieved. 

"Will you tell him about us?" Daniel finally asked.

"I will."

"Will he approve?" Daniel inquired cautiously.

"I do not know.  He has harbored hope that his mother and I might reconcile.  There is a strong possibility my actions concerning you will cause some ill-will between us."

"Teal'c," Daniel protested, worried for him.

"It will pass," Teal'c assured him.  "He has a high regard for you."

Daniel cringed.  "Or he did.  I don't want to come between you and your son."

"You will not.  He will come to understand and respect my choice."

"Maybe you should have spoken to him first."

"For what purpose?" Teal'c asked.  "I do not require his approval."

Daniel's eyebrows rose on his forehead.  "Don't you want his approval?"

"I would prefer it.  But I still would have chosen you even if I knew he would disapprove.  He will find no fault with you once he has time to think things through."

"Except that I'm not his mother, and I'm a man, and I'm Tau'ri.  Oh, and I have a Goa'uld living inside of me."  Daniel sighed and flopped back on the bed.  "He's gonna hate me."  He touched Teal'c's forehead.  "And he won't understand why you've done this."

Teal'c smiled at Daniel.  "I will explain.  And he will not hate you."

Daniel's expression made it clear he did not believe Teal'c.  And it was possible Daniel was correct.  His son had a temper and held strong opinions with all the passion of his youth.  If need be, he would have Bra'tac speak with him.  Rya'c often listened to the older man when Teal'c could make no headway.  And until Rya'c was ready to accept Daniel, he would not subject Daniel to his temper.  "I will go speak with Rya'c alone."

"Would you think me a complete and utter coward if I tell you I'm glad?  I don't have much experience with children.  I mean, I know he's your son, and he'll always have a home with me if he needs one, but…" Daniel let out a self-deprecating moan.  "God, could I be more pitiful?  Jack would be howling right now.  The great System Lord, terrified a child is going to hate him."  He grabbed Teal'c's arm.  "Promise you won't tell him?  I'll never hear the end of it."

Teal'c couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.  "I will not reveal your cowardice to O'Neill."

Daniel shot Teal'c a disgruntled look.  "Not quite the level of support I was hoping for, but it will do."

Teal'c gathered his lover close to him.  "You are neither cowardly nor pitiful.  You are everything I could wish for in a mate."  Just to make sure Daniel believed him, he kissed him thoroughly.  

"How did I get so lucky?" Daniel said a long time later.  "What would I do if you weren't here with me to help?  If you weren't here to hold me when I'm panicking?"

"If I had not chosen you to be my mate, you would not be here requiring my assistance."

Daniel shivered.  "No, probably not.  Instead, after I'd set you free that day, and given you that Jaffa's symbiote, we would have all escaped and Junior would now be dead.  Chang Hs'ien would soon be dead.  The twins, all of them, dead."  He pulled back and smiled softly at Teal'c.  "And we would not be warrior mates and none of that bears thinking about."  He kissed Teal'c.  "So, thank you for choosing me."

Teal'c felt odd being thanked for being gifted with his heart's desire.  "It is I who am grateful."  

Daniel simply kissed him.  "Should we kel-no-reem?"

Teal'c nodded and rose and the two of them began lighting candles.

* * *

When Teal'c received the gold tattoo that marked him as First Prime to Apophis, Apophis had stood at his feet, a predatory and aroused look in his eyes.  He had enjoyed Teal'c's pain, especially as it was on his behalf.

Teal'c had been glad when Apophis had left and apparently found someone else to sate his hunger.  In all the time he had served Apophis, he had never been asked to serve as bed partner.  He knew many First Primes did.

He had hated Apophis.  He'd hated all the Goa'uld, hated how they enslaved his people, used them in their petty politics as if they were of no importance.

But he had served faithfully.  It was not in his nature to fail, or give less than his all to the path set in front of him, so he had served well, and Apophis had prospered.  

Until the day Teal'c chose a dark-haired woman to be Amaunet's host.  Daniel Jackson's wife.  A complete stranger who meant nothing to Teal'c.  Less than nothing, except as a pleasing vessel who might satisfy his Lord.  

And she had satisfied him, and she was chosen.  Then, everything had changed.  Hope was given to him by the very man to whom he'd caused egregious harm.  Defiance against the Goa'uld.  Refusal to believe their claim of godhood.   

In the space of a few hours, Teal'c had gone from being First Prime of Apophis, a position that demanded fear and respect, to being known as Shol'va, the traitor.  He had done this for a people he didn't even know and had no reason to trust.  Yet, people who, within seconds of escape and still facing certain death, had been concerned for him.  Had felt his survival to be on a par with their own.  That was what pulled him through the gate with them.  

And now, because of it, his people would be free.  The long rule of the Goa'uld System Lords would fall.  Teal'c knew it to be true, to the marrow of his bones.  Today was the day he would rid himself of the title of Shol'va and reclaim his place as First Prime, serving the true System Lord.  This time he would serve gladly, with every fiber of his being.  

And this time, as Bra'tac poured the heated gold into the mold that had been seared into his forehead, as he bit on the leather Bra'tac had put in his mouth to keep him from crying out loud, Daniel Jackson stood at his feet, tears in his eyes and concern on his face.  And, when this was done, Teal'c would take him to his bed and make love to him until he cried out in pleasure.      

* * *

Daniel Jackson did not speak to him when, with a grim set to his lips and his face very pale, he took out the healing device and healed Teal'c's forehead.  He kissed Teal'c on the lips, gently touched the tattoo, and then left the tent.

Bra'tac followed him out.

Teal'c lay there for another minute, knowing he had caused his lover pain, but also knowing he would still choose to do as he had done.  Yes, he could have had Bra'tac come to Earth, tattooing Teal'c while he was under anesthesia, but never would he choose to do it that way.  Bra'tac would have considered him unworthy to bear the mark of First Prime.

This was how it was done.  A rite of passage, a rite of endurance.  A thing to be borne to become something new.  It was, after all, only pain.  And the last time there had been no healing.  Even with the assistance of his symbiote-enhanced healing, it had taken three days for the pain to pass.

But Daniel had asked to be allowed to heal him, and Teal'c hadn't had it in him to refuse.  Bra'tac had also agreed, though Teal'c suspected that it was on Daniel's behalf alone that he permitted it.

There was still more to the ritual.  Teal'c rose and dressed in the Jaffa uniform he had brought with him, feeling suddenly uncertain.  He had no desire to offend his mate, and he wished he'd spoken of this to Daniel.  

But he hadn't, and what was done was done.  He picked up his staff weapon and left the tent.  Daniel stood next to Bra'tac looking stunned, surrounded by hundreds of men; Teal'c assessed the number to be close to five hundred.  Bra'tac had clearly been busy contacting what loyal Jaffa he could to be here as witness. 

Daniel would not meet his eyes.

Teal'c felt another moment of uncertainty and cursed himself for it.  He strode to Bra'tac and stood before him.

Bra'tac smiled widely as he pounded on Teal'c's shoulder in obvious approval.  "Warriors of Chulak," he bellowed.  "I present to you Teal'c, who seeks to be First Prime to the Tau'ri System Lord Daniel Jackson."

Alarm whipped through Teal'c at the sudden thought that these men might not welcome serving a Tau'ri.  Might simply see this as the substitution of one hated System Lord for another.  He prepared himself for battle.  

But then hundreds of encased fists slammed against hearts covered in metal uniforms, and heads bowed in unison to Daniel, acknowledging that they would abide by whatever decision he made.  

Bra'tac had indeed been busy.  Spreading the word.  As had, no doubt, those first twenty Jaffa Daniel had already met and touched.

Daniel grew even paler but he drew himself up and, once again, completely ignoring O'Neill's advice, bowed back.  

This is why, Teal'c said to himself with an upwelling of pride, they will follow him.

Teal'c lowered himself to his knees in front of Daniel and waited for his mate to speak.  He saw a flash of anger in Daniel's eyes.  Teal'c was about to remind him that he needed to accept his oath of service when Daniel's eyes glowed.

Junior swept his gaze over the faces of the gathered Jaffa.  "Daniel Jackson wishes me to speak," he said.  "He wishes you to know that we are not a god.  That none of the Goa'uld are gods.  That no one has the right to control the destiny of another.  We are all free here."  He gestured at Teal'c.  "Know that this one is the chosen of Daniel Jackson and is his equal in every way."

These were not the ritual words.  Teal'c didn't know why he was surprised that Daniel was changing everything.  

Junior turned to him.  "Teal'c, do you accept the role of First Prime of your own free will?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to walk by our side as we fight for the freedom of all?"

"I do."  He felt another surge of pride.

"Then, on behalf of Daniel Jackson, I accept your oath of allegiance, and hope that you will accept his…ours…in return."

Teal'c stared at Junior.  Then Junior faded away and Daniel was pulling him up.  "Together, Teal'c.  Equal in all things.  I pledge to you and you pledge to me.  We will strive for peace and freedom together."

"I do pledge to you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said fiercely, jubilantly.  "With all that I am."  Never had he loved Daniel more.  

With another wide smile, Bra'tac bellowed, "Warriors of Chulak, I present Teal'c, First Prime of the Tau'ri System Lord."

There was another thunder of clacking fists, and then the ritual was over, and the Jaffa who knew Daniel were trying to speak to him.  In between conversations, Daniel asked Bra'tac to get the other Jaffa lined up so he could see how many friendly Goa'uld he'd need to bring back from Chaka's planet.  Teal'c wished he could be alone with Daniel and take that shaken look from his lover's eyes and replace it with passion.

As Daniel made his way down the rows of Jaffa, pulling out their symbiotes to check them, separating them into groups, immature and mature, friendly and not-friendly, Teal'c kept track.  They'd need hundreds of Goa'uld.  He began to select the Jaffa who would accompany them to Chaka's planet to carry the friendly Goa'uld back, hoping they'd find that many.

Teal'c sincerely hoped there were no Unas around as they were sure to think they were being invaded.  And, an hour later, as Teal'c, Daniel, and sixty Jaffa went through the Stargate and came out the other side, he was grateful to see that they were alone.

They walked to the same lake and, when they arrived, Daniel stripped out of his vest, boots and socks.  He waded into the water, and then dove under.  It seemed to Teal'c that he stayed under a long time, and he let out a breath of relief when his head reappeared.  He could see the ripples in the water indicating the symbiotes heading his way.  

Daniel let them come, let them crawl all over him, occasionally flicking one away.  Then he began to swim toward shore.  When he got closer, he found his feet and began to select some larva.  

"Daniel," Teal'c called.

He looked up, his hands full.  

"I would suggest you choose symbiotes of varying ages, so they do not mature all at once."

Daniel nodded.  "Can I hand them to you?"

Teal'c moved to the edge of the water, until the water was lapping at the toes of his boots.  Daniel gently shook the symbiotes off, although they stayed very near, and swam into the shallows with him.  Daniel glanced up at the Jaffa watching him and Teal'c.  "Will you carry these Goa'uld to your fellow Jaffa?" he asked them.

They had all come for that purpose, but Teal'c could see the power the question had for them.  They were being given a choice.  Free men.  There was no hesitation as they all stepped forward, ready to serve.

All sixty of them would take seven each.  They needed four hundred and four all together, and this would give them seventeen extra, and include one for Rya'c.  A few of them would need to carry two for the time being, much as Teal'c had.  Teal'c nodded to the first one who bared his pouch.  He placed seven very young symbiotes within.  These would take years to mature.

The same thing was true of the next few Jaffa.  Teal'c placed a young one in his own pouch, for Rya'c.  

As soon as it seemed Daniel was nearing the end of the available symbiotes, more came.  He could see the ripple pattern coming from all directions as they answered the call.  Teal'c wondered if the lakes were connected somehow as there had not been this many symbiotes that first day.  

One by one Daniel handed them to Teal'c, occasionally making a face and tossing one back into the water.  

Daniel also held back the more mature ones, looking up at Teal'c with anxious eyes.  "We'll need hosts soon or they'll start to die."  He stroked one that was near his knee.  "This one will be ready in days, I think.  Sooner than Chang Hs'ien."

"Do you wish for me to take him, Daniel Jackson?"  Not that Teal'c had any answers for his mate.  There were no hosts.  Not now.  There would be in time, but between now and then, the Goa'uld would die.  But Teal'c would take it and carry it, if Daniel wished it.

Daniel shook his head sadly.  "No.  If it comes to that, better for it to be here than there.  You were right about that."  

Teal'c did not like Daniel's sadness.  He had not been himself since Teal'c received his tattoo.  When they were done retrieving the friendly larva, he instructed the Jaffa to return to Chulak, to ask Bra'tac to distribute the new symbiotes.  Teal'c also knew this way Daniel wouldn't need to see all the unfriendly Goa'uld symbiotes being taken away to be killed.

He stood there listening to the Jaffa march away, watching Daniel as he stayed in the water with the more mature symbiotes.  When they were alone, he said, "Do you stay in there to avoid me, knowing I cannot come to you?"

Daniel let out a sigh and looked away.  Finally he looked back.  "Don't ask me to do that again."

Teal'c wasn't exactly sure what Daniel was speaking about.  "To what do you refer?"

His eyes angry, Daniel snapped out, "To expect me to stand there and watch you suffer.  To watch you kneel in front of me in front of others.  To expect me to accept an oath of service that puts me above you.  Any of it.  All of it." 

Teal'c stood there, inappropriately aroused by his mate's fury.  He could tender no apology; all that had happened had been necessary.  Required.  "I am Jaffa, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel gently shooed away the symbiotes and walked toward Teal'c.  "And I love you," he said firmly.  "I won't see you hurt again if it's within my power to stop it.  And I won't have you seen as someone beneath me.  I won't."  His voice shook with intensity.

Teal'c touched Daniel's cheek with the back of his fingers.  "It will not happen again."  This he could offer his mate.  With Daniel's words back on Chulak, Teal'c had been truly set free.  

Daniel touched his forehead, fingers tracing the new pattern there.  "It hurt you so much.  I couldn't stand it."

The sadness was still there in his eyes.  Teal'c pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him.  "I will not ask it of you again, I promise you."   

Daniel sagged against him, and Teal'c held him even more tightly.

A yell disturbed their closeness, and Daniel glanced up to find Chaka running toward them, brandishing a club.  Daniel was about to greet him when he headed for the water's edge, warning Daniel away with harsh words and gestures.

When the club began to fall, Daniel let out a horrified cry and moved between the club and the symbiotes that were still swimming near the water's edge.  "No, Chaka!"

The blow fell on his shoulder, hard enough to have crushed him had he still been human, and Chaka let out his own horrified bellow.  "Da-nell."  Clearly confused, distraught at hurting his friend, afraid of the mature symbiotes and the danger they implied.  "Da-nell."  He gestured frantically at Daniel for him to move away from the water.

"Chaka," Daniel began.  That was the last word Teal'c understood.  The rest was spoken in Unas.  Chaka's eyes grew wider and wider as his eyes moved from Daniel to the symbiotes and back.  After a few minutes of this, Daniel's eyes glowed and Junior spoke to Chaka.

Teal'c suspected if it was anyone else but Daniel telling Chaka this, that the teller of this tale would already be dead.  But it was Daniel, and he had touched Chaka's heart, as he did so many, and Chaka, while wary, seemed disposed to continue to trust his friend.  With a gesture, he made it clear he wanted Daniel to follow him.

Daniel nodded in agreement, but then he walked back into the water, trying to convince the clearly reluctant symbiotes to leave.  Out loud, to Teal'c, Daniel said, "I'm having Junior tell them to hide, not to come to the water's edge unless they know I'm here.  It's the only thing I can think of to keep them safe."

"It will be sufficient," Teal'c answered.  The Unas were unlikely to go in the water, and if the friendly Goa'uld stayed back, the only ones to go near the edge would be the unfriendly ones looking for unwary hosts.

It wasn't until Daniel got out of the water that the symbiotes swam away.  Sitting down, he put on his socks and boots, and replaced his vest.  "Next time remind me to bring a change of clothes," he said to Teal'c, grimacing at his now wet clothes.

Teal'c would make sure of it.  Then, walking at Daniel's side, they followed after Chaka.

* * *

It was decidedly different this time walking into the Unas' cave.  Last time Daniel had been so tired he could barely think; he'd been bruised and battered and still not sure he'd convinced Chaka not to let him be dinner.  And if that larger Unas had turned on him, he'd have been dead before he hit the ground.

This time, Daniel had Junior and Teal'c, and that made a hell of a big difference.  Daniel wasn't sure he was as strong as an Unas, but he thought he'd be able to hold his own.  Granted, he was wet, but that wasn't so bad considering the shape he'd been in last time.  And Teal'c's presence behind him made up for almost anything.  

A flash of anger churned Daniel's gut.  He would never do that again.  Watching Teal'c be hurt not just once, but twice, first for the mold and then the pouring of the gold was not how he ever wanted to spend another afternoon.  

And where the hell had all those Jaffa come from?  They hadn't been there when he and Teal'c had arrived, unless they'd been out of sight.  There didn't seem to be that many places for so many men to hide.  Then again, Daniel had been distracted and wholly focused on Teal'c.

There was no turning back now.  Not with four hundred and twenty three Jaffa bearing friendly Goa'uld.  That was too many to keep a secret.  People would talk, the Goa'uld would talk, and sooner or later they'd be drawing the wrong kind of attention.  Daniel sincerely hoped it would be later.  He didn't think the Tau'ri-Goa'uld would be able to put up much of a resistance if he was the sum total of their forces.

Chaka was leading him toward the back of the large room, moving around the fire.

That was when Daniel saw him.  A young Unas, very young.  Much younger than Chaka.  Not much more than a toddler by Daniel's estimation, not that he knew anything…wait a minute.  He checked in with Junior.  Apparently he did know quite a lot about Unas.  He took another look at the child.  About five or six in approximate Earth years.

"Teal'c," he whispered.  "He has a Goa'uld."

Daniel crouched in front of the young boy and sat down.

"Friendly?" Teal'c asked, standing where he could see all the Unas.

Daniel nodded.  He looked up at Chaka, wanting an explanation.

As Chaka spoke to him, Daniel thanked God for Junior.  He couldn't even imagine working this out with the five words of Unas he'd managed to glean.

He translated for Teal'c.  "His sister saw a Goa'uld go into him.  She ran off yelling for the tribe, because normally…" Daniel winced and swallowed, "once an Unas is Goa'ulded, regardless of their age, they are put to death.  But when they got back to him, rather than acting at all Goa'uld-like, he was sitting by the water's edge making mud pies."  He looked at Teal'c.  "They've been trying to decide what to do with him." 

He looked up at Chaka, telling him the young Unas did have a Goa'uld in him, but much like the one Daniel had.  He asked for permission to speak with him. 

Chaka nodded, hunkering down, gesturing at the young Unas.  Daniel looked around and saw that there were several Unas paying close attention.  Daniel asked what his name was.

"Kenal," Chaka said.

Daniel nodded.  He wondered if Kenal would understand English with the Goa'uld in his head.  "Kenal," he called.  There was no response.  < _Junior, will you talk to the Goa'uld?_ >

He could feel his eyes glow and Junior spoke.  "I know you are within Kenal.  Will you speak with me?"

Kenal's eyes suddenly glowed and the Unas around them let out a unified gasp, taking a step backward.  Daniel put out a hand to stop any of them from doing anything stupid.

"This young one will be put to death now that they know I am here," the Goa'uld said.  "I did not know this when I took him as a host.  I did not know he was so young.  I thought he came into the water because he wanted to be a host.  You must protect him."

"He will be protected," Junior said.  "Now you must speak with Daniel Jackson.  He is my host, and he is our champion."

Daniel could feel Junior relinquish control at the same time he sensed Junior telling this new Goa'uld all about him with a gushing exuberance that made Daniel redden in embarrassment.  

"Do you have a name?" Daniel asked.

"I have renounced it," he answered.

"Were you speaking with Kenal when we arrived?  He wouldn't answer me."

"I was singing to him.  He is frightened."

"Is he frightened of you, or frightened of what might happen to him?" 

"He enjoys my company, but he knows it is wrong," the Goa'uld told him.  "They are taught that we are their most hated enemy."  The Goa'uld's voice was filled with sadness. 

"His people don't understand the difference between one kind of symbiote and another," Daniel said, consoling the Goa'uld.  "I will explain it to them, and he will be safe."  At least that was Daniel's plan.  Hopefully, Chaka and his tribe would go along with it.  Otherwise he'd be introducing Kenal to General Hammond and Earth.

Sitting next to Kenal, Teal'c standing at his side, Daniel began to explain the situation to the Unas.  His throat was already sore, a human larynx not really created to make all these guttural sounds.  He took a sip of water from his canteen and continued to tell the story.

At some point, the glow faded from Kenal's eyes and he was staring at Daniel with rapt attention.  Kenal, he told them, would be useful to them.  He would be able to differentiate between the two types of Goa'uld so they wouldn't accidentally eat the good kind.  The good Goa'uld were their allies, much as Daniel and the Tau'ri were their allies.  People who believed in freedom.

That word got quite a buzz from the crowd.  Daniel listened to the murmurs then grinned up at Teal'c.  "That's the name of their planet.  Kuokoa.  Freedom." 

For the demonstration portion of his talk, Daniel prodded them back to the water.  Most everyone stayed a good distance away, but he took Kenal and Teal'c to the edge with him, and Chaka, after a few moments of hesitation, came with him.  Daniel was, once again, humbled by the friendship Chaka had given him.

He had Junior put out a gentle call, but the symbiotes still came running.  Daniel pulled off his socks and boots again, and waded in.  He picked up an unfriendly Goa'uld larva in one hand, and a friendly one in the other.  He put the unfriendly one near Kenal.

Kenal made a grimace.  "Ka."

"Right.  Ka."  He held up the other larva to Kenal.  Kenal smiled the equivalent of a Unas smile.  

Daniel smiled back.  "That's right."  He moved to let them both back in the water when Chaka let out a noise of complaint.  He pointed at the unfriendly Goa'uld.  "Naan," he said.

As much as he hated to do it, he handed Chaka the unfriendly Goa'uld.  It wasn't really his place to take away one of their food sources, especially when it was an enemy.  "Naan," Daniel agreed with a wince, turning his eyes away when Chaka ripped it in half.  He held up the friendly Goa'uld.  "Ka naan."  

He held it out to Kenal again who took it from him, stroking it.  "Ka naan," he agreed happily.  Kenal put it back in the water.

Daniel wanted to make sure Kenal and his Goa'uld had it straight.  He didn't doubt the Goa'uld, but Kenal was young.  He picked up another larva handing it to Kenal.  

Kenal grimaced.  "Naan."  He handed it to Chaka.  Daniel didn't watch again, although he couldn't help but hear the flesh tear.  He reminded himself that his Goa'uld would be spared that, at least.

Picking a friendly one this time, he handed it to Kenal.  

"Ka naan," Kenal said with a smile.

Daniel nodded.  "Ka naan."  

Kenal released it.

The Unas looked like Daniel and Kenal had just performed the most amazing magic trick they'd ever seen.  Daniel took off his vest and held out his arms to Kenal.  After getting permission from Chaka, Kenal let Daniel pick him up.

He waded into the water, asking Kenal to pick out friendly and unfriendly Goa'uld.  The young Unas was right every time.  Daniel sent a message out, through Junior, to a few of the friendly Goa'uld that if Kenal came to the water and his Goa'uld said it was safe, that they could visit, but otherwise to stay away from the water's edge.  He told them to spread the word.  

Chaka's tribe was only one tribe of Unas on Kuokoa and the Goa'uld needed to be protected all over the planet.  Daniel was sure some of these Goa'uld came from other lakes through connecting tributaries.  It was the only explanation for why there were so many cavorting in the water around him after placing over four hundred of them into Jaffa.  

He brought Kenal back to land and put him down, and crouched before him.  "May I speak with your Goa'uld?"  He spoke in English, wanting to see if Kenal understood.

It took a second but then he nodded.  Daniel guessed the Goa'uld had translated for him.  Kenal's eyes glowed.  "I am here."

"Would you like a name?" Daniel asked.

"You will give me one?"

"I will, although I can give you several, and you can choose if you'd rather." 

"I would ask to be named by my System Lord."

Daniel let out a small sigh at the title.  "Okay."  He thought for a moment then grinned.  Maybe this Goa'uld would accept the name.  "How about Daikoku?  He's considered a god of luck by one of the countries on my home world."

The eyes glowed in amusement.  "I will be pleased to accept that name as it appears this god is already taking care of me."

Daniel grinned at that.  "Daikoku?"

Kenal's eyes glowed.  "Yes, my Lord."

Daniel shook his head.  "Call me Daniel, really, please."

"Yes…Daniel."  The voice was reluctant.

Daniel didn't care.  "Listen, at some point, they're going to start wondering how many of their tribe they've put to death without need.  I want you to reassure them.  We both know that most of the Goa'uld in this lake who would leap out of the water to take a host will be unfriendly ones.  Tell them that when they need to hear it.  All right?"

"I will do as you ask."  There was a moment's pause, then anxiously, "You will return?"

"I will.  I expect to be here regularly."  He had a sudden thought.  "Oh, I need to find out about the queen who's birthing all of you.  Do you know anything about her?"

"I know her name but little else.  The current sweeps us away before we are old enough to remember her location."

Daniel's heart skipped a beat in excitement.  "You know her name?  What is it?"

"I have renounced my lineage," Daikoku said.

"I know that.  I do.  But I'd still like to know."

"She is Nut."

Daniel's jaw dropped open.  "Nut?  The Nut?"  He glanced up at Teal'c.  "She's the most important female principle of the creation force in Egyptian cosmogony."  He frowned.  "How the hell did she end up here?"  Thinking furiously, he asked, "I'm assuming she's a regular Goa'uld queen?"

"She is."

"Is she the only queen here?"

"I do not know."

"Can you try to find out?  Don't put yourself or Kenal in any danger, but it would be nice to find out if there was a friendly Goa'uld queen on this planet."

"I will try, my Lor…my Daniel," the Goa'uld corrected himself.

Daniel let out a soft laugh and stood up, sending a very Jack-like promise of revenge toward Junior for slapping him with that title.  Junior didn't seem the least bit concerned.  Daniel turned to Chaka and told him he had a compassionate heart, that he was lucky to call him friend. 

No, Chaka denied, the honor was his and he invited them to dinner, holding up the dead larva.

Daniel politely declined, stomach churning, saying they were due back, and handed Chaka his stash of power bars.  Daniel said his goodbyes, promised to be back, and he and Teal'c made their way to the Stargate.

* * *

"Good, you're back," Jack said as Daniel and Teal'c walked through the Stargate.

Daniel looked around in confusion at the hustle and bustle.  "What's going on?"

Carter gave Daniel a worried look.  "My dad's missing.  His ship crashed on PX2 355 and they haven't heard from him since."

"Isn't that a Goa'uld stronghold planet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, "which is why SG-3's coming with us."

Daniel frowned.  "And the Tok'ra are doing…?"

"Squat," Jack spat out.  "As usual."

"They don't have anyone to spare right now," Sam said in a tightly controlled voice.  "They hope some operatives will be returning tomorrow."

Fucking Tok'ra.  Jack checked his rifle, wishing he had a dozen Tok'ra lined up against the wall so he could take some practice shots.  "So, go replenish your vests, get your healing doohickey and the other thing and let's get out of here."  He glanced at Teal'c.  "Nice tattoo, big guy."

Teal'c bowed his head at him.

"I'm wet, Jack."

Jack took a good look at him.  "Yes, you are.  What?  Did you go for a swim or something?"

Daniel nodded.  "Or something.  And what other thing?"

Jack made a spiraling motion around his arm.  "You know, the thing."

"I have it, Daniel," Sam said, throwing him a bag.

Daniel caught it.  "Um.  Does General Hammond know you're taking me?"

Jack was adjusting straps.  "Yup.  I think he's figuring that until someone tells him otherwise, you get to do what you want to do, and I figured you'd want to come with us."

"Yeah, I do.  But I have to change."  He headed down the ramp.  "I'll be right back."  He handed his vest to Teal'c.  "Would you mind stocking mine when you do yours?"

Teal'c gave him a slight smile.  "I will take care of it."

Daniel reached the bottom of the ramp.  "Hey Brian," he said to SG-3's commander.

"Hey, Dr. Jackson," he said in return.

Daniel frowned at him.  "Daniel.  You've always called me Daniel."

Brian looked vaguely uneasy.  "Right, but that was before…"

Daniel rolled his eyes.  "Daniel."  He glared at everyone in the gate room.  "Just Daniel."

"Yes, your almightiness," Jack quipped.  

"Don't make me use the thing on you," Daniel warned him.

"Go get dressed," Jack said.  "And make it fast."

Teal'c headed down the ramp as well, Daniel's vest in his hands.  

"Hey, Teal'c," Brian called to him.

"Major Waite, it is good to see you."  He nodded at the other three members of SG-3.

"You know everyone?" Jack asked.

"I have met Lt. Morrison," Teal'c said.

Jack introduced the others.  "Captain Paul Costello, and Lt. Eric Sandler."

Teal'c bowed his head at them both.

"What's with the new tattoo?" Jeff Morrison asked him.  

Jack sidled over to Waite.  "Do your guys know?"

He shook his head.  "No, I haven't had a chance to tell them.  Hammond just told me this morning.  He's making his rounds to all the commanders."

Before Jack could signal Teal'c to keep a low profile, Teal'c said, "It is the mark of the System Lord of the Tau'ri."

"Oy," Jack said.  He made a slashing motion across his throat to Teal'c.  Teal'c began to head off to the small supply room near the gateroom to restock the vests.

"The System Lord of the Tau'ri?" Costello said.  "Aren't we the Tau'ri?"

Teal'c stopped and, completely ignoring Jack, said, "You are, indeed."

"We have a System Lord?  Since when?"  Costello turned to Waite.  "I thought the System Lords were on our most wanted list.  Who is it?"

Waite glanced at Jack.  Jack shrugged.  Fuck.  It was going to be all over the base soon enough, no point trying to do damage control now.  Not that Teal'c seemed to have any inclination of shutting up.  

"Daniel Jackson is the Tau'ri System Lord," Teal'c said with all due pride and a certain amount of smugness.

Costello barked out a laugh.  "What?  Daniel Jackson?"  He pointed toward the door Daniel had just left through.  "That guy?  The all-wet guy?  The guy we're always rescuing?"   

Teal'c didn't take that well.  Jack moved to the Jaffa and put a hand on his chest.  "Teal'c, he doesn't know him.  Doesn't know what happened to him.  Let it go.  He'll find out soon enough." 

Smoke was practically coming out of Teal'c's nose.  He looked like a freakin' bull facing down a matador.  

Jack tried again.  "Teal'c.  These guys all know Daniel as Daniel.  Come on, give them a break."

Teal'c finally made eye contact with Jack and nodded.  But then he glared at Costello.  "You will not speak of him with such disrespect in my presence again."  He stalked out of the gateroom.

Costello looked completely bewildered.  "What did I do?  What'd I say?"

Jack looked at Waite and then at his three team members.  "Five second in-service.  We've discovered a whole new race of Goa'uld who are on our side.  Daniel's one of them.  Actually, he's the first one.  His Goa'uld's name is Junior and it was him that decided Daniel was the Tau'ri System Lord.  Daniel's not liking the title so much.  As ranking officer on this little rescue mission, I reserve the sole right to give him crap about it.  Any of you guys do it, Teal'c will pound you into the ground.  Got it?"

The three of them stared at him.  Then Morrison said nervously, "He's a Goa'uld?"

"A good Goa'uld," Jack said, "and never did I think I'd be putting those two words together.  These Goa'uld don't take over the host."

"You mean like the Tok'ra?"

Jack shook his head.  "No.  These Goa'uld actually have a sense of humor."

That was when Daniel walked in.  He was adjusting the ribbon device on his arm.  "You know," he said distractedly as he walked toward them, "I haven't actually ever used this thing on my own."  It started to hum, and he directed a ray toward the floor.  "Hmm.  Okay."  He looked up to find everyone looking at him.  "What?"

"How did today go?" Jack asked.

"Bra'tac had four hundred and three Jaffa who needed friendly Goa'uld."

Jack whistled.  "Is that what took you so long?"  That was a lot of Jaffa.  And a hell of a lot of symbiotes who were going to be looking for hosts.

Teal'c entered the other door and walked to Daniel, delivering him his vest.  Daniel put it on but refused the Beretta.

"Take it," Jack said.

"Jack, I don't need it."

"Take it anyway." 

"No."  

Jack glared at him.

Daniel sighed.  "Fine, I'll take a zat."

Teal'c handed him a zat and gave the Beretta to Jack, who made sure the safety was on, then stuck it in his back waistband.  

Daniel attached the zat to his belt.  He glanced up to find Costello staring at him.  Daniel winced.  "Jack told you?"

Costello nodded.  "You really a Goa'uld?"

Daniel nodded.  "Sort of.  I mean, yes, but not like one of the bad guys."

"How do we know that?" Costello asked.

Jack had to admit the guy had balls to ask that question with Teal'c standing there.

This time it was Daniel who held up his hand to stop Teal'c.  "No, Teal'c, it's a fair question."  He looked back at Costello.  "Not that I really have an answer for you.  But Jack believes in me, and Sam and Teal'c."

"And me," General Hammond said. "As does the President of the United States who met with Daniel yesterday."

Costello shut his mouth as he and every other soldier in the room snapped to attention.

"At ease," Hammond said, then glanced over at Teal'c.  "Teal'c, I feel proud to have you displaying our symbol."

Teal'c gave him a formal bow from the waist.

"You ready?" Hammond asked Jack.

"You betcha," Jack answered.  "Sir," he added belatedly.  "We'll bring Jacob home."

Hammond nodded.  "Then I suspect we'll have some catching up to do."  He called up to the control room.  "Dial it up, Sergeant." 

Immediately the ring began circling looking for the first cartouche.  Jack never got tired of this.  Well, he got tired of waiting sometimes because their system was so freaking slow compared to a DHD, but it was still cool.  Then the Stargate engaged, and the thing kerwooshed, and they were good to go.  

"It's gonna be hot, folks, so guns at the ready," Jack said.  "Let's move it out."

The Marines went first, followed by Daniel and Teal'c, with Carter and Jack at the rear.

Bullets and staff weapon blasts were already flying when he came out the other side.  He ran for cover and joined right in.  Not as bad as it could have been.  Maybe ten Jaffa, two of them were down already, three more were bleeding.  He took a quick look at his own guys.  Looked like Sandler had caught a blast in the leg.  Otherwise, everyone was in one piece.

He heard a yell, and saw Costello go down, his shoulder smoking.  Shit.  Teal'c took down another Jaffa, and Carter and Waite took down a fourth and fifth.

The odds were evening.  He heard Carter whisper loudly, frantically, "Daniel."

Jack whipped his head around, unwilling to believe that Daniel had gotten hurt.  But, no, it was worse than that.  He was striding toward the Jaffa, or rather Junior was.  His ribbon device was up and on.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Jack whispered to Carter.

"I don't know, sir."

Whatever the hell it was, it was wigging out the Jaffa just as much.  They weren't used to shooting at Goa'uld.  The ribbon device was pointed at them, and their staff weapons went flying, and then they were flying, crashing to the ground with the sound of clanking metal.  And just that fast, it was over.

Junior's eyes were blazing as he looked back at Jack.

Jack gave him a thumbs up. "Good job."  Oh, yeah, it was going to be handy having Daniel around.  The fact that he was furious at either Daniel or Junior, he'd need to figure out who had made that decision to stand up in the middle of a firefight and make himself a fucking target, would keep for later.

"Anyone else coming?" Jack asked Teal'c.  The big guy was listening intently.

"I do not believe so."

"Let's take care of these guys."  Jack lifted his zat.

"Don't," Daniel said, apparently back in control.  "I need to check their symbiotes."

Jack winced.  "Damn, I keep forgetting."  He gestured at them.  "Go ahead." 

Daniel and Teal'c went to each Jaffa and checked the larva.  Daniel shook his head when they were done.  "None of them are friendly."

"Good, that makes this simpler," Jack said, raising his zat.

"Jack, you can't just kill them," Daniel protested.

Jack wondered how many times he'd have to have this conversation with Daniel.  If he'd been a betting man, he'd guess every freaking time.  "Daniel.  What do you want me to do with them?"

"Can't we just tie them up?"

"The Goa'uld they serve will kill them, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.  "Such incompetence would not be allowed to go unpunished.  We will be granting them a much more merciful death."

Daniel closed his eyes.  "I hate this."

Jack got that.  "Go heal Costello and Sandler.  They got hit."

That distracted Daniel and he was spinning around looking for them.  Waite and Carter were working on Costello, Morrison on Sandler.  

As Daniel ran over to them, Jack and Teal'c zatted each Jaffa three times.  Poof.  Gone.  You gotta love a zat.  "You gonna yell at him, or am I?"

"I do not believe it will have any effect, O'Neill."

Jack sighed.  "Yeah, you're probably right about that.  I'm still gonna yell at him."

"As am I."

With an understanding grin, Jack headed over to the casualties.  "How's it going?"

Costello was sitting up looking at his shoulder in amazement.  "I'm fine."  His eyes followed Daniel as he headed over to Sandler.  "He healed me."

Jack patted him on the shoulder.  "Welcome to Daniel Goa'uld land."

Costello stared at his commanding officer.  "He healed me."  He lifted his arm up and down.  "I'm fine."

Waite let out a chuckle.  "Yeah, you just keep believing that, Costello."

Jack got to Sandler just in time to see him standing, staring down at his leg, much as Costello had.  "Thanks, Daniel," he said with a grin, bouncing up and down a little.  "Wow."

Daniel grinned back.

Jack hoped that the healing and the other good stuff would help make up for the killing.  "We're still on a search and rescue, folks.  Everyone good to go?"

Costello was holding up the remains of his vest.  His shoulder might be healed but the vest was a wreck.  

"You couldn't heal the vest?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Ha, ha," Daniel said.  Then, looking at Costello, he asked, "Do you want mine? I don't really need it."

Jack let out an exaggerated sigh.  "Daniel, for someone who doesn't want to be called the Tau'ri System Lord, you sure are acting like you have a lot of super powers.  You might need that vest."

"Junior will protect me from most things, and I have Teal'c for everything else."

"And us," Carter said.

Daniel grinned at her.  "And you."

But the damage was done.  Teal'c was looking insufferably smug.

Daniel put the healing device in his pants pocket and stripped out of the vest handing it to Costello.  "Here.  Jack's always yelling at me that I don't wear it right, anyway."

"If you don't zip it shut, then you can lose it," Jack snapped.  "The point is that if you wear it right, the vest stays with you."

Daniel grinned at Costello.  "Really, you'd be doing me a favor."

Costello took the vest and put it on.  Then SG-3 divided the undamaged contents of the ruined vest between the four of them.

"There," Jack said with a mock smile.  "Everyone good?  Can we go?  Sooner or later the relief Jaffa are gonna show up and I'd just as soon not be standing here."  He gestured impatiently toward the left.

"Actually, sir," Carter said, looking at a gadget in her hand, "we need to go this way."  She pointed in the opposite direction.

"I knew that," Jack said.  He glared at Daniel who was laughing at him.  "I know things about you, Jackson.  Don't forget it."

Daniel's eyes glowed with Junior's merriment.

Jack pointed a finger at him.  "Yeah, and you're on my shit list, too."  

Daniel's eyes glowed even brighter.

Jack decided it was a losing battle.  He put the Marines at two, four, eight and ten, put Teal'c on point, Daniel behind him, he and Carter bringing up the rear.  As they walked along, Carter occasionally called out directions so Teal'c could adjust their course.

They were walking away from any signs of civilization, which Jack guessed was a good thing.  If there wasn't anything out here to guard, that meant no Jaffa.  "What's this Goa'uld's name anyway?  Do we know?" 

"B'al," Carter said.

"What?  Like a beach ball?"

"No, sir." Carter spelled it out for him.  "B-A-A-L."

"Do we know anything about him, besides the fact that he has a really stupid name?  Even Daniel could come up with a better name than that."

Daniel sent him a look.

"Just that he's trying to amass power so he can become a System Lord.  It's why the Tok'ra have been watching him," Carter answered.

Jack scowled but kept walking.

They finally found Jacob's ship.  "It looks like it hit hard," Carter said, wincing, approaching the open door.  "Dad?" she called anxiously.

Nothing.

Weapon at the ready, Carter, after getting an okay from Jack, stepped inside, followed closely by Jack and Waite.  

"Dad?" she called again.

After a quick search, it was clear the ship was empty.

Jack poked his head outside.  "Teal'c, does it look like there were any Jaffa out there?"

Teal'c began searching the ground.  "There are many prints.  Some are Jaffa, but not all.  I believe General Carter left the ship in search of safer shelter."  He pointed with his staff weapon toward a cluster of rocks in the distance.  "He went in that direction."

"You hear that, Carter?" Jack called into the ship.

She appeared next to him.  "Yes, sir."

"Let's go," Jack said, waving them on, leaving Teal'c on point.

Jack didn't need Teal'c's tracking skills to see that both Jacob's and the Jaffa footprints were heading in the same direction.  He moved up to Teal'c.  "Did they have him?  Were they taking him somewhere?"

"No.  His footprints do not move in a straight line implying that he had freedom of movement.  Although I do believe he was limping.  His left foot leaves a heavier imprint than his right."

Jack was going to have to take that one on faith.  He couldn't see a difference.  He took another look around.  Now he wished there were Jaffa.  No Jaffa implied that they either had Jacob or he was dead.  By the look on Carter's face, she was thinking the same thing.  

It took them about twenty minutes to reach the rocks.  They let Teal'c go forward alone, so they wouldn't disturb any tracks.  

"See anything?" Jack called, when he couldn't stand waiting anymore.

There was a long pause as Jack waited for Teal'c's response.  "I have found him."

"Is he alive?" Carter called apprehensively.

There was silence, and Carter scrambled up the rocks to find Teal'c, Jack right behind her.  He could hear the rest of the team behind him.  Teal'c was looking down into a hole, a grave look on his face.  He held his hand up to keep Carter away.

"It is an ekhulukhuthu.  It is doubtful he is alive, and if he is, he will be seriously injured."

"It's a what?" Jack asked, exasperated.  "Don't you guys give anything short names?"

Ignoring him, trying to keep it together, Carter asked, "What is it, Teal'c?  Is it a trap of some kind?"

"It is indeed.  They are not commonly used anymore.  Prisoners were pushed into one of these when their usefulness had come to an end.  There is no way to climb up, and there are…" he stopped.

Jack answered with a wince.  "Punji stakes at the bottom?"

"I am unfamiliar with that exact term, but yes, I believe the concept would be the same." 

Cursing, Jack pushed past Carter and stood next to Teal'c, holding on to the big guy for balance.  He could see Jacob's outline at the bottom of the pit.  He could also see the stakes he missed, his body hiding the ones he hadn't.  "Fuck."  He looked back at his team.  "We need rope.  Again.  This is the second time this month we've needed rope; we gotta start carrying it around somehow."

"There might be something on the ship," Carter said, her eyes wide with anxiety.

Jack decided she could stand to have something to do.  "Take Morrison with you.  We need something about fifty feet long."

She nodded.  "Yes, sir."  In a second she was gone.

Daniel was suddenly standing next to him.  "I could jump down there, Jack."

"No, you can't," Jack snapped.

"I really think I can.  Junior thinks I can, too.  And if something happens, he'll heal me."

"See, I have a problem with that," Jack bit out, "because I don't want him to have to heal you.  I don't want you to be hurt in the first place so he has to heal you."

"Jack…"

"Daniel, you're not gonna convince me here.  Because see that guy down there?  He has a Goa'uld, too, and he's not looking too good.  So, the answer's no."

"General Carter had already sustained an injury before falling into the ekhulukhuthu," Teal'c said, not helping in the slightest.

"Forget it."  He turned on Teal'c.  "The only reason you jumped in that hole back on the hyena planet was because Daniel was about to become someone's dinner.  This is different.  Not only is it farther down, there's also nobody down there trying to eat Jacob.  As soon as we can get to him, Daniel can heal him."

"I can heal him faster if I go down there now," Daniel argued.

"No."

Daniel's eyes glowed at him.

"And don't you flash your eyes at me, Junior," Jack said, ready to start pulling his hair out, "the answer's no to you, too."

"I will not let him be harmed, Jack," Junior said oh-so-reasonably in his amplified voice.

"I know you mean that, Junior, really.  But you don't know what your limits are.  And it's Daniel's body that's gonna take a beating if one of those stakes goes through him."  

Jack took his ball cap off, scratched his hair and put it back on with an angry jerk.  "Listen, I know you're both pretty excited about this gig, but you're also both still new to it.  You're all…" Jack lowered his voice dramatically, "…Symbiote Boy…" his voice returned to normal, "willing to dodge bullets and staff blasts and take a few stakes in the chest for the home team, but that's not okay with me."

"O'Neill," Teal'c began, "the Goa'uld are capable of amazing physical feats."

"And I don't give a good goddamn.  When we get home we'll set up some kind of gym, and we'll see what you can do, how strong you are, and how far you can fall.  In fact, I'll gladly push you down a couple flights of stairs myself if it'll make you feel better, but I'm not willing to take chances with Daniel until I know what the two of you can do."

The glow faded away, and Daniel was nodding reluctantly.  "Okay.  Okay, Jack.  I get it."

Jack scowled at him.  "Yeah, I'll believe that when I'm not having this argument with you two every time we go on a mission."

"We always argue, Jack," Daniel said.  "We always have and we always will.  I'd think you were a pod person if you didn't argue with me."

Jack leaned against one of the rocks.  "I know."

He glanced up and saw that he and Daniel had a rapt audience in the remaining members of SG-3.  Jack rolled his eyes toward heaven for strength.  He turned to Teal'c.  "Would you really let him jump down that thing?"

"I would not."

"So why were you arguing on his side?"

"I was simply stating the facts, O'Neill."

Daniel was scowling at the two of them.  Then he frowned.  "Symbiote Boy?"

Before Jack could answer, Carter was back with a long coil of some sort of heavy-duty electrical cord.  Jack secured one end to a sturdy rock, and then, for double measure, had Teal'c hold it as well.  Jack threw the cord down into the hole, saw with satisfaction that it ended just a foot or two above the ground.  "I'm going down."

"I do know how to rappel," Daniel said.  "I've gone down into deep holes on digs."

"Good for you," Jack said.  "I'm still going down first.  You come down after me, after I see how he is, and bring your healing thingy."

Daniel blew out a puff of air in a thoroughly annoyed fashion.  "So, go," he said, waving his hand at Jack.  "Go."

Jack went, rappelling down the sides.  If Jacob was dead, he wanted to be the one to find out, not Daniel, and certainly not Carter.    As he neared the bottom, he winced.  "Damn."  Jacob had at least three stakes going through him.  Shin, thigh, and abdomen.  

Jack dropped to the bottom, skillfully avoiding staking his own feet, and crouched by Jacob.  Make that four stakes, one through the shoulder.  There was a disconcerting amount of blood on the ground.  He felt for a pulse but didn't find one.  

When Jacob's eyes opened with a glow, Jack almost had a heart attack.  "Jesus," he said.  "Selmak?"

"Yes," he said weakly.  

"Is Jacob dead?" Jack asked, willing his heart to stop pounding its way out of his chest.

"Almost," he said.  "I cannot keep him alive any longer."

"Listen, long story, but in a nutshell, Daniel's a Goa'uld but he's on our side, and he's got a healing device.  Is he in time to heal you?  Both of you?"

"Possibly."

Jack looked up and hollered, "Daniel.  Get down here." 

In no time at all, Daniel was crouching next to him, healing device in his hand.  "Jack, we need to get him off these stakes.  I don't want to heal him around them."

Selmak looked at Daniel.  "Jacob must be stronger for you to do that.  You must use the healing device first."

Jack scrunched his face up.  "Wouldn't it hurt less if he was unconscious for the unstaking part?"

But Daniel had already started.  With his friend's attention focused on Jacob and Selmak, and with nothing else to do, Jack took the time to study Daniel.  So much had happened so fast these past few days it was hard to keep up, and it didn't look like things were going to slow down anytime soon.  

It seemed a miracle to him that Daniel was still exactly the way he always was.  If anything, he was more Daniel than ever.  He and Junior were a perfect match, other than the fact that they both had the survival instincts of a pair of lemmings.  

As Jack crouched there, watching the glow from the healing device surround Jacob, he felt a twinge in his knees.  Just for a second, he wondered what it would be like to have a Goa'uld, to feel really strong and young again.  Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but now that he'd seen Daniel under the influence, so to speak, and met Junior, he'd thought about it.  Not that the whole thing didn't still creep him out.

Without one he'd die a long time before Daniel.  He'd die just when things were getting interesting.  He'd be leaving Daniel without a best friend.  Jack hated thinking about any of that and he felt a prickle of tears, and pretended it was all about Jacob.  

And then he didn't have to pretend because Jacob was groaning.  "Jacob," Jack called.  "You back with me?"  No answer.  "Selmak?"

"I am here."

"What's happening?  Is it working?"

"Yes.  He is growing stronger."

"Time to get him off the stakes?"

"Yes.  Hurry.  He is barely conscious."

The healing device shut off.  "I'll do it," Daniel said.  He handed the device to Jack, and leaning down, picked Jacob up like he was a child.  Jack had to help get Jacob unstuck, his blood had adhered him to the stakes, but between the two of them, they got him free.  Jack looked around for a stake-free spot.  "Here.  Along the side."  The stakes were largely placed in the center of the pit.

Daniel laid him down and restarted up the healing device.  

"Selmak, can I tell his daughter that he'll be okay?" Jack asked

He nodded wearily.  "Yes.  We should both recover."

Jack blew out a relieved breath and looked up.  "Carter, he's gonna be fine."

"Can I come down?" she called anxiously.

He shrugged.  "Sure.  Just remember you have to climb back up."

"Teal'c and I can lift her.  We can lift you, too.  And Jacob," Daniel added, his brow furrowed in concentration as he focused the healing device on Jacob's abdomen first.  "Not all at once, of course." 

"I think I can make it up the rope, Daniel," Jack said defensively.

Daniel stared at him.  "Jack.  I didn't mean it that way.  I know you can climb that rope.  I know you're strong.  All I mean is that sometimes it might make sense to take advantage of what I am and what I can do."  He checked Jacob's abdomen and moved to his shoulder.  "Why should you guys tire yourself out when we can easily lift you?"  Those little lines between his eyebrows showed up combined with a worried gaze.  "Are you worried I'm going to think less of you somehow because you're not as strong as I am?  You've been stronger than me all the time I've known you.  Have you thought less of me?"

"No," Jack said immediately.  "Never crossed my mind."  He smiled ruefully at Daniel, annoyed he'd gotten defensive.  "Sorry, my ego got control of my mouth there for a second.  I'm better now."

"Jack?" Jacob said, breaking into the conversation.  "What's going on?"  Carter chose that moment to arrive.  "Sam?"

"Dad," she said thankfully.  "I was worried about you."

Jacob frowned.  "With good reason.  I thought I was as good as dead."  He glanced at Daniel, and then his eyes widened and he tried to back up right into the very hard-and-not-going-anywhere wall.  "Jesus, Jack, he's a Goa'uld."

"Yeah, I know.  It's all right.  Long story that I'll be glad to tell you later.  Right now, settle down and let him finish healing you."

"He's on our side, Dad," Carter said, jumping in.  "Really."

"Are you a Tok'ra?" Jacob asked Daniel, but then shook his head.  "No, Selmak says you're not.  You're not from Egeria's line."

"No, I'm not," Daniel admitted.  He moved to Jacob's leg.  "I'm almost done.  Just another minute."

Jacob sagged back down.  "Boy, I thought I was done for."  He held out his hand for Carter.  "It's good to see you, kid."

Jack got up so Carter could have his spot, and when she took her dad's hand, Jack moved behind Daniel.  "You doing all right?"

Daniel nodded.  "Jacob, how do you feel?"

Jacob stretched and then let out an incredulous laugh.  "Like a spring chicken."  He glanced up.  "Thanks, Daniel."  He frowned.  "Are you still Daniel?"

Daniel nodded.  "I am.  My Goa'uld's name is Junior."  

Jacob's eyebrows went up.  "Teal'c's Junior?"

"That's the one," Jack said.  "Time to do your stuff," he told Daniel with a tug on the rope.  "Go on up."

Daniel flashed him a grin and, grabbing the rope, began to climb.  Jack couldn't take his eyes off of him.  Jesus, he was fast.  Shimmied up like a damn monkey up a tree.  With a head shake of disbelief, Jack looked down at Jacob.  "Can you do that?  Or do you want him to pull you up?"

With a wry grin, Jacob said, "I may have a Goa'uld in me, but I'm still an old man.  He can pull me up."

Jack reached down a hand and helped him to his feet.  "After you," he said, indicating the rope, after first tying a loop in the bottom so Jacob could put his foot in it.  It would be easier than just holding on with hands.

Daniel called down.  "I'll pull you up slowly, just sort of rappel up."

Jacob exchanged a look with Jack.  "Rappel up?"

"Just go with it," Jack advised.  He could see Teal'c a little to the side and behind Daniel as they started to pull.  It was like one of those cartoon things where an anvil was going down and Wily Coyote was going up.  Fast.  As Jacob smacked into the side, Daniel yelled out, "Sorry.  Sorry."  They began pulling him up a little slower.

Jack realized Daniel really didn't know his own strength.  They'd need to work on that.  He'd let Teal'c test him out.  Daniel would probably put Jack accidentally through a wall.  The rope dropped back down.  Jack sent Carter up.  She had a better idea what to expect, and bounced against the wall with her feet as Daniel and Teal'c dragged her up.  Then it was his turn and when he reached the top, Daniel grabbed his arm and lifted him the rest of the way up.

All of SG-3 were looking at Daniel like he, well, like he wasn't human.  Not in a bad way, like burning crosses on his lawn kind of way, but in a sort of System Lord kind of way.  The bowing down, I'm not worthy kind of way.  It bothered Jack.  Something else to protect Daniel from.  There'd be at least one guy, namely Jack O'Neill with two L's, that would be giving Daniel shit on a regular basis, so he never forgot who he was.

Daniel, unfortunately, noticed it, too, and he frowned.  "Don't look at me like that.  This is all Junior, okay?  I'm just a guy with a Goa'uld in his head.  If you had a Goa'uld, you'd be just like me."

Jack doubted that.

SG-3 seemed to snap out of it, thank God, and they all high-tailed it back to the Tel'tak.  Jack ran his hand along one side of the ship.  "Was it totaled or can you fix it?"

"With some help, I might be able to get it going again," Jacob answered.

Jack gestured at Carter and Teal'c.  "There's your help."

The three of them went in the ship without further ado, and Jack sat down in the shade with Daniel.  SG-3 hovered nearby, keeping an eye out for any danger.  "Junior know how to work one of these things?" Jack asked.

Daniel paused and then nodded.  "Yeah, he does."  He grinned at Jack.  "It's amazing what he knows," he said in admiration.

"I'll bet he says the same thing about you," Jack teased.  Daniel gave him his shy smile, the one Jack liked so much.  He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the ship.  "Can you help them?"

Shaking his head, Daniel said, "I'd just be in the way.  The control room's not that big.  Between the three of them they should have it covered."

Major Waite sat down by Daniel.  "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Daniel said.

"What else can you do, I mean, with Junior?  Do you know?"

Daniel thought for a second.  "I don't personally know, but we've seen how much damage a Goa'uld can take and still get up and walk away.  We've seen them get shot…"

"Several times," Jack agreed with a frown.  "And just when you're sure they're dead, they're getting up and shooting at you."

Daniel glanced at his hand still covered by the ribbon device.  "I can use this stuff."  He nodded at the ship, "I know how to fly that.  I could already speak Goa'uld but now I know it fluently, as well as Ancient, and a few other languages, like Unas."  His eyebrows communicated his excitement.  "Jack!  I forgot.  The queen.  It's Nut."

Jack stared at Daniel.  "What?

"On Kuokoa."

"On what?"  Jack really wished Daniel would speak English.

"That's the name of Chaka's planet."

"It's named after a liqueur?"

"Not Kahlua, Jack, Kuokoa."

"Whatever.  What about it?"

"The queen, the queen Goa'uld.  Her name is Nut."

"Nut, like in cashew nut?"  Jack snorted.  "Who comes up with these names?"

Daniel shot Jack a disgusted glance.  "Jack.  This is important.  She's known as the creator goddess, who with the sun god, gives birth to the other deities of the pantheon.  Half the Goa'uld we've met come from her line."

Jack got the last part of Daniel's lecture.  "What the hell is she doing on…" he waved his hand around, "…Cocoa land?"

"Kuokoa," Daniel said patiently.

"Whatever," Jack said impatiently.

"I don't know.  One of the Goa'uld told me when I was there earlier.  He took one of the Unas as a host."

Jack winced.  "This is good news?"  It didn't sound like good news to him.  Unas Goa'uld were bad news as far as he was concerned.

Daniel's eyes glowed.  "Do not worry, Jack," Junior said.  "Daikoku recognizes Daniel as his System Lord.  He will be a strong ally."

"Die what?"  Jack snatched his cap off his head.  "Do me a favor?  Could you ask Daniel to name a couple of these guys Tom or Jerry or something easy?"  He flapped his cap at Junior in warning, "But no fruits or vegetables or other foods like Nut."  He shook his head.  "Sheesh."

The eyes lit up with amusement.  "Tom and Jerry?  Daniel does not recall these names from any Dr. Seuss books."

Jack shook his head at the serious gap in his best friend's repository of essential knowledge.  "He doesn't know who Tom and Jerry are?"  He glanced at Waite.  "Tell me you know who they are."

"Sure," Waite said easily.  "That cat and mouse team."  He looked curiously at Daniel.  "So, you're Junior?"

"I am.  You are Major Brian Waite?"

Waite looked surprised.  "Yeah.  How do you know that?"  

"I have access to Daniel Jackson's memories, just as he has access to mine."

Costello moved into the shade with them.  "So you just sort of live in there with him?"

"I do.  We are two separate beings." He smiled a smile that looked odd on Daniel's face.  It wasn't one of Daniel's smiles.  "Often with two separate opinions."

"Who wins if you both want to do something different?"

Junior looked focused for a few seconds.

Jack explained.  "He's checking in with Daniel when he does that, or vice-versa."

"Daniel says it's a…" another pause, "a toss up."  He looked at Jack.  "I do not understand this reference."

Jack reached into his pocket, pulled out a coin and showed it to Junior.  "This is a quarter, a piece of money."

Junior nodded.

Holding it up, he showed Junior one side.  "Heads."  He flipped it over.  "Tails."  He shrugged, "Don't ask me where the tails came from."

"Tail feathers of the eagle," Costello offered.

Jack could buy that.  "Anyway, you call it."  He nodded at Costello. 

"Heads," Costello said.

"You toss it," Jack said, putting words into action, flipping the coin in the air.  He caught it and slapped it on his forearm.  "Tails."  He smirked at Costello.  "You lose."

Another flash of amusement in Daniel's glowing eyes.  "I understand."  He looked at Costello.  "Is this answer sufficient for you?"

Costello shook his head.  "No.  I mean, what happens when you really disagree?  Like he says go left and you say go right."

"I will do as Daniel Jackson says, of course," Junior answered.

Jack snorted.  "Yeah, unless you think Daniel's in danger."

"I will not allow him to come to harm," Junior said sternly.

"So," Jack said to Costello, "he pretty much does what Daniel wants unless the left turn Daniel wants to make is gonna get him in trouble."  He put his hat back on, then glared at Junior. "Or when you went and named him System Lord without asking him first.  Or when you were encouraging him to jump into a hole with stakes at the bottom.  And which one of you thought it was a good idea to step in front of a bunch of Jaffa who were all firing their staff weapons?  Hmm?"

Junior looked affronted.  "Daniel and I agreed on that course of action.  Two of your men were already wounded.  We knew we could help."

Jack tugged on his hair.  "The hair is already gray because of Daniel.  I'd just as soon it not fall out over the two of you."

"Jack, have I truly put Daniel in harm's way?" Junior asked anxiously.  "You said you would tell me.  Is this your way of doing so?"

Jack blew out a breath.  "No.  Yes.  No.  See, the problem here, Junior, well, you said it yourself.  He does need a keeper.  He'll throw his life away for anyone.  He stepped in front of a staff blast for me when he barely knew me.  I was ten times the hardass then than I am now, and I sure as hell wasn't worth anyone dying over, especially him.  But he did it.  And he was dead.  Checked out.  Kaput.  If Ra hadn't decided to slap him in a sarcophagus, you'd be sushi."

Junior looked shocked.

"He doesn't think," Jack said.  "He just acts.  Like everyone is more important than he is.  Like everyone is worth dying for.  You need to understand that."

"I do.  It is why I chose him to lead us.  Daniel holds no one beneath him.  He sees everyone as his equal.  It is why he can bring peace.  I have seen the history of your planet through Daniel's eyes.  Even without the Goa'uld as oppressors, your people are slowly destroying each other out of fear and intolerance.  This is not Daniel's way.  He tries to love all."

Jack rubbed his eyes.  "Yeah, I know."  He gave Junior a fierce look.  "But, if he dies, it's over.  I'd rather have a live Daniel, than a Daniel who's a martyr to the cause, dying to save some pissant's life.  If you're so sure Daniel's the one who needs to be at the head of your parade, he needs to be alive to do it."  He tapped his chest.  "I want him alive."  He glared at Daniel.  "You hear me, Dr. Jackson?  I want you alive."

The glow faded from Daniel's eyes, and Daniel nodded his head.  "I hear you, Jack."

"Good."

"Jaffa at twelve o'clock," Sandler called.  "Six of them."

"Shit."  Jack stood up, brushing himself off.  He slapped the side of the ship.  "We've got company.  I don't suppose you guys are done?"

Carter poked her head out the door.  "Almost.  Can you buy us a few minutes?"

"Yes," Daniel said, stripping out of his fatigue overshirt, down to his T-shirt.  "Can you do without Teal'c?"

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"I can pretend to be a Goa'uld, Jack.  I can pretend this is my ship, and Teal'c is my Jaffa, and I can send these guys back to get me a mechanic or something."

"And if they don't buy it?"

"Then you shoot them," Daniel said.  

Jack could live with that.  Teal'c appeared.  "You require my presence, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel smiled at him.  "Want to pretend you're my First Prime?"

"I believe I can pretend this with ease."

Jack hustled SG-3 into position behind the ship and just inside the door.  He stood to the left of the door, peeking out.  

Daniel stood in front of the ship, hands on his hips, Teal'c by his side, staff weapon at the ready.  Daniel's eyes glowed. 

The sight of a Goa'uld took the Jaffa completely by surprise.  "My Lord," one of them stuttered out.  He looked around at his fellow Jaffa, probably hoping one of them would say or do something useful.  Jack shook his head.  He loved stupid Jaffa.

"You have taken entirely too long," Junior snapped in an officious tone.  "My ship crashed hours ago.  Why has no one attended to my needs?"

They stared at him.

Teal'c charged his weapon.  "You will answer."

One of them went down on one knee.  "Lord Baal did not advise us of your arrival."  Then, he added nervously, "Some Jaffa were sent out earlier when this ship was first sighted.  It was thought to be an enemy vessel."

Junior looked around.  "Do you see any Jaffa?" he asked disdainfully.  "I require food and drink and someone to fix my ship."

Looking like he fully expected to be killed, the Jaffa said, "Our Lord Baal has requested that anyone we found with the Tel'tak be brought before him."

Daniel's ribbon device turned on with a hum.

All six Jaffa took a step back.

Teal'c swung his staff weapon until it was aimed at the Jaffa.

The Jaffa looked like they wanted to break for cover.

Jack was enjoying himself immensely.  Oh, yeah, Daniel and Junior were definitely going to come in handy.

"Tell Baal," Junior said scathingly, "that we find his hospitality lacking.  I may consider seeing him once my ship has been repaired."

Jack almost could have felt sorry for the Jaffa, stuck between Baal and another Goa'uld who just happened to have a itchy trigger finger and a First Prime who looked as mean as Teal'c did.  It would certainly make his day suck.  But he just couldn't find it in his heart to actually feel sorry for them.

Teal'c took a step toward them.  "You will leave now."

They hesitated a second too long.  Teal'c shot a staff blast into the ground before them.  That got them moving and they began marching off.  Whether they were actually going to get Daniel his food and water and a mechanic, or bring another platoon of Jaffa was another question.  

One of the Jaffa seemed to lag behind, then stopped, and turned toward Daniel, looking very bewildered.  Fortunately, the other five didn't seem to be aware they'd lost someone.

Jack had noticed that about the Jaffa.  In general, once they had a plan, they sort of stuck with it, eyes dead ahead.  He watched as Daniel took back control of his body, shutting off the ribbon device.  Teal'c, on the other hand, had his staff weapon aimed at the lone Jaffa.  "Why do you remain?" he demanded.

The Jaffa put his hand over his abdomen.  Okay, Jack thought, that answers that question.  The little buggers were going to sense Daniel.  Jack would need to keep that in mind.

Daniel took a step toward the Jaffa, but Teal'c slammed his arm out across his chest, halting him.  

Junior took control again.  "Come here."

Teal'c snapped out.  "Drop your weapon before you advance."

The staff weapon dropped to the ground.  The Jaffa walked forward until he stood a few feet in front of Daniel.

Daniel spoke to the Jaffa, "I need to see your symbiote."

The Jaffa took a step back, wavering, no matter what his symbiote was urging him to do.

"I promise I'll give it back," Daniel assured him earnestly.  "You stayed because of it, right?"

A hesitant nod.

"Please," Daniel asked.  "I know you don't think so, but you're among friends."

Jack snorted, thinking that was a bit premature. 

Teal'c stalked up to the Jaffa, held his hand out.  "Hand me your symbiote."

Daniel walked to Teal'c and put his hand on his arm.  "Teal'c."

Teal'c looked at Daniel, then back at the Jaffa.  "I will return it."  He put a hand over his abdomen.  "I carry four within me."

The Jaffa's eyebrows went up.  "Four?"  He considered Daniel for a moment, then Teal'c, noticed the tattoo, tried to place it.  Then he pushed his uniform out of the way, reached within his pouch, and withdrew his symbiote.  It looked mature to Jack's eyes.

Daniel stepped closer, keeping Teal'c from taking it.  It let out a squeak and Daniel smiled.  "Junior says it's one of ours."  He gestured for the Jaffa to return it.  "Come with us."

The eyebrows went up again.

"You stand before the System Lord of the Tau'ri," Teal'c informed him.  "We fight against the Goa'uld."

The Jaffa's eyes flickered to Daniel in confusion.

Daniel smiled at him.  "Yes, obviously I have a Goa'uld within me, but it's a different kind of Goa'uld, similar to the one you carry.  They have no hatred; they aren't driven by the need for power like the Goa'uld you're used to."

Jack decided to make an appearance.  He stepped outside the ship.  "Hey," he said with a wave of his rifle.  He saw the Jaffa's eyes go to his patch, then to Teal'c's forehead.  Jack approved.  This one was smart.  "Here's the deal."  He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway behind him.  

"I'd like to hear this, too, Jack.  I'm a little confused about what's going on," Jacob said.

"You have a Goa'uld, too," the Jaffa said.

"Yes," Jacob said proudly.  "I'm Tok'ra."

"This is your ship?"

"It is."

Jack waited for more questions, but there were none.  "Okay, like I said, here's the deal.  That symbiote you carry was gonna be Baal's lunch one of these days."

The Jaffa looked disturbed.  "I carry a defective symbiote?"

Daniel shook his head.  "We like to look at it the other way around.  They're defective.  Baal's defective.  Your symbiote is exactly what he should be."

"So, you've got some choices to make.  Either way the symbiote goes with us.  He can go inside of you, or he goes inside of Teal'c, and you're sort of out of luck."

"Jack," Daniel snapped.  "We won't be killing anyone.  We'll take him back to Chulak either way."

"And if I wish to remain here, serving Lord Baal?" the Jaffa asked coolly.

"Do you?" Daniel asked, getting a little too close for Jack's comfort.  Teal'c apparently agreed, because he moved to stand next to Daniel, keeping a close eye on the Jaffa.  "Do you want to serve a creature like that?" Daniel continued.  "Someone who enslaves your people, forces you to live a life of brutality, someone who would destroy you on a whim, who has no regard for the sanctity of life?  Is that what you wish to serve?"

The Jaffa stared at Daniel, then at Teal'c.  "You once served Apophis.  Have you renounced him?" he asked Teal'c.

"I have," Teal'c assured him.  "I serve a new System Lord now."

Daniel put his hand back on Teal'c's arm.  "There are hundreds of Jaffa carrying these Goa'uld."

Jacob glared at Jack.  "You have hundreds of Tok'ra symbiotes willing to fight against the Goa'uld and you didn't tell us?" 

Jack put up his hand.  "They're not Tok'ra.  They're something completely different.  And we tried to tell you, that's why we're here.  When we called to get in touch, your colleagues, who apparently didn't seem to have time to rescue you, told us you were missing."

"Hundreds, Jack?" Jacob said, stung by the apparent betrayal.

"This just happened," Jack defended himself, completely ignoring the fact that it had been his vote never to tell the Tok'ra.  And in a perfect world, he still wouldn't tell them.  But the cat was out of the bag now.  He scowled at Jacob.  "Besides, isn't it hosts you need?"

"We need both."

Waite came from around the ship.  "I think the Jaffa just realized they lost one of their chicks.  They're on their way back."

"Crap," Jack said.  He glanced at Jacob.  "Tell me the ship is working."

"It's working."

"Let's go, people," he commanded.

The rest of SG-3 came out from around the ship, rifles aimed at the soon to be arriving Jaffa.  Jack aimed his rifle at the lone Jaffa.  "Time to make up your mind."  

Daniel moved to stand in front of the Jaffa and Jack almost shot him on purpose.  "Daniel," he hissed, furious.

"We're not killing him, Jack," Daniel said, protecting the Jaffa like some goddamn avenging angel.

"He's the enemy, Daniel.  Ten minutes ago he'd have put a staff blast through your chest."

"He is not the enemy.  Apophis is the enemy, and Baal, and Ra, and Chronos, and all the other Goa'uld we've met.  They are the enemy.  He…" Daniel said pointing over his shoulder, "is a Jaffa warrior."

Jack could see how those words affected the Jaffa.  He stood up a little straighter.  Jack appealed to Teal'c.  "Teal'c?"

"We must leave, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel wasn't done yelling at Jack.  "What would have happened to us if you'd shot Teal'c, just because he was Jaffa?  Where would we be now?"

"I will go with you," the Jaffa said.

"Then move your ass."  Jack began ordering people into the ship.  "Now, go, now."  The other Jaffa were almost within firing distance.  Shots were suddenly strafing the ground and Jack looked up.  "Death gliders," he shouted, practically pushing Costello in the ship.  "Go, Jacob.  Fly this thing."

"We don't have shields, Jack," Jacob cautioned.

"Great," Jack said sarcastically.  "Now you tell me."  The door slid shut behind him.  Teal'c moved to the cockpit to assist Jacob in piloting the Tel'tak.  

"What happened to the Jaffa at the Stargate?" the Jaffa asked.

"Dead," Jack said.

He stared at Jack, then at Daniel.  "Were they your enemy?"

"Daniel didn't want them killed, either," Jack defended his friend, willing to take the heat.  "That was my call."

The ship lifted off, listed to the side, dumping them all sideways, then righted itself and took off.  Teal'c was manning the weapons, attempting to shoot the gliders chasing them.  He took one down, but the other one evaded him, shooting at their ship.  

The blasts rocked it, tossing everyone around again.  A console near Daniel shorted out, sparks flying.  The Jaffa pulled Daniel away before Jack could get to him.  Jack wasn't sure whether to thank him or shoot him.

He heard a shout of victory from Jacob.  "Good shot, Teal'c."  Jack felt the ship accelerate, and in seconds they were out of the atmosphere.  Jack peered out the back porthole, looking for other unwanted guests.  "Looks like we only rated two gliders.  I think we're clear."

Jacob nodded.  "It will take several hours to get to the nearest planet with a Stargate.  Might as well make yourself comfortable."

Jack looked around at the stripped down ship.  "Right."  He glanced around.  "Everyone okay?"

He got a bunch of nods.  

"How about you?" Daniel asked him.  "Are you okay?"

"Seeing as I only wanted to kill you about three times on this mission, I'm doing great."

Daniel gave him a rueful smile.  "Three's not so bad."

Jack rolled his eyes.  "What's your name?" he asked the Jaffa.

"Barak."

Jack just nodded at him, not sure at all what the hell to do with him.  Too many allies all of a sudden.  They were coming out of the damn woodwork, and he had no idea who he could trust or not.

Jacob joined them in the back.  "Teal'c's flying.  I have some questions."

"Yeah, I'll bet you do," Jack said.  He was ready to get this over with.

Jacob sat down across from Daniel.  "System Lord?"

Daniel reddened.  "That was Junior's idea.  He says the friendly Goa'uld need a champion, and he chose me."

Jack sat down, on the other side of Jacob.  Barak was sitting on Daniel's left, Carter on his right.  The five of them made up a lopsided circle.  SG-3 were situated around the rest of the area.  

"Friendly Goa'uld?" Jacob inquired.

Daniel nodded.  Then he got up.  "I'll be right back."  He moved up to Teal'c, there was some shifting around, and then Daniel came back with a symbiote.  Jack had to force himself to stay sitting so close to it, despite the little love-in they'd had yesterday.  

"This is Chang Hs'ien," Daniel said proudly, like he was displaying his new baby boy.

Jacob's eyebrows went up.  "That doesn't sound like a Goa'uld name."

"It isn't.  They've renounced their Goa'uld family lineage, and they asked me to name them.  I've given them all names of tutelary…guardian and protector gods.  Chang Hs'ien is a Chinese guardian god of children."

Chang Hs'ien wrapped himself around Daniel's forearm, head resting on the top of his hand, looking like a piece of macabre jewelry.  

"How can you tell he's different?" Jacob asked.

"You can't tell?" Daniel asked, surprised.  He held him out closer to Jacob.  "You can't tell the difference between him and an unfriendly Goa'uld?"

Jacob shook his head no.

If Jack hadn't been sitting down, he'd have gotten on his knees in thanks.  The Tok'ra Goa'uld couldn't tell the difference.  He had a hard time keeping the exhilaration off his face.  They couldn't tell.  Only Daniel could tell.  Only Daniel's Goa'uld could tell.  The Tok'ra couldn't start snuffling their own truffles.  For the first time since he'd started dealing with the Tok'ra, Jack felt like they were the ones with the power.  It felt really, really good.  

Daniel couldn't seem to believe it.  "You really can't tell?"  When Jacob shook his head again, Daniel got up and moved back to Teal'c.  This time he came back with a younger symbiote.  "This is Asklepios."  He offered him to Jacob.  "Can you tell with him?"

Clearly perplexed, Jacob shook his head no once again.  

"Ask Selmak if he can tell."

Jacob shut his eyes, lowered his head, and Selmak was there.  "I cannot tell the difference.  What is it you sense?"

Daniel stroked the larva down its side.  This one didn't freak Jack out quite so much because he could tell it was nowhere near mature.  He put out a finger and touched it, basking in Daniel's happy smile.  The guy was way too easy to please.  Jack touched it again, but decided that was enough.

"I can tell that they're not evil.  They want to be, well, companions, I guess.  They won't take a host against their will."  He stroked the larva again.  "I better put him back."  He got up and, this time, replaced it in the pouch himself, with a very loving smile at Teal'c.

Jacob, back in control, didn't miss it.  Neither did Barak.  Daniel sat back down, turning to Barak.  "May I see yours again?"  

Barak nodded and worked the symbiote out.  Jack did flinch away this time.  "Gah, Jesus, Daniel.  He looks like he's ready for a host."  It was all Jack could do not to cover the back of his neck.

Daniel inspected the symbiote.  "He's close.  A couple of days at most."  His eyes caught Sam's and then he looked immediately guilty.  "Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to look at you.  I mean, I like to look at you, but…"

She put him out of her misery.  "It's all right, Daniel.  I know you're waiting for me to make up my mind."

"Make up your mind about what, Sam?" Jacob asked, sounding very much like a worried father should.

"Becoming a host to one of Daniel's Goa'uld.  That's why I got in touch with you, I wanted to talk to you about it.  About being a host."

"I didn't think you wanted to leave Earth," Jacob said.  "I thought you liked your job at the SGC."

"I do," Carter said, a little confused.  "I'm not sure I follow."

"Joining us," Jacob said, as if there wasn't even anything to talk about.  He glanced at Daniel.  "When are you coming?"  He grinned at him.  "Feels like we won the lottery with you, Daniel."  He patted his daughter's knee.  "Same with you."  Jacob shook his head at Jack.  "Never thought you'd let these two go, Jack."

Jack was momentarily speechless.  

Daniel started without him.  "Jacob, I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to.  You're Tok'ra now.""No, I'm not.  I'm Daniel Jackson, part of SG-1, and happy to be living on Earth.  Junior is happy living wherever I am."

Jacob looked at him like he'd lost his mind.  "Do you really think you can live on Earth?  They'll keep you locked up.  Treat you like an alien.  Is that what you want?"

That got Jack's power of speech back.  "Daniel's not going anywhere, Jacob, and that goes as high as the President of the United States.  In a few days we have people coming from all over the world to learn about these Goa'uld and to start finding volunteers to be hosts.  You heard Junior.  Daniel's the System Lord of the Tau'ri-Goa'uld.  He's not Tok'ra."

Jacob turned frustrated eyes to Jack.  "You know what we're up against.  We need people like Daniel.  We need any human who's willing to be a host."

"And you know what we're up against," Jack argued right back.  "We've had a few incidents with the Goa'uld, in case you've forgotten.  We need all the help we can get.  And now we've got it."

"Jacob," Daniel said.  "Any of our people who become hosts can join you if they want.  You can meet with them on a regular basis." 

"Yeah," Jack said.  "There's gotta be a few who'll go in for all that cloak and dagger stuff."  Of course, he wasn't betting on it.  None of the Goa'uld seemed to want to be more than ten feet from Daniel.

Daniel stroked the alarmingly mature fins.  "He's a beauty."

Jack thought Daniel was insane.

Daniel stroked the symbiote again.  He brought the damn thing up until he was nose-to-nose with it, assuming the damn things had noses.  "He's very glad he didn't get eaten, but he is a little nervous about needing a host soon."  Daniel sighed.  "I wish we had some ready."

"I'll take one," Costello said.

Daniel stared at him.  "What?  You would?"

"Hell, yeah.  To be able to do what you do?  SG-3 does search and rescue.  If I had your strength, and I could get me some of those gadgets, I'd be a thousand times better at what I do.  You fucking healed me, Daniel.  I'd be dead right now."

"Well," Daniel demurred, "Junior actually healed you."

"Yeah, I get that.  And I see how you talk to each other and respect each other, and I saw Junior get totally reamed out by the colonel and he just took it.  So, if it's okay with you, I'd be his host."

Everyone was now staring at Costello.  But Daniel was smiling.  "That would be, that would be great.  But we need to check with General Hammond."

"Hammond's just gonna ask you, Daniel," Jack argued.

"Maybe, but he's the one who'll have to answer to the President."  He turned to Barak.  "Are you all right?  Do you need him back?"

"I am fine for the moment," Barak reassured him.

"I'll get you another symbiote," Daniel assured him.  "I can get you one tomorrow, and if he needs a host before then, Teal'c could share one of his with you."

Barak nodded gravely at him.  "My symbiote is yours to do with as you wish."

Daniel smiled at him, with the usual confused look he got when someone honored him.

It made Jack want to hug him.  Instead, he bit his lip for a minute, thinking.  "Daniel.  Hammond and I were talking earlier, and essentially, with Junior in your head, and him proclaiming you as System Lord, and you going along with it, however reluctantly," he added when Daniel looked like he was going to argue.

"Go on," Daniel said, absentmindedly stroking the symbiote.

Jack could hear it thrumming from where he was sitting.  "Anyway, Hammond was thinking that, in a way, you're sort of a sovereign nation.  As much as I hate saying this to you, although I don't know how you could be any worse, you sort of get to do what you want to do, at least as far as Earth laws go.  You want Costello to be a host, and he's willing, I doubt anyone's gonna argue with you."

Daniel's eyes were very wide, his eyebrows dancing.  He glanced at Costello.  "You really want this?" 

"In a friggin' heartbeat.  I keep thinking about all the missions I've been on, and how much easier it would have been if I'd had a Junior of my own.  How many people I, maybe, could have saved."  A shadow crossed his eyes.  "And that thing you did, pretending to be a Goa'uld, was pretty slick."

"Yeah," Jack said darkly.  "Junior seemed to take to that role in a big way."

Daniel grinned.  "It wasn't Junior.  I mean, he was doing the eyes and the voice thing, but I fed him the lines.  It's not like I haven't been around enough Goa'uld to know how they act."

That actually made Jack feel better.  "You did a good job."

He got a pleased smile out of Daniel.

Jacob had been following their conversation.  "I still think you're making a mistake, Daniel.  I think you'll end up regretting staying on Earth."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't agree," Daniel said politely.

"The Tok'ra won't leave it at that.  They'll want you with them.  Even more than I do.  At least I can understand why you'd want to stay on Earth.  There are things I miss."  He smiled at Sam, reached for her hand and squeezed it.  "But like calls to like," he said to Daniel.  "You're not like these people anymore, no matter how much you want to be."

Jack slowly counted to ten, stewing.

"Dad, I think you're wrong," Carter offered, allowing Jack a little more time to keep counting.  Ten wasn't working.  "Daniel is still Daniel; he's just a little more, now.  We want him to stay."

"And," Jack added, not anywhere near as nicely, "we're keeping him.  So, tell the Tok'ra to keep their cotton pickin' hands off of him."

"Jack," Daniel said, warning him off.  "Jacob," he said with more patience than Jack could even begin to think about mustering up, "I'm not Tok'ra.  I can't be.  I have no wish to be.  I want us to be allies.  Goa'uld working together for peace.  But I will not come with you.  You won't change my mind."

Jacob lowered his head and when he raised it again, Selmak spoke.  "You belong with us.  Your Goa'uld belongs with us."

Daniel's eyes glowed as well, and Junior answered Selmak.  "I belong with Daniel Jackson."

"You disappoint me.  You disappoint your people."

"Hey," Jack snapped.  "Leave Junior alone."

Junior shot him an appreciative look, but his face was stern when he turned back to Selmak.  "It is not your place to judge me."

"Why would you stay to fight with these people?  They have no discipline.  They risk much for too little.  They champion fruitless causes."

"And we whump Goa'uld ass, thank you very much," Jack sniped.  "And save yours on a regular basis, like right now, in case it's skipped your mind."

Selmak ignored him.  "This war cannot be won without sacrifice.  You must not think of yourself.  You must put aside your desires and become one of us."

"No." Junior said.  "I fight with the Tau'ri.  I fight with the people of Chulak.  I fight with the Unas.  I follow Daniel Jackson."

Jack felt like cheering him, even with the Unas bit. 

Daniel took control.  "I know you think you're right, Selmak, but all you're doing is showing your intolerance.  We are all fighting this war.  We are all looking for peace.  Your way is only one way.  And it is not mine.  I will not join the Tok'ra.  I'm sorry." 

Selmak looked very disapproving but he lowered his head and allowed Jacob to speak.  He looked a little embarrassed.  

"Make sure Selmak feels free to tell us what he really thinks about us," Jack griped.  "I'd hate for him to hold back on our account."

"He has strong feelings about it."

"Yeah, no shit."

"I agree with him."

"Too bad," Jack said.

"Per'sus will want to speak with Daniel."

"He can get in line."

Daniel smiled sadly at Jacob.  "I won't change my mind.  And I'd like to stop talking about this now."

Jacob nodded reluctantly.

Daniel turned to Costello.  "I need you to think about it a little more, but do you want to hold him for a minute?"  He glanced at Barak.  "You still okay?"

"I am."

Daniel got up and moved to Costello.  "Feel free to say no.  I don't want to make you do anything you don't want."

Costello seemed remarkably comfortable with the whole thing.  He reached for the symbiote and took him from Daniel.

"You married?" Jack asked Costello.

"No."

"You know you'll be stuck on base until they figure out what to do with you?"

"Yeah.  That's okay."  He looked at the symbiote, watching as it coiled around his wrist.  "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one," Daniel said.  "Well, he does, but he's renounced it.  He says he'll let you name him if you want."

"Really?" Costello asked, with a grin.

Daniel grinned back, clearly delighted at this unexpected positive reaction to one of his babies.

"Can you talk to all of them?" Carter asked.

Daniel shook his head.  "Just the more mature ones.  The younger ones mostly just emote."

Jack snorted.  Emote.  Oy.

Costello stared at the symbiote, and the symbiote stared back.  "You got any suggestions, Daniel?"

"How about John?" Jack suggested.  "Or Mac, or something with one syllable?"

Costello flipped him a grin but turned to Daniel.  "Is there a god who looks after soldiers?"

"There is," Daniel said, after a few moments thought.  "Mithras.  He was known as the soldier's god.  He emphasized truth, honor, courage, and discipline.  He had a huge following in Asia and Europe."

Costello nodded.  "I like that.  Does he like that?" He held up the symbiote.

Daniel smiled.  "He likes it very much."

"All right, then.  Mithras it is."

Waite moved near Costello.  "You sure about this?"

"Real sure," he answered his commanding officer.  "What's not to be sure about?"  He lifted up Mithras.  "Me and him, we can help keep people alive."

Waite considered him for a moment, then reached out cautiously.  "Can I touch him?"

"Sure," Costello said.  He glanced at Daniel.  "Right?  I mean, it's all right to touch him?"

"It is, but only for a few seconds.  I need to give him back to Barak.  Mithras' skin is drying, and Barak's been more than patient."

Waite touched it gingerly, quickly pulling back.  "He's softer than I thought he'd be."

Costello handed him back to Daniel with some reluctance.  Daniel smiled at him.  "You'll get him back.  You'll be great friends.  He's very excited you've chosen him."  He handed it back to Barak.  "Thank you."

Barak slipped him into his pouch, looking distinctly relieved.

"I'm sorry I kept him so long," Daniel apologized.

"I am fine," Barak assured him.

Jeez, Jack thought, this one was even less of a talker than Teal'c.

"Where do you want to go?" Daniel asked, addressing Barak.  "Do you want to go to Chulak?  You need to stay with us until we get you a new symbiote and so Mithras can join with Paul, but after that you can decide what you want to do."

"I will think on it."

"Okay."  Daniel slipped off the ribbon device, handed it to Carter who eagerly reached up for it, and sat down near Costello.

Barak stood.  "I would speak to Teal'c."

Daniel nodded agreeably.  "Okay."  He frowned.  "You know you don't actually have to ask me for permission or anything.  You can talk to anyone you want."

He got a brief head bow in response, and Barak moved into the control room and sat by Teal'c, in Jacob's spot.  They started a quiet conversation.  Jack wished he was a little closer so he could hear what they were saying.  He consoled himself with the thought that Teal'c would tell Daniel, and then Jack would get it out of him.  It was nice to be connected.  Yeah, Jack and the System Lord, best friends.  His life was too fucking weird.  

Glancing around, he stretched.  Daniel was now blabbing with all of SG-3, Teal'c and Barak were gossiping a la Chulak, Carter was playing with the ribbon device, and Jack was tired.  "I'm taking a nap."

Jacob caught his attention.  "Jack, we need to talk."

"Actually we don't.  We're done talking, at least if it's about Daniel.  If he goes nuts and decides to join the Tok'ra, I won't get in his way, but as long as he wants to stay on Earth and be a part of SG-1, that's where he's staying."  He gestured toward Carter.  "He's all yours, Carter.  I'm taking a nap."  He grabbed the fatigue shirt Daniel hadn't put back on, found himself a corner a little closer to the front in hopes of doing some eavesdropping, wadded the shirt up into something vaguely resembling a pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

In time, Jacob relieved Teal'c, and Teal'c moved back into the cabin to be near Daniel.  Barak followed him.  Sam took the opportunity to speak with her dad, slipping into the empty chair next to him.  He gave her a tight smile.  "You really thinking about doing this, kid?"

She nodded.  "I'm thinking about it."

"You're making a mistake."

"To be a host?" she clarified.  "Are you sorry you became one?"  This was what Sam had wanted to talk to her dad about.  Did he have any regrets?

"No.  No, I'm not sorry.  The things I've been able to do…" 

She waited for him to finish but he appeared to be done.  "So you'd do it again?"

He glanced at her.  "Selmak's amazing.  I'd agree to host him in a New York minute.  But, Sam, if you take one of these symbiotes of Daniel's, you won't know what you're getting.  People knew Selmak.  His former host knew him.  She knew she was passing a remarkable being to me when she died."

"Daniel is able to tell what the Goa'uld are like, Dad.  And from what he says, they all seem remarkable."

"You better hope he's right.  How do you know?  If this is as new as you say it is, how do you know he won't make a mistake?  Has anyone else taken one of these Goa'uld as a host?"

Sam shook her head.  "No, not yet."  Her dad might have a point, actually a really good one, but she trusted Daniel.  

"And even if he is able to find you one of these friendly Goa'uld," he argued, "who are you going to work with to fight the Goa'uld?  Daniel?  Junior may call him a System Lord, but it's nothing but an honorific.  What does Daniel know about fighting a war?"

"Dad, you like Daniel.  What's this about?"

"I do like Daniel.  A hell of a lot.  But that doesn't mean he should be leading a battalion of Goa'uld soldiers.  It's why he and you should work with us.  Fight with us."

Sam shook her head.  She couldn't deny the Tok'ra were fighting a worthwhile battle but it wasn't for her.  She had a team.  She didn't need to go somewhere else to fight this battle.  "I don't understand.  You make it sound like we sit around all day doing nothing.  We've been out there fighting, too.  Making allies, destroying the Goa'uld."  She didn't add that most of the allies they'd won had been because of Daniel.  That the last time they'd been taken prisoner by a Goa'uld, it had been Daniel who'd rescued them.  That they'd all just rescued her dad.  

"I'm afraid for you," he said genuinely.  "I'm afraid you'll get hurt.  You won't fit anymore, Sam."

"I will."

"You won't.  Even if it seems as if no one's changed their attitude toward Daniel, they will.  You've seen how Jack looks at the Tok'ra.  How he treats them.  You want him to look at you like that?  Because it'll happen."

Her temper flared.  "He won't.  You're not being fair to him."  Or to me, she thought.  It hurt that her father would use the colonel against her like this.  He knew what he meant to her.  "He treats the Tok'ra the way he does because of how they treat us.  I've seen the same look on your face, Dad.  They frustrate you as much as they frustrate us.  They look at us like we're an inferior race, they won't share information with us unless they choose to and, in some instances, it's put us in considerable danger."

She saw a grudging look of apology cross his face.  "All the more reason for people like you and Daniel to join us.  Infuse the Tok'ra with fresh blood; help forge a better alliance between our people.  We need you."

She felt badly that the Tok'ra were having such a hard time of it, but Sam wasn't about to take on the burden of an entire race.  "That's not my fault.  The Tok'ra could choose to change."     

Jacob rubbed a hand over his balding head and sighed.  "I just don't want you to get hurt."  He patted her hand.  "You'll always be welcome.  Just remember that." 

Sam doubted that.  Her dad would welcome her, but if she and Daniel suddenly appeared at the latest Tok'ra stronghold, they'd be viewed with suspicion.  Her dad was sometimes viewed with suspicion.  Feeling a sudden urge to be near her teammates, Sam smiled briefly at him and moved into the cabin.  Colonel O'Neill looked like he was sleeping.  Daniel and Teal'c were sitting near each other, chatting with SG-3.  Slightly removed, Barak was observing them.  

When he saw her, Major Waite stood up.  "I think I'll ask General Carter for a flying lesson."  She smiled at him, and he moved to sit next to her dad.

Sam settled down in a spot midway between the colonel and Daniel and Teal'c.  Her dad might be her blood family, but these three men were her chosen family.  She glanced at the colonel only to find him watching her.  "You know everything he said is bullshit, right?" he asked softly.

She nodded, grateful he'd heard, grateful he'd spoken.  Even if some of the things her father had said had merit, it made it easier to know that the colonel dismissed it.  "Yeah, I know," she said with a smile.

"Damn straight."  He punched his makeshift pillow, settled back down onto it and closed his eyes.  

Sam smiled down at him.  When she looked up, she found Daniel smiling at her.  Reassured, feeling grounded again, she leaned back against the bulkhead and closed her eyes.

* * *

They closed the door behind them, and Daniel leaned against Teal'c, arms wrapping around his waist.  "Has this only been one day?  I feel like I haven't been here in a year."  He yawned.

Teal'c cupped the back of his mate's neck and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  "It has indeed been a long day."  The briefing with General Hammond when they returned had made the day even longer.  But they all had two days off before their guests arrived, and Teal'c had received permission to go to the Land of Light and bring Rya'c his symbiote.

"I'm so glad to be home," Daniel said, yawning again.

Teal'c began to strip Daniel down and walk him backwards to the bed.  "You need to sleep."

Daniel let out a small whine of protest, and half-heartedly nuzzled Teal'c's neck, even as he broke out in another yawn.  "I guess I do need to sleep," he said.  "I wasn't sure if I needed to."

"You will not require as much as you once did, but it will still be necessary for you to rest."

"Hmm."  

Once Teal'c had Daniel's clothes off, he pushed him into bed, smiling at how Daniel moaned in contentment when faced with pillows and sheets.  "You must sleep, and I must kel-no-reem."

"You want me to sit with you?" Daniel asked, half asleep already.

"Sleep."

And Daniel was asleep.  Teal'c stood looking at him, then sat down and softly touched his hair, letting his fingers trail down his face, to his lips.  Teal'c had been proud of his mate today.  His actions, while occasionally foolhardy, had been ones of integrity and compassion, qualities his lover seemed to have in endless amounts.

Teal'c had listened in while Jacob and Selmak tried to convince Daniel to join them and had been hard pressed not to intervene.  But Teal'c had needed to hear the arguments to know what they might be up against, and he wanted to hear what his mate's wishes were.  He was pleased Daniel had chosen to remain with the Tau'ri.  

Tired himself and keenly feeling the pull to kel-no-reem, Teal'c began lighting candles.  Tomorrow night, or perhaps in the morning, he would make love to his mate.  Now was the time for rest.

* * *

Late the next morning, after waking up to an aroused Jaffa with sex on his mind, seeing him off to the Land of Light, having some coffee with Jack, and then speaking to Barak, Daniel went to see General Hammond.  

The general closed the file on his desk.  "Paul Costello is an exemplary officer, Dr. Jackson.  I have no objection toward you choosing him as a host.  But, I must admit I'm curious about something."

Daniel lifted his brows, encouraging the General to speak.

"What would you have done if I had objected?"

Daniel didn't even have to think for his answer.  "I'd take your concerns very seriously and probably heed your advice.  Unless I had reasons you were unaware of."

Hammond smiled kindly at Daniel with a small nod.  "I appreciate your faith in me.  I hope I don't let you down."

"I feel the same way, and I hope you'll let me know if I'm…if I start making decisions you question.  Without Jack's input over the last few days, I think I might have made some poor decisions that could have put us in jeopardy.  I'm not sure I'm the leader type."  

"I think that depends on how you define the word.  I do think you're a natural leader.  People look to you, they trust you, and they know you take their best interests to heart.  On the other hand, you're not a soldier, and there are difficult decisions that must be made on the field of war."

Daniel nodded unhappily.  "That's already becoming crystal clear to me."

"It's also why you have Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and myself to help you with that."

"Jack's been doing his best to keep me out of that part of it," Daniel said honestly.  "Not that I don't know what's going on, but I think it makes him feel better.  And me," he added.  A part of him felt badly he was hiding behind Jack, but all the same, he was beyond grateful.  

Daniel wasn't naïve; he'd killed many times during their missions to protect his team and himself.  He knew he'd kill again.  But the killing for expediency, the, well, no need to gloss it over, the murder of sentient beings to ultimately protect the lives of other sentient beings was a hard one for him.

Pragmatically, he knew Jack was right.  The young unfriendly Goa'uld did have to die; there was no mechanism to keep them safe someplace where they could do no harm.  Either they'd end up taking a host and becoming a deadly enemy, or they'd die anyway when a host was denied them.  And the Jaffa yesterday at the Gate would have called for reinforcements if they'd been left alive, and it was possible their rescue attempt would have failed because of it.  

"I know death is a necessary part of war," Daniel admitted, "but I will always be looking for another way.  I need you to know that."

"I'd expect no less from you, Dr. Jackson."  The general smiled like he approved.  "I think you provide a very necessary balance.  It's easy for a long-term soldier to lose essential pieces of himself.  You remind all of us of what it is we're fighting for."

Daniel was touched by his words.  And it made him feel better about all the arguing with Jack.  Not that Jack would see it that way.

Hammond straightened Paul Costello's file on his desk.  "I had a visit from SG-3 this morning."

"You did?"  Daniel leaned forward nervously.  "Is Paul having second thoughts?"

Hammond let out a short chuckle.  "No, not in the least.  In fact, quite the opposite.  It seems the entire team is considering becoming hosts.  They were very impressed with you and Junior yesterday."

Daniel was stunned.  "All of them?"  He blinked.  "I know Brian pretty well, but would you recommend Jeff and Eric?  They seem like good men."

"They are.  They've been Marines for a long time, and they take their duties seriously."  Hammond pursed his lips.  "And I must admit, a search and rescue team with the skills Junior gives you would aid them tremendously, and it would make me rest easier.  Needless to say," he said with a small smile, "the other three want to wait until Captain Costello gets his, and see what he thinks."

"So you'd be all right with it?"  Daniel was thrilled.  Four hosts.  Four friendly Goa'uld that wouldn't have to die.

"I would.  If they're willing.  I did speak with the President, because as Commander-in-Chief, these men fall under his jurisdiction.  He gave his approval."

Daniel wondered if it had been quite that easy.  Not that he thought badly of the President, but he sensed another agenda. Maybe he thought the members of SG-3 were expendable, so they'd be a cheap experiment to see how things went before they started putting Goa'uld in people considered more valuable.

"One of the questions SG-3 asked was who, exactly, assuming they follow through with this, they would be reporting to," Hammond said.  "I wasn't quite sure what to tell them."

Daniel wasn't quite sure, either, but he also didn't want to change things until a situation called for it.  "For right now, I think, for the most part, things should stay the way they are.  These men are used to a command structure and I don't see any need to interfere with it."

"And the Goa'uld?"

"That's the part we'll have to figure out as we go along.  I have to admit that if I felt really strongly about something, the Goa'uld would probably back me up, even if I didn't expect them to, which might place the hosts in a compromising position.  I also think the Goa'uld will make my safety their first priority.  And," he said with an apologetic wince, "I think if I told one of the Goa'uld to do something, they would."

"I agree with your assessment."

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly.  "But then again, Jack and I were disagreeing a lot yesterday about what we should do, which is pretty par for the course, and Junior listened to Jack more than he listened to me."

"I suspect it's because you are willing to listen to Jack, and because Junior knows Jack listens to you."

That was probably true.  "I don't know what to tell you.  Do I want any of these men reporting to me?  No, I'm not qualified to do that.  Will I be insistent that we, whenever possible, find that peaceful solution we spoke of earlier?  Yes.  Will it put me at odds with Jack and with military goals?  Probably," Daniel said with a small smile, "it always has."

"And," Hammond added, "as I said before, I think we're the better for it.  I realize this is a potentially explosive situation, but I've never found a reason not to have complete faith in you, Dr. Jackson, and I don't plan to start now.  For the time being, if any of the members of SG-3 choose to become hosts, I plan to team SG-1 and SG-3 for a while, so Colonel O'Neill can observe the interactions himself."

Daniel sat back, feeling relieved.  If he and Jack could work together to iron this stuff out, he'd feel better about it.  Arguing with Jack was a comfortable place for him.  Not that being uncomfortable kept him from arguing his point, but it was easier with Jack.  And Jack wasn't intimidated by Junior in the least.  In fact, Daniel thought Junior might be a little intimidated by Jack.  

< _I am not_. > Junior said indignantly.

Daniel sent him a silent laugh.  < _I didn't mean that in a bad way, dear heart.  I just meant you listen to him.  You let him tell you what to do when you need to.  I'm grateful for it_. >

"What are your plans for Barak?" Hammond said, interrupting his non-verbal conversation.  "I spoke with him briefly this morning."

"I like him," Daniel said.  And he did.  There was something decidedly non-Jaffa about him, peaceful, restful.  Daniel imagined if he hadn't been chosen to fight in a war he didn't believe in, he'd have been a teacher or a healer of some kind.  

"I like him, too."

"I had an idea.  I haven't actually asked him, but something he said made me think he'd be amenable."  When Daniel saw he had Hammond's undivided attention, he continued.  "Even if Janet is able to create a liquid environment that will support the Goa'uld, we might run into problems when the Goa'uld are nearing maturity."

"In what way?"

"Well, a prospective host might not be able to stay on base, near the tank all the time.  They might have to go off-world, or they might be called home for an emergency of some kind."

"Go ahead."

"Well, Barak seemed to really like the idea that he was carrying a Goa'uld around who had been chosen by a host, instead of the other way around.  He seems to think it quite an honor to be, well, a babysitter for lack of a more dignified word.  In this particular instance, he could go with Paul Costello anywhere he goes.  Be there whenever Mithras matures so the host is immediately available.  Of course, Barak would have to carry around a spare so he wouldn't come to any harm."

"So essentially, you're suggesting he be attached to whatever host is slated for the next Goa'uld to mature?"

"Exactly.  He'd double as incubator, babysitter, bodyguard for the host, and after he's midwifed a few joinings, an expert at the process.  I think he'd be wonderful at it. He's very…calm."

Hammond nodded.  "I agree.  You think we can trust him, then?"

"I do.  And Junior does, too, and Teal'c.  Not that any of us are infallible, and we haven't known him long, but he just feels good to us."

"Let's give it a try.  When do you think…what did you say the symbiote's name was?"

"Mithras.  He's named after an ancient Persian god of soldiers."

Hammond's smile said he liked that idea.  "Mithras.  When do you think he'll be ready?"

"Maybe today, tomorrow at the latest.  After Teal'c finishes with Rya'c, he was planning to go to Chulak to bring back a Goa'uld replacement for Barak.  I also asked him to talk to Bra'tac, to see if they could find a host, a woman or maybe a man with some disability that kept him from becoming Jaffa.  It would help if there was someone there who could identify which Goa'uld are friendly."

"Excellent idea."

"I wasn't going to let it happen until I spoke to you," Daniel said, worried despite the general's approval.  He didn't want the general to feel he was stepping on his toes.

"Daniel," Hammond said kindly, "I would appreciate you checking in with me on all activities that take place on this base, that use our resources, or that involve my personnel.  As far as I'm concerned, I trust your judgment about your activities regarding the friendly Goa'uld off-world."  He smiled.  "I'm sure Colonel O'Neill will make his feelings known if he disagrees with what you're doing."

Daniel smiled back.  "I'm sure he will."  He hesitated, hating to bring the subject up, knowing how good a friend Hammond was with Jacob Carter.  "Jacob was pretty insistent I join the Tok'ra.  I don't think he'll leave it alone."

"I don't think he will either, but I stand behind you one hundred percent.  Your place is here with us, for as long as you want it to be."

"Thank you.  I just don't want this to end up being a source of contention between the two of you."

"It will be, but we've gotten through worse.  You leave that to me for the time being."

Daniel nodded, then stood.  "Thanks again.  I can't imagine trying to do this without your support.  You and Jack."

"Well, you've got it."

With another nod, Daniel left the office.  Time to go harass Jack.  But Jack wasn't in his office.  Leaving him a note, Daniel went looking for Barak to see what he thought about Daniel's idea.

* * *

Jack stood outside Sara's front door, having a slight panic attack.  This had sounded like such a good idea when he'd talked to Daniel but now that he was here…not so much.

Then the door swung open and Sara was standing there, staring at him, purse tucked under her arm.  

"Oh," he said, "going out?"  He really needed Thor to beam him up right now.  Could he be more of an idiot?

Sara furrowed her brow.  "Just to the grocery store.  Why are you here?"

Good question.  Especially because she didn't seem to be inviting him in.  "I, um, I miss you?"

"Are you asking me that, or telling me that?" she asked impatiently.

"Okay.  I can see that maybe this isn't a good time."  Jack took a step backward.  "I'll let you go do your errands."

"Jack," she said angrily, letting out a huff of a sigh.  "Is that what you want?  For me to go?  Why the hell did you come over?"

"Can I, uh, can I come in?" Jack asked, pointing inside the house.

She thought about it for a long moment, then nodded, gesturing him in with a decided lack of graciousness.

Jack reminded himself that he hadn't expected this to be easy.  Remembered Daniel's words, Carter's words.  Groveling.  He went in the house.

She closed the door and leaned against it, not inviting him in any further than the front foyer.  "What do you want?"

Taking a furtive glance around, Jack looked for signs that someone else lived here now.  He knew her father had gone back home a year ago, so there shouldn't be much around that looked like it belonged to a man.  He didn't see anything that made him nervous.

"Jack."

"Right.  Okay.  Well, I meant what I said.  I do miss you.  And I know I owe you an apology.  A lot of them.  And, um, I, uh, I wanted to see you."  He shrugged outside, winced inside.  Not the most eloquent of speeches.

"You owe me an apology?" she snapped.  "You asshole.  You owe me an apology?  What is this?  Have you joined some twelve-step program instructing you to clear the air from past mistakes?  Why are you here?"

He searched his mind for the right words but drew a complete blank.  He'd said what he came to say.  The fact that Sara was completely unbowled over by what he'd said was screwing up the fantasy he'd had playing in his head.  Desperately he tried to think of what Daniel would tell him to say.  

And as if he was there coaching him, Jack just spit it out.  "I fucked up, Sara.  Charlie died and a part of me died, too, and I checked out.  The worst thing that can happen to someone happened to you, and I made it worse.  And I'm sorry.  More than sorry.  And no, I haven't joined a twelve-step program, and no, I'm not wanting to get laid, and no, I guess I don't really expect you to forgive me, but I miss you."  Jack blinked against the prickle of tears.  Fuck.  

Sara's eyes filled with tears which she angrily brushed away.  She looked away from him, her chin quivering, her lips tight, as she fought for control.  Then she moved into his space and slapped him across the face.  She hit him in the chest, and then her fists were flailing and she was hitting him and hitting him and then she was in his arms and crying, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could.

* * *

Janet looked up from the readings she'd just taken of the liquid in the Goa'uld tank she'd assembled with the help of Sergeant Siler.  It ran the length of one wall in the far end of the infirmary.  Janet wanted it nearby so she could keep an eye on her new charges.  

It measured eight feet long, by two feet wide, and four feet high.  It was the largest aquarium she'd been able to find without having it specially made.  All that remained was to see how the Goa'uld felt about it. 

Daniel came in, followed by Teal'c and Paul Costello, and the new Jaffa, Barak.  She liked him.  He seemed very peaceful, radiating little of the warrior aura Teal'c carried with him.  

It was still hard to believe that Daniel was a Goa'uld, even harder to believe that they'd found a race of Goa'uld who wanted to ally with humankind.  She'd seen Teal'c's new tattoo when he'd come for his physical yesterday on their return, and hearing him describe himself as Daniel's First Prime had been another shock.

She was so glad they hadn't lost Daniel.  All of SG-1 held a special place in her heart, maybe because she spent so much time piecing them together.  "Daniel," she said cheerfully, welcoming him into her domain.

He smiled at her.  "Janet.  You called?"  He looked at the tank.  "Is it ready?"

"I just need a volunteer," she said.  "Chemically, the fluid is a complete match, but…" she shrugged.  "I won't be sure until one of our new guests tells me."

"Chang Hs'ien said he'd be glad to be our guinea pig," Daniel said.  "Teal'c?  May I?"

With a nod, Teal'c revealed his pouch, and Daniel put his hand inside.

Janet watched with interest.  She'd had to put her hand in Teal'c's pouch several times and, to her shame, she'd been a little apprehensive.  But Daniel seemed to think nothing of it.  He brought out a fairly mature symbiote by Janet's calculation.

Daniel smiled at it.  "Hey," he said softly to it.  "You sure you don't mind?"  He smiled again.  "You'll tell me if it doesn't feel right?  We'll need to leave you in there for a while, but I won't go anywhere, I promise."

Apparently having reached some agreement, Daniel moved to the tank, and slipped the symbiote into the liquid, standing by nervously, one hand on the tank.

Teal'c moved behind Daniel and put his hand on his shoulder.  Daniel had told her that the two of them were lovers, more than that, warrior mates, but this was the first time she was seeing them in that light.  There were a lot of betting pools that went on here at Stargate Command, and whoever had put money on these two must have made a killing.  She never would have guessed it.  She'd have bet on Daniel and Jack first.  Or Daniel and Sam.  

Janet wondered how she'd been so blind as to miss this.  They fit together, were drawn together.  It was so easy to see it now.  She turned her attention back to the tank.  "How is he?"

"He seems to be fine."  Daniel let out a soft chuckle and turned to Janet with an apologetic smile.  "He says it's boring."

Janet laughed in return.  "Tell him I'll spruce it up for our guests.  Anything in particular he would suggest?"

Daniel listened for a few seconds.  "Rocks to sleep in, to hide in.  Plants."  He pursed his lips.  "Maybe we can harvest some from Kuokoa."  

"That is the planet from which I obtained the sample," Teal'c explained to her.    
Janet remembered it as the planet where Daniel had gotten hurt by an Unas.  That's how she remembered most of the planets, by who got hurt and how.   

Daniel let out a surprised laugh.  "He also suggests a few Goa'uld tablets for reading."  He grinned at Janet, "Not your ordinary fish."

She grinned back, inwardly amazed.  He made them seem so normal, these creatures they'd all come to fear so quickly.  And now…she turned to Paul.  "Captain, I understand you're next in line."

He nodded, his eyes drawn to the graceful loops Chang Hs'ien was performing.  "Barak has mine."  He sent a grateful smile to Barak, and Barak nodded back.

Daniel kept one eye on the tank and spoke to them both.  "Janet, I wanted your medical advice.  I know the Goa'uld will heal the wound either way, but do you think it matters if they go in through the mouth or the back of the neck?"

A grisly question but a reasonable one.  "I don't think it matters.  As you said, either way the Goa'uld will heal the wound, and immediately take away the pain.  I think…" she watched the Goa'uld as it slowly investigated all the corners of the tank, "I think if it was me, I'd choose the neck.  Throwing the gag reflex in on top of everything else seems a bit much.  I'm not sure why the Tok'ra do it that way."

"Yeah, me either," Daniel said.  He glanced at Paul, "Do you have a preference?" 

"Definitely neck."

"And," Barak said with a hand over his abdomen, "Now."

Paul's eyes grew huge.  "Now?"

Daniel looked at him anxiously.  "Are you changing your mind?"

"No.  No.  I'm just scared shitless."

"Do you want to do this here?" Daniel asked.

"I want him to do it here," Janet said firmly.  "I need to make sure they're both all right."

Chang Hs'ien was pressed up against the wall of the tank.  Daniel spoke to him.  "Yes, it's Mithras' time."  He smiled and then looked at Paul.  "He's welcoming you on behalf of Mithras who cannot speak with you yet."

Paul nodded, a little too apprehensive to pay much attention.  "I don't know what to do."

Janet was just relieved the infirmary was empty of patients.  "Why don't you sit on a gurney?"

Paul seemed glad of direction and jumped on the nearest one.  "Can I see him?"

Barak reached inside and pulled him out.  His fins were fully extended, tail whipping back and forth.  Daniel put out a hand and the tail wrapped around him.  "Are you ready?"

Barak released him into Daniel's care, and Daniel brought him over to Paul with a smile.  "He's anxious; I think he's as scared as you."

Paul reached out to stroke the fins.  "Hard to believe he'll be inside me."  He nodded firmly and closed his eyes.  "I'm ready.  Tell him to come on in."

Daniel wasted no time for which Janet was grateful; the tension in the room was already thick enough.  With a quick movement of his hand, Daniel sent Mithras on his way.  Paul let out a loud grunt of pain, and then his eyes glowed, faded, and he was staring at the four of them with incredulous eyes.  And he smiled.  "Wow."  His smile grew broader.  "Good to meet you, too."  Janet assumed that was directed at Mithras.  

He fisted his hands, jumped to his feet.  "Man, this is wild.  I feel just like myself but so much better."  He looked at Daniel.  "This is amazing."

Daniel was grinning as hard as Janet had ever seen him.  

"You want to say hi?" Paul asked, and Janet wasn't sure if he was talking to Mithras or them, but then it didn't matter because his eyes were glowing and the Goa'uld was staring at them and blinking.  Janet had the oddest sensation that he was shy.

Daniel spoke first.  "Mithras.  The joining went well?"

"Daniel Jackson," the Goa'uld said.  "It is good to see you through my host's eyes.  I thank you for my life.  And yes, the joining went well."  His eyes moved to Barak.  "You are he who carried me?"

"I am."

"I thank you."

Barak bowed gravely at him, but a corner of his mouth was curved up in a smile.  Janet bet those thanks were the first he'd ever gotten.

Daniel made the rest of the introductions.  "This is Dr. Janet Fraiser, although I'm sure you know that from Paul, and this is Teal'c."  There was a splash behind him.  "Oh, sorry, this is Chang Hs'ien."  Daniel grinned at the tank.  "Sorry.  I didn't mean to leave you out.  And Teal'c carries Asklepios and Anbay.  We haven't named Barak's new one."

Paul walked to the tank and put his hand out, much as Daniel had.  "I am pleased to meet you all."  Chang Hs'ien brushed the length of his body against the glass where his hand was.  

The glow faded from his eyes and Paul was back, grinning again.  "He's a little shy."  He glanced at Daniel.  "He's nuts about you, though.  He thinks you're the best."

Daniel looked both embarrassed and pleased.

Janet stared at them all.  "That went well."  It seemed so anticlimactic, somehow.  Not that she was complaining.  "You feel all right?" she asked Paul.

"I feel amazing."  He let out a laugh.  "Man."

Daniel was grinning again and he leaned back against Teal'c who put an arm around his chest.  "Paul, thank you.  You don't know what this means to me that you were willing to do this.  I was so worried that we'd never find that first person."

"You have got nothing to thank me for," Paul said fervently.  "This is the best fucking thing that ever happened to me."  He winced at Janet.  "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes.  "Trust me, in this place, I've heard worse."

Janet had no idea how, but somehow through invisible rays maybe, word had gotten out, and the rest of SG-3 came running into the infirmary.  "Paul?" Eric asked.

"Hell, yeah," Paul said with a grin.  "And Mithras. And this is fucking unbelievable."  He gestured at his head.  "He's so…I don't know…but he fits.  I feel like he's always been there."

"Did it hurt?" Eric asked, speaking, Janet was sure, for all of them.

"Hell, yeah, but only for a second. Then it didn't hurt at all.  Then it felt great.  I feel great."  He glanced at Janet.  "Do I need to stay here?"  Then he looked at Daniel.  "Do you need me to stay?"

Janet could hear the difference in the question.  For her, it was about him needing to stay here for observation.  For Daniel, it was about what Daniel wanted.

Daniel shook his head.  "No.  But, I still don't know who knows and who doesn't, so please don't…"

Paul grinned.  "Scare the natives?"

"Yes.  Exactly," Daniel said with a grin.

"I won't.  I'll just have some lunch, and then I think Mithras and I will spend the afternoon getting better acquainted."  He gripped Daniel's shoulder.  "Mithras thanks you again, and so do I."  With that, he and the rest of SG-3 left the infirmary.

Daniel turned and hugged Teal'c.  Teal'c ran his hand over his hair, looking over his head at Janet.  She could see Daniel's body tremble.  "Is he all right?" she asked softly.

"He is," Teal'c answered.  "He has found a safe home for one of his own.  He has been…concerned."

And Teal'c had obviously been concerned for Daniel.  She could see the relief in his eyes.  She thought of Paul and realized everything was going to change.  Humanity was going to change because of this.  Within a certain amount of time, this base would be filled with human-Goa'uld hybrids, and in time, they'd spill outside.  Right here, this very hour, she'd seen it start.

* * *

The ringing of a phone woke Jack up.  Disoriented, he realized it was his phone and he fumbled for it.  He'd fallen asleep on the couch, they both had.  Sara was still asleep, lying against his chest.  They'd both had a good cry, and it had wiped Jack out.

"Yeah?" he said softly into the phone.

" _Jack, where are you_?" Daniel asked.

"I'm at Sara's."

There was a long pause.  " _Is this a bad time?  Is everything all right_?"

"It's a little soon for a status report, but she didn't throw me out, so that's good."

" _Is she there?  I mean, listening_?"

Jack checked on Sara.  "No, she's sleeping."  He reached out and touched her hair.  He'd always liked the shade.  He could see a few strands of gray mixed in with the blond.  He'd won that contest, hands down.  But then Sara didn't have a Daniel to age her prematurely.  "What's up?"

" _It can wait_."

Jack could tell Daniel didn't want it to.  "No, come on, what happened?  Make it cryptic."  It was unlikely anyone was listening in, but you could never be too careful.

" _Paul and Mithras.  It was amazing.  He's so happy, they both are.  The rest of SG-3 want one_."

"Man, I leave for a few hours and you take over the world."  He could practically hear Daniel grinning.  "You okay?"

" _Yeah.  I just wanted you to know_."

"Sorry I wasn't there."  Actually Jack wasn't sorry.  The last thing he wanted to see was a Goa'uld burrowing his way into a human, but he'd have been there for Daniel.  

" _No, you're not.  But thanks for saying it_."

"You gonna still have time for me with all your new buddies?" Jack hadn't known he was going to say that, but now that he had, he had to admit he was a little worried about it.

There was a long pause.  " _I'm not sure which approach to take.  Should I just tell you how stupid you are, or do you actually need me to reassure you?  Because I'd be glad to do either_."

Jack smiled.  "That was good enough."  And it almost was.

" _I don't think so.  So, I'll do both.  That was a really stupid thing to ask.  And I don't care if you wince every time you see a larva for the rest of your life, Jack.  You are my best friend and you always will be_."

Jack let out a shaky laugh, deciding this was his day to be an emotional disaster.  "Cross your heart and hope to die?"

" _Stick a needle in my eye_ ," Daniel said solemnly. 

Jack snorted out a laugh.  "Where the hell did that come from, anyway?  Kind of a gross thing for kids to say."

" _I don't know, actually_."

"What?  Did I just hear the infamous Dr. Daniel Jackson say he didn't know something?"

" _Shut up, Jack_."

For some reason, that thoroughly reassured Jack.  "So Costello's pretty jazzed."

" _Very.  Oh, and Janet's got the tank up.  Chang Hs'ien's been swimming in it for hours.  He's exceedingly bored_."

"You can't tell me it's a barrel of laughs inside one of those pouches."

" _No, but he had the twins to talk to, and he could sense Teal'c, so he knew he wasn't alone_."

"Yeah, okay.  I'll buy that."  He ran his hand through Sara's hair.  "Let's have a team night tomorrow.  Feels like it's been years since we got together."

Daniel let out a laugh.  " _I know.  Actually, you could all come to our new quarters.  They'll be ready tomorrow.  I could cook us dinner.  Sam's going food shopping for me in the morning_."

"Okay.  Your place it is."

" _Good_."  There was a pause.  " _Well, I should probably go rescue Chang Hs'ien from his terminal boredom_."  Another pause.  " _I'm glad you're there, Jack.  I mean, I wish you were here, but seeing as you're not, I'm glad you're there.  I hope things work out.  I really want to meet her_."

"I really want her to meet you, too."  Sara started to stir.  "I better go.  I'll call you later."

"Who was that?" Sara asked sleepily.

"My friend Daniel.  Do you remember him?  You met him when that…you know."

"When there were two of you?"

"Yeah, that.  Anyway, Daniel was there.  Daniel Jackson."

"I remember the name, and have a vague picture in my mind, but I can't really place him."

"That's all right."  Jack figured she'd get to know him soon enough if things worked out.  Sara stretched against him, and Jack closed his eyes.  This had always been so good between them.  The touching, all of it, in bed or out.  The touching had been great.  He'd missed it.

Sara sat up and cleared her throat, rubbing at her eyes.  It made her look like she was five years old and it made Jack's chest hurt with loving her.  She ran a hand through her hair and smiled, embarrassed.  "I must look a wreck."

"You look great," he told her honestly.

She stared at him.  "What happens now?"

"Anything you want."

"Will you talk to me?"

"I will.  I'm still not great at it, but Daniel's been a good influence."

"Then I can't wait to meet him."

"He wants to meet you, too," Jack told her.  "He's…he's pretty remarkable."  Understatement of the year.  "He's the one who told me to get off my ass and call you."

She frowned.  "You're not…you and him, you're not…"

Jack's eyes widened and he barked out a laugh.  "God, no.  He is my best friend, though.  And, he is with a guy.  Like that, you know, together.  Teal'c.  Remember him?  Big black guy?" 

"Barely."  She smiled at him quizzically.  "So, you have a best friend, and he's gay."

"Yeah.  Well, bisexual actually.  He was married; his wife died."  Jack knew Sara didn't have issues around homosexuality.  "You'll like him.  He's a good guy."

Sara nodded.  She looked away, her look pensive, then let out a soft laugh.  "This feels so easy, doesn't it?  You and me?"  She didn't look particularly happy about it.  

"It always was until I fucked it up." 

"I still love you, Jack, but it's hard to trust you."

"I figured as much."  His heart was racing pretty hard, wishing she'd get to the damn point.  Was he in?  Was he out?  

"Is everything you do still classified?"

He nodded and let out a sigh.  "Yeah."

"I can't do this if all you do is lie to me."

"I know."  He bit his lip for a second.  "Daniel told me I should tell you everything.  If he was here he'd say something like love will always be a higher calling than a security oath."

"I really can't wait to meet this guy.  He sounds like the kind of guy you used to make fun of."

"He is."  Jack grinned.  "And I do make fun of him."

"But he's changed you."

Jack nodded.  "He's changed me."

"So will you tell me everything?"

Jack stood and moved to the window, peering out.  "First I have to tell you a couple of things, and then you need to decide what you want to do."

"Okay," she said, staring up at him seriously.  "What do you need to tell me?"

"This stuff I do?  It's as classified as classified gets.  And if someone, the wrong someone, finds out that I've told you, I'll get court-martialed and drummed out of the service, and that's if I'm lucky.  If I'm unlucky, I'll get thrown in jail for treason.  Really unlucky, worse than that."

Her startled eyes followed him as he slowly made his way around the room, picking up objects and putting them down.  "Is there more?" she asked.

"Yeah.  Last year, someone found out about what we do, and he came to me, telling me he was going to write a story.  I called the right people, told them he knew, thinking they'd go talk to him, reason with him."  He swallowed, the memory still haunting him.

"What happened, Jack?"

"They killed him, right in front of me.  Ran him over with a car.  When I confronted them about it, they swore they didn't, but I know they did.  With his last breath he blamed me for it."

She gasped, her hand over her mouth.  "Jack.  It wasn't you."

"I wasn't driving the car, but I made the call."  He moved to sit down next to her.  "What I'm trying to say here is that if I tell you these things, we're both at risk.  This is serious.  Deadly serious."  Jack took her hand.  "There'd be some people you could relax around.  Friends of mine who are pretty eager to be friends of yours, but other than that, you'd have to watch everything you say.  And this is stuff you'll want to talk about.  It's fucking amazing stuff.  Scary stuff.  Life-altering stuff."

"I don't know what to say," she stammered out.

"I know.  And I don't expect any kind of decision until you've had some time to think about it, or until you feel like you can trust me.  And part of the deal with you knowing the truth, is you get to be the one to lie.  When your friends ask what I do, you'll have to lie.  When your dad asks what I do, you'll have to lie.  You'll have to lie to everyone.  No exceptions, ever."

She cocked her head to the side, considering him.  "I never really thought of it like that before."

"Like what?"

"That you had to lie to everyone.  To me, to Charlie, to your parents.  For how long, Jack?  How long have you had to lie?"

"Decades.  I'm sick of it.  I don't want to come home to you and lie anymore.  I can't do it."

"I'm sorry you had to do that.  I'm sorry we live in a world where those kinds of secrets are necessary.  I think having to lie like that all the time must eat away at you."  She reached out and touched his hair.  "You're so gray."

He rolled his eyes.  "Thank you so much for bringing that up," he said sarcastically.  He pulled at a few strands.  "I came by them honestly."

She smiled sadly at him.  "I don't even know what to think.  I need some time.  Can you give me some time?"

"I can.  As much time as you need.  But if you had any sense you'd push me out the door and lock it behind me."

Her smile was a little less sad this time.  "I never had much sense when it came to you."

He smiled back and stood.  "So, can I call you?"  He really didn't want to leave.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I could do that," Jack said.  "Dinner would be good."  He reached down and pulled her up. "Got any beer?"

She laughed.  "Yes.  Come on."  Holding on to his hand, she began to pull him into the kitchen.

* * *

"I want to watch you," Teal'c said, his voice low, sending shivers up and down Daniel's spine.

Daniel lay back on the bed, his hand around his cock, slowly stroking it, his other hand playing with his balls.  It was a startling turn-on to know that Teal'c was watching him play with himself.  But then again, everything about Teal'c turned him on.

He spread his legs, feeling sinfully wanton.  "Do you want me to use my fingers?"

"Yes."  Teal'c reached for some lube and taking Daniel's hand, he lubricated his fingers.  The remainder he rubbed on Daniel's cock until it glistened in the candlelight.  Then he stood at the end of the bed.  "Touch yourself."

Daniel arched up at his words, letting out a groan.  He began stroking himself again, moving his other hand below his scrotum, touching his ass.  He slowly worked a finger in, imagining Teal'c's cock breaching him.  Thrusting in and out.  Daniel groaned again.  

"You are so beautiful," Teal'c said, his hand now around his own cock, which stood full and proud.  

Daniel wanted to touch that cock, taste it, feel it inside.  But he also wanted to watch Teal'c touch himself.  See his large hands pleasure himself as he stood over Daniel.  "Will you come on me?" he asked, gasping, aroused by the thought of Teal'c coming all over him.  He worked a second finger in.  "Is this what you want to see?"  

"Yes," Teal'c said, his cock wet with pre-cum as he thrust into the hollow of his hand.

Feeling wonderfully sexy, Daniel asked, teasingly, "Do you want me like this?"  He rolled a little to his side so Teal'c could see more of his ass.  "On my side?  On my hands and knees?  I'll do anything you want." 

"On your hands and knees," Teal'c commanded him breathlessly.  "Now."

Daniel rolled over and up on his knees, his one hand supporting him, and he worked a third finger in.  "Like this?  Is this what you want to see, me fucking myself?"

"Yes."  Teal'c's voice sounded strained.  

The sound of Teal'c working his cock was driving Daniel insane.  "Move closer so I can see you."  Teal'c moved around the bed until Daniel could see.

God, Daniel loved him.  He was so big and sexy, so dark and gorgeous, so dangerous and all his, and Daniel loved him so much.  He touched his prostate and arched his back as the pleasure sizzled through his body.  Then his orgasm was curling his toes, and he could see Teal'c's eyes glitter with desire, and then Teal'c was behind him, pulling out his fingers, and thrusting inside, and Daniel let out a gasping cry of satisfaction, feeling Teal'c's large cock slam home over and over again.  Then Teal'c grunted and came, and they both collapsed on the bed, panting for breath, their bodies slick with sweat.

Daniel felt like a piece of wet spaghetti.  Even Junior didn't have enough strength to get him to move.  He felt Teal'c get up, move to the bathroom, then return with a wet cloth that he used to clean Daniel up.  Daniel heard Teal'c go back to the bathroom and wash himself.

When Teal'c got back in bed with him, Daniel hummed contentedly.  This was like the icing on the cake.  As if the sex wasn't great enough, having Teal'c hold him close, placing small kisses on his face and hair, felt like a little bit of heaven.  Daniel fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Jack had forgotten today was moving day.  Once he figured it out, he pounded on the door of Daniel and Teal'c's new quarters.  He heard Teal'c call out.  "Enter."

Jack entered, almost tripping over boxes.  No time for pleasantries.  "You two…" he hesitated, then pointed at Daniel's head, "…three…" pointed at Teal'c's abdomen, "four, five, six, all of you, gear up and head for the Gateroom.  Bra'tac just contacted us and he's got a bunch of mature symbiotes he needs you to look at.  We're taking SG-3."

Daniel put down the books he had in his hand and, gathering up Teal'c, followed Jack out the door.

* * *

Jack was once again sequestered with Carter while Daniel played with the mature symbiotes.  Jack gestured at Bra'tac with his ball cap.  "I hope he's found all the mature ones for the time being."  

Right now, Daniel was using the opportunity to train Costello to snuffle truffles and Costello was taking to it like a fish to water.  Good.  That would take some of the heat off Daniel.

"Once we get past this first bunch," Carter said, bringing him back to his comment, "we should have some breathing room.  The next batch will take some time to mature."

Jack hoped she was right.  He had no idea what Daniel would do if there were more than three friendly ones.  Waite, Sandler, and Morrison were close by, waiting to get called by Daniel.  Jack was thrilled he was going to get to watch three people get Goa'ulded.  Not.  Shit.  

Weird to think that while SG-1 and SG-3 were teaming up, there'd be five Goa'uld between them.  That felt like a hell of a lot of Goa'uld.  There was a screech and a Goa'uld launched itself in their direction.  Jack and Carter both reared back, even though there really wasn't any danger.  Daniel caught it easily and handed it to Bra'tac, who still seemed to delight in killing the little fuckers.

Daniel also didn't seem to mind so much when it was the adult Goa'uld being ripped into bitty little Goa'uld pieces.

The Jaffa who'd had that Goa'uld was given a replacement friendly Goa'uld, patted on the head, and told to go play with the other Jaffa.  "Did you see the tank?"  Jack hadn't had a chance to go down there yet.

Carter grinned.  "Siler found some large rocks for it.  I guess Chang Hs'ien suggested it.  Then Daniel scotch-taped something in Goa'uld for them to read on the back."

Jack stared at her.  "Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head.  "He's hoping to bring a couple back with him today to try it out for a while.  He wants people to start getting used to them."

Jack couldn't imagine.  Well, okay, maybe he could just barely imagine.  Like a distant glimmer.  "Are you getting used to them?"

"A little."  Carter adjusted her leg holster.  "He's so easy with them."    

Another unfriendly Goa'uld bit the dust.  That was three for three so far.  The Jaffa who'd had that one took a step backward.  Something about the look on his face made Jack sit up and take notice.  He glanced quickly at Teal'c and saw that he was paying attention as well.  Teal'c moved closer to Daniel, fingers caressing his staff weapon.

Then there was a zat in the Jaffa's hand, and he shot Daniel with it, part of it hitting Teal'c, as he was so close.  Daniel slumped to the ground, Teal'c to his knees.  Costello had his gun out and was pumping bullets into the Jaffa, and Jack was running, Carter right behind him.

Del'ac blasted a hole right through the Jaffa, but then there was a second Jaffa with a zat, and Jack wondered who the fuck they were, and how many of them, and his blood ran cold as he aimed it at Daniel.  As Teal'c was shaking his head, trying to throw off the effect of the blast, Costello threw himself on top of Daniel to protect him.  Jack fired on the second Jaffa, just as the bastard got off a zat blast.  At such close range, the zat enveloped Costello and Daniel.

Two zat blasts.  Jack felt something inside him shrivel up and die.  He and Carter took the Jaffa down.  Practically cut the fucker in half.  Then he was next to Costello, and Carter and Waite were helping him move him off Daniel, laying him gently on the ground.  

Jack was almost afraid to look.  Teal'c shook off the last of the blast and looked at Jack, then down at Daniel.  Anguished, Teal'c moved to Daniel, pulling him into his arms, feeling for a pulse.

Daniel looked dead and Teal'c was taking too damn long to feel a pulse.  Jack felt like throwing up.  This could not be fucking happening.  Not to Daniel.  Not now when he was supposed to be safe.  

"Is he…can you feel a pulse?" Carter asked shakily.

"I cannot," Teal'c said in a broken voice.

Jack refused to believe it.  Daniel absolutely could not be dead.  He couldn't be.

Carter let out a quiet sob.

Jack wanted to fucking kill someone.

Then Daniel's eyes opened and they glowed faintly.

"Junior?" Jack asked.  "Teal'c, it's Junior.  Are you guys all right?  Is he dead?  Can you fix him?"  The glow faded a little.  "Come on, Junior," Jack called desperately.  "Come on.  Fight."

The glow grew a little stronger, then stronger still.  "He will survive," Junior said softly.  "He was dead, but he lives now."  Daniel's eyes closed.

Teal'c held Daniel tightly, his face buried in Daniel's hair.  Jack felt faint with relief, and the tears on Carter's face told the same story.

"Junior?" Jack said.  "If I could, I'd kiss you right on the lips."  He had to sit down immediately and did.  His legs didn't seem to be able to hold him up.  

Costello let out a groan, and Waite helped him sit up.  Then, as if Mithras had been knocked out as well and just woke up, Costello was suddenly fine.  He looked around for Daniel in a panic.  When he saw Teal'c holding him, he cursed, "Fuck.  He's not dead, is he?"

"No," Jack said.  "Not any more."  He'd really thought he'd get a little time off from the Daniel almost dying shit.  He glanced up, saw that Bra'tac was speaking with the Jaffa, putting some of them on guard duty, having others hold two more Jaffa that Jack assumed were also under suspicion.  

Bra'tac called for Costello, and he rose and walked over to him.  He looked at their symbiotes, proclaimed them both as unfriendly, and with that, the Jaffa were dragged away.  Bra'tac crouched down by Daniel and Teal'c, looking at Jack.  "My overconfidence has almost destroyed us today.  It will not happen again."

Teal'c looked up at him, his eyes pained.  "It was my place to protect him.  The blame is mine."

"Oh, yeah, here we go," Jack said.  "Daniel won't blame either one of you, and he won't appreciate you guys having a contest about who screwed up more.  We all screwed up.  Let's just figure out where the fuck those guys came from."

Bra'tac nodded.  "We will find out, I promise you that."  He stood, heading toward where the Jaffa had been taken.

Daniel let out a moan and shifted a little.  "Ow," he said.  "That felt bad."  He opened his eyes and stared first up at Teal'c, then at Jack, then Carter, then everyone else.  "What happened?"

"You died," Jack snapped.  "Junior managed to bring you back.  Teal'c's a little freaked, and I'm getting an ulcer.  And you're still cooking dinner tonight.  Don't even think of using this as an excuse to get out of it."

"I died?" Daniel asked, appalled.  He got that look on his face that told Jack he was chatting with Junior.  "He's tired."

"I'll just bet he is, "Jack said with a snort.  Junior was getting a fucking medal from Jack.  

Costello hunkered down.  "Hey, Daniel, you all right?"  He pointed at his head.  "Mithras felt you going down; it was weird."

"Hey, Costello," Jack said, in lieu of Daniel, who still looked a bit the worse for wear.  "Thanks."  He wouldn't forget the fact that Costello had put his life on the line to save Daniel.  

Costello grinned at him.  "Hey, no sweat.  Mithras would never forgive me if I let anything happen to him."

That worked for Jack.  Daniel could use all the help he could get.  Jack could use all the help he could get or he really would have an ulcer, not to mention a damn heart attack.

"He got zatted twice?" Costello asked, just to confirm.  When Jack nodded, he said, "And he's still alive?"  He grinned.  "These Goa'uld, man, they are something else."  He patted Daniel's arm.  "Junior, you rock."  With another grin, he got up and asked, "Where's Bra'tac?"

Jack waved toward the general vicinity Bra'tac had wandered off in and Costello strode that way.  Waite sat down next to Jack.  "Fuck," he commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jack said.  "I'm getting too old for this shit."  He motioned with his chin toward the back of Costello.  "You gonna do this, too?"

Waite looked at Daniel.  "He got zatted twice and he's still alive.  That's some protection these Goa'uld give you.  I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes.  It seems stupid not to take advantage of it."

Daniel searched for Teal'c's hand and held it.

Jack decided maybe they needed a couple minutes alone.  Teal'c had to be drowning in guilt he shouldn't be feeling but would anyway.  "Come on," he said, "let's see if we can figure out what happened here."

Waite agreed, getting up with him.  Morrison and Sandler stayed on guard, a discreet distance away.

* * *

Daniel hurt.  Junior was doing the best he could, but he was out of energy.  < _Rest dear heart.  I can be sore for a while.  You've already done all the hard work.  And have I thanked you?  I wasn't ready to die_. >

< _You shall not die_. > Junior said fiercely.  < _You shall not_. >

< _Shhh.  I'm fine, thanks to you_. >  Daniel could feel how distraught Junior still was.  < _Rest.  Please.  I'm here.  I'm with you.  You kept me alive.  We are still together._ >

< _Humans die so easily.  Jack was right.  You can die so easily_. >

Daniel winced.  Great.  The leash Junior was going to put him on was probably going to be even shorter than the one Jack liked to keep him on.  < _Junior.  You need to rest.  I'm with Teal'c.  There are Jaffa and Marines guarding me.  I'm safe_. >

< _You will stay with Teal'c? >_

Daniel was grateful Junior still felt Teal'c was an adequate bodyguard.  That could have become awkward.  < _I will stay with Teal'c.  And I will stay with you.  Rest._ >  Daniel could feel Junior start to settle down almost like a dog circling his bed before finally collapsing.  

Now Daniel needed to attend to Teal'c.  "Teal'c?"  He laced his fingers through his mate's.  "Talk to me."

"I have failed you, Daniel Jackson."  

Teal'c was still holding him, which Daniel took as a good sign.  If Teal'c got up and walked away, Daniel didn't think he had the strength to go after him.  "Teal'c…"  Daniel sighed, weary.  "I love you.  And I don't blame you.  And if you let this get between you and me, those Jaffa will have succeeded in killing the best part of me."

"You were dead, Daniel," Teal'c said harshly.  "I stood next to you and did nothing."

"I don't believe you.  You got hit too, didn't you?"

Daniel felt the brush of a reluctant nod.

"Look at it another way.  It's because of you that I have Junior, and Junior saved my life."  Daniel marshaled the energy to move, and managed to turn around enough to face Teal'c.  "Teal'c, look at me."

It took a moment, but finally Teal'c lifted his eyes.  

"There is nothing in me that holds you to blame for this," Daniel said as earnestly as he could.  "Nothing.  I know, with everything I am, that you would give your life to save me.  I know you would move heaven and earth to keep me safe and alive.  I know that.  Because I know you.  But if you need my forgiveness you have it.  Whatever you need to believe that I love you and that I trust you, it's yours."  He kissed Teal'c on the lips very softly.

Teal'c's eyes blazed with love, and he crushed Daniel to his chest and held him for a long time.

* * *

"Daniel!" Costello yelled and Jack spun around to find out what the fuck was going on now.  "Daniel," Costello yelped again, almost skidding into Teal'c.  "There're three friendly mature symbiotes, but I think one's dying.  I don't know what to do."

"Help me up, Teal'c, please," Daniel said, alarmed.

Teal'c stood and hoisted Daniel up, an arm around his chest to keep him standing.  Jack moved to Daniel's side, getting one of Daniel's arms around his shoulder.  With a look at Teal'c, they coordinated their efforts to get Daniel into the tent where the symbiotes were.

Del'ac held a mature symbiote in each hand, their fins fully extended, tails thrashing.  Jeff Morrison and Eric Sandler were looking at them with a sort of horrified fascination.  Waite had the other one.  He held him cupped to his chest and his eyes were tormented.  When Daniel came in, he held him out.  "This one's mine, Daniel, and he's dying.  He's not strong enough to get in me."

Daniel looked at Costello.  "Were you able to talk to him?"  

"Barely.  I know he wants Major Waite, he almost perked up when he came in the tent and made this weird little noise, but it was like his last hurrah.  Neither Mithras nor I know what to do."

Jack wasn't sure Daniel was gonna do any better, especially if it involved Junior.  Daniel looked completely wiped.  But his friend reached out and took the symbiote from Waite, who seemed reluctant to give him up.  Jack just didn't get it.  He could hardly stand to be in the same room with them, let alone hold one of them like some sort of plushy toy.  

Daniel sat down on a pillow placed for his convenience, stroking the symbiote.  His face had that inside conversation kind of look, and everyone in the room kept quiet.  Waite silently sat down next to him, eyes on the symbiote.  

Jack took a quick look around making sure they were safe here.  He had seen several Jaffa leaving as Daniel came in, so all that were left were Bra'tac, Del'ac, SG-3 and his team.

"Can't you use the healing device on him?" Carter asked.

Daniel shook his head.  "No, he's not physically hurt.  Well, he is, but I can't heal this.  He needs a host and he waited too long."  He rubbed his hand up and down the length of the symbiote, like he was warming it up, crooning to it in another language. 

Jack thought maybe Goa'uld.  

"Paul," Daniel called.  "Come here."

Costello sat down in front of Daniel.  "What?  How can I help?"

"Touch him with me."

Daniel closed his eyes, and Costello followed suit once his hand was on the symbiote.  Daniel's forehead was creased with worry lines, and Jack guessed things weren't going well.  

Opening his eyes, Costello sighed.  "I'm sorry, Daniel, I can feel what you're trying to do, but I'm not strong enough."  He glanced at his teammates.  "Get your Goa'uld and come help."

Jack would have laughed at the expressions on their faces if things weren't so tense.  Another surreal moment in the Jack O'Neill album of surreal moments.  Worrying about a damn Goa'uld slug.  Christ.  

"What?" Morrison asked, almost squeaking.  "Just like that?"

"Jeff," Daniel said.  "It's completely up to you.  Say no if you need to." 

The words made it sound like it wouldn't matter; the look on Daniel's face said something different.  It showed fear and sadness and a desperate sort of hope that touched Jack's heart.  Carter's too, apparently.

"Daniel," Carter said.  "If you need a host, if one of them..." she pointed at the symbiotes Del'ac held, "…will die without a host, and if I can help you with this one, I'll do it."

Daniel smiled at her, his eyes bright.  "Thank you, Sam.  That means a lot to me."

"No, I'll do it," Morrison said.  "I want to."

"Me, too," Sandler said, joining him.  He gave Daniel a tight smile.  "SG-3, the Tau'ri-Goa'uld Unit."

Daniel smiled back at them with relief.  He carefully handed the symbiote to Waite.  "Just talk to him.  Touch him.  Let him know you're here."

Waite took the symbiote and held it against him as he had before, whispering to it.  For some reason that completely escaped Jack, the scene captivated him, pulling on his heart strings.

Daniel struggled to stand, and Teal'c helped him steady himself.  Del'ac brought over the symbiotes.  He took them both and had Sandler and Morrison join him.  "I just want them to meet you."  

Reminding Jack uncomfortably of Hathor and that time she taunted the three of them with a Goa'uld, Daniel, with Teal'c hovering to catch him if he lost his balance, walked around the two men.  "Nothing's going to happen yet," Daniel promised.  "I want to make sure you'll all pair up well.  May they touch you?"

Two Adam's apples bobbed with nervous swallows, followed by two wary head nods.  Daniel reassured them again.  "I promise you, nothing will happen without your permission.  All right?"

More head nods, eyes nervously glancing at the Goa'uld.

"Close your eyes.  Try to relax.  They can feel how frightened you are."

Morrison and Sandler closed their eyes, although Jack wasn't sure how successful they were at the relaxing part.  They both looked like they were ready to bolt, especially when the Goa'uld were held near their shoulders, sniffing around their necks.

Jack's shoulders hunched in commiseration.  

Sandler suddenly opened his eyes.  "I felt that," he said with a certain amount of wonder.

Daniel smiled.  "Yes.  I did, too."  He held up the symbiote in his left hand, "He requests you choose him."

Sandler squared his shoulders.  "Okay.  Let's do this."

Jack was impressed at how fast Daniel moved.  No time for second guessing or having to live those few seconds of endless waiting for the pain to start.  The symbiote was free and burrowing inside Sandler.  Sandler let out a cry and stumbled.  His eyes glowed and he fell to his knees.  Then Sandler stared up at Daniel.  "Holy fuck."  He smiled crookedly, looking dazed.  "Holy fuck."

"Is that a good holy fuck or a bad one?" Jack asked, just wanting to be sure.

"Oh, definitely good."  Sandler looked around him.  "I know this place, now.  I can understand what they're saying outside.  Holy fuck.  It's like someone just dumped a fucking encyclopedia, a travelogue, and a Chulak-to-English dictionary in my head."  He stood and turned to Morrison.  "Do it."

Morrison pointed to the other symbiote.  "Does he want me?"

Daniel nodded.  "He'd be very pleased to join with you.  Do you accept him?"

"Yeah."  A nervous nod.  "Yeah."  He shut his eyes.  "Like he said.  Do it."

Again, very quickly, the symbiote was on his way.  Another cry, another set of glowing eyes, another dazed and happy smile.  Morrison stared at Daniel, then at Sandler.  Jack felt like there were a whole lot of silent Goa'uld-to-Goa'uld conversations going on.

Then, as proof of it, Costello, Morrison and Sandler all gathered around Waite, leaving room for Daniel.  When Daniel settled down, Waite made as if to give the symbiote back but Daniel shook his head.  "Just hold him out so we can touch him.  He needs to feel you near."

Waite complied, holding out the symbiote.  Daniel and the other members of SG-3 put their hands on him, and Jack felt like he was at some weird Outer Limits version of a good old-fashioned faith revival.  "Be healed," he said dramatically under his breath.

Carter's eyebrows went up.

Okay, maybe he'd said it louder than he thought.

"Sorry you didn't get one this time around?" he asked her in a whisper.

"A little," she confessed honestly.  "But, a little relieved, too."

Jack was glad it hadn't happened yet.  He wasn't sure how he felt about being the only human weakling on the team.  Sooner or later, he figured Carter would do it, but he was okay with later.

"They all seem to really like it," she said, gesturing at SG-3.  

"Yeah, well, they're Marines," Jack answered.

"Daniel likes it, too," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, he's Daniel."

Another grin, but then Carter sobered right up.  "I can't believe we almost lost him."

Jack couldn't either.  He motioned to Bra'tac, and the older man joined them.  Softly, Jack asked, "Do we know what that was all about?  Were they here to take out Daniel?"  It was too soon for the System Lords to have tracked them down.  It felt like it had been a friggin' eternity since Junior had hitched a ride, but it had only been a week.  Hardly time for the Goa'uld to hear that not only was something major going down, but who was doing it, and oh-by-the-way they'd be on Chulak today.  Jack had a forlorn hope that maybe it hadn't been an assassination attempt, or at least not one specifically aimed at Daniel.  

Bra'tac's face was grave.  "Yes," he said, shooting Jack's hopes all to hell.

"Fuck," Jack said.  "Who sent them?"

Bra'tac shook his head.  "I do not believe anyone sent them.  There are some Jaffa who disapprove of the changes we make.  Who still believe in the false gods, who believe we are being sacrilegious."

Jack sighed.  "Were they Jaffa you knew?  Any of them?"

With another head shake, Bra'tac said, "No.  They were not known to me.  I will need to research further how they came to be here.  Word has spread very quickly about Daniel Jackson."

Thanks to you, Jack said silently.

"For which I also take the blame," Bra'tac said with a sigh.

And this was why Jack liked the guy so damn much.  "Word was gonna get out anyway," Jack assured him.

Bra'tac put a hand on Jack's shoulder.  "I will be more careful in the future.  We will not put Daniel at risk again."

Jack took Bra'tac at his word.  "I think everyone's gonna be more careful, including me."

Carter got their attention and pointed to where Daniel still sat with his groupies.  The symbiote was moving, wiggling in their hands.  Then Waite closed his eyes, dropped his head, and the symbiote was burrowing in.  

This merging seemed to take a little longer.  Jack remembered how hard it had been for Daniel and Junior to function at first, with neither of them being at their best.

Daniel wrapped his fingers around Waite's arm.  "Brian, are you all right?  Is your Goa'uld all right?"

It was the Goa'uld who answered.  "We will both survive, my Lord.  He has given me much of his strength.  He must rest."

Jack was a little startled by the "my Lord".  Sheesh.  More stuff to give Daniel shit about later.

Daniel smiled ruefully at the Goa'uld.  "Just Daniel, please.  Are you strong enough to go back to SGC or do you need to rest before we go?"

"We are strong enough to return."

"Are you sure you're strong enough, Daniel?" Jack asked.  "You're still moving around like an old man."

"I'm okay," Daniel said in complete denial of the facts.  He couldn't even get up without Teal'c's help.

"Right," Jack said sarcastically.  But he'd rather get Daniel home, safe and sound.  After this day they definitely needed their team night.  And despite his words to Daniel, it was clear he wasn't doing anything more strenuous than getting tucked in bed for the rest of the day and sitting on the couch, supervising, tonight.  

It would also make it easier for Teal'c to hover.  Jack suspected the big guy wouldn't be more than two feet from Daniel for the foreseeable future.  "Okay, then, boys and girls…and Goa'uld.  Let's go."  Jack was going to have to adjust all his sayings.  Gah.

*****Sam scraped the remains of dinner from the plates into the makeshift garbage can.  Now that they had a bigger place, Daniel was going to need a few more things, a kitchen garbage can being one of them.  She'd need to make a list and go on a shopping spree.  

After the colonel had delegated dinner duties to her, she'd decided on Chinese.  Fast, easy, and they all liked it.  Plus it was easy to pick vegetarian dishes she knew Daniel liked.

Daniel was almost back to normal, the only remainder of his ordeal a tightening around the eyes.  Even Junior had come out to speak a little during dinner.  They'd all sung his praises and Sam thought he'd gone away out of sheer embarrassment.  But she hadn't missed the pleasured glow before he'd faded out.

Three times in one month was excessive even for Daniel.  Maybe the third time was the charm.  Maybe it would stop now.  Sam knew security around Daniel would certainly be stepped up.  She wondered how well Daniel would take to it.  He'd probably think it a nuisance and complete waste of time.

To a certain extent, it probably was.  No one was going to take his safety for granted anymore.  Not her, not the colonel, and certainly not Teal'c. 

"You need some help, Sam?" Daniel asked, sneaking up behind her.

She turned to him and smiled.  "Teal'c let you out of his sight?" 

"Only because you were in here," Daniel said with a roll of his eyes.  "And you don't need to do the cleaning up, you know.  I can do it later."

"I don't mind.  It helps me see what you still need."  She grinned.  "Like a garbage can."  

"You sure you're okay with being my personal shopper?"

"Yes.  I'm glad to do it for you.  At least until the general assigns someone the task."  Sam decided to give her friend a hug, so relieved he was still around to go shopping for.  When she let him go, she said, "SG-3 looked happy."  They'd been coming out as she and the colonel had arrived.

"I think they are," Daniel said, exceedingly pleased.  "Brian got some rest, and he and his new Goa'uld are doing great."  He put the leftovers in the refrigerator.  "Sam, I really appreciated your offer today.  I know you and Jack, especially Jack," he added with a small crooked grin, "aren't completely sold on the Goa'uld, but I know you're both trying on my behalf, and I can't tell you what it means to me."

"I don't really understand your relationship with these symbiotes, Daniel, but I do know they're important to you."

"They are.  They feel like…they feel like my children."  This was delivered with a sheepish smile.  "I know that sounds odd, but they do."

"I know.  I could see it on your face.  I didn't want any of them to die because I knew it would break your heart."  She watched as he wiped down the counter.  "But Daniel, they are going to die.  We won't always have hosts."

"I know.  I know we've been exceedingly lucky so far.  I know there're probably mature symbiotes dying on Kuokoa right now.  More on Chulak, let alone all over the galaxy.  If I could, I'd find them all.  I want them all safe."

After a pause, Sam said, "Today?  When I offered to be a host, but then didn't need to be one?"

He nodded.

"I had to admit I was relieved, but I was sad about it, too.  I think I do want to be a host, Daniel, I just need to think about it a little longer."

"Whatever you need, Sam.  And if you end up saying no, I'll understand."

"I would have done it today.  Taken a symbiote."  And she would have.  Part of her wished she had, so it would be over.  She wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

"I know, and I love you for it."  This time it was Daniel who gave her a hug.  

She pulled away, smiled at him, and then got herself another beer, presumed to get one for the colonel--Jack, she needed to remember to call him Jack at these things--and, at Daniel's request, handed him a bottle of water.  "I'm guessing SG-3 will be the best advertisement for hosts you could ask for.  They're all so excited about it."

"I know," Daniel said with a grin.  "Thank God for Paul."

"Jackson, get your ass in here," Jack bellowed from the other room.

Daniel and Sam grinned at each other, then, as one, obeyed the summons.  Jack was looking through a book.  "Who came up with these gods?" he asked skeptically, flipping through pages.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, sitting on the couch next to Teal'c, who looked glad to have him back.

Sam managed to bite back a grin at that.  Now that the two of them were together she had no idea how she'd missed it.  It was like there were electrical sparks fizzing between them.  When she'd gone to see the tank Janet had put together, her friend had said the same thing.  Then they'd both fanned themselves and laughed.  

"Come on, listen to this guy.  Gur-Gyi Mgon-Po."  He completely slaughtered the name.

Daniel winced at his pronunciation.  "What about him?"

"He's a god of tents, Daniel. Tents.  Or how about this one?  Geus Urvan, the cattle god."  Jack snorted.

"Cattle were the difference between survival and death back then, Jack.  Why wouldn't they create a god to look after their livelihood?  And they lived in tents.  They were their homes."

"Okay, maybe.  But how about this one: Hahanu.  He's listed as a god of uncertain function.  What's that about?"

"It just means they don't know what his purpose was."

"So why's he in the book?  That would be like putting a word in the dictionary and then saying they don't know what it means."  Daniel settled back against Teal'c with an indulgent look as Jack kept flipping through pages.  Snorting again, he said, "Baboon god?  God of carpenters?  Goddess of salt makers?  Sheesh, everyone had a god.  Oh, here's one, god of meadows.  Yeah, every meadow needs a good god."

While Jack kept flipping, Sam asked.  "Did SG-3 just come by to visit, Daniel?"  

"Yes," Daniel said, pleased.  It was one of Daniel's most endearing traits that he never failed to be delighted and surprised when someone liked him.  "They also wanted me to name their symbiotes."

Jack held up the book he'd been flipping through.  "That why you have this?"  It was an encyclopedia of gods.

"Yes, I thought it would help jog my memory."

"What did you name them?" Sam asked.  

"Larry, Curly and Moe?" Jack asked hopefully.

Daniel grinned at Jack, shaking his head.  Glancing at Sam, she said, "You know Mithras already.  Eric's Goa'uld liked the name Satrughna, the destroyer of foes."

Jack perked up at that.  "I like that one.  Not having to pronounce it, but what it means."

"Jeff's Goa'uld took Honus.  The god of military honors."

"And Brian?" Sam asked.  "What name did you pick out for him?" 

"For cryin' out loud," Jack said, eyes back on the book.  "Explain this one.  Jokinam.  He's a lake god and owner of lake cows.  They apparently graze at the bottom of Lake Albert and are herded by drowned fishermen."  He gave Daniel a teasing bewildered look.  "Were they all on drugs?"

Daniel let out a quick laugh.  "It was different times then, Jack.  No one knew the explanation for anything.  Having everything explained as an act of a god at least gave their suffering meaning.  They had someone to pray to and someone to blame."  He grinned.  "You should look up Faro.  You'll like him." 

"Why?"

"He was a river god and a progenitor of fish stocks in the river Niger.  Maybe if you prayed hard enough to him, he might stock your lake."

"Sweet," Jack said.  "Tell me what to do and I'm on it."

That got another grin from Daniel.  And his eyes glowed for a second, letting them know Junior was enjoying the conversation.

"So, what'd you end up naming Waite's Goa'uld?" Jack asked, repeating Sam's question.  "And I'm gonna need a list pretty soon to keep everyone straight."

Daniel hesitated for a second.  Then, with a wince, as if he knew the reaction he was going to get, he said, "Melburn."

Jack hooted. "Melburn?  What god is that?  The god of geeks?"

Daniel sighed.

Teal'c glared at Jack.  "That is the name of Daniel Jackson's father.  Major Waite and his Goa'uld asked for permission to use it to honor Daniel."

Jack winced in chagrin.  "Ouch.  You're gonna be a good friend and forget I just said that, right?  Melburn's a great name."  That last part didn't come out quite as sincerely as the first.

"They're going to shorten it to Mel," Daniel said.

"Good idea," Jack said.

"That was nice of them," Sam said.  She wondered what Daniel's father would think about having such a namesake.

Daniel reddened.  "Yeah, it was.  I didn't expect it."

They all looked at Daniel fondly.  Then, Sam giggled.  "The Goa'uld tank," she said in explanation when they all looked at her.

Daniel grinned.  Even Teal'c smirked.

"Who knew Costello had such a warped mind?" Jack said with a grin of his own.

"Paul bought everything Mithras liked," Daniel explained, still grinning.  "Janet and Siler set it all up while we were on Chulak."

While Daniel was dying.  Dead.  Sam pushed that thought away and focused on her memories of the tank.  The tank was now filled with little scuba divers, buried chests of treasure, colored rocks, bridges, fake tropical fish, a remote control battery operated Jaws, and a few pumps that caused eddies in the water.

It had been waiting for them when they'd come in for their post-mission physicals after returning from Chulak.  Teal'c had immediately put Asklepios and Anbay in the water to test it out.  They'd seemed quite taken with it, playing with everything.  It had made the usual interminable wait fly by.  

Once it was filled with Goa'uld larvae, and people saw them playing, Sam thought it would help dissipate the instinctive fear the creatures invoked and be one more bridge toward acceptance.

The toys also pointed out the differences between them.  When Jack had set the remote control Jaws in action, Asklepios had fled behind a rock, while Anbay had thoroughly investigated it, finally wrapping himself around it and taking a free ride.  Everyone in the infirmary had burst out laughing.

"Now all we need are some symbiotes," Daniel said.  "And I want to get some plants.  Plus, with all the new Jaffa showing up, we'll need to get more symbiotes for Bra'tac.  I need to go back to Kuokoa."

Sam could feel the reluctance in the air to let Daniel go anywhere.

"You're gonna be a little too busy to go anywhere for a few days, Daniel," Jack drawled.  "All our guests are showing up tomorrow."

Daniel sighed.  "I know.  Maybe Paul and Barak could go.  Mithras can speak Unas, too.  He can take a message to Chaka and Daikoku for me."  

Jack nodded.  "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Are they all arriving at the same time?" Sam asked.  She couldn't wait to meet Abhay. 

"Yes," Jack said.  "They're all in Washington right now, getting briefed by the President and Hammond.  They'll be flown here en masse."

That explained why the general hadn't made it to the infirmary.  He'd waited just long enough to make sure they'd made it back safely and then left.  Sam wondered how long it would take before the Gate went public.  With so many people knowing from so many countries, it was inevitable that someone would talk.  

"Have you heard from your dad, Sam?" Daniel asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

She shook her head.  "No."  She smiled ruefully.  "Not that I'm too surprised.  He wasn't any happier with me than he was with you."

Daniel returned her rueful smile.  There wasn't much to say.  For the first time, after that conversation on the Tel'tak, her dad had really felt like someone from an alien race, someone she could end up being on opposite sides from.  She didn't like it.  Not that it would change her loyalties from SGC and her teammates, but she and her dad had grown so close and she hated to see it change.

"He'll come around, Sam," Daniel said, as if reading her mind.  "He might not ever approve of the decision I've made, and I'm sure the Tok'ra won't like what's going on…"

Jack snorted.

Daniel shot him a disapproving look.  "But I don't believe he'll let it come between you," he finished up.

She shrugged, hoping he was right.  "Why do you think he, or rather Selmak couldn't sense the friendly Goa'uld?"  

"I don't know," Daniel said.  "I've been thinking about it.  Both of us," he amended with a wiggly point to his head, indicating Junior.  "We think that while most of the Goa'uld lines have the ability to sense the ones they consider defective, that there may be a few that can't.  After all we don't know if every hosted Goa'uld has eaten the friendly ones.  Egeria's line may be one of those that can't tell the difference."

"But if that were the case," Sam argued, "wouldn't there be some friendly-hosted Goa'uld around?"

"Maybe there are," Daniel said.  "Maybe they go off to live quiet lives somewhere, out of the fray."

Sam supposed that could be true.  She took a sip of her beer, thinking about it.  

"Listen," Jack suddenly said, breaking the silence.  "I'm switching subjects, and I have a favor to ask all of you.  I'm not sure I'm gonna need it, but I thought I'd ask."

"Anything, Jack," Daniel assured him.  "You should know that."

"This one's not that easy.  At least for Carter…for Sam, it won't be."

"What is it?" Sam asked, not able to imagine anything she wouldn't do for the men in this room.

"I saw Sara, and I think, I think there's a chance that…well, that we might be able to patch things up.  And I told her I'd tell her everything if she wanted me to."

Sam felt her heart clutch, watching Jack O'Neill land firmly outside any hope of something between them.  She'd known nothing could happen, he'd already told her as such, but hope wasn't always rational, and this one had been around for a long time.  She struggled for a few seconds, feeling envious and lonely and every other unpleasant emotion she hated with a passion.  

Then she remembered that she was Jack O'Neill's best girl-type friend and, delighted anew at that claim, she let the rest of it go.

"You want us there when you tell her," Daniel guessed.

Jack nodded.  "If she just hears it from me she's gonna think I need to be put in a straitjacket.  If you guys come, well, she can't think we're all nuts, and maybe Junior could say hey, and Teal'c could show off old Chang, and either she'll run for the hills and hole up somewhere with a shotgun, or she'll believe me."  He glanced at Sam.  "But, if you want to say no, I'll understand."

"I'll do it," Sam said easily.  She wanted to be friends with Sara, and that would be hard to do if she had to lie, especially if Jack had already told her the truth.  It didn't feel like she'd be breaking her oath, simply extending it to include one more person.  And if Sara had a brain in her head, the past notwithstanding, she'd grab onto Jack with both hands and never let him go.

"Me, too," Daniel said.  "And Junior wants to meet her."

"I, too, will speak with her," Teal'c said.

Jack smiled at them all and lifted his drink.  "To friends," he said.

They all lifted their glasses and drank.


	4. Chapter 4

George Hammond stared out at the city from the window in the suite he'd been given at the White House.  His thoughts were churning and he was finding it difficult to relax enough to even contemplate sleep.

Daniel Jackson was foremost on his mind.  Hammond had expected assassination attempts; he'd just hoped it would take longer.  And, sadly, he'd expected them to come from his own people.  Humans.  Tau'ri.  All you needed to do was look to Earth's past to see how threatened humans could be by those that dared to fight for change from the conviction of their heart.  Jesus Christ, Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King, their deaths a sorrowful legacy to fear.  

And Daniel would create a bigger stir than any who came before him.  Not only had he chosen a path toward peace, but he was doing it with aliens.  Aliens who lived inside a human, with the power to take their hosts over.  

Only time would tell if Hammond and the President were heralded as the two men, with Daniel Jackson, who brought peace to the galaxy, or if they'd be reviled as the ones who foolishly opened the door, letting the wolf in to conquer them.  

Hammond knew it could go either way.  Even if the System Lords were overrun and defanged, they'd be left with a population of humans who were no longer human.  Would they end up sequestered in military installations, Earth's best kept secret?  Would they be accepted as fellow citizens?  Seen as heroes or looked upon with suspicion?  Would they all leave Earth, to start their own civilization somewhere else?

What would Earth do with a portion of its population who lived two to three times as long, had incredible strength, could heal from most wounds, including what would normally be fatal, and had two brains worth of knowledge and experience to pull from?  

Was Hammond looking at Earth's next evolutionary step?  Equal to standing erect or discovering fire?  In the centuries to come, would everyone on Earth be a Human-Goa'uld hybrid?  Or would there be two classes, with the Goa'uld being the superior class, shepherding the others?  And what would happen if a human killed Daniel Jackson?  What would the Goa'uld do?  Would they choose another leader, or would they choose retribution?

So many questions.  So many things to fear.  And, Hammond admitted with a small smile, so many things to hope for.  If they could keep Daniel alive.  

And Jack.  

After speaking with the President, the decision was made that Jack needed extra security as well.  In fact, it was already in play.  Hammond could only imagine Jack's negative reaction. 

But it was necessary.  Hammond trusted Daniel implicitly.  Even more, he trusted Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill.  The voice of the vision of the future and the voice of the pragmatics of today.  Two sides of the same essential coin.  

Hammond suspected Jack would end up becoming a Goa'uld host.  Not any time soon, maybe not for years, but, in the end, he wouldn't let Daniel do this without him.  Wouldn't leave Daniel alone.  Daniel might have Teal'c and Major Carter, Junior and the rest of the Goa'uld, and all of SGC behind him, but Hammond knew it was Jack who was his lighthouse.  His touchstone.  Just as Daniel was that for Jack.  

And that was why Hammond needed them both alive.  He'd be assigning their security to SG-3.  He'd need to assemble another team to take over the search and rescue functions SG-3 was responsible for.  Hammond would get Jack working on that as soon as he got home.

Hammond thought about their new soon-to-be-guests.  He'd known some of them already: the Americans, Colonel Chekov and Dr. Svetlana Markov, Anthony Giles, and Zhang Dong Ning.  The two Indians had been a delight, and Abhay Avanindra had been as excited about the upcoming meeting with Major Carter as she was.  Hammond expected great things from the two of them.

He thought Dr. Ashwini and Dr. Fraiser would get along just fine, an easy collaboration.  Jiang Tian, the microbiologist, had started firing off questions about the Goa'uld that rapidly outstripped Hammond's ability to answer.  She impatiently agreed to wait until she arrived at the SGC but he could tell she was irritated by the delay.

Claude Bausch was the only one that truly worried him.  The politicians of the group had acted predictably, as had the scientists.  Dr. Bausch had largely remained silent.  Dr. Jackson's name had been brought up but only as a linguist at the SGC.  Hammond and the President had decided to keep his identity safe until the world's representatives were at SGC, in hopes there might be less chance of a leak that way.  A futile hope, no doubt.

The only time Dr. Bausch had spoken up was to speak of Dr. Jackson in a derogatory tone, questioning the worth of a program that had someone like him working for it.  Furious but keeping it in check, Hammond had calmly asked him if he'd like to be excused from the project.  Surely the European Union would be glad to send another representative.  General Vidrine had backed him up, as had, unexpectedly, Dr. Markov, who brusquely defended Daniel.

Duly chastised and angry about it, Dr. Bausch had said he wanted to stay and promptly shut up.  He would bear close watching.  Hammond was chagrined that a part of him was looking forward to Jack and Teal'c dealing with the man the first time he opened his mouth and said something negative about Daniel.  

His mind veered toward something more pleasant and he thought of the Goa'uld tank, letting out a chuckle.  A play-pen for Goa'uld.  He was anticipating seeing it in use.  

He glanced at his watch, decided to check-in with the SGC one more time, and then try to get some sleep. 

* * *

Jack stared out his window, nursing a scotch.  Three, at least.  Three men watching his house.  He guessed it had something to do with today.  Maybe Hammond was afraid that all of SG-1 was at risk.  He thought about calling Carter to see if she had a tail but it was late, and she might already be sleeping.  Deciding he needed to know what was going on, he walked outside and headed for the car on the street.

The soldier stayed in the car but did salute him.  "Colonel O'Neill," he said respectfully.

"Why are you here?" Jack snapped out.

"General Hammond's orders, sir."  

Jack stared at the soldier.  "Keep away from the house; it's got a perimeter alarm."  No point ripping his head off, he'd have it out with Hammond tomorrow.    

"Yes, sir."  Another salute.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, walking back to his house.  This kind of protection was stupid as far as he was concerned.  A sniper could take him out ten times between the car and the house.  Someone could have already planted bombs in the house, and any trained group of men could take out three soldiers.  They'd probably keep the Jehovah Witnesses away, though, so that was a plus.

He went back in the house, picked up his glass of scotch, turned on the TV and did his best not to think of Daniel being hit by that second zat blast.  He found himself picking up the phone to call Daniel but ended up calling Sara instead.  

A sleepy voice answered the phone.  " _'lo_?"

"Sara?"

" _Jack?  What time is it_?"

"Late."  It was one in the morning.

" _What's the matter_?"

"Daniel almost died today.  I'm a little freaked out."

She let out a gasp.  " _Is he okay_?"

"Yeah.  He's fine.  He got lucky."

There was a pause.  " _Do you want to come over_?"

"Can I?"

" _Yes.  You can.  I want you to.  You still have a key_?"

"Yeah."

" _Let yourself in.  I'll be in bed_."

Jack let that thought trickle through his body, not surprised at all when a part of him grew pretty excited about the idea.  "Is that an invitation, Sara?  It doesn't need to be; that's not why I called."  And it wasn't.  He'd just wanted someone to talk to.  Before Teal'c had snagged Daniel, Daniel would have spent the night after a day like today, keeping Jack company.  

He hoped to hell it was an invitation.  But if it wasn't, he wanted to know before he got there.

" _Oh, Jack_ ," she said after a pause.  " _I think it is.  Is that all right?  I miss you so much_."

"Don't move," Jack commanded her.  "I'll be right there."  Jack listened to her soft laugh then he hung up and threw a few things in a bag.  He was tempted to try to ditch his guard, but then decided it wasn't worth the effort.  He walked outside to tell them there'd be a change in venue for the evening.

* * *

Sara lay in bed for a second, still smiling.  Then it began to sink in that Jack was coming over.  To have sex.  And it had been a long time since she'd had sex.  

Panic sluiced through her.  She hadn't shaved.  She'd showered in the morning, hours and hours ago.  She was five years older since the last time Jack had touched her.  And a few pounds heavier.  Would he still think she was sexy?  Did she even remember how to be sexy? 

Sara sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower.  Shit.  She felt like a sixteen-year-old.  And not in a good way.  She felt unsure of herself, self-conscious, and she recalled why she hardly bothered with men anymore because all of it seemed an exercise in abject humiliation.

She took a quick shower, shaved her legs, dried herself off, threw on the only thing that might be considered sexy without being too obvious, and then jumped in the bed trying to look rumpled and sleepy.  Just in time to hear the key in the lock downstairs.

Sara wondered if it was too late to jump out the window.

* * *

The next morning, after she listened to Jack let himself out, Sara lay in bed, smiling.  The sex had been great.  The cuddling had been fantastic, and sleeping with a man in her bed, someone she cared about, someone she expected to see again, was enough to make her want to lounge in bed all day, just to wallow in the wonderfulness of it.

She stretched, winced at the twinge of exercised muscles that had been long ignored.  She felt incredible.  Sara could still feel Jack's hands all over her.  And that mouth.  She groaned into her pillow.  

Sex with Jack had always been good.  She'd forgotten how much he loved to touch.  Humming with contentment, she rolled over, pretending she could still feel the heat from his body.

Sara glanced at the clock.  It was early; she could take her time getting ready for work.  She ran her hand over the pillow Jack had used.  If she spent much more time with him, she'd fall in love with him all over again.  He was just as handsome, just as charming, and just as seductively dangerous as he'd been when they met.  And he wanted her; and not just in bed.

Put it all together and it was almost impossible to resist.  Things used to be so good between them.  He'd been a great husband and after Charlie was born, a great dad.

But it had all come to a crashing halt on that sunny day.  Her heart still ached about it; she hadn't needed her therapist to tell her that it always would.  Her beautiful boy.  Gone in an instant.  

Sara knew Jack had blamed himself, as surely as if he'd pulled the trigger himself.  For a while there, Sara had blamed him, too.  But it had been the angry lost part of herself that needed someone to lash out at, not the part of her that knew Jack loved Charlie more than his own life, and would have given up his own in exchange if he'd been able.

Jack wouldn't talk about it.  Any of it.  He hated himself and couldn't get past the belief that Sara hated him, too.  He cut himself off from anything good and started to shrivel up inside.  When he'd been called back into service to go on that last mission, she hadn't expected him to come back alive.  Not that it mattered.  She couldn't do it anymore.  It was easier to be alone than live with the guilt that had consumed her husband.

And now he was back.  And they'd cried together and spoken words of forgiveness, and now they'd kissed and made love.  Maybe it was his friend Daniel, maybe it was that he was a few years older, maybe it was the old cliché that times heals all, but the Jack she remembered was back.      

* * *

When Daniel woke up, Teal'c was staring at him.  "Hey," he said softly.

Teal'c kissed him gently on the lips.

"You still bothered about yesterday?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c almost, for a Jaffa, rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Daniel admitted.  "Stupid question."  He wished there was something he could say to comfort Teal'c.  "Junior's still pretty upset, too."  

Every time Daniel checked in with him, he kept saying that Daniel wasn't going to die.  It was a hard thing to argue with.  He put his arms around Teal'c.  "You know what I'd like to do today?"

"What?" Teal'c asked, pulling Daniel closer.

"Stay in bed all day."

"We cannot."

"I know, but it's what I want to do."

Teal'c buried his face in Daniel's hair.  "As do I."

Daniel's cell phone began to ring.  He wasn't ready for the day to intrude.  But he rolled out of bed and plucked it off the dresser.  "Daniel Jackson," he answered.

" _Hey, Daniel, it's Paul.  Colonel O'Neill just gave me my orders for the morning, so Dr. Fraiser's coming up with some sort of portable tank so I can bring back some symbiotes from Kuokoa.  I'll stop and get some Jaffa so we can load them up, too.  O'Neill thought you might have a message to send along with me_."

Daniel got back in bed and settled next to Teal'c.  "Yeah, thanks, Paul.  First of all, can you get some plants?  Kenal, he's the young Unas I told you about, should be able to help.  His symbiote's name is Daikoku.  He might be a little disappointed that I didn't show up in person, so please tell him I haven't forgotten him and I'll visit as soon as I can."

" _Got it.  Anything else_?"

"Just tell Chaka I said hello.  And bring him some power bars; he likes those."

" _Check.  That it_?"

"I think so.  Thanks.  Oh, I forgot, see if Daikoku has found out anything about the queen."  He thought for a minute.  "I think that's everything."

" _Okay.  How many do you want for the tank_?"

"Ask Mithras how many he thinks could fit in there comfortably and go with that.  And bring back an assortment of ages, would you?"  Daniel thought that really was everything now.

" _Got it.  I'll see you when I get back_."  The call disconnected.  

Daniel tossed the phone on the bedside table then snuggled back in, closing his eyes.  "What time is it, anyway?"  It couldn't be too early if Jack was already in giving people orders. 

"It is ten in the morning."

Daniel's eyes shot open.  "Ten?"  He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in so late.

< _You needed to sleep_. >

"You needed to sleep," Teal'c said, unknowingly echoing Junior.

Daniel gave up even the thought of having a snit.  It was hard to be annoyed when the people annoying you loved you so much.  He sent an internal burst of love to Junior and leaned in and kissed Teal'c.  "You hungry?"

"Yes," Teal'c said.

"All we have is leftover Chinese.  With the rescue mission, Sam didn't have time to go shopping."  He shook his head.  "Was that only yesterday?  It feels like months ago."  Daniel sighed, longing for a quiet uneventful day.  "God, Teal'c, I forgot to ask.  How was Rya'c?"  

No answer was forthcoming.  

Daniel grimaced.  "That bad?  Did he at least take the symbiote?"

"Yes, he took it, and he and Drey'auc were most intrigued about the new Goa'uld."

"But I'm guessing he wasn't thrilled about me?  About us?"  Daniel had really hoped it wouldn't come to that.  He didn't want to be the cause of any further tension between father and son.  

Teal'c sighed, pulling Daniel in close.  "I did not tell him."

Daniel pulled back.  "You didn't?  Why?"

Teal'c touched his forehead, rubbing his tattoo.  "He was angry that I have marked myself as belonging to the Tau'ri.  He had no interest in learning of my reasons.  I chose to…"  He sighed again, a rueful smile on his face.  "I chose to retreat."

Daniel bit his lips, absolutely adoring his mate.  "I love you."  He kissed Teal'c.  "I'm sorry.  Maybe when things calm down around here we can go together to see him.  Take Jack and Sam, SG-3 and Bra'tac.  Maybe Barak and Del'ac as well.  Let Rya'c see our strength, what we can offer the Jaffa."

He could tell Teal'c liked that suggestion as his face lightened up.  The exuberant kiss gave it away, as well.

When they came up for air, Daniel asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am."

"Still want breakfast?"

"I do."

"Should we go to the commissary?"

"That would be acceptable."

"But it will be better when we can just eat here," Daniel said wistfully.

"Indeed."  Teal'c pushed Daniel onto his back.  "Much better."  He kissed him thoroughly.

Daniel sighed contentedly, getting up to join Teal'c in the shower.

* * *

"I don't want them," Jack said to Hammond.

"I know that, Jack.  I'm not giving you a choice."

Jack frowned.  "I've done a pretty good job keeping myself alive up to now."

"I know that."

"And if someone wanted to kill me, it's not like three SFs hanging around outside my home would keep it from happening."

"I know."

Jack spread his hands in a "what gives" expression.  "I'm obviously missing something.  Has something happened?  Did I get a death threat or something?"

Hammond looked stymied, which was an unusual look for him.

Jack tried again.  "Did this have something to do with what happened to Daniel yesterday?"

Hammond nodded.  "Yes."

"Is Carter under guard, too?"

"No, she isn't."

Jack started to feel frustrated.  "Do I have to keep asking questions until I get the right answer?"

Hammond smiled a little and expelled a short laugh.  "No, I'm just not sure how to say this the right way."

"Just spit it out," Jack encouraged him.  "Sir," he added.  He always forgot that part.

"All right.  We both know that Daniel is the heart and soul of this new collaboration with the Goa'uld.  And we both know that Daniel is a brilliant man."

"This is where the 'but' usually comes in," Jack said, so far completely agreeing.

"But," Hammond said, "we also know that Daniel is not a soldier.  And by both your reports, he has already made or would have made, if not for you, several strategic blunders."

"Okay," Jack said warily.  "But he didn't.  He knows when to listen."

"I mean no disrespect to Dr. Jackson.  None at all.  There are few men I admire more than he.  But, without you, he won't last long.  This won't last long.  The Goa'uld will follow his orders, regardless of how foolish they are."

Jack had had these thoughts.  They would have kept him up all night last night if not for Sara.  He hoped he wasn't glowing too much.  Damn, it had been great.  Like setting the clock back a few years, before everything had gone to shit.  "And…" Jack coached.

"And it won't take long for people who are looking for that sort of thing, to see that you're the brains behind the operation.  The strategic brain.  The one who has veto powers over Daniel."

Jack's eyebrows went up.  "And you think that…"

"You'll end up a target just as much if not more than Dr. Jackson."

Well, crap.  Jack sat back in his chair.  "Not that I necessarily agree with you, but anyone who's smart enough to figure it out isn't going to be stopped by what you've got guarding me."  He saw the look on Hammond's face and he held up his hand.  "And I am not moving back on base."  A pause.  "Sir."  

"I wasn't even going to ask.  But, I will want you to move.  It's not ready yet, but a special housing development is in the works to house the VIP human-Goa'uld hybrids, Dr. Jackson included.  There'll be housing for the officers and high-ranking civilians, which will be built to your specification.  They're being constructed with protection in mind."

"General," Jack protested with a squawk.

"Jack, I know this is asking a lot.  I know what your privacy means to you.  But, Daniel needs you.  You know he does.  The President and I both agree it's in Earth's best interests to keep you safe."

Jack scowled.  Shit.  That sounded suspiciously like an order.  Then, a thought occurred.  "General, if I were to agree to this, would you be open to granting me a small concession?"

Hammond looked sensibly apprehensive.  "Like what?"

"Sara and I are going to try to patch things up, and I think…hope we'll end up getting remarried.  So, if you move me, she'll go with me.  And it seems to me if she's living next door to aliens, that she deserves to know it."  Hammond wasn't arguing, which was encouraging.  "I know they ran a security check on her when that thing with my double happened, and I don't imagine she's taken up black marketeering or gun-running since then, so I don't think it'll be a problem."

Hammond studied him for a minute, and Jack tried not to look anxious.  If Hammond said no, Jack was still going to tell Sara, but he hated disobeying a direct order from Hammond.  That idea stung worse than breaking his security oath.

"I'll need to clear it with the President, but I think, as long as her security check doesn't flag out, it's a reasonable request."  Hammond leaned forward.  "I'm assuming by your words, that you'd like to live next door to Daniel?"

That sounded great, actually.  Might make up for the fact that there'd be armed guards everywhere he turned.  "I want trees."  

"I'll let the President know," Hammond said dryly.  "I'll also arrange for the architect to meet with you and Daniel so you can choose floor plans."

Jack sighed.  Then he remembered holding Sara and kissing her, and sliding into her body, and feeling her orgasm hit her as she pulsed around him, and he decided Hammond had picked a convenient time to fuck up his life, because he was feeling pretty good about things right now.  

"And I'm glad you and Sara are working things out, Jack," Hammond said sincerely.

"Me, too."

Hammond looked at his watch.  "I came back early to take care of a few things, but our guests should be arriving shortly."  

Jack could hardly wait.  Not.

"A word of warning.  Dr. Claude Bausch doesn't seem to care for Dr. Jackson very much."

Jack snorted.  "Then he's coming to the wrong place."

"I agree.  However, I'm willing to give him a chance to come around.  But, please, keep an eye on him."

"Will do."  Jack would be more than willing to keep an eye on him.  One wrong word coming out of his mouth, and Jack was siccing Teal'c on him.

The general's phone rang.  He answered and nodded.  "Very well, we'll be up shortly."  He hung up.  "They'll be here in thirty minutes."

Jack looked down at himself; he was wearing fatigues.  "I'll go change.  Should I call Carter?"

"I'll notify her.  I'll meet you at security in twenty-five minutes."

Jack stood up.  "I'll be there."  He slipped out of Hammond's office, heading for his.  On the way he ran into Daniel and Teal'c who were both holding a mountain of food.  "Hungry?"

"It's for later.  Sam didn't have time to shop yet, and all we have are last night's leftovers.  We sort of raided the commissary."  Then he took a long look at Jack.  "Sara?"

Jack grinned.  "Sara."

Daniel grinned back.  "I'm glad."

"Yeah, me, too."  He tugged at his T-shirt.  "Gotta get the dress blues on.  Our VIPs are here."

"Oh," Daniel looked startled.  "I forgot.  Do I need to go with you?"

"Nah.  It'll just be me, Carter and Hammond.  You and Teal'c will get to do the grand entrance thing later after we bring them all up to speed on what's been going on."

Daniel looked relieved.  "Good.  I mean, not good about making a grand entrance, but good that I don't have to meet them now."

"What's up with you and Claude Bausch?"

Daniel grimaced.  "Long story.  Basically, he hates me."

"Why didn't you tell the President to get someone else?"

Now he looked startled.  "I could do that?"

Jack rolled his eyes.  "Daniel, if you want him out, he's out."  He had to go.  "It's too late for right now, but if he bugs you, we'll boot him out on his ear."

"And I will be most pleased to assist," Teal'c said.

Jack sent him an approving nod.  "Hey, I gotta go."  He stayed long enough to get another smile from Daniel and then took off.  He found himself absurdly pleased that Daniel knew him so well, and that what had happened between he and Sara had been important enough to show.  

* * *

Daniel slipped the last symbiote into the tank and took a step back, grinning madly.  They loved it.  There were fifteen of them, and they were happily exploring their new home, playing with all the toys, a couple of the more mature ones checking out the manuscript.  It wasn't actually a manuscript per se.  Daniel had chosen to write something himself in Goa'uld.  There were three classic fables that seemed to cross Earth cultures, and Teal'c had written out a few of the stories of their earlier battles against the unfriendly Goa'uld.  

He'd change them out periodically.  Daniel was hoping Sam could design a program so he could type them on his computer; it would make it easier to come up with replacements.  

Meanwhile, he stood back with Teal'c on one side, Janet on the other, Paul Costello and Eric Sandler behind them, grinned and put his arm around Janet's shoulder.  "Thanks, Janet.  Thanks for all your work."  He called out to Paul.  "And thanks to you and Mithras for the rest of it."  

Paul just laughed, equally captivated by the symbiotes.  "They like it, don't they?"

"They love it," Daniel said.  The plants had gone in first, and after Janet did one more check on the water, Daniel had started putting the larvae in, having a quick commune with each of them first.  They'd all been delighted to meet him; Mithras had apparently been talking.  

None of them would be ready for a host for weeks, some not for years.  He and Janet had already spoken about it, and if this tank worked as well as he hoped it would, they'd make a much larger tank, one large enough for him to get into so he could visit with the symbiotes.  He reached up and put his hand in it. 

All the Goa'uld came to him, brushing against his hand, coiling around his fingers, his wrist.  They were so pleased to be here.  So pleased to be with him.  It made him dizzy how pleased they were.

Paul stood next to him.  "They're happy," he said.

Daniel nodded, slowly withdrawing his hand, promising them he'd be back.  "They are."

An SF appeared in the doorway.  "Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill says they're ready for you."

Daniel nodded, hiding his nervousness.  Time for the grand entrance.  He sincerely hoped Claude wasn't too unpleasant.  Teal'c wasn't in the mood for anything suspect.  He wondered what the general would do with those few people who didn't work out but now knew all their secrets.  Daniel grimaced.  Maybe he didn't want to know.

He looked up at Teal'c.  "You ready?"

Teal'c nodded.  "I am."  After saying goodbye to Janet, he and Teal'c headed for the door.

Paul and Eric followed them.

Daniel gave them a quizzical glance.  "Are you coming, too?"  He'd be glad for the support.  

"Yeah, didn't you hear?  SG-3 is now official security for the Tau'ri System Lord and Colonel O'Neill.  Major Waite and Morrison are with him."  He flashed Teal'c an irrepressible smile at his stony expression.  "You're still top dog, Teal'c.  We'll just mop up whatever you leave behind."

Teal'c accepted the caveat with a nod.

Daniel scowled.  "I don't need all this protection."

They all stared at him.

Daniel sighed.  "Fine."  He'd talk to the general later.  When they arrived, he stood outside the door for a few seconds.  God, he hated this.  He'd rather go crawl back into bed with Teal'c.  He lifted his hand to knock, but before he made contact, the door opened and Brian Waite was there smiling at him.  "Hey, Daniel, Teal'c."  He nodded at his teammates.

Jack was suddenly at the door.  "Ready?"

Daniel shook his head no.

Jack grinned.  "That's the spirit.  Come on in."  He opened the door wide.

Daniel hated Jack.

Teal'c insisted on going first.  Paul was behind him, so Daniel couldn't run.  He walked in, feeling like a man going to his execution.  He knew it was stupid; he had more friends in this room than enemies.  Actually, there was only one enemy, but Claude had been a fairly caustic one.

General Hammond smiled at him and then turned to the group.  "Ladies and Gentlemen, we've been speaking to you of the Tau'ri System Lord.  Some of you have met him already, but for those of you who haven't, I'd like to present him to you now.  Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel had no idea what to say.  He focused on the people he knew and smiled at them.  He couldn't help but notice that Brian was standing directly behind Claude who, despite a sneer on his face, was remarkably close-mouthed.  On the other hand, Svetlana Markov's mouth was open wide.  Then she shook her head.  "Dr. Jackson, I have something for you."  She reached for her briefcase, only to have it gently taken from her by Paul, while Teal'c slid in front of Daniel.

"My apologies, Dr. Markov," General Hammond said, "but there was an attempt on Dr. Jackson's life yesterday, so we're taking every precaution."

She looked mildly insulted but nodded.  "Open it.  There's a small box in the left corner."

Paul opened it and pulled out the box.  Then he opened that, checking the contents.  He snapped it shut and handed it to Dr. Markov.  She, in turn, handed it to Daniel.

Daniel took a look to make sure none of his overanxious body guards were going to stop him, and when he was reassured that they were all behaving, he took the box.  Opening it up, he saw a watch within.  He shot Dr. Markov a confused look.  "Uh, thanks," he said, having no idea why she had bought him a watch.

"It's Swiss," she said.

Visions of a Swiss submarine and looming death and Dr. Markov doing her best to fix it while Daniel channeled Jack at his least charming made Daniel burst out laughing, feeling as if everything was going to be just fine.  "Thank you, Dr. Markov.  It's good to see you again."

"Svetlana," she offered.

"Daniel," he tendered back. 

"I must admit," Svetlana said, "I am surprised to see you in this role."

Daniel winced out a smile.  "Yeah.  Not as surprised as I was."

Teal'c drew his attention, his hand over his pouch, an odd look on his face.  "Everything all right?" Daniel asked softly.

"I believe Chang Hs'ien is interested in Dr. Markov as a host," he answered just as softly.

Daniel's eyebrows went up.  "Oh."  Then back down in a furrow.  "He's not ready now, is he?"  That would be spectacularly bad timing, which was a good indicator that there was a high probability he was ready now.

"He is not."

Daniel said a silent but hearty thank you to the gods at large.

"Dr. Jackson, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of our guests," Hammond said.

"Of course," Daniel responded with a smile.  He sat at the one vacant chair next to Jack.  Teal'c stood behind him, SG-3 spaced around the room.

General Hammond introduced them in clockwise order, starting with Vijay Ashwini who was sitting to his left.  Abhay was sitting next to her, Sam next to him.  Daniel could tell she was totally jazzed.  He smiled at her as the introductions continued.

The Chinese representatives were next, then General Vidrine, the Russians, followed by Malcolm Barrett, then Anthony Giles, and last but not least, on General Hammond's right, was Claude Bausch.  "And I believe you know Dr. Bausch," Hammond concluded.

"I do," Daniel said, willing to leave it at that, hoping to God Claude would, too.  His tension about the man had been clearly communicated to Junior who had, unfortunately, communicated it to the other Goa'uld who had communicated it to SG-3, and Daniel didn't think Claude would make it out of the room alive if he opened up his mouth and said the wrong thing.

Claude kept his mouth shut, but his eyes said he'd be talking to Daniel later.  Daniel bit back a sigh.  He noticed, with some vexation, that everyone was looking at him.  Daniel looked at Jack.

"Right," Jack said.  "Daniel thought we should spend the rest of the day getting to know one another."  Jack sounded as if he'd rather be having a root canal.

Daniel decided he'd better take over.  "I thought you might like to see a practical demonstration of the gifts the Goa'uld offer.  Then, after that, there'll be a small reception where I'm hoping to spend some time with each of you.  Tomorrow will be soon enough to start working together to determine what this collaboration with the friendly Goa'uld should look like."

Hammond stood up and everyone followed suit.  "Oh," Daniel said, even knowing Jack would kick him for letting go of a possible strategic advantage.  "I wanted to let you know that I speak all of your languages.  I certainly won't try to overhear any of your private conversations, but I thought it only fair to tell you in case you assumed you couldn't be understood."  He needed these people to trust him, or they might as well give up now.

He saw a grudging respect in Zhan Dong Ning's eyes, and both Indians grinned at him.  Claude shot him a disgusted look, and Jack, as suspected, didn't look very happy.

On that note, Hammond suggested they adjourn to the gym where they'd see a practical demonstration of the strength and agility the Goa'uld lent to a human.  SG-3 was all prepared to put on an impressive show.  Or at least Daniel hoped it was an impressive show.  They'd only had this morning to practice throwing each other around.

Daniel also hoped one of their guests might have a minor injury of some kind he could heal.  He was about to stand and head out when he noticed that Jack was looking pensive.  He waited to see what was on his friend's mind.  

* * *

Jack was being strategic.  If he was going to be saddled with the bodyguards for being the mastermind, he might as well do the job.  Jack, with a please-let-me-do-this expression toward General Hammond, suggested a trip to the infirmary first, which Daniel easily agreed to.  As first impressions went, Jack didn't think Daniel was knocking them dead, so he wanted to get him on his home turf, which was in front of the Goa'uld.  

He also thought it made more sense for them to see the symbiotes and get the "eewww" part of the day over.  Then, they could let all the side benefits of hosting a Goa'uld help them get past the squick.  Observing SG-3 beat the hell out of each other without getting injured would go a long way toward that.  And if Jack had to hurt himself so Daniel could heal him, he'd be willing.

Doing it the other way around would be a mistake.  There was no point getting them all excited about what a Goa'uld could do and then show them the larvae.  It would be like getting a bucket of cold water thrown on you.  

As they walked, he could see Bausch trying to get to Daniel, but SG-3 kept smoothly running interference.  Jack approved.  He didn't know what had crawled up Claude "the jerk" Bausch's ass, but the creep had no idea what he was up against if he started in on Daniel.  

The way to Daniel miraculously cleared for Jack and he strolled next to his friend, Teal'c on the other side.  Carter was chatting a mile a minute behind them in undecipherable geek-talk with the Indian computer guy, Anbay.  No that was the symbiote.  Abhay.  Shit.  He really needed a list. 

Someone had called ahead and Janet was waiting for them.  "Sorry about the invasion," Jack said.  He looked around and was glad to see most of the beds were empty.  The only ones that weren't had their curtains closed, although one of the patients was doing his best to peek.

"It's fine," Janet assured him.  She welcomed everyone in, gesturing them toward the back of the room, toward the tank.  Barak was standing nearby.

Without a doubt, the tank helped.  It even helped Jack.  After hanging out with Junior and now with the SG-3 Goa'uld, Jack knew the snakes had a wicked sense of humor.  The tank brought that across.  They were…there was no other word for it, they were playing.  There wasn't a toy in the tank that one of them wasn't messing with.  

One of them was nosing through the colored rocks.  Two of them were batting the scuba divers and fake fish between them.  Janet had started up the remote control Jaws and four of them were harassing it.  There were a few playing tag among the plants and rocks and another few tangled around each other sleeping.  But, weirdest of all, were the couple who were busy reading the stories Daniel and Teal'c had written.  

There was a mixture of looks on the VIP's faces.  A couple looked--as predicted--squicked, but most of them looked fairly entertained.  Dr. Jiang Tian, the microbiologist, moved to the tank, staring at the ones reading.  "They can read?"

"Yes," Daniel said.  "They're born knowing all the knowledge of their family line.  So they often speak multiple languages, such as Goa'uld, obviously, and English, Unas, Ancient, and possibly others.  They know about the history and lineage of their particular line, and a working knowledge of Goa'uld technology.  They also know their name, but these Goa'uld have renounced their family lineage and have been choosing new names.  When they merge," he added excitedly, as if that was the treat to end all treats, "all of that knowledge becomes accessible to the host."

"But everything you know also becomes accessible to the Goa'uld, right?" Vidrine asked.  Which, Jack thought, from a military point of view, was a bad thing.

"That's true.  There is a complete sharing when necessary, although the Goa'uld is also able to respect privacy.  When you are speaking to a Tau'ri-Goa'uld hybrid, you might see them hesitate for a moment while speaking, and it is often because they are retrieving information from their partner."

"Why should we trust these things?" Chekov asked, one of the VIPs with a less than enchanted look on his face.  

"They are not things," Daniel said fiercely.  "They are sentient beings of tremendous power and knowledge.  It is true that up until now, with the exception of the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld we have met have been malevolent in nature.  But these Goa'uld are not."  

"Just like the people on our planet and across the galaxy," Daniel continued, "every race has its dissidents, those that demand and fight for a new way.  These Goa'uld are nothing like the ones who are our enemy.  They have no wish to assume power.  They find no joy in killing and domination.  They simply want the freedom to live their lives in peace."

"That might be true," Jiang Tian said, "but they are still parasites.  If I understand correctly, they will ultimately die if they do not have a host to live in."

"They also have tremendous gifts to give in exchange for allowing them to live inside of you," Daniel countered.  "The knowledge I spoke of earlier, strength, the ability to heal not just yourself but others, longevity, slower aging, and," he added with a smile, "the company of a kindred soul."

"A kindred soul who can take over your body anytime it wants," Vidrine said.

Jack wondered if he'd been primed by the President to get all the negative aspects of being a host out in the open right away.

Daniel smiled ruefully.  "Technically, that's true.  And certainly Junior has taken control a few times, but it is always to protect or defend me.  His ultimate concern is for my well-being."

Jack chimed in.  "Someone tried to kill Daniel yesterday," he said.  "He was shot twice with a zat, a…" he looked at Teal'c.

"A zat'nik'atel," Teal'c said.  "An energy weapon of the Goa'uld.  One shot disables, the second kills most species, including the Tau'ri."  He moved a little closer to Daniel as if suddenly seeing zats everywhere.

"Right," Jack said, picking up the narrative.  "Daniel got hit twice.  Junior took over his body and somehow kept him alive.  If he hadn't, Daniel would be dead right now."

Daniel moved to the tank and put his hand in it.  All of the Goa'uld immediately broke off from what they were doing and came to him, just as they had yesterday, jostling each other to be near him.  Daniel spoke softly to them in Goa'uld.  
  
"What language is that?" Abhay asked.

"Goa'uld," Daniel answered.  "They speak English, or at least the older ones do, but they like to hear their own language."

"With the tank in such an open place, what's to stop the wrong people from getting their hands on one of these symbiotes?" Anthony Giles asked.  "It seems these Goa'uld could do a lot of damage with the wrong sort of host."

Daniel nodded, looked out of focus for a moment.  "I'll let Junior answer that question."  

His eyes glowed, and Jack smiled at the mutters and gasps that came from the audience.  In his amplified voice, Junior said, "The System Lord chooses the hosts.  No Goa'uld will take a host without his consent and no Goa'uld will take an unwilling host."

"Why Daniel Jackson?" Bausch said in a voice that implied they were making a serious mistake.

The eyes glowed at him in a particularly nasty way that Jack thoroughly enjoyed.

"Because he is our champion.  He alone befriended us.  He is the one we trust to fight for peace, for freedom, for the rights of all.  It is he who will choose the hosts.  We will not accept a host any other way."  

"And what happens if one of you matures and Dr. Jackson isn't available to choose a host for you?" Jiang Tian asked.

"If a host has not already been chosen for us, then we will die."

That got a gasp or two from the crowd.

Daniel took over.  "My hope is that we'll have people willing to be hosts, and as the symbiotes mature we'll be able to match them up well ahead of time."  He pointed to Barak.  "Barak is a Jaffa who will be helping us make sure the symbiote has immediate access to the host when their time comes."  Daniel smiled at him, and Barak nodded back.

"What's to stop a person who wants to be a host for their own gain from getting into your good graces?  Anyone can make mistakes, Dr. Jackson, even with the best of intentions."  That was Vidrine again.

Junior answered this one.  "When we join with a host, we will know their heart and mind.  If we find ourselves in an incompatible host, we will not stay."  

Jack bit back a smile.  Let them put that in their pipe and smoke it.  He could tell it was starting to sink in.  Daniel held the power here, whether they liked it or not.

Daniel gently pulled his hand out of the tank.  The Goa'uld hung around for a few moments, waiting to see if he was coming back, but then they dispersed.  Just for effect, Jack moved to the tank and put his hand in.  They completely ignored him.

Daniel grinned at him.  Putting his hand on the tank, he closed his eyes, and the Goa'uld began heading toward Jack.  Jack yanked his hand out quickly.  One of the more mature Goa'uld flipped his tail causing a light spray of water to smack Jack across the face.

Jack glared at Daniel as he wiped it off, as Daniel did his best to look completely innocent.  There were a few quickly bitten off laughs from the crowd.  Inside, Jack was delighted.  Outside, not so much.

"My hope is that with the tank here that people who are thinking about becoming hosts can come and be with the symbiotes, and they will end up choosing each other."

"Assuming you approve," Bausch said.

"Yes, assuming I approve," Daniel said firmly.  "I also trust the judgment of the Goa'uld and will be relying on all of you to help me as well.  You're right," he said to Vidrine, "I won't always have the time or the means to know every prospective host as well as I would like.  Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond both advised me on the selection of our first four hosts.  They've already merged with their symbiotes."

The fact that there were four hosts already selected was a surprise to some of the people in the room.  "They are here with us," Daniel continued.  He pointed at each member of SG-3 as he introduced them and their Goa'uld, the symbiotes causing their host's eyes to glow in acknowledgement.  "Major Brian Waite with his Goa'uld Mel. Captain Paul Costello with Mithras, Lt. Jeff Morrison with Honus, and Lt. Eric Sandler with his Goa'uld Satrughna."  

It was weird, even to Jack who knew they all had Goa'uld and had chatted with them all, to be surrounded by glowing eyes.

Mithras spoke.  "We, along with the First Prime, serve and protect the System Lord.  We welcome the opportunity to meet with each of you and hope some of you may choose to become hosts to others of our kind."

The glow faded and Costello was back, his eyes on Daniel.

"What's a First Prime?" Vijay Ashwini asked.

Daniel smiled at Teal'c.  "Teal'c is my First Prime.  He is the leader of the Jaffa warriors who choose to ally themselves with us and the friendly Goa'uld.  He is also my personal bodyguard, and my mate."  The loving smile he shot Teal'c left no doubt as to what he meant, in case someone was maybe thinking he meant roommate.

Jack would have left that last bit off, but it was typical Daniel that he was letting it all hang out.  He supposed it was going to come out sooner or later, so they might as well deal with it now.  Jack only noticed a couple sour looks, from Bausch, naturally, and Vidrine, not surprisingly.  This was a complication Vidrine and the armed forces would have been happier not dealing with.  Jack bet that Vidrine was going to be letting Hammond have it later for not sharing that piece of information.

Teal'c bowed gravely at Daniel, though Jack was sure he was smirking a little.

"Teal'c and Barak are Jaffa," Daniel said, "and they are from the planet Chulak."

More eyebrows went up as the VIPs realized they were surrounded by even more aliens.  

"They, like millions of others from their planet have been used by the Goa'uld for millennium to carry the young symbiotes until they mature."  

Jack sort of tuned him out as he talked about the pouch, yadda yadda.  He was having too much fun watching the faces of their VIPs.  He and Hammond had talked about the Stargate Program and the wormholes, the planets they'd visited, and the unfriendly Goa'uld.  And they'd answered questions.  It had all been very informational and sterile.  It was suddenly startlingly real to these folks.

Then Daniel was getting one of the symbiotes from Teal'c's pouch.  By the look of him it was Chang.

"This is Chang Hs'ien," Daniel said by way of introduction.  "He is next up for a host.  We anticipate him needing one in the next couple of days."

Jack was impressed at how nonchalant Daniel was sounding, as if they had hosts lining up outside the mountain.  He knew Daniel was a nervous wreck about it.  Jack was pretty sure, if push came to shove, that Carter would volunteer.   

Chang wrapped his tail around Daniel's forearm for balance, but then he stared at Dr. Markov.

Daniel smiled at her.  "He seems quite taken with you."

Her eyes widened.  "Me?"  She shook her head.  "I'm not here to become a host."

Daniel considered her for a moment.  "It's your choice, of course."  Again, nonchalant, but Jack could see a flicker of sadness in his eyes.  As if Chang had heard and understood, and maybe he did, he laid his head down on Daniel's hand, as if he'd suddenly lost all enthusiasm for life.  Jack felt kind of sorry for him.

"May I touch him?" Abhay asked.

Daniel perked right up.  "Please.  They especially like to have their fins stroked."  He demonstrated.  Chang might have been depressed but he still thrummed on cue.

Abhay moved closer and mimicked what Daniel had done, grinning when he elicited the same thrum.  "He's soft."

Dr. Markov looked like she was fighting with herself but when Abhay was done, she put out a hand to touch Chang.  Chang came to life under her hand, undulating to meet her fingers, letting out a new noise Jack hadn't heard before.  Sort of like a thrum with a whistle combined.  She gave Daniel an alarmed look.  "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Daniel said.  "He is requesting that you be his host."

She shook her head again.  "No, I can't do that.  I have responsibilities."

"Maybe you could think about it," Daniel encouraged her.  He turned away before she could say no again.  "Anyone else want to touch him?"

There were a few more takers.  Bausch crossed his arms over his chest.  Asshole, Jack thought, choosing to ignore his own reactions to the symbiotes.  

Eventually, Daniel gave Chang back to Teal'c, who whisked him away.  "So, now you've met our new allies.  Any questions?"

There were a crap load of them, and Jack tuned out.  With the exception of Bausch, who was maintaining a stony silence that would do Teal'c proud, Daniel had been acknowledged as the expert in their midst.  For the people who needed to get it, it had been made quite clear that Daniel was the person in control--the Goa'uld looked to him and, through Teal'c, the Jaffa would look to him as well.

Feeling like his work here was done, Jack got ready to take everyone to the gym.

* * *

Later that evening, Daniel was at the tank, watching the larvae.  Hearing footsteps he turned to see Svetlana approaching him.  "Hi," he greeted her with a smile.

She smiled back.  "I thought I'd find you here."  She stood by him, watching the tank.

Daniel pointed to one that was watching them back.  "That's Tana'oa.  He's appointed himself tank guardian as he's the oldest of the symbiotes."

"What does that name mean?"

Grinning, he said, "It's a Polynesian sea god.  He thought it was amusing, given his circumstances."

"They don't mind being in such a small space?"

Daniel shook his head.  "They love it.  They like the company.  Us, I mean.  And the toys and the reading material.  Not a lot of that available on Kuokoa."

"Can he understand what I'm saying?"

"Not really.  The gist of it, maybe.  He certainly knows we're talking about him."  Daniel ran his hand along the tank, along the length of the Goa'uld.

"The whole idea of being a host terrifies me," she admitted honestly, revealing, Daniel guessed, the real reason she'd come looking for him.

"I don't blame you," he said kindly.  "While there are creatures on Earth for whom a symbiotic or parasitical relationship is a natural part of their life cycle, it isn't to humans.  In fact, we're taught to fear that kind of interdependence."

"Did it scare you?"

With a rueful smile, Daniel said, "I actually didn't choose to become a host.  And while I like to think I would have chosen Junior if we'd been able to communicate, up until then, I never would have even considered it."  

Her raised eyebrows invited him to continue.

"Any of us could have chosen to join the Tok'ra; they're always in need of hosts, but even those Goa'uld live a harsh and secretive life.  And there was no question of ever choosing to become the other type of Goa'uld."  

"So what happened?"

"I fell in love with Teal'c," he said, looking at his mate, who was quietly speaking with Barak.  "And because of it, I needed to grow more comfortable with his symbiote because the idea of it was…"  He shrugged.

She nodded understandably.

"That's how I met Junior.  And how he grew to love me.  And then, one day, off planet, a Goa'uld was killing me with a ribbon device, and Junior merged with me to save my life."  His eyes glowed for a second.

< _And now we are together_. >

< _And now we are together_. > Daniel said lovingly in response.  "And now I wouldn't have it any other way," he said to Svetlana.  "I can't even imagine not having him in my life.  A constant companion who's bright and funny and brave, and loves me to distraction."  He gestured at his head.  "I wish there were a better way to describe it.  I can't do the experience justice."

"Now that I have thought about it, Daniel, I am not surprised the Goa'uld chose you to lead them.  On that submarine it was you who realized the water was sentient.  It was you who realized we had done it an injustice.  It was you who reached out to it and, as a result, saved our lives.  I do not believe the idea would have ever occurred to me."

He glanced at the tank.  "Life comes in all forms."  Daniel pursed his lips.  "Have you…are you considering the possibility of becoming a host?"

She just shook her head, but Daniel wasn't sure if that was a no, or an indication she didn't wish to speak of it.  She blew out a breath.  "I don't know."

He nodded.  "I just wanted you to know that it's entirely up to you.  Chang Hs'ien wants you, he's very clear about that, but we do have other hosts if you need to say no."

Svetlana looked relieved.

Daniel was beyond relieved.  SG-3 was out working their magic, and nine people had volunteered today to be hosts.  Nine.  Daniel had almost cried when General Hammond had told him a little while ago.  The team of Marines that would take SG-3's place all volunteered, two of the nurses, one of the linguists in Daniel's department, an engineer from Sam's, and Siler. 

That was another thing he needed to do, find a new head for his department.  Deciding to worry about that later, he refocused back in on Svetlana.  "Do you want to see him again?"

She shook her head.  "No.  I'm sorry Daniel, but it all feels too overwhelming to me."

Disappointed on Chang Hs'ien's behalf, Daniel nodded.  "That's all right.  I don't mean to make you feel pressured.  I won't mention it again."

"Thank you."

Teal'c approached them and a squeaky whistle was heard from the area of his abdomen.  "However, that doesn't mean that Chang Hs'ien won't speak up," Daniel said ruefully.

He was glad when she smiled.  "On that note, I think I'll go back to my quarters."  With a goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c, a quick look at the tank, and a wary one at Teal'c's abdomen, she left.

Daniel looked at Teal'c.  "What do you think?  Do you think she'll end up agreeing to be his host?"

"I do not know."  

A disconsolate squeak came from Teal'c's pouch and Daniel put a hand over Teal'c's abdomen.  "I know you want her as your host, but you may need to choose someone else."

Chang Hs'ien didn't want anyone else.

Daniel sighed.  "How do you think today went?" he asked Teal'c.

"There is still much to discuss, but I believe the Goa'uld made a favorable impression."

Wrapping his arms around Teal'c, Daniel said, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"You have not," Teal'c said sternly.

Daniel grinned.  "I've been dreadfully remiss."  He leaned up and kissed him.  "I love you."  Another kiss.  "And I love your lips."  He wiggled his eyebrows.  "And the rest of you isn't bad, either."

Teal'c's eyes glittered in the semi-darkened infirmary.  "I am sure it is time to retire."

Laughing, Daniel bid a mental goodnight to the symbiotes, and let Teal'c drag him back to their quarters.

* * *

Jack got home that night to find Sara in her car in the driveway.  She frowned at him.  "You did invite me to dinner tonight, didn't you?"

Jack slapped his forehead.  "Shit.  Shit, shit, shit.  Yes, I did."  He glanced at his watch.  Thirty minutes late.

"Did you forget?" she asked in a mock scolding tone.

"No.  Yes.  No.  I remembered but right when I was remembering, something came up and I forgot."  He leaned down and kissed her.  "Forgive me?"

She pursed her lips.  "Only if you feed me."

"I can do that."  He opened her car door.

As she got out she took in the car on the street that was currently parking.  "Were you followed home?"

"Yeah.  I've sort of been assigned some…well, bodyguards."  He let out a disgusted sound, still disgruntled at the idea.

"Why?  Do you need them?"

"I don't think I need them, but my boss says I do.  And worse than that, the President says I need them, and I try not to argue with him anymore than I have to."

"The President, President?"

"That's the one."  Jack walked her up to the house.

She stopped.  "Wait.  The President, like the President of the United States President?  That President?"

Jack nudged her along.  "Yes, that President."

She stopped again.  "He thinks you need bodyguards?"

"Yeah.  It's stupid."  He got her moving again.  A few more steps and they'd be at the front door.

She stopped again.  "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us."  He grabbed her elbow and dragged her the last few steps.  "Come on in and I'll fix you a drink."

Sara let him drag her inside.  He brought her to the kitchen, sat her down at the kitchen table, and poured her a glass of wine.  "There."

She took a sip.  "The President knows you?"

"Yeah.  Oh, and as long as you're drinking, I should tell you that he knows you, too.  Or, he will."

"What?"

Jack twisted the top off a beer and took a long swallow.  "Circumstances arose that put me in a pretty good bargaining position, so I decided to ask for permission to tell you what I do."

"What?"

Jack grinned at her and kissed the top of her head.  "Oh, honey, you need to learn to cope with weird things better than this, or you'll spend the rest of your life under the bed."

She scowled at him.  "Jack O'Neill, that's enough of that."

God, he'd missed being scolded by her.  He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.  "Okay, I asked my boss to ask his boss, who happens to be the President, if I could tell you what I do.  I expect he'll say yes.  I also expect he'll tell me that I need to wait until we're actually married."  He put up a finger to stop her from talking.  "Which I know is something we haven't even talked about, haven't even talked about talking about.  Although, it is what I want."

"Jack."  She looked stunned.

"But, I don't think that's really fair to you.  I think you deserve a little information about what you're in for, so I don't keep dropping bombshells on you as we move into the special housing they're building that my boss says I have to move into."

"Special housing?"

"Yeah.  We'd have a house of our own, but the corner crossing guard will carry a rifle, and if anyone tries to fly over it, they'll be escorted out of the area by fighter planes, and you'll probably need a retinal scan to get in the house."  Jack rolled his eyes.  "It's nuts."

"And you have to do this?"

"Yeah.  Pretty much.  I mean I could probably retire and get out of it."  He frowned.  "I think.  But, I don't want to."

"And my friends and family could come visit me at this house?" she asked warily.

"Maybe.  Maybe not.  I don't know."  He shrugged.  There was so much he didn't know.  Way more than even his comfort level with not knowing.  "Daniel and I are meeting with an architect next week to discuss floor plans."

"Daniel?"

"He'll be our next door neighbor."

"Can you give me a hint about what this is all about?  I feel like I'm in a foreign movie without subtitles."

That got her a kiss.  "Sure.  A hint."  He thought about it for a minute.  "Okay.  You ever see that movie Men in Black?"

She nodded, then grew very still.  With a shaky hand she put her glass on the table.  "Aliens?"

He nodded.

"For real?"

He nodded.

"You're not kidding?"

He shook his head.

She put her hand on her chest.  "I think I'm having a heart attack."

Jack pulled her into a hug.  "You want to call it quits right now, I'd hate it, but I'd totally get it."  He burrowed his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her.  "I'd really, really hate it."

Sara latched on to him, and Jack held her for a long time.  Finally she pulled back.  "Aliens?"  She raised two fingers behind her head, mimicking antenna.  "Like real ones?"

Jack snorted.  "None of them have antenna."  He decided not to mention the weird horns the Unas had.

"And this house and this neighborhood, would there be aliens there?"

"Yeah." 

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"This isn't a joke."

"This is real?"

"Very real."

"Area 51?"

"Very real.  But that's all I can say about that."

"And you can't tell me anything else until I marry you and we move into the Twilight Zone?"

Jack scrunched his face up.  "I don't like having it sound like a deal.  You give me this and I'll give you that.  I don't need to wait until we're married, but I do need to wait until you're sure I'm what you want.  And everything I told you the other day still holds.  Even if the President vets you, you still won't be able to tell anyone.  You'll still have to lie, even about what I've already told you.  You'll be completely uprooted, made to go live someplace new, you'll probably end up losing your friends who won't understand why you can't tell them things or because you can't handle lying to them.  Your father sure as hell won't understand."

Her brow furrowed.  "Anything else you can tell me to discourage me?"

"Yeah.  I'm on call twenty four/seven.  I go away for days at a time.  My hair is gray and I've got arthritis in my knees."

A slightly manic giggle escaped her.  "Any reasons I should say yes?"

"You'll get to meet some of the most amazing people and beings you'd ever hope to meet.  You'll be having dinner with people other people make movies about.  And you'll have me, for what that's worth."  He shrugged.  "And I'll let you pick the floor plan," he offered as a weak finish.   

"Is that a proposal?"

"Sara, I've been ready to propose the second you agreed to talk to me.  I love you.  I never stopped loving you despite the hell I put you through."

Sara rested her head on his chest.  "Is this what they called you out of retirement for?"

He nodded, running his hand up and down her back.  "Yeah.  It's also when I met Daniel.  I was pretty bad off.  He saved my life, literally and figuratively."

She pulled back and looked at him.  "Are you sure you and him aren't…?"

Jack rolled his eyes.  "I'm sure.  I love him, Sara.  He's pretty deep in my heart, but I'm in love with you.  And once you meet him, you'll love him, too.  He's…he's…" Jack let out a half-laugh.  "He's one of a kind."

"What does he do?"

Jack snorted.  "That's a very long story, but the short version is that he's got a PH.D. in Anthropology and another one in Linguistics, and probably a few more in other things.  He works on the program with me and figures out how to relate and speak with, uh, you know."  He gestured toward the sky.

Her eyes followed his hands up.  "Wow.  He sounds important."

"He's not usually allowed off-base and when he is, he's got a hell of a lot more people following him around than I do."

"And this is your best friend?"  She sounded very impressed. 

He frowned at her.  "Hey, I'm pretty important, too.  He works for me, you know.  Sort of.  When he wants to."

Sara laughed at him and gave him a hug.  "Take me to bed.  We can have dinner later.  If I think anymore tonight I'm going to explode."

Jack thought that was the best idea he'd heard all day.  Not the exploding part, but the bed part.  He grabbed her hand, yanked her out of the chair, and raced her to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day Sara sat at her kitchen table staring at the phone.  She had to call her dad.  But if she spoke to him, she might have to lie to him.  Sara needed to tell him that she was thinking of getting back together with Jack.  He deserved to hear it from her, even though she knew he'd be unhappy about it.  He'd been the one who sat up with Sara night after night as she cried more tears than she thought a human body could hold.  She didn't think her dad would ever trust Jack again.

If she let him bash Jack, maybe he wouldn't ask anything else, like what Jack was doing now.  Because then she'd have to lie.  

Not that she'd ever really known what he was doing.  His work had been classified when she met him.  Jack had told her a few things now and then, but Sara had no idea if any of it had been true.  

It was easier not knowing.  She saw that now.  When her friends or her dad had asked about Jack, she'd been able to shrug and say it was all top-secret, very hush-hush, and she couldn't possibly talk about it.  It had been amusing in a way.  The other military wives hadn't even asked.  And her friends got used to it.  There were always other things to talk about.

But how was she supposed to deal with this?  How was she supposed to keep it off her face that her maybe-soon-to-be-husband-again worked with aliens?  Aliens.  Sara snorted out a laugh.  Maybe she'd imagined the whole conversation.  In the light of day it seemed too preposterous for words.  

Except Jack meant it.  Or maybe he was crazy.  Sara sighed.  Getting up, she decided she'd call her dad later.

* * *

Daniel woke up at five in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep.  He thought about waking Teal'c up, but just the fact that he hadn't already woken up told him Teal'c really needed the sleep.  The last few days had been as exhausting for Teal'c as they'd been for Daniel, despite both of them having alien strength to rely on.

He explored his options.  Given the early hour and not wanting to disturb Teal'c, he decided to go to his office.  His real office.  It felt like weeks since he'd been there.  He wrote Teal'c a short note so he wouldn't worry and, once dressed, let himself out of his new quarters.

It actually felt good to be alone.  He wasn't used to being with people non-stop.  He'd never really thought about, but he used to spend a lot of time on his own.  

< _You are not alone_. > Junior told him.

Daniel grinned.  < _You don't count_. >  He really didn't.  Junior didn't feel like somebody else most of the time.  It was like Daniel was talking to himself.

< _We are alone now_. >

< _Yes, we are_. >  It would be at least a couple of hours before Teal'c woke up and came looking for him.  Daniel flushed at the memory of last night, of Teal'c laid out on the bed like some exotic smorgasbord.  

< _We like sex_. > Junior said enthusiastically.

Daniel let out a soft laugh.  "Yes, we do," he said out loud.  < _Especially with Teal'c_. > he added silently.  He'd never had a better or more generous lover.

Nearing his office, he frowned when he noticed the light was on.  Walking in, he found Claude Bausch sitting at his desk.  "Claude.  What are you doing here?  This is my office."

A peeved look on his face, Claude looked around.  "What did you do to deserve this?  You were a flake, Jackson.  You had a promising career, and you flushed it down the toilet.  But like a damn cat, you landed on your feet, and now here you are, with everyone fussing over you, and a job any linguist would sell their soul to get.  Why you?"

Daniel sighed.  "Go away.  Really.  Just go away."

"No, I want to know.  Tell me how a flake like you ended up here."

Junior was getting riled up.  Daniel soothed him.  < _I'm not in danger, Junior.  Relax_. >

< _He should not speak to you this way_ ,> Junior protested.  < _He is not fit to be a host_. >

There wasn't a stronger condemnation than that.  < _He will pay, then, won't he, because he'll be deprived of the companionship one of you would offer.  That is punishment enough_. >

Junior clearly didn't agree.

"Claude, why are you here?" Daniel asked again.

"My government…"

"No, I mean, why are you here?  In my office in the middle of the night.  Were you hoping I'd show up so you could call me names?"

Claude picked up a scroll.  "This primer is ancient Egyptian, but it's been newly written.  Where did it come from?"

Daniel smiled at what he held.  "The people of Abydos are learning to read and write.  One of the children made that."

"Abydos?"

"Ah, it's, um, another planet.  I lived there for a year."  He pointed at a picture of Sha're.  "With my wife."

Claude glanced at the picture.  "Where is she now?"

"She's dead."  And that was enough of that topic.  "Claude, what do you want?  Do you really want to know why I'm here?  You know why.  I wasn't a flake, I was right."

Claude didn't look very happy about that statement.

Daniel suddenly sensed Mithras and Paul out in the hallway.  < _Don't come in, please_ ,> he sent to Mithras.  < _I can handle this_. >  

Mithras wasn't happy about that.

Just what Daniel wanted, to wake up in the middle of the night and piss everyone off.  "Listen," he said to Claude.  "For some reason you've never liked me.  And that's all right.  That's your prerogative.  But, if you can't work with me, you can't stay here."

Claude sneered at him.  "The great and mighty Daniel Jackson gets anything he wants?"

Daniel bit his lip and spent a few moments convincing Junior and Mithras that everything was fine.  "What I want is for you to figure out a way to work with me, to find a way to put your animosity aside.  I could use a linguist like you here.  We never have enough, and none of them are as good as you."

That seemed to shut Claude up momentarily.  Then, completely disorienting Daniel, he said, "You think I'm a good linguist?"

Daniel stared at him.  "What?  Claude, you're one of the foremost linguists on the planet.  Surely you don't need me to tell you that."

"But not as good as you."

"Where is this coming from?  As an underclassman, I was dazzled by your work.  Why did you think I kept coming to you for help with my assignments?"

"To rub my face in the fact that you were so much smarter than me," Claude said, as if he'd said it a thousand times and it was a known fact like the sky was blue or the Earth was round.

"That's not true," Daniel protested.  "I never thought I was smarter than you.  Never.  It never crossed my mind."

Claude looked, finally, a little uncertain.  "Daniel, you could think rings around any of us.  I'd never seen anyone get to the heart of a translation faster than you.  And you were an arrogant shit when one of us was wrong."

Daniel's eyebrows went up.  "We were learning.  We were supposed to challenge each other.  What's the use of pretending someone's right when they're wrong?"

"I was doing my post-graduate program.  You were working on your Bachelors degree.  You were not supposed to be right all the damn time."

"You're an idiot," Daniel snapped.  "You're brilliant.  Your work on ancient Egyptian writings is a work of art.  I've read everything you've ever written.  I can't tell you how many times I've referenced your work to help me in my translations here.  Or how many times I'd wished I could have called you to ask for your help.  Having you here, someone of your skill and caliber, is like a dream for me.  But not if you can't stop being an ass."

Claude stared at him.  He opened his mouth and shut it again.  "You need my help?" he finally said.

Daniel stalked across the office and opened a cabinet.  He started pulling things out of it, strewing them across the desk.  "Look at this stuff."  He pointed to some photographs.  "This is from one temple out of hundreds on Abydos.  I haven't interpreted half of it."  He slapped down picture after picture.  "These are from PX2 663." He slapped down more pictures.  "And PX8 445."  He shook his head.  "I know this has information about the Ancients.  Look at this."  He pointed at one of the symbols.  "That's on the Stargate.  This is important, and I don't have time."

Several scrolls were added to the pile.  "These were from PX8 662.  There's a library of these there, Claude, an entire library, floor to ceiling, ten times larger than this office."  Tapes came next.  "While the Abydonians speak ancient Egyptian," he explained, "they've gone for millennium without reading and writing, so I can't absolutely correlate their spoken language with the writings in the temples, but the people on P77 443 speak, read and write ancient Egyptian."  He stabbed at the tapes, and then pulled out a tablet which he laid reverently in front of Claude.  "I taped one of the elders reading this tablet."

Claude's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Daniel wasn't done.  "Ancient Egyptian writing on Earth is a history of the Goa'uld.  Imagine redoing everything you've done knowing that, what you could discover, what you could teach us.  And some of the Goa'uld who are alive today were alive back then.  The Goa'uld queen on Kuokoa?  She's Nut.  Yes, the Nut.  We've met Hathor, and Ra, Seth and Apophis.  Our histories are wholly intertwined."  He slapped the desk in frustration.  "And I don't have time to work on any of it except on my own time, which now that all this stuff has happened, will become even more nonexistent."

He flung himself into a chair, completely and utterly annoyed at the unfairness of it all.

< _You are the System Lord.  You can do anything you want_. > Junior reasoned.

Daniel snorted out a laugh.  At Claude's questioning look he pointed at his head.  "Junior says that seeing as I'm the System Lord, I can do anything I want."  < _It doesn't work that way, dear heart_. >

"He's got a point," Claude said.  "No one here is in any position to argue with you if you say you need to spend two hours a day in private consultation with Junior, or that some or any of this is essential to…" he made air quotes, "…The Plan."  He leaned forward.  "And did you say Nut?"

Daniel nodded.  "Yeah.  Paul?"

Paul poked his nose around the corner.  "You called?"

Daniel rolled his eyes.  "I really don't need you skulking around after me, you know.  I've managed to make it to my office and back for a long time without getting hurt."

"A fact that astonishes me," Paul said saucily.

Daniel heaved out a sigh.  "Did you talk to Daikoku?  Has he found out anything about Nut?"

"No.  He's searched three lakes so far, but hasn't found her yet.  He's gonna keep looking."

"Okay.  Thanks.  Now will you go away?"

Paul grinned at him.  "We'll be in the hallway."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, if you're going to lurk, do it here."  Daniel pointed at another chair.  He wasn't quite sure when his alone time had turned into a party.

Paul sat down.  "So, you two getting along yet?"  He cast a somewhat suspicious look Claude's way.

Daniel dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling.  Maybe the gym was empty.

"Yes," Claude said.

Turning his head toward Claude, Daniel raised his eyebrows.  "Yes?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Claude grinned.  "I'll write up a pretty apology in ancient Egyptian," he offered.

Daniel grinned back.  "You'll stay?  You'll work?"

Claude nodded.

Daniel jumped up and pushed the tablet at him, picking through the tapes before handing him one.  "Start with this."

"Is that an order from the Tau'ri System Lord?"

With a scowl, Daniel said, "No, that's an order from the Head of the Linguistics Department at Stargate Command."  He had a thought.  "Which, now that I'm System Lord and all, I'm bequeathing to you.  Congratulations.  One day here and you're already in charge of something.  I suspect you'll go far in my regime," he added regally.  "And no, you can't have this office."

Claude just shot him a look.  It was a very Jack-like look.  "Nut?" Claude said.

"Are you calling me that or asking about the queen?"

"The queen."

"Yes, she's Nut."

"Can I have a Goa'uld so I can go talk to her?"

Junior was still smarting from Claude's remarks earlier to Daniel.  "Junior says the jury's still out on that," Daniel informed Claude.  "He doesn't like people to call me names."

"Does he want me to write him a pretty apology, too?"

"Yes, in Goa'uld," Daniel said.

"I don't know Goa'uld," Claude protested.

"Then you better start learning," Daniel taunted, feeling a thrill go through him.  Claude had stopped being an ass, Daniel had unloaded one of his jobs, and he had a gorgeous man sleeping at home in bed who was about to get the blow job of his life.  "I'm going back to my quarters.  I'll see you two later."

Paul got up.

"I really, really think I can find my way," Daniel argued.  "Really."

"Once you're back with Teal'c, I'll be on my merry way," Paul said in a tone that made Daniel give in.  He wasn't going to win this one.  He wondered how the President stood it, having people hovering all the time.  He suspected he'd be finding out.  

He glanced at the desk only to find Claude completely absorbed in something that wasn't the tablet, a million miles away.  Understanding completely, Daniel quietly walked out of the office, Paul right behind him.

* * *

Jack made himself comfortable as the general settled down behind his desk.  They stared at each other for a long moment.  It had been a hell of a day.  A very long, occasionally interesting, mostly boring, talk-talk-talk sort of day.

"Where is Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"Working his wiles on Svetlana.  Chang Hs'ien has his heart set on her as a host."

"Is she interested?"

Jack shrugged.  "I'm not sure.  She's intrigued by the idea, but like any sane person, she's got issues with letting a parasitical alien burrow his way into her spine.  Go figure."

"Will Chang Hs'ien be all right if she says no?"

Jack shrugged again.  "I don't know.  Daniel's had all the potential hosts meet Chang but Chang's not talking."  With a frown, he added, "And our guests from around the world aren't happy there're already five Tau'ri-Goa'uld hybrids that are all Americans."

Hammond nodded.  That had been one of the topics of the day--how to fairly distribute the Goa'uld among the world's population.  "I did notice that with the exception of Dr. Bausch, none of them volunteered to become a host.  Although I suspect they're all calling home right now, as we speak, to find some likely volunteers."

Jack grinned.  

"What?" Hammond asked, wanting to know what Jack found so amusing.

"Just that most of them will try to send someone that'll swing the power in their direction, and Daniel's gonna screw up all their plans."

Hammond snickered softly with a headshake.  "I think we'll all be in for a few surprises."

No shit, Jack thought.  "By the way," he said, "What was up with Bausch?  Do you think he's a pod person?"  Claude Bausch had come in today a different man.  Joking with Daniel, jazzed about the project, and asking for a Goa'uld.

Daniel's eyes had glowed at the request and Junior had shot Claude a look.  Claude had sighed, said something about learning as fast as he could, and that had been the end of that.

Hammond smiled.  "I tend to think he's simply had a change of heart and I, for one, am glad of it."  There was movement at the door.  "Ah, here he is.  Come on in, Captain."

Costello came in, standing at a respectful attention.

"At ease, son."  As Costello relaxed, Hammond turned to Jack.  "I overheard Captain Costello mention something about being on hand for Dr. Bausch's conversion.  I thought he might shed some light on the subject."

"All I want to know is if he's a pod person," Jack said.

Costello grinned.  "Nope.  He's just come around to Daniel's way of thinking."

"Did Daniel slip a Goa'uld in him when he wasn't looking?"

Costello's eyes glowed with Mithras' humor.  Mithras spoke, "Daniel will not allow him to become a host until he learns to speak Goa'uld."

"Why?" Hammond asked.

"So he can write an apology to Junior for badmouthing Daniel," Costello said.

Jack grew annoyed.  "He was badmouthing Daniel?"  Bausch had almost climbed out of his bad graces today but he was sliding right back down again.

Costello nodded.  "Daniel was roaming the halls in the middle of the night and went to his office.  Claude was in there making himself at home."

Jack scowled.  "Go on."

"Daniel asked him what he was doing, Claude starts in on what a loser Daniel was and yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah."

"And you were doing exactly what?" Jack challenged.

"Me and Mithras were wanting to go in and rearrange his face, but Daniel told me to stay put.  Said he could handle it."

"And you believed him?"

"Yeah, I did.  I was right there, right outside the door.  And Junior would have tipped Mithras off the second things got nasty."

His eyes glowed.  "We would not allow harm to come to Daniel Jackson," Mithras assured Jack and Hammond.

Jack had to give him that, remembering how they'd tried to take the zat hit for Daniel the other day.  "So what happened?"

Costello grinned and let out a chuckle.  "Daniel was really, really nice and respectful to him, and he totally caved."

Both Jack and Hammond laughed, Jack shaking his head.  "Only Daniel.  Killing them with kindness."

Costello held up a hand, telling them he wasn't done yet.  "Then he put Claude in charge of the Linguistics Department and put him to work."

"And told him he owed Junior an apology," Jack clarified.  "Not Daniel?"

"Claude had already offered to write him one in ancient Egyptian."

"Dr. Jackson thinks he's good enough to be put in charge of the department?" Hammond asked, still smiling.

Daniel was over a bunch of departments.  Technically he could appoint anyone he wanted to be in charge of them, but he was also notoriously picky.  "Daniel thinks he's that good?" Jack added his question to the general's.

Costello nodded.  "He thinks the guy's brilliant."

Jack spread his hands in a there-you-go gesture.  "That's good enough for me," Jack said.   He looked at Hammond.  "That good enough for you?"

Hammond nodded.  "It also brings up another topic we need to address with Dr. Jackson.  He'll need to determine what level of involvement he feels he can handle over his other departments.  Jack, if Claude is serious about accepting this position, you'll need to get his paperwork started."

"Will his country care that we've hijacked him?"

"I don't believe so," Hammond said.  "These people were all sent here to get more involved with the Stargate Program.  I suspect his government will be thrilled."  He smiled at Costello.  "Thank you, Captain.  That will be all."

"Yes, sir.  Sirs," he corrected.  He snapped them off a salute and left the office.

Jack shook his head.  Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.  He felt a surge of pride in his friend.  "He's something, isn't he?" He asked Hammond.

"I assume you're speaking of Dr. Jackson?"

Jack nodded.

"He is indeed."  They exchanged grins.

"So, what was the worst idea you heard today?" Jack asked, changing subjects.

"Putting some of the friendly Goa'uld in animals, specifically dogs, so they could be used as intelligent decoys."

"Yeah, that was a bad one.  That Giles guy reads a little too much Dean Koontz."  Jack leaned back in his chair, laced his fingers across his stomach.  "Best idea?"

"Creating a cadre of friendly Goa'uld here and other potential vulnerable sites around the world, to defend against possible unfriendly Goa'uld attacks."

"Yeah, I liked that one."

"How about you, Jack?  Worst and best ideas?"

Jack flashed Hammond a wry smile.  "Worst idea was one of Daniel's.  Going to the Goa'uld and trying to reason with them, letting them in on our little peace plan.  He's obviously flying high on his success with Bausch."

Hammond let out a soft chuckle.  "He's an optimist, I'll say that for him.  Best plan?"

"Chekov's.  Pay a visit to each of the Goa'uld with an army of our own friendly Goa'uld and Jaffa and take them out, which, needless to say, was not Daniel's favorite.  Although General Vidrine seemed to like it."  

"It's hard not to agree with Dr. Jackson in principle."

Jack nodded.  "Yeah."  And in principle Daniel was right.  The Jaffa guarding those Goa'uld were slaves and deserved the right to choose to switch sides.  The people hosting those Goa'uld were innocent and didn't deserve to die.  "I need to track down Thor."  Daniel hoped that maybe Thor could give them some sort of portable model of the arch thing on Cimmeria, so the hosts could be de-Goa'ulded.

Hammond smiled tightly.  "I suspect we'll need a variety of strategies.  But, I believe, also in principle, that you and Colonel Chekov are right.  We'll be safer taking the battle to them, rather than waiting for them to bring it to us.  Once they hear about the friendly Goa'uld, I don't imagine they'll be willing to sit by and let us become an equal or greater power."

Jack nodded.  "Daniel did have a good point, though.  No matter what we do, we need more Goa'uld gadgets.  We need ribbon devices, healing devices and ships.  The Stargate alone won't get it done.  Too easy to pick us off as we come through the wormhole."

"I agree.  The President agrees as well.  I plan to suggest we move forward with that initiative at tomorrow's talks."

Jack let his head drop back.  "These talks are never going to end, are they?"

"Not for a while.  And even if we agree about this one thing, there was a wide variation of opinions around the room about most everything else."

That was an understatement.  The only thing that kept things calm was when Daniel would start to get upset.  His eyes would glow, Teal'c would start glaring, then SG-3's eyes would glow, and everyone would chill.  Being surrounded by annoyed aliens who were a whole lot stronger than you was an amazingly effective deterrent.  Not that it lasted long; an hour later they'd be at it again.

There was movement at the door and when Jack looked up, General Vidrine was there.  He made as if to stand, but Vidrine waved him back down.

Hammond smiled at the black man.  "General?  What brings you to my door?"

"I just got off the phone with the President.  He agrees that the acquisition of a space fleet should be one of our earliest initiatives."

Hammond nodded.  "The colonel and I were just speaking about that.  Did he have any suggestions?"  Jack knew that Hammond had already briefed the President but was kindly not pointing that out.

"Assuming that Dr. Jackson agrees…"  Jack could see how that grated.  "…I think we should pull together an international group of fighter pilots, see which ones pass Dr. Jackson's muster for a friendly Goa'uld, and put a team together with some Jaffa to relieve the Goa'uld of a few of their ships."

Jack liked that idea.  He liked it a lot.  He liked it enough to sort of wish he could get a Goa'uld and go with them.  Then he remembered Sara, and how his place right now was with Daniel and not haring off stealing spaceships.  He sadly let it go.  

"I think that's an excellent idea," Hammond said, equally as enthusiastic.  "And the President also informed me that he's taken Dr. Jackson's advice and invited a few more countries into the mix.  There'll be representatives coming early next week from Japan, Brazil, South Africa, and Canada."

"We got room for everyone?" Jack asked, not looking forward to another orientation session.

Hammond shook his head.  "No.  I've got Sergeants Davis and Corbin working on moving out all non-essential services.  Barracks on some of the upper levels are being cleared out and they'll be converted into private quarters.  We'll need a quartermaster with some skills in diplomacy, Jack.  I'd like you to choose someone."

"Got it."  Like those kind of people hung around in droves.  Maybe Daniel knew someone.  Grimacing, he said, "Changing the subject back to ships, the Tok'ra won't be thrilled with us grabbing all those ships for ourselves, especially if we don't plan to share."

"I'll deal with the Tok'ra when we hear from them," Hammond said.  "And when we do hear from them, I'll make sure security is heightened if they pay us a visit."

Jack was glad to hear it.  But if they chose to stay away for a while, Jack wouldn't mind.  They had enough on their plates right now.  Besides, the longer they stayed away, the better the position of power Earth would be in, and that wouldn't hurt.

Hammond gestured at the other chair.  "Would you like to join us?" he asked Vidrine.

Vidrine shook his head.  "I've got a report to write."

"Do you want to be a host?" Jack asked, curious.  "Are you hoping to lead this group of fighter pilots?"

"The thought crossed my mind," Vidrine said.

That surprised Jack, considering how very pro-Daniel the symbiotes were.  Vidrine and Daniel rarely saw eye-to-eye on anything.  Then again, Jack thought, it might forge some common ground between them.  And Vidrine was good.  He'd been an excellent pilot, from what Jack had heard, and he was a hell of a good strategist.

"I'll say good night, then," Vidrine tossed out, and with a quick nod at both of them, he left the office.

Jack stared at Hammond.  "Holy shit," he said, hoping Hammond would forgive the cuss word.  "This is really happening, isn't it?  Not that long ago the Goa'uld seemed like this really scary enemy.  Now, we're putting together teams to go and take away their toys.  My mind can't keep up."

"It's really happening, Jack, and I have to admit my head's reeling a bit, too.  It's almost too much to take in, that our circumstances could change this much, so quickly."

"And all because Daniel and Teal'c had the hots for each other."  That the entire fate of the world had changed because Daniel had wanted Teal'c's ass was too weird for words.  Granted, probably no one else in the universe would have tackled it quite the same way as Daniel.

His statement got a real laugh out of Hammond.  "On that note, Jack, I believe I'll say good night as well.  Tomorrow's going to be an equally long day."

Jack stood up.  "I'm heading for the tank.  I'm guessing Daniel will be someplace close by."

Hammond stood, putting some papers in a briefcase.  "There seems to be a larger crowd around it every time I pass by."

"It was a good idea.  The tank.  The toys.  Costello did a good job with that."

"Do you think they're in any danger?"

"The Goa'uld?"

Hammond nodded. 

"I hope not.  Barak's sort of appointed himself tank-watcher, and the infirmary is staffed twenty-four/seven.  But you know as well as I do, if someone wanted to get to them, they could."

"Let's hope it never comes to that," Hammond said grimly, snapping his briefcase shut.

"At least there's a warning system in place with the way the Goa'uld can all alert each other."  Jack thought that was pretty handy. 

"I agree."  With a nod, Hammond shut his office lights off, and as the two men left the office, locked the door behind him.  "I'll see you in the morning, Jack."  He started to walk off but then turned around.  "I forgot to tell you.  The President has approved your request to speak to Sara.  She'll need to sign some forms but that's easy enough.  You can even take them home for her to sign."

Jack hadn't expected an answer so quickly, but he was relieved.

Hammond wasn't done.  "He had some suggestions about timing and content, but I trust your judgment, Jack.  Tell her what you need to, when you need to."

"I appreciate that, sir."

"Good night."

"Good night, sir."  Jack watched him walk toward the elevator, thinking that there weren't many who came better than Hammond.  Then he spun around and headed for the infirmary.  He was halfway there when he ran into Daniel and Teal'c.  "Hey, I was just coming to find you."

"Good," Daniel said happily.  "I was just coming to find you.  I want some coffee."

Teal'c bowed at Jack.  "I will go kel-no-reem while you keep Daniel company."

Daniel frowned.  "Were you just coming to keep an eye on me?"

"I was."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel sniped, "I don't need a babysitter.  Not here on base.  This has to stop."

"Give us all a few days, Daniel," Jack said.  "We just saw you die a couple of days ago.  The memory's kind of fresh."

"Indeed," Teal'c said firmly.

Daniel sighed.  "Fine.  I'll give you a few more days, but then I have to be able to be alone or I'm going to go crazy.  Really.  Certifiable."

Jack and Teal'c exchanged looks that said something along the lines of we're-never-letting-him-out-of-our-sight.  "Let's go get coffee.  I'll see you later, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded and strode off.

"Nuts, Jack.  Nuts."

"Are we talking about you, or that queen Goa'uld?"

"Me.  I'm not used to being with people all the time.  I can't take it.  You need to figure out a way to make everyone leave me alone.  I don't need to leave the base, but I need to be alone.  My office, some deserted storeroom somewhere, I don't care."

"I hear you loud and clear, oh mighty one.  Now stop griping."

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh.  Then he grinned.  "Five more people signed up to be hosts.  And I think maybe Svetlana is coming around.  I hope so.  Teal'c's a little worried.  Chang Hs'ien's been very quiet."

"He didn't like any of the other hosts?"

Daniel shrugged.  "He wants Svetlana."

"What if he can't have her?"

"I don't know," Daniel said with a scowl.  "I mean, I do know.  If Svetlana says no, which is her right, and Chang Hs'ien won't accept anyone else, he'll die."

Which would suck.  Jack had to admit he sort of liked Old Chang.  He certainly didn't want him to die.  Didn't want anyone to die which, paradoxically, prompted him to say, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happens if you die?"

Daniel's eyes glowed with Junior's ire.  "He will not die," Junior said angrily.

"Yeah, Junior, I get that.  I get that you're gonna keep him alive.  I'm not trying to wig you out here.  But there's always a chance.  We've killed Goa'uld before so we know they can die.  Chances are if Daniel really buys it, you will, too, and if I'm lucky, I'll go with him, but what I want to know is what happens?  Who takes over?"

Junior was having a hard time getting past the Daniel dying bit.  His eyes were snapping at Jack.  "He will not be allowed to die."

Jack was sorry he'd brought it up but it was too late now.  "Let me talk to Daniel."

Suddenly Costello and Morrison came flying around the corner, saw Daniel, and looked around for danger.  "What's going on?  Junior's totally freaked."

Daniel slapped a hand over his face, and then looked up remorsefully at the two men.  "Sorry.  I'm fine.  Junior's upset about something Jack asked me."

Costello looked curiously at Jack.  "What did you ask him?"

"I wanted to know what Daniel wants to have happen in case he dies."

Now Mithras and Honus got in the action, both sets of eyes glowing, Mithras announcing, "Daniel Jackson will not die."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that.  Relax," Jack griped.  "Jeez."

"It's a fair question," Daniel reassured them.  "This is bigger than me, you know that.  If something did happen to me, the fight for peace would need to continue."

Eyes were glowing all around Jack, including Junior.  Waite and Sandler came flying in from the other direction, eyes glowing.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, hands in his pants pockets.  It was a good thing that the Goa'uld brigade was going to come running every time Junior sent out an alert, but Junior needed to take some Prozac. 

Daniel seized control again, speaking sternly to all the Goa'uld.  "I'm fine.  Questions like this have to be asked.  It doesn't mean I'm going to die; it doesn't mean anything's going to happen to me.  I know you'll keep me alive.  Yes, I trust you.  Yes, Jack trusts you.  Let me talk to your hosts."

Eyes stayed glowing.

"Now," Daniel snapped, annoyed.

Just that fast, SG-3 was back in control.  Jack was impressed.

"Yikes," said Costello.  "I'm guessing talking about Daniel d-y-i-n-g is a bad thing."

Mithras' eyes tried to glow but Daniel put up a pointing finger in warning and they faded.  "Let's get this conversation over.  If something happens to me, I want SG-1 and SG-3 with their Goa'uld to be in charge.  Jack, you, Teal'c, and Sam, are the closest to me, and the SG-3 Goa'uld are the closest to Junior.  You guys can put your heads together and pick yourself a new System Lord.  You should probably get that typed up and let me sign it in front of all the powers that be."

Jack thought that would be fun.  Daniel trying to sign something about him dying in a room full of people while all the Goa'uld were freaking out, their metaphorical tails lashing like a bunch of angry cats.

"Now that that's done," Daniel continued.  "Everyone can relax.  I'm fine.  I'm going to the commissary with Jack to get a cup of coffee.  He won't talk anymore about dy…about this subject.  Okay?  I fully expect to live forever."  He winced out a smile.  "Sorry, you guys," he directed to SG-3.  "I hope Junior didn't get you out of something important."

Costello waved off his concerns.  "Nah."  The other three waved him off as well.  Jack wasn't sure he believed them but he gave them full points for lying really well.  They all took off back in the directions they'd come from.

"That was fun," Jack said.

"Don't start.  Junior's still upset.  Let's go get some coffee and I'll buy him a piece of pumpkin pie.  He likes pumpkin pie."

Jack snorted.  "I'll buy him a piece as a peace offering."

Daniel's eyes glowed.  "Two pieces," Junior counter offered.

"I'll buy you a whole damn pie," Jack assured him.  "And I apologize for upsetting you.  Trust me, it's not my favorite subject either."  He put a hand on Daniel's shoulders and gave Junior a steady look.  "And I do trust you.  Daniel couldn't be in better hands.  I mean that."

The edge came off Junior's glow.  "We will keep him alive together.  All of us."  
  
"Yes, we will," Jack said with conviction.  "And we're gonna start right now by getting him some coffee."

"Thank you," Daniel said heartily.  "I need caffeine."

"After you, my liege."

"Shut up, Jack."

*****Janet had pulled a gurney around so it faced the tank, and she and Sam were sitting on it, watching the larvae.  One of them seemed to be watching them back.  

"Where are all your patients?" Sam asked, noticing that the ward was empty.

"Daniel healed them all," she said.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Sam noted.

"If the Goa'uld can heal everyone, I'm not sure what I'll be doing.  It sort of puts me out of a job."

Sam hadn't thought of it that way.  "There'll be things he can't heal."

"I don't think so."

"Janet, you'll still have to set bones, and stitch things together so they heal right."

"So a Goa'uld can come in and do the actual healing," she said flatly.  Then she waved a hand at Sam.  "Don't mind me.  I'm thrilled everyone's being healed, I just…I just haven't quite figured out what my role is in all of this."

"Daniel won't always be on base, and there's only the one healing device," Sam offered to her friend.

Janet let out a dry chuckle.  "So I can look forward to people being miserable and needing me again?"

Sam winced.  "Sorry."  She pointed at the tank.  "You could always be a host, and do the healing yourself."

"I've thought about it, but Cassie's still a little young.  Maybe when she's older."  They sat there in a companionable silence.  "How about you, Sam?  Do you think you'll end up being a host?"

"Now that the hosts are lining up for Daniel, I don't know.  Maybe.  Probably."

Janet grinned at her.  

Sam shoved against her with her shoulder.  "I'm thirsty.  Got anything in your refrigerator?"

"Sure.  Help yourself."

"You want anything?"

Janet shook her head.  "No, thanks."

Sam got up and walked past the tank to the small nutritional room.  She selected an orange juice and then walked back past the tank to sit on the gurney.  Janet was watching the tank with an odd look in her eyes.  "What?"

She pointed toward the tank.  "See that little Goa'uld, the one staring at us?"

"Yeah?"  Sam drank some of her orange juice.

"He's following you around."

"He is not," Sam said.

"Walk past the tank," Janet dared her.

Feeling like she'd been double-dog-dared, Sam stood, finishing off her orange juice.  She walked past the tank toward the trash can.  The Goa'uld followed her along the length of the tank.  She threw the container away, and walked back.  The Goa'uld followed her.

She stopped in front of it and the larva stopped, too.  "He is following me," Sam said, not sure how she felt about it.

"Looks like he thinks you're going to be a host."

"He's so young."

Janet snickered.  "You sound like you're talking about some young stud you noticed in a bar."

Sam shot her a glare and turned back to the tank.  "You think he wants me?"

Janet snickered again.

Ignoring her this time, Sam said, "He really is young.  I don't think he'll be mature for a couple of years."

"A lot can happen in a couple of years," Janet said.

Sam wasn't sure if that was reassuring or worrying.  "Yeah."  She thought about putting her hand in the water, but decided she didn't want to.  She moved away to sit next to Janet again.  "Look what's happened in a week."

Vijay Ashwini chose that moment to walk in, and she gave them a smile.  She was a classically beautiful Indian woman, and Sam really liked her.  "I see you are watching our new friends," she commented, as she came to stand near them, turning so she could watch as well.

All of their VIP guests spoke English very well, and Vijay was no exception.  Janet pointed at the curious one.  "We think he likes Sam."

"Really?" Vijay said, delighted.  "Abhay and I would like to be considered as hosts."  

"Daniel will be thrilled," Sam said.  "Teal'c has two symbiotes in his pouch that are very close.  Daniel's been hoping he'd find a paired couple to give them to."  Vijay and Abhay didn't share the same last name which had thrown Sam off at first, but after spending time with them both, it was clear they adored each other and, given the rings on their fingers, were married.

Vijay laughed merrily.  "I know.  Daniel was hinting around earlier with a gleam in his eye."

Sam and Janet both grinned.

Looking around, Vijay said, "No patients?"

Janet sighed.  "I was just telling Sam how I'm feeling a little useless.  Daniel keeps healing anyone that comes in."

"Never useless," Vijay said.  "We must simply find a new path.  You have heard of the Yellow Emperor?"

Janet shook her head.  Sam had never heard of him either.

"He is a legendary Chinese sovereign from around 2500 B.C.  Some say he is the ancestor of all the Chinese people."  Her eyes lit up with speculation.  "Perhaps there is a Goa'uld alive who knows of him."

Sam thought it was entirely possible.  After the last few days, it was hard to believe that anything was impossible.  "What's the connection?  I mean, with what Janet said."

"Among his many accomplishments, the Yellow Emperor is thought to be the inventor of Traditional Chinese Medicine.  A very wise man, he said: One who administers medicines to diseases which have already developed and tries to suppress revolts which have already developed is comparable to the behavior of these persons who begin to dig a well after they have become thirsty and of those who begin to cast weapons after they have already engaged in battle."

Sam liked it but she still wasn't seeing the connection.  From the look on Janet's face, she wasn't either.

"You have an enviable job, Dr. Fraiser, and I hope to be able to join you.  You have a new people to take care of, to keep healthy and strong.  They will work too hard, and reach too far, and they will need the wisdom of a true healer to keep them whole.  There will be death and sorrow, and they will need a healer to weep with them."

She walked to the tank and put her hand against it.  "And you have these, your new allies.  If Daniel approves, and if it does them no harm, perhaps they will help us.  Perhaps they will help us discern their secrets.  What makes them so strong, what enables them to heal, what allows them to live so long?  Think of what we can learn, and how many of the world's ills we can potentially cure."

Turning around, facing Janet, she said, "Out of work?  I do not think so.  I think there will be too much to do."

Janet's eyes were bright.  "Thank you, Dr. Ashwini.  That's just what I needed to hear."

"Please, call me Vijay."

"Janet."

They smiled at each other, and Sam guessed that if she weren't around, they would launch into shoptalk, so she stood.  "I'm calling it a night."  She gave Janet a hug.  "Love ya."

"Me, too, Sam.  Take care going home."

"I will.  Good night, Vijay."

"Good night, Sam.  Abhay is looking forward to spending some time with you tomorrow looking at your computer system."

Sam grinned; she couldn't wait.  Heading for the door, she walked past the tank one more time and saw the symbiote follow her again.  When she came to the end of it, she put her hand on the glass, watching as the larva brushed against her on the other side of the glass barrier.  Feeling absurdly touched, Sam blinked away a sting of tears.  "Good night," she whispered to him.  After one more look she walked away.  

* * *

Jack wasn't really paying attention as he was too busy coming up with a mental list of pilots he could recommend.  They'd all reached agreement that they needed to get some ships.  They were still arguing about where those ships were going to be kept, but they'd figure it out.  Meanwhile, trying to come up with a list of pilots who were trustworthy, able to think when they weren't in a cockpit, and didn't have spouses and children was taking most of his attention.

At least it was until Daniel let out a gasp, and his eyes began to glow, his head snapping around searching for Teal'c.  The big guy had his hand over his abdomen, his eyes alarmed.  One by one, like flicking on stage lights, SG-3's eyes began to glow, equally alarmed.

"Something is wrong with Chang Hs'ien, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, concerned.

Daniel stood, moving to Teal'c.  "Let me have him."  He stood in front of Teal'c, hiding him from curious eyes as Teal'c rearranged his clothes and pulled Chang Hs'ien out.

Everyone except Teal'c and the Tau'ri-Goa'uld in the room opened their eyes wide as they were treated to the sight of a fully matured symbiote, darker in color, fins fully extended, looking mean and ugly and thoroughly pissed off.

"He's in pain," Daniel said anxiously.  "He's waited too long.  He needs a host now."

"How now is now?" Jack asked. 

"Now!" Daniel said, crooning to the thing like it was a colicky baby.  "I'm sorry, Chang Hs'ien, I should have noticed."  There was a pause.  "Please, please don't say that.  Choose another host."

Daniel was doing an admirable job of not looking at Svetlana but Jack could see a lot of accusing looks in the room.  "Oh, boy," he muttered under his breath.  "What's he saying, Daniel?"

Chang Hs'ien was writhing in Daniel's hands and he was having a hard time hanging on to him.  "He's choosing to die.  He's been hiding his pain from me for as long as he could."

Jack was on his feet.  "You can't let him just die," he protested.  "Jesus, take me if you need to."  He couldn't fucking believe those words were coming out of his mouth.  He saw Carter start to speak and then, almost as if forced, shut her mouth.

"Or me," Bausch offered.

Vidrine volunteered as well.

Daniel barely noticed.  "Chang, you must choose another, I don't want you to die.  Please, don't do this."  There was a pause.  "Let me share this with you.  Let me see how much this is hurting you."

In a second, Daniel staggered and hit the floor.  Teal'c got to him just in time to keep his head from smacking the carpet.  Daniel curled up in a ball, Chang Hs'ien sheltered in the curve of his body.  "Okay," he gasped out.  "This is bad."  He groaned.

"Tell him to stop," Teal'c urged Daniel.  "Tell Chang Hs'ien to stop hurting you."

Jack was all over that.  He moved to kneel by Daniel, wishing he knew what the fuck to do.

"He can't," Daniel said, panting.  "He's sorry.  He's too weak to pull it back."  He grit his teeth, but another groan got out. 

"Junior," Jack begged," can you shield Daniel from this?  At least a little?"

Daniel's eyes glowed with determination.  "I am trying.  Chang Hs'ien did not mean for this to happen.  He did not wish to cause Daniel Jackson pain."

"Then tell him to pick another host, for cryin' out loud.  He's killing Daniel."

"He wants no other, and he will not take an unwilling host."

Chekov barked at Svetlana, "Dr. Markov, you must do this." 

"No!" Daniel said vehemently between gasps.  "You have no right to demand this of her.  No one has the right.  You may not argue with her.  You may not accuse her, I will not allow it." Daniel was glaring at everyone in the room who looked like they'd even been thinking about having uncharitable thoughts of Markov.  "Chang Hs'ien respects her choice and so do I." 

It looked to Jack like Junior was helping a little.  Daniel's neck veins didn't look like they were going to explode anymore.  It made Jack feel like he could argue back.  "He's respecting her choice by dying?  How screwed up is that?  He can have his choice of hosts."

Daniel closed his eyes and curled tighter around the symbiote.  "Please," he said softly.  "Please choose another.  Please."  

Waite spoke up.  "Mel is saying that he knows this pain.  It was the pain he felt before he began to die." 

His eyes glowed and Mel said, "There are some among us who are able to choose among many hosts, and some among us are only meant for one."

Jack guessed Chang was one of those latter ones, like Junior had been.  Probably like Mel had been.  He'd been busy dying before he'd seen Waite, but Costello had said he'd done his best to rally, almost too late.

Daniel managed to sit up, and Teal'c sat around him, enfolding him in his arms while Daniel cradled Chang.  It made Jack want to cry.  "Daniel," he said, frustrated, wanting a solution to suddenly present itself.

"I need to leave," Daniel whispered hoarsely to him.  "I need to get Chang Hs'ien out of here.  I think it will be easier if he's not near Svetlana, and it's not fair for her to have to see this."

It took Jack's breath away that Daniel could manage to somehow not be angry with the Russian scientist, that he could think of protecting her.  He glanced at Teal'c.  "Can you carry him?"

"I can," Teal'c said, shifting back, getting to his feet.  He reached down to pick Daniel up.

"No," Svetlana said.  "I'll do it."

Daniel shook his head.  "No.  I don't want you to be pressured into this.  Neither does Chang Hs'ien.  I know it seems harsh, but he would rather choose to die than force a merging on you against your will."  With a glare, he kept Teal'c from actually picking him up, instead letting Teal'c lift him to his feet.  Addressing the group, he said, "I'll be back when it's done.  I need to be alone with him right now."  His eyes were dull with a combination of pain and sadness.

"Daniel," Svetlana said.  "I'll do it.  If he would die for me, how can I refuse him?  Let me have him."

He looked at her for a long time.  "Are you telling the truth?  Chang Hs'ien will know as soon as he's in you and if you truly don't wish to be a host, this would be a great unkindness to him."

Jack kept forgetting about that, that the friendly Goa'uld would know if anyone was lying the second they got inside.  It suddenly made much more sense that Daniel was respecting Svetlana's decision.  Not much of a life for a friendly Goa'uld living inside an unhappy host.

"I'm still frightened," she admitted, "but I don't want him to die."

Daniel leaned his head down, speaking softly to Chang, too soft for Jack to hear.  But Jack could get the gist of it as Daniel's face lightened considerably.  "Are you strong enough?" he asked the symbiote.

Apparently Chang thought he was.  Daniel looked at Svetlana.  "I need you to be very sure."

She looked anything but.  However, she nodded.

Jack gave her points for not bolting.  Even though he'd made the offer, if Daniel had taken him up on it, he'd be crapping his pants right about now.

"Do you want to go someplace priv…"

"Just do it before I change my mind," she interrupted him with a snap.

"Close your eyes," Daniel said.

She did, and Jack would swear before her eyelids were closed, Chang was on his way.  Jack really liked how fast Daniel did it.  Svetlana's eyes opened wide and she let out a gasp of pain, almost falling, but Costello was there, holding her steady.

Jack could see the second the pain stopped as Daniel stumbled, a desperately relieved look on his face.  Teal'c caught him, holding him, while he got his bearings.  "Let's not do that again," Daniel suggested faintly.

No shit, Jack thought.

Happily leaning on Teal'c, Daniel kept a close eye on Svetlana.  Her eyes opened, glowing and then she was back and she was crying.  "Oh, my God.  Oh, my God.  Oh, my God."

Jack was glad she was smiling, letting them all know they were good "oh, my Gods".

Daniel was grinning.  All of SG-3 were grinning.  

"Daniel," she said.  "Daniel.  This is….  This is…"

Jack was waiting with bated breath for an entire sentence.  He glanced around the room; everyone was riveted.  Nothing like a real-life drama for livening things up.

She waved at her head.  Her eyes glowed with pleasure, telling Jack that whatever was going on inside there, Chang Hs'ien thought it was great.

"Chang Hs'ien," Daniel said.  "Can you speak for both of you?  Is everything all right?"

"It is.  She is most pleased at our joining.  She is mine and I am hers."

Eyes bright with relief and gladness, Daniel said, "I'm so glad.  I'm so glad you didn't die."

"I thank you for sharing my pain, for your willingness to comfort me as I chose the path of death.  You understand our ways.  The Goa'uld have chosen their System Lord wisely."  He looked around the room, specifically at Jack, Vidrine and Bausch.  "I thank you for offering to be my host.  I meant you no dishonor by refusing you."

Daniel was doing his usual "aw shucks" thing even as he was grinning like a loon.  All the Goa'uld were making their presence known with the exception of Junior, who was probably doing back flips inside of Daniel.  The love on their faces as they looked at Daniel was enough to put a lump in Jack's throat.  Chang Hs'ien's thanks weren't helping.

Then Svetlana was back in control, her Goa'uld having given her enough time to pull it together.  "Daniel.  This is wonderful.  What a gift."  She shook her head.  "Thank you for being so understanding.  I don't know how you did it, how you could have allowed me the right to let Chang Hs'ien die."  She put a hand over her heart as if it hurt just to think about it.  

"It was your right to say no," Daniel said, and it was the fact that he meant it that was so staggering.  It said so much about who he was.  It also said volumes about the Goa'uld, that one of their deaths was secondary to the well-being of their human allies.  He looked around the room and saw a mix of respect, awe, and some bewilderment on the faces surrounding him.  

Svetlana closed her eyes and her face shone.  "He is so…marvelous.  I never…"  She looked at Daniel.  "He loves you so much."  Then, to Teal'c, she said, "And he thanks you for caring for him so well.  And he sends his regards to his…his pouch mates."

Teal'c bowed his head and Daniel got a little misty eyed.

Hammond cleared his throat.  "I suggest we take a break."  He glanced at his watch.  "Let's meet back at thirteen hundred hours."

There were an assortment of nods, but no one moved.  Even Jack didn't move.  He sort of liked the happy ending mood they had going on here.

It was Daniel who broke formation.  Svetlana was just sitting there with tears rolling down her cheeks, and Daniel reached for her hand and pulled her up.  "Come on.  Let's go for a walk."

She nodded, and clasped her hand with his.  The entire room stayed silent as they watched them leave, Teal'c slipping out behind them, Costello and Sandler behind him.

As the door swung shut, Jack blew out a breath.  They all stared at each other for a moment and then Anthony Giles said, "Blimey," and for some reason that got someone laughing, and in a second they were all laughing, and Jack felt like some huge honking step had just been taken toward world peace.  

* * *

Later that day, when everyone had cleared out, Jack, Carter and Hammond stayed behind to chat.  "Daniel's gonna drive me batty," Jack said, starting off the conversation.

Hammond chuckled.  "He's certainly keeping us all on our toes."

Jack prodded Carter's foot with his boot.  "How come I didn't hear you volunteering to be Chang's host?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"  Jack wanted to know why she'd kept her mouth shut.  He knew it wasn't because she wouldn't have been willing to help.  She'd already volunteered a couple of times.  

"Dr. Fraiser has informed me," Hammond said, by way of an answer, "that you've picked up an admirer in the infirmary."

Jack raised his eyebrows then lowered them, not quite sure he was following.  Then his eyebrows went up again.  "One of the Goa'uld?"

Carter sort of winced, looking embarrassed.  

"A Goa'uld's chosen you?"  Jack wasn't sure how he felt about that.  Part of him wasn't ready for Carter to become a Goa'uld.  Part of him wondered what the hell was wrong with him that he hadn't been chosen.  Part of him wanted his life back the way it had been a month ago, and a part of him couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.  

"He's really young," she said.  "I double checked with Daniel and he agreed he wouldn't be mature for a couple of years, at least."

That made Jack feel better.  "Is he cute?"

Carter gave him a look.

That made Jack feel even better.  "And that's why you couldn't offer to be Chang's host?"

"Yeah.  I was going to offer, but then I just couldn't."  She shrugged.  "I knew it would be a mistake."  She smiled tightly.  "Thank God Svetlana changed her mind."

"No kidding," Jack said.  Watching Daniel curled up in pain on the floor had sucked big time.  And Chang was all right for a Goa'uld.  Actually, all the friendly Goa'uld were all right.  He liked them more than a lot of people he knew.

He stretched his neck, hoping maybe tomorrow would be a relatively uneventful day.  Then he hoped like hell he hadn't jinxed things by even thinking about it.  "I'm hungry."

Hammond looked at his watch.  "I need to call the President."  He captured Jack and Carter with his gaze.  "I've been proud of all of you these past few days.  Recent events have forced us to adapt quickly to life-altering events.  You've both done an exemplary job."

"Thank you, sir," Carter said with a smile.  

"Thanks and the same goes double for you," Jack said.

Hammond smiled approvingly at them, and left the room.

"You free next Friday?  I'm hoping you'll come over with Daniel and Teal'c and help me explain all of this to Sara."

Carter grinned at him.  "You think she's ready for all of us?"

"She better be," Jack said.  "You guys are part of the package deal."  He wasn't prepared to give up his family.  He wanted it all.

"I'd be glad to help out, sir," Carter said.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her.  "No telling stupid stories about me."

Carter blinked at him innocently.

Jack rolled his eyes.  "I'm doomed, aren't I?"  He stood up and stretched out his back.  Jesus, what a day.  He glanced at his watch.  He should probably go do some paperwork.  Fuck it.  "I'm going home."  The paperwork would keep.

* * *

Jack sat outside of Sara's house for a minute, thinking.  From someone who had never, ever, even remotely, thought he'd choose to be a host, he'd been thinking about it a lot lately.  He'd even offered to become one today.  

What would he have done if he'd gotten Goa'ulded today?  What would he have told Sara?  What would it have meant for the two of them?  Sara might be able to deal with Jack working with aliens, but it didn't mean she necessarily wanted to be married to one.

And Jack wasn't thrilled with the idea of watching Sara grow old and die.  Was this fair of him to pull her into this?  Was this something he needed to warn her about?  That if Jack ended up someplace with Daniel and they found a mature Goa'uld, he might come home with a snake in his head?

Or would he be telling Daniel no one day, that he wouldn't be a host, that the mature friendly Goa'uld in question was going to have to just suck it up and die?  Jack let his head sag back against the headrest.  Shit.  

He could see Sara peeking out the window, no doubt wondering what the hell he was doing out here.  Jack sure as hell didn't know.  Nothing was going to get solved with him sitting here.  Somehow the future would work itself out.  Maybe Sara would want to be a host.  Maybe she'd be the one home with Daniel when a Goa'uld matured.  Who the fuck knew?

All Jack knew was that he wanted to be inside the house with Sara, so he got out of the car, waved at his security contingent, and knocked on the door.

* * *

"There are few healers on my home world," Barak said out of the blue, startling Janet who had grown used to her silent companion.

She had just dismissed SG-11 after their post-mission physicals.  She'd kept one, Nancy Kozlowski, and tucked her in for the night on a gurney, shutting the curtain around her.  Daniel had stopped by but Janet had told him the woman just needed a good night's sleep, nothing Daniel needed to cure.

Daniel had happily gone off with Teal'c, relieved that no one had been injured.

"Why not?" Janet asked.  "I know you and Teal'c and the other Jaffa have a symbiote to help them heal, but there are children and women on your planet."

"Only the strong survive," he explained, letting Janet know with that one terse sentence how harsh life could be on Chulak.

"You said there were a few healers?"

"I have known five in my lifetime."

"How old are you?"

"Seventy-six."

Janet shook her head in amazement.  "I know the symbiotes slow down the aging process but are all your people long-lived?"

"From what I have read, they live longer than the Tau'ri.  Only the strong and healthy live to breed."

Janet supposed it was a tradeoff.  All Earth's inventions, from simple solutions like eye-glasses to more complicated ones like artificial hearts, kept people alive and in the gene pool.  In a society geared only toward survival and fighting a deadly enemy, they would have been culled out long ago.

Many of those people who were not perfect specimens contributed greatly to art and science and medicine and the Earth would be inestimably poorer without them.

The people on Chulak had been enslaved and forced to fight for their lives for centuries, maybe millennium.  They'd been bred for strength, endurance and longevity.  And attractiveness, Janet thought.  All the Jaffa she'd seen had been handsome and built.  Barak was no exception, as dark as Teal'c, and just as physically imposing.  Curious, she asked, "What have you been reading?"

He pointed toward a shelf where she kept many of her reference books.  "I hoped you would not mind."

Her eyebrows went up.  "Mind?"  For some reason, she was delighted.  "I don't mind at all.  There're more in my office.  You're welcome to borrow any of them."

"Thank you," he said with a graceful head bow.

She smiled at him.  "You're welcome."  Glancing at the books, she asked, "Do you have any questions?"

"Many."

"Feel free to ask," she encouraged.  Janet knew Daniel and Barak had discussed his future here with Stargate Command, but she wondered if he was contemplating a different path.  "Are you interested in being a healer?"

"Perhaps."  He looked at the tank.  "Daniel Jackson has requested a service from me."

"Daniel Jackson," Janet said, "would want you to do what your heart calls you to do."  This she knew absolutely.  "There are other Jaffa who can carry the maturing Goa'uld for the hosts.  You can do whatever you want to do."

Walking to the tank, he placed one of his large hands on the glass.  "Never did I imagine a life such as this.  Never did I imagine that I would have choices."  He followed one of the Goa'uld with his eyes.  "Never did I imagine serving a Lord such as Daniel Jackson."

"I don't imagine Daniel Jackson ever imagined being someone anyone would call a Lord," Janet said teasingly.

"It is why he is worth serving," Barak said simply.

She joined him at the tank.  "I meant what I said.  I've known Daniel a long time, and he'd be thrilled for you if you chose to become a healer.  It would never cross his mind to deny you."

"There may come a day," Barak said, almost smiling at one of the young ones as it played in an eddy, letting it spin him around, "when there will be no friendly Goa'uld to replace a maturing symbiote.  I would…"

Janet gave him a few seconds, then prompted him.  "You would what?"

"I would find a new way for us.  A way to keep a Jaffa alive without the need to carry a Goa'uld."  When the eddy flung the symbiote careening into another one, there were a series of squeaks and then both of them started playing in the eddies.  

"That's a wonderful goal, Barak," Janet told him.  "But why do you think there may not be enough Goa'uld to go around?"

"Because of this."  He looked at the tank.  "This is a good thing.  They play; they are happy.  They are out in the open where their host may be seen and chosen.  There is less risk a mature Goa'uld will be caught without a host nearby."  He put his free hand over his abdomen.  "He would be happier with them."

"Maybe Daniel can get you another one, so they'll at least have each other for company," Janet suggested.  She'd talk to Daniel about it when she saw him next.

He gave her a brief nod.  

"Or maybe you could change out your Goa'uld.  Let them have a chance to play and visit once in a while."  She smiled at Barak.  "Then they could go back in the pouch to relax."  

Another nod.  "It is disconcerting," he said somberly, "to realize that what you have been created for is no longer necessary."

Janet understood completely.  Barak, like her, needed to find a new purpose.  "We could work together," she offered.  "As you learn of my people, I could learn of yours.  We can both learn about the Goa'uld.  Maybe in the learning, we'll find a way to free your people so they can truly choose their own path."

He gazed down at her and gave her a small smile.  "I would like that."

She smiled back.  So would she.

* * *

Teal'c sat in the candlelight, enjoying the stillness.  His kel-no-reem was complete.  He felt well-rested, and his symbiotes were sleeping.  He could sense their general contentment.  

Daniel sat across from him, still meditating.  His eyes wandered over his face and Teal'c felt a rush of love for this man he'd taken as a mate.  Every day Teal'c grew to love and respect him more.

"Teal'c?"

"Yes, Daniel J…"  He stopped.

Daniel smiled at him with some chagrin.  "Don't stop.  I shouldn't have teased you so much about it."

Teal'c held out his hand and when Daniel took it, he pulled him until Daniel was straddling his lap.  Then he clasped his hands behind Daniel's back.  "Yes, Daniel Jackson," he said obediently.

"Do you…do you regret asking me to become your mate?"

Astonished, Teal'c stared at him.  "How can you even ask me that?"

"I just…things are so different.  I didn't have a Goa'uld when you asked me, and our lives are so busy, and I know I worry you.  I just don't…"

Teal'c hugged him fiercely.  "I love you.  Nothing will change that."  He pulled back, growing tense.  "Do you regret it?"

"No," Daniel exclaimed.  "Every day I feel more grateful I have you in my life.  Just knowing I'll be alone with you at the end of the day makes it all easier."

Relaxing at his words, Teal'c kissed him. "I, too, am grateful.  As long as you walk by my side, Daniel Jackson, I will have no regrets."

Daniel let out a contented sigh.  They sat with each other in silence for a long time, then Daniel said, "I'm so glad Svetlana agreed to be Chang Hs'ien's host."

"As am I," Teal'c said.  He didn't like seeing Daniel in such pain and sorrow.  He could only hope it never happened again.

Grinning, Daniel put his hand over Teal'c's pouch.  "I bought Anbay and Asklepios a gift."

Teal'c's eyebrow went up.  "When did you have time to procure them a gift?"

"Well, okay, not me.  I asked Siler to pick it up for me."  He grinned.  "I think Horton has his eye on Siler, by the way."  

Teal'c felt amusement at the name.  Paul Costello had made a list of prospective names for the Goa'uld and, after getting Daniel's approval, had posted it on the glass tank so the Goa'uld could pick the name they liked.  O'Neill had posted a list of his own names which had earned an eye-roll from Daniel, but had remained.

Paul Costello, perhaps to assist the Goa'uld in making sense of the second list of names, had posted the story of Horton the elephant all along the back of the tank.  After reading it, one of the Goa'uld had chosen the name.

While Teal'c had little experience with children's books, after reading the story, he felt Horton was indeed an admirable character, sharing many of the same traits as his mate.  He would choose an appropriate time to share that with Daniel.

After another kiss, Daniel stood, pulling Teal'c up after him.  "Come on.  Let me show you."

Teal'c allowed himself to be dragged into their living room, where Daniel sat on the couch, pulling Teal'c down beside him.  "I know they can't see the pictures but I thought they might like to hear the story."  Daniel reached for a package beside him, and pulled out a book.

There was a caricature of a cat on the cover, wearing a large hat.  "The Cat in the Hat," Teal'c read.  He noted the author and smiled.  

Daniel smiled back.  "Seeing as Anbay and Asklepios were briefly named Thing One and Thing Two, and seeing as all the Goa'uld, courtesy of Jack, are becoming Dr. Seuss fans, I thought this was only fitting."

Ah, Teal'c thought.  He had been wondering where those names had come from.  "I shall enjoy hearing this story."

Daniel rubbed his hand over Teal'c's pouch.  "You guys can stay in there or come on out.  Your choice."  He opened the book to the first page of the story.  After kissing Teal'c one more time, and stroking Anbay who had chosen to come out, Daniel began.  "The sun did not shine, it was too wet to play, so we sat in the house all that cold, cold wet day…"

* * *

Without even asking, Siler handed Sam the right tool.  She grinned at him.  "Thanks."

He grunted out a noise she took to mean "you're welcome".

It was too bad that this modified engine wasn't really legal.  She had no idea where she'd actually take the motorcycle to see what it could do.  

As if reading her mind, Siler asked, "Where you gonna test her out?"

"I don't know."

Another grunt.

Sam tightened one last screw.  She leaned back.  "Horton?"

Siler shrugged.  "He liked the story."  He shrugged again and grinned.  "I like the story."  

"I liked it, too," she assured him.  She hadn't read it in years before Paul had posted it on the Goa'uld tank.  She'd seen several Dr. Seuss books changing hands like contraband all over the base.  Jack had started a new rage.

"What about yours?  He have a name?"

Sam nodded and fished out the piece of paper from her pocket.  "I had to have Daniel write it out for me, I keep forgetting."  She unfolded it.  "Ganaskidi.  God of harvests, plenty and, weirdly, of mists.  It's Navaho."

"Cool."

Grinning, Sam put the paper back in her pocket.  "Jack's calling him Kitty."

Siler let out a laugh at that.  "The whole thing's pretty weird, you know?"

"Yeah," she said, "I know."

There was a few seconds pause.  "Want to work on the battery booster?  I think I figured out a way to make it self-sustaining."

"Really?" Sam asked.  "Cool."

They grinned at each other and got back to work.

* * *

"Why can't we go over there so we can see what's going on?" Colonel Chekov grumped at Jack.

"We mere Earthlings aren't allowed near the mature symbiotes until Daniel can make sure they're friendly ones," Jack told him, not totally reconciled to continually being put on the sidelines lately when they came to Chulak.  

He, Carter, Chekov, and Bausch were sitting in Jack and Carter's usual out-of-harm's-way area, while Daniel checked out the symbiotes.  They'd gotten a message from Bra'tac that he had more mature ones for Daniel to see and Daniel had insisted on coming.

When they'd first arrived, Jack and SG-3 had sussed things out to make sure none of the unknown Jaffa were going to be anywhere near Daniel, only to find that Bra'tac had already made sure of that.  SG-3 had split up, Morrison and Waite with Jack and gang, and Costello and Sandler with Daniel and Svetlana, who had wanted to watch the weeding out process. 

Jack was somewhat torn about the whole thing.  It was true that he didn't want to be anywhere near flying Goa'uld if they were of the nasty variety but, on the other hand, it was grating that Svetlana got a front row seat just because she had a Goa'uld.

They were planning on slowly taking their guests off-world, at least the ones who wanted to go.  The Russians had won the lottery today, and Daniel had wanted Bausch to start being exposed to alien languages as soon as possible.  This was sort of on-the-job training for him.

The wonder of being on another planet seemed to hold little magic for Chekov, but Bausch was like a kid in a candy store.  Every now and then he'd look around him, his eyes astonished, and he'd grab Jack or Carter or whoever was closest to him as if he needed to hold on to something or he'd fall down.

Daniel walked over covered with mature symbiotes.  Or almost mature.  Maybe one was really mature, Jack couldn't tell for sure.  He started counting heads.  "Three?"

"Three," Daniel agreed.  "One needs a host right away."

Bausch put his hand up.  "Me."

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

Bausch said something in what Jack was pretty sure was Goa'uld.  Whatever it was, it made Daniel smile, and then his eyes glowed and Junior was smiling, too.  

"Your accent is atrocious, but it was a very pretty apology," Daniel said teasingly.

"So do I get a Goa'uld?"

Daniel looked at Chekov.  "Colonel, were you interested in being a host?"

Chekov shook his head very firmly.  "Nyet.  Absolutely not."

Good answer, thought Jack.  "I thought you were trying to find a couple hosts here so someone else could do the truffle snuffling," he commented to Daniel.

Chekov frowned at him.  "What?"

Jack shook his head.  "Long story."

"Bra'tac has someone in mind," Daniel said, "but they haven't arrived yet.  Hopefully they'll be here next time."

"So do I get a Goa'uld?" Bausch asked again.

Daniel considered him, but without answering he turned to Jack.  "Got a minute?"

"You betcha."  Jack stood and walked a fair distance away with his friend.

"What do you think?" Daniel asked.  "I feel like I've been handing out Goa'uld left and right, without any rhyme or reason to it.  I have to admit, the added language skills from a Goa'uld would be a tremendous plus given Claude's new job."

"But…?"

Daniel shrugged.  "No 'but' really.  I just wanted your opinion.  My instincts say to give him one, but you've already pointed out that my instincts aren't always the most strategic."

"When it comes to handing out Goa'uld, I think you've done a pretty good job."  Jack frowned.  "But, why'd you offer one to Chekov?  The guy's a jerk."

"He's not a jerk.  He's just trying to protect the interests of his country.  And to be honest, we haven't given them much cause to trust us."

Jack grunted at that.  "Whatever.  In any case, choosing a host is kind of a fail proof system because either the host gets with the plan, or the Goa'uld will bail.  Right?"

"Right," Daniel said slowly.  "But I'd hate to put anyone through that.  Host or Goa'uld.  It wouldn't be pleasant for either of them."

Jack pointed at Daniel's Goa'uld entourage.  "Which one needs one now?"

Daniel lifted his right arm.  A Goa'uld was wrapped tightly around him.  "He needs one within an hour or he'll start hurting."

"Does he care who his host is?"

"He's willing to have me choose." 

Jack shrugged.  "If your instincts say to give one to Bausch, give one to him.  At least he'd shut up about it."

"Jack…."  Daniel stopped.

"What?"

"Do you want one?  I mean, I know you don't want one, but do you want one anyway?  As far as I'm concerned, if you ever want one, you're first on my list.  Not that I care if you don't," Daniel hastened to reassure him.  "I just want to make sure you understand that I think any Goa'uld would be pretty lucky to have you as a host, and if you wanted one, I'd find you one.  Or not, if you didn't want one."

Jack watched the spectacular bout of babbling with some amusement.  He got the drift, and it went a long way to making him feel better about not having a Goa'uld.  "I'm not ready," he said honestly.  "Maybe I won't ever be, but you'll be the first to know if I am.  And, you know, thanks."

Daniel grinned.  "Just want you to be getting all the perks that come with being best friends with the System Lord."

As far as Jack was concerned, Daniel was the perk to that deal.  "Glad to see you're keeping track."  He gestured at the Goa'uld wrapped around Daniel.  "Go see if he's interested in Bausch and if he is, go for it."

Daniel just waved at Bausch who sprinted over to them like he was going for Olympic gold.  "Yes?  Yes?  I get one?"

"If the Goa'uld approves," Daniel said.  He looked down at the other symbiotes.  "Jack, I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind?"

Jack rolled his eyes, but took the other two symbiotes, trying not to wince.  One of them hissed at him a little.  "Yeah, right back atcha," Jack said.  "Don't mess with me.  I'm your boss's best friend."

Daniel snorted out a laugh then held up the remaining Goa'uld.  "What do you think about this one?" he asked the symbiote.

Bausch waited anxiously for a response, but before the symbiote responded to Daniel, he said haltingly, "Tec'ma'te.  Tel mal'tiak mal we'ia."

He translated for Jack.  "He's saying hello.  That he's honored."  Daniel got that listening look on his face.  "I know, his accent is very bad," Daniel said, Jack assumed to the symbiote in his hand.  "It is why he wishes to merge with a Goa'uld.  He shares my love of languages."  He smiled again then looked at Bausch.  "He says you will need much instruction."

Jack snickered.

Bausch was nodding emphatically.  Jack thought he'd probably agree to anything right now.  He felt something slithering, looked down and saw that one of the symbiotes had done that thing they did with Daniel, coiled around his forearm, resting his head on his hand.  It looked just as cool on him as it did on Daniel.  He sort of felt like Elvira, Mistress of the Night--except the male version.  

"He finds you acceptable," Daniel said, putting Bausch out of his misery.  "Do you agree to be his host?"

Bausch was still nodding.  "Does he have a name?"

"None that he claims," Daniel said.  "You may choose his name, or I'll be glad to do it."  He brought the symbiote to his face, let it stroke his cheek.  "Are you ready?" he asked it.

The symbiote's fins suddenly extended and he undulated back and forth in the air.

"I think that's a yes," Jack said, forcing himself to stay put and not cover his neck with his hand.  Which wouldn't do much good because he had a Goa'uld in each one.  

Closing his eyes without prompting, Bausch turned, and Daniel launched the symbiote.  The suckers were fast.  The Goa'uld was in, the eyes were glowing, and then Bausch was staring at Daniel with that same pole-axed expression they all had at the beginning.  

Bausch almost started to say something, but then shut his mouth, getting that same listening look on his face.  He started to wander off, not going far, but clearly in a little world of his own.  Daniel grinned at Jack.  "Junior says he's learning."   

Jack nodded, then started feeling itchy.  Well, not exactly.  He didn't feel itchy.  He looked suspiciously down at the symbiotes he was holding.  They were feeling itchy.  "Daniel," Jack said, frowning, "these guys are itchy."

Daniel began to reach for them but then he stopped, and his eyebrows danced a little.  "The Goa'uld are itchy," he said in a surprised tone of voice.  "I thought they were making you itchy."  He took one of the symbiotes from Jack.  "They need to go in the tank."  Janet had sent along a small portable tank for them in case they needed it.  Daniel glanced at Jack.  "How did you know that?" 

Jack stared at the Goa'uld, getting a very distinct impression that they were laughing at him.

Daniel bit back a smile.

"They are, aren't they?" Jack snapped.  "They're laughing at me."  He glared at the symbiote he was still holding.  "I like sushi, you know."

The symbiote hissed at him, but Jack could tell he was bluffing.  "Daniel, what's going on?"

"Apparently they took your claim of being the System Lord's best friend to heart, and feel it only right that they communicate with you," Daniel said, looking delighted at this turn of events.

Jack wasn't so sure how delighted he was.  He was going to have to start liking them if this kept up.  "They can't read my mind, can they?"  If they could, he'd put a stop to this right now.

"No," Daniel said with a grin.  "They're just responding to your words.  And they let you know they were itchy, because, of course, being the System Lord's best friend, their welfare would, naturally, be of importance to you."

Jack sighed.  "Great."  Bested by a couple of damn snakes.  "Costello," he bellowed.  "Bring the tank over here." 

Costello happily complied and Jack, sorely tempted to make the damn thing high dive into the tank, crouched and put his hand in the water.  The Goa'uld slithered off, sending Jack an impression of gratitude.  Daniel put the second one in as well.

Jack could sense their well-being.  He frowned.  He didn't want to sense their well-being.

"Jack," Daniel asked uncertainly.  "They did this to honor you as my friend.  But if you're uncomfortable with it, I can ask them to stop."

Yeah, like Jack was going to say no to that look on Daniel's face.  Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  Seeing as they were all sort of his responsibility, too, being second-in-command of the base, it might be a good thing if he could tell when there was a problem.  "Nah.  It's good."

"Really?  You don't mind?  Because, these two are going to tell the rest of them, and they'll all look to you as someone they can…"

"Wait, let me guess," Jack interrupted.  "Someone they can emote to, right?"  Figures.  That's what he got for making fun of Daniel.

Daniel grinned, nodding.  

Jack sighed.  "You, Dr. Jackson, are a high-maintenance kind of best friend."

"I'm worth it though, aren't I?  I mean, look at all the perks."  Daniel actually sounded a little anxious.

"Daniel, you are the only perk I'm interested in," Jack informed him.

Daniel's eyes grew misty.  "Thanks, Jack."

Enough with the mushy stuff.  Jack looked around.  "Are we done here?  Can we go home?"

"You can.  I need to go to Kuokoa.  I'll take Claude with me so he can meet the Unas.  It's another language I'd like him to be familiar with."  It went without saying that he'd also be taking Teal'c, Costello and Sandler.  

Jack nodded.  "Okay.  Try not to get into any trouble, okay?"

Daniel looked the picture of wounded innocence.

Jack smacked him on his chest with the back of his hand.  "Come on, kids," he called out to everyone else, "we're going home."  He picked up the tank.  "I'll take the troublemakers back."

He got a sense of definite snark.  

Daniel laughed.  "Oh, they like you, Jack."

Jack could live with that.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack stood with Daniel in the infirmary, watching the new Goa'uld swim around.  Word had gone out, and all the people on the potential host list that had been okayed by Daniel were stopping by to be checked out by the mature symbiotes.

Jack found it amusing that even though the two new ones were older, that…"What was his name again?"  He pointed at the one that used to be the oldest.

"Tana'oa," Daniel said.

Right.  Tana'oa still, clearly, considered himself the tank boss.  "Hey, what did you name Bausch's Goa'uld?"

"Claude named him Max."

"That," Jack said happily, "is a great name."

"He's named after Max Muller, a famous nineteenth century linguist."

"It's still a great name."  

"I'm sure Max will be thrilled you approve," Daniel said dryly.

"Is that sarcasm?" Jack asked snippily.

He saw movement, and turned to see Barak and Janet join them at the tank.  Daniel frowned and Jack tried to figure out why.  Then he felt it.  Loneliness, longing.  He tried to determine where it was coming from.

Noticing Daniel's eyes were on him, Jack concentrated harder.  He finally isolated it.  "Barak, you need to put your symbiote in the tank.  He wants to play with the other kids."

Barak glanced at Daniel, and Daniel nodded.

Without a word, Barak removed his symbiote and released him into the tank.  The Goa'uld began zipping around like he was on speed, visiting all the other symbiotes, playing with stuff, his delight tickling Jack's spine.

Daniel was studying the other Goa'uld.  "I think that one," he said.  He put his hand in the tank and the Goa'uld he wanted swam to him.  He pulled him out.  "He's a bit overwhelmed by the tank activity.  He'll appreciate the solitude."  Barak took him and put him in his pouch.

It was weird to be able to sense them all.  Jack began to get why all the hosts seemed so content.  The Goa'uld radiated some really good feelings. 

Janet was staring at him.  "How did you know that, Colonel?  About Barak's symbiote?"

"Meet Jack O'Neill, Goa'uld mood ring," he said glumly, although a corner of his mouth was crooked up in a smile.

Daniel snickered at him, then smiled over Jack's shoulder.  "Hey," he said to somebody.  From the look on his face, Jack was guessing it was Teal'c.

He was right, and with only the few of them there, the big guy kissed Daniel gently on the lips.  "The new Goa'uld are doing well?" he asked.

"They are," Daniel said happily, arranging himself and Teal'c so he was leaning back against Teal'c's chest, dark arms around his middle.

Teal'c seemed more than happy to be arranged, resting his chin on the top of Daniel's head.  "Has Barak told you of his wishes to free the Jaffa?"

Daniel flashed Barak a bright smile.  "He has.  I think it's wonderful."

"What's wonderful?" Jack asked.

"Barak wants to learn to be a healer, to find a way so the Jaffa won't have to carry symbiotes unless they want to."

"Sweet," Jack said.  "Good idea."  Then he frowned.  "I thought Barak was going to carry the mature symbiotes for you."

Daniel shrugged.  "I'll find someone else, or maybe I won't.  Maybe the hosts will just have to hang around if their Goa'uld is that close to maturing.  I think what Barak wants to do is much more meaningful."

"Vijay will be helping us as well," Janet said, clearly pleased.  "She's also hoping some of the Goa'uld would be willing to let us take some tissue samples so we can study them as well."

"I think they will," Daniel assured her.  He pointed at a petite Asian woman.  "Isn't that one of your nurses who wanted a Goa'uld?"

Janet nodded.  "She is."

"And you approve?"

"I do," Janet said without equivocation.

"Good.  Look."  As the woman walked by the tank, one of the brand new nearly mature Goa'uld followed her.

"Jia Li," Janet called.

The woman turned around and saw Daniel point to the tank.  Her eyes followed his fingers and saw the Goa'uld staring.  Her beautiful dark eyes widened.  "For me?"

Daniel grinned, and Jack nodded.  "Oh, yeah," Jack said.  The strength of the connection the Goa'uld felt for the woman was awing.  No wonder Chang had flipped when Svetlana had said no.  It was a…a solid knowing.  A 'this will be' kind of thing.  Immutable.

Daniel was grinning at him now.  "You feel it?"

"Yeah," Jack said, beginning to really like this, to have at least this to share with Daniel, even if he wasn't ready to take a Goa'uld.  At least not until one shot that feeling directly at him.  He didn't think he'd be able to say no, then.

Looking at Jia Li, Daniel asked, "Are you willing?"

"I am," she breathed out in excitement.  "Is he ready?"

Daniel shook his head.  "No, it'll be a couple of weeks, I think."  After patting Teal'c's hands, he pulled away and put his hand in the tank.  The Goa'uld under discussion swam up to him.  "Would you like to say hello?"

She nodded and Daniel pulled him out.  "His name is Eŝmun. Eŝmun was a Phoenician god of healing.  He hopes you like the name."

"I love it," she practically squealed and held out her hands.

Daniel handed Eŝmun to her.  Following his directions, she stroked his fins, grinning when he thrummed under her touch.  His tail wrapped around her forearm.  

"He's really mine?" she asked.

"He's really yours," Daniel answered.  "I'll let you know when you need to start being available all the time."

She nodded, reluctantly handing him back to Daniel.  As Daniel slipped him back into the tank, he said, "He'll come to you if you put your hand in the tank.  Feel free to visit him as often as you want.  He'd like to see you."

"You'll need to see the Quartermaster," Jack said, making sure she understood she'd be living on base now.

She nodded again, staring at the tank, at her Goa'uld.

"Jia Li?" Janet asked, after a minute had gone by.

The Asian woman looked at Janet.

"Don't you have some work to do?"

She blinked, startled.  "Oh, oh, yes.  Sorry."  She gave them all a quick smile, touching the glass in front of where her Goa'uld floated and hurried off.

The contentment Eŝmun was putting off was hypnotic.  Jack thought hanging around the tank would be almost as relaxing as a good night's sleep.  If other people could feel even a smidgeon of it, he could understand why they hung around the tank so much.

He saw Teal'c whispering in Daniel's ear, getting a blush in response.  "Um," Daniel said.  "I think I'll, um, say good night."

Jack hoped Daniel didn't think he was fooling anyone.  "Have fun, kids," Jack said, waving them off.  

With a shy smile to everyone, Daniel took off, dragging Teal'c behind him.

Giving a snort, Jack grinned, thinking that maybe he'd see if Sara was free.  But, instead, he found himself staying by the tank, thinking about the future.  He liked the feeling the Goa'uld put out, but Jack knew there'd be people who would think it was creepy.  Would think it was mass hypnosis.  

Jack thought of Hathor and Seth, both Goa'uld who had used some sort of chemical to sway those around them to do what they commanded.  How was this different?  Jack knew it was different, at least he hoped it was, hoped he could tell the difference between good and evil, but how to explain it to someone without sounding crazy?

There would be people who would freak out, who would demand all the symbiotes be destroyed, all the Tau'ri-Goa'uld be imprisoned.  There would be those who would consider Cheyenne Mountain to be under alien control.  Jack wasn't looking forward to those arguments, could only hope that wiser voices prevailed, Daniel among them.

Jack watched the symbiotes a little longer, realizing that he was actually starting to like them.  For a sickening moment Jack wondered if he was being hypnotized by their happy vibes.  Then, he decided if there was anything the world needed more of, it was happy vibes.  With that, he smiled a good night to Janet and Barek, and left for the night.

* * *

"It's been an eventful week," Hammond said to Jack, Daniel, Carter and Teal'c, as they sat in his office, the following week, late Friday afternoon.

Jack snorted.  The base was bursting at the seams with new arrivals.  Janet had needed to set up a second tank for more nearly-mature symbiotes from Kuokoa.  And courtesy of the two very mature ones Daniel had brought back, Anthony Giles and Vidrine were both hosts now.  

It had been weird to watch Vidrine change.  He was still all spit and polish and good at snapping out orders, but he got Daniel now.  His whole attitude toward him had changed.  He still argued with him; he hadn't gotten a personality transplant.  But the way he argued was different.  They weren't on opposite sides of the fence now.  Maybe Vidrine wasn't entirely comfortable being on Daniel's side, but the symbiote inside of him sure as hell was.  Daniel and his Goa'uld, Jack thought, were, in a way, the universe's most deadly weapon.  All Jack could think was that it was a good thing it was Daniel, and not some fucking psycho like Maybourne, who'd been chosen as System Lord.

Carter shook her head.  "It's all happening so fast.  Nothing in the military ever happens this fast."

"Some of it's happened fast," Jack corrected.  "But some of it seems to never end."  There'd been too many damn meetings all week long.  His ears felt like they were bleeding.  Daniel had done some fast talking to soothe the ruffled feathers of the Japanese representatives for not being invited to the first summit.  Fortunately, Junior was also turning into quite the diplomat, and as a double whammy, they were hard to resist.  

It also didn't hurt that one of the maturing Goa'uld glommed onto one of them as soon as they arrived at the tank.  There was much bowing all around and, in a week or two, they'd have their first Japanese Goa'uld to add to the melting pot.  Their two Indian folks, Abhay and Vijay were waiting for Anbay and Asklepios to mature, and Jiang Tian had just signed up for a Goa'uld.  

"We're all heading to my house to give Sara 'the talk'," Jack said to Hammond.  "Wanna come?" 

Hammond shook his head.  "I'm watching the girls tonight, but I appreciate the offer.  I'm sure you'll do just fine.  I am looking forward to meeting Sara, though."

"Barbecue at my house next weekend," Jack said, "assuming we can work the security."

"I think that can be arranged," Hammond said.

If anyone could arrange it, it would be Hammond, Jack thought.  He glanced at Carter.  "Now that you've been pegged by a Goa'uld, are you planning on living in the Outer Limits neighborhood with me, Daniel and Teal'c?"  One of the reasons he'd stopped by was to pick up floor plans to show Sara. 

He expected Carter to say no, but she nodded her head.  "Yes.  I figure I'll end up living there sooner or later and I'd rather do it now and get in early enough to choose my floor plan."  At Jack's look, she added, "I know I love my house, but I'm hardly ever there.  It just seemed to make sense."

"We're all in the same cul-de-sac," Daniel said.  "Sam and Teal'c and I decided we didn't really need houses, so we're part of a fourplex."  At Daniel's request, Hammond got out the plan for the entire neighborhood.  "You're here," pointing at the area Jack had requested his house to be built.

Jack nodded.

"We're right here," Daniel pointed.  It was essentially next door.  Jack's was the only lone house on the cul-de-sac.  The other four buildings were all fourplexes.  "Sam has one, Teal'c and I have the second, Claude is taking the third, and Vijay and Abhay will have the fourth."  Daniel grinned at him.  "We figured we'd let you have all the yard work and the barbecues."

That worked for Jack.  The whole thing worked for Jack.  He wasn't sure what had happened to the man who wanted nothing but privacy when he was home, annoyed when anyone even knocked on his door, but he was long gone.  This, having his team, his family around, seemed like the best idea ever.  "When do they think it'll be done?"

"Four months, maybe six," Hammond said.  

Jack figured that was just about the time everyone would be going nuts being crammed into base quarters.  He stuffed the floor plans into his coat pocket.  "Daniel, Teal'c, wanna ride with me?"

Daniel made a face.  "I need to arrange for an escort."  He glanced at Hammond.  "Can't I just go with Jack?  Or can Paul Costello drive us?  Or even better, can't I just drive us?  This all seems so silly to me."

"I actually agree with you.  Captain Costello and Lt. Sandler can accompany you this evening.  I'll have a staff car brought around."

Daniel looked tickled pink by that development.  "Thank you," he said in a heartfelt tone.

Jack was certain there'd be a multitude of unseen security following Daniel everywhere he went.  And Jack.  He sighed and looked at his watch.  "Nineteen hundred hours, my house?"

There was a chorus of agreements, and then everyone scattered, leaving Jack with Hammond.  They sat there in silence for a minute or two.  Jack guessed Hammond was doing the same thing he was doing, thinking about next week.

The task force had chosen its first mission.  There had been a vehement disagreement about whether Daniel Jackson should accompany SG-1, which ended abruptly when Daniel told them he was going.

There was a little bit more grumbling, but it had been another good demonstration of Daniel's power.  No one was really in a position to argue with him, except Jack, and Jack wanted him with SG-1.  

SG-1 and SG-3 were going out to start creating a larger Jaffa spy network, building on the one Bra'tac already had in place.  They would find Jaffa with friendly Goa'uld who could be persuaded to work with them, funneling them information.  They'd be looking for ribbon and healing devices as well.  

They'd also note any locations of ships while they were out and about, but stealing them wasn't, unfortunately, their primary mission.  Unless they needed one to escape and Jack was going to try his hardest to make that happen.  After they had a sufficient number of pilots oriented and Goa'ulded so they could fly the stolen vessels, they'd go after the ships as a primary goal.  

To achieve that goal, they'd need more maturing Goa'uld, something else they'd be looking for.  And in case they found any, all of SG-3 would be carrying a small sealable container of the tank solution, large enough to carry two Goa'uld each if they didn't mind close quarters.  

Jack was looking forward to getting back out in the field.  In fact, he couldn't wait.  One more meeting and he thought he'd go bananas.  "Ever wish you'd stayed retired, sir?" Jack asked his commanding officer.

Hammond shook his head.  "And miss this?  Not on your life."

"None of this scares you?"

Hammond let out a short laugh.  "It terrifies me, Jack.  I wake up in a cold sweat some nights wondering if we've done the right thing.  If suddenly all the friendly Goa'uld will go bad, that somehow they've been genetically altered by the Goa'uld for just this purpose, to win our allegiance.  I wonder if we'll have sufficient power to handle the Goa'uld when they start coming for us.  Because they will be coming for us.  And soon."    

Jack was sorry he asked.  "Thanks.  I'll sleep great tonight.  You ever think about writing horror novels?"  Not that he hadn't had the same thoughts.  It was why they had to get a spy system in place to find out what the snakeheads were hatching.  Oddly, hearing Hammond say it, made him feel better.  It was nice to know he wasn't the only one occasionally freaked out by what they were doing.  But every time he started to break out in a cold sweat, all he'd have to do was look at Daniel.

As if channeling his thoughts, Hammond said, "But then all I have to do is watch Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, and SG-3 and our guests who have become Goa'uld hosts, and I'm filled with faith that we're doing the right thing.  And that, maybe, before I die, we'll find a way to eliminate the Goa'uld threat."

"What do we do with the Maybournes and the Kinseys of the world when they come calling?"  That kept Jack up at night, too, sometimes.

"I don't know.  At least when the wolves show up at the door, our sheep will have a little more bite."

Jack grinned.  "Yeah, they will at that."  He shrugged.  "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"Time will tell, Jack.  But in my heart of hearts, I think we've backed the right horse."

"Me, too," Jack said.  He glanced at his watch.  "I better go.  I need to pick up Sara."

"And I've got a date with my granddaughters," Hammond said with a smile.

Jack stood up, then paused.  "I know I don't say it enough, in fact, maybe I've never said it, but it's an honor and a privilege to work for you."

"Thank you, Colonel.  That's a nice high note to end this week on."  Hammond reached for his red phone.  "I just need to fill in the President, and I'll be on my way.  Enjoy your weekend off, Jack."

"You, too, sir."  Jack headed for the door and a very different sort of team night.

* * *

Teal'c silently observed Daniel Jackson as they were driven to O'Neill's house by Captain Costello and Lieutenant Sandler.  His mate was lost in thought, or perhaps he was speaking with Junior.  Either way, Teal'c was glad for the opportunity to watch him unnoticed.  

There would be difficult times ahead.  Despite the fact that this first group of delegates accepted the symbiotes and Daniel's role so easily, it would not always be so.  The Tau'ri, the System Lords, the Tok'ra, they all would present many challenges to be overcome in the weeks and months to come.

It was Teal'c's duty as First Prime to protect Daniel through all of it.  He would not fail.  Could not.  He felt a touch on his sleeve, and looked up to find Daniel smiling at him.

"You look so serious," Daniel teased.

"It will not always be this easy," Teal'c cautioned.

"I know," Daniel said wearily.  "I know.  I keep thinking everyone's going to wake up suddenly, and realize that aliens have taken over the world, and we'll all be put up against a wall and shot."

Teal'c's eyebrow went up at that.  "Do you believe that possible?"  

Daniel shook his head, then shrugged.  "No, but people often surprise me, and not always to the good.  Fear can make people do dreadful things."  His eyes glowed for a moment.

"Does Junior share your fears?" Teal'c asked.

Laughing softly, Daniel said, "No, Junior is assuring me that he will not allow anyone to harm me.  It's his mantra."

"It is a good mantra," Teal'c said firmly.  "You are essential, Daniel Jackson, in every way."   

Leaning toward him, Daniel kissed him.     

* * *

Sara noticed a car was following Jack's car.  "Are those your bodyguards?"  It was hard to imagine the life her husband…ex-husband…soon to be husband…Jack led.  

Jack glanced in the rearview mirror and nodded.  "Yup.  That's Captain Brian Waite and Lt. Jeff Morrison.  You'll meet them at the house.  They're good guys."  

"Will there ever be bad guys following us around?"

"I don't know, Sara.  I hope not, but it's possible."  The look he sent her was filled with the expectation that at any moment she'd change her mind and send him packing.  But now that she had him back again, she wasn't ever letting him go.

She'd loved him from the moment she'd met him, and had never stopped loving him, even when he turned into some bastard that barely resembled the man she'd married.  But now, he was still the same Jack she'd fallen in love with, but so much more.

To hear Jack talk of it, the blame for that could be firmly placed at Daniel Jackson's door.  Sara couldn't wait to meet him and was glad her curiosity would finally be assuaged.  She had a vague memory of the man.  Light brown hair, glasses.  Not much more than that.  Certainly nothing to account for Jack's devotion.

Sara hoped she liked him.  She knew she'd be sharing Jack with him, and to be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure if it came down to a choice between her and Daniel, that she would win.  A part of her was uncomfortably certain she'd lose.  She hoped Jack was right when he said Daniel was happy for them.

When they arrived at Jack's house, a long black town car was already in the driveway.  "He's here early," Jack commented.

"Daniel?" Sara guessed.

"Yeah.  And Teal'c, and Daniel's guards."  He pulled in behind the town car and shut his truck off.  He reached for Sara's hand.  "He'll love you Sara.  He already does just because I do.  You don't have anything to worry about.  You're gonna love him."

Sara nodded, her heart thumping in her chest.  She opened the door and got out.  As she shut her door, a door opened from the town car and a man got out.  "Hey, Jack," he called.

"Daniel," Jack greeted him.  "Go say hi to Sara."  

Daniel was already moving to greet her.  "Sara," Daniel said a smile.  "It's very nice to finally meet you."

Sara couldn't believe how gorgeous he was.  His eyes alone were enough to make her swoon.  "Me, too," she managed to stutter, feeling like a sixteen-year old.

"Hey," Jack griped.  "No falling for the pretty boy.  You're mine."

She blinked at Daniel.  Turning to Jack, she found him laughing at her.  "Thanks for the warning," she said to him.

Daniel looked confused.  "What warning?"

"That you're drop dead gorgeous," Sara said, still smitten.

Daniel reddened.  "Um."

"I have always thought so," a magnificent black man agreed as he moved to stand next to Daniel.  "I am Teal'c."

Two beautiful men.  She wondered if Sam was as beautiful.

As if reading her mind, Jack said, "I'm definitely the runt of this litter."

"Jack," Daniel said in protest, and she loved him for defending his friend.

Jack let out a snort and motioned them all inside.  He made to open the door but one of the security men held out his hand.  Jack sighed and gave him the key.  "By the way, Sara, meet Brian Waite, Jeff Morrison, Paul Costello, and Eric Sandler.  You've met Teal'c and Daniel, and the other introductions can wait."

Sara wasn't sure what introductions he was talking about, but she smiled at them all.  They waited while two of the men checked the house, the other two staying with them.  Sara was having a hard time not gawking at Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack snuck up behind her.  "A bit larger than life, aren't they?"

She nodded, leaning back against him.  "They're beautiful."  The two men were speaking softly to each other, although every now and then Daniel would smile shyly at her.  It made her want to hug him.  "What's that symbol on Teal'c's forehead?"

"That's part of the story.  Can you wait to hear it?"

"Is he…is he from around here?" she stammered out.

"No," Jack said, holding her tightly around the waist.  "You all right with that?"

She nodded, although her heart was thumping again like a jack-hammer.

The house was proclaimed safe and they all trooped in.  The four security guards seemed to scatter, and she found herself sitting next to Daniel, while Jack rummaged in the kitchen with Teal'c.

"I understand I have you to thank for Jack getting in touch with me," Sara said suddenly.

Daniel smiled.  "He would have done it anyway.  I asked him one day if he could have anyone he wanted, anyone at all, who it would be, and he said you.  Without a moment's hesitation."  He touched her hand.  "He's always loved you, Sara, even when things were at their worst."  

"He loves you, too," she said.

Daniel smiled again.  "He's my best friend."  He said it like Jack was Christmas and New Years and St. Patrick's Day all rolled into one.  "I can't imagine my life without him in it."

She wanted to ask if there was room for her, but she couldn’t find the words.

"Sara, you've nothing to fear from me.  I want Jack to be happy.  I want him to be in love.  I want him to have someone to come home to.  I'm glad you can give him all of that."

It was as if he'd read her mind.  "Are you psychic?"

Daniel let out a little laugh.  "No, not really.  I, um, took a guess.  I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't.  You said exactly the right thing."

"Good."  Another shy smile crossed his face.  "I've so wanted to meet you.  I hope we can be friends.  I really want that."

Gorgeous and nice and sincere.  Wow.  The guy was a lethal weapon.

"You still flirting with Sara?" Jack said as he entered the sunken living room with a glass of wine for Sara and a beer for Daniel.   

"It's only fair, "Daniel said.  "You stole Teal'c."

"I have returned," Teal'c said, dropping a kiss on the top of Daniel's head, sitting on the other side of him.

Sara had forgotten Daniel was seeing a guy.  Imagining these two together was something she wasn't going to think about now.  She glanced at Jack and saw that he was laughing at her again and she stuck her tongue out at him.

She took a sip of her wine.  "Jack tells me you're a linguist, Daniel.  How many languages do you speak?"

Daniel bit his lip and he furrowed his brow.  "Um."  He thought for a minute.  "Twenty-five?  Maybe twenty-six.  I've lost count."

She blinked.  "Twenty-six?"

He got a focused look on his face and then he said, "Actually, I guess I speak about thirty.  I forgot that I know a few new ones."  He took a sip of his beer while Sara wondered how you forgot that you knew new languages.  

The doorbell rang and Daniel smiled.  "That'll be Sam."  He got up as if to answer the door and Paul frowned at him.

"Sit, Daniel."

Daniel sat and sighed.  "They tend to overprotect me," he explained to Sara as if he thought they were out of their minds.

"There's no such thing, Daniel," Jack said.

Daniel frowned at him.  "Jack."

"Daniel.  How many times have you almost died in the last two months?"

Daniel sighed again.

"Three times, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered for him.

"Three times too many," Jack said.  

Sara's eyes widened.  Three times?  

Then Jack was saying, "Hey, Car…Sam," and Sara looked up to find another beautiful person joining them.  These were the people he worked with every day?  How did anyone get any work done?  Jack already took her breath away; these people were stunning.  

After Jack's introduction, Sam smiled at her.  "Hi, Sara.  It's nice to meet you."  Then the smile turned into a naughty grin and Sam said, "The colonel asked me to give you pointers on lying about what we do.  I've gotten pretty good at it.  We could talk later if you want?"

Sara nodded, grinning back.  They may all be beautiful, but they were making it easy to feel welcomed into their family.  

"Want some wine?" Daniel asked Sam, getting up.  He sent a look at Paul.  "Assuming I'm allowed to go into the kitchen?" he said snidely.

Sara bit back a smile.

Paul gave him permission but then followed him in.

Sara looked at Jack.  "Three times?"

"Three times what?" Sam asked.

"We were discussing how many times Daniel has come close to death in the last two months," Teal'c said grimly.

Sam grimaced.  "Too many times."  She glanced at Sara.  "He does tend to get hurt a lot."

"He's a damn lemming," Jack complained.

Daniel was scowling when he entered the room, clearly having heard Jack's comment.  He handed Sam her wine and received a smile in thanks.  "Don't believe anything he says," he cautioned Sara.  "I'm not that bad."

"You are, indeed," Teal'c said.  

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh as he sat back down.  

Sara grinned at him, and he grinned back.  Jack was right.  He was hard not to love.

* * *

Jack wasn't happy with the seating arrangements.  He wanted Sara near him for the telling of this story.  That way, if she tried to bolt, he could nab her before she made it too far.  He got Carter to take his seat.  Then he grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her to sit on the smaller couch with him.  That was better.  Costello was keeping guard from near the window.  Jack had no idea where the rest of SG-3 was.  Somewhere scattered around the property.

"Okay," he said, then stopped.  Suddenly he had no idea what to say.

"Maybe we could start with the rest of the introductions," Daniel hinted.

Sara looked understandably confused.  Jack held her hand tightly.  "You sure you're ready for this?  This is the last time you can make a run for it."

She squeezed his hand back.  "I have no idea if I'm ready, but I'm not running anywhere."

Jack wanted to kiss her.  "Sweet."  Time to start, then.  He thought for a moment and couldn't think of a thing to say.  "Daniel?"

Daniel nodded.  He smiled reassuringly at Sara.  "I know Jack's given you a hint or two about what we do."

She nodded cautiously.

"Right.  Well, to make a long story short--"

"Which will be the first miracle of the evening," Jack teased Daniel.

Glaring at Jack, Daniel continued, "--we travel to other planets through a device called a Stargate.  It creates a wormhole that allows us to travel through space almost instantaneously.  Okay so far?"

Sara nodded, her fingers tightening over Jack's.

"Good," Daniel said with a smile.  Then he looked stymied.  "Do you want the rest of this slowly, or should I just go for it?"

"I am from a planet called Chulak," Teal'c announced, obviously deciding they should just go for it.

Jack was glad he'd already told Sara Teal'c wasn't from around here.  It would make at least this part of it easier.  

Sara stared at Teal'c.  "Is it very far from here?"

"Yes," he said.  

"He likes short sentences," Jack said, showing a small distance between thumb and index finger.

Sam jumped in.  "The wormhole Daniel was talking about can take us places far beyond the planets we're familiar with, even out of our galaxy.  There are hundreds of populated planets, maybe even thousands."

Daniel nodded.  "And while we've just discovered how to get to these planets, other people, other beings, have known how to come here for much, much longer.  A lot of our history, our legends, our gods, are actually based on the aliens who've visited our planet." 

"Throughout the galaxy," Teal'c said, "your people are known as the Tau'ri."

"For some reason," Daniel added, "many of the other races we've found have evolved along similar lines.  Two legs, arms, same facial features.  Many of them were originally from Earth, but others developed on their own.  Teal'c may look human, but he's not."  He paused.  "We have found a few races that don't look human at all.  One race we found are called the Goa'uld."

"And we got your friendly Goa'uld and we got your unfriendly Goa'uld," Jack said, hoping to simplify things.  

"The Goa'uld," Daniel continued, "are symbiotic beings who require a living host to provide them a safe environment within which to live.  While they are maturing, Teal'c's people carry them.  In exchange, they grant people like Teal'c, and then the host they join with, strength, longevity, and countless other gifts.  Those of us who have chosen to become hosts feel it's a more than equitable trade, and are honored to share our bodies with the Goa'uld."  He grimaced a little and shot Sara a worried look.  "Are you okay?"

"So," Sara said in a shaky voice.  "You're not human either?"

"No, I am human.  I was born here, just like you.  I just have an alien who lives inside of me."

Jack shifted a little so he could pull Sara against him.  He wrapped his arms around her.  He could feel how tense she was.  "You need a time out, just let me know," he said softly.  "No one here will think the less of you.  We're telling you things we've had years to get used to."  He frowned.  "Okay, some of it we're still getting used to."  She stayed silent.  "Need a minute?"

She nodded.

"Want me to have everyone go wait in the kitchen for a minute?"

She shook her head.  

He took her at her word, but he gathered her in even more.  "There isn't anyone in this room, Sara," he whispered to her, "who would ever hurt you.  I promise you that."

She nodded, but he could feel her trembling.  Jack caught Daniel's eyes knowing his friend would hear the unspoken plea.  "Hey, Sam," Daniel said.  "Come help me pull some snacks together."

"I will accompany you," Teal'c added.  

The three of them left, and Costello melted into the woodwork.  "Hey," Jack said to her.  "It's safe to come out now."

She lifted her head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm…this is harder than I thought it would be.  It scares me."

"Too much?" Jack asked, his heart sinking.

She shook her head.  "No.  Not too much."  She swallowed.  "Your best friend has an alien living inside of him?"

Jack nodded.  "His name is Junior."

She let out a slightly manic laugh at that.  "Junior?"

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Does he…does he come out of Daniel?" she asked with a wince.

"No.  He's in there for good."  He didn't mention the symbiotes Teal'c carried.  He didn't think showing her a larva right now would be a good strategic move.

"Can we just do him for right now?"

"Absolutely," Jack said, kissing her forehead.  "Daniel? Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure," Daniel called.  "Just me?"

"Just you."

Daniel joined them and sat on the couch.

"Let her meet Junior," Jack suggested.

Daniel gestured at his eyes.  "When he appears, my eyes will glow, and my voice will change.  Okay?"

She nodded.

Despite the warning, Jack felt her start when Daniel's eyes began to glow.  Then Junior spoke, "You honor me with your trust.  I mean you no harm."

Sara stared at him.  "You live in there?"

"I do.  Daniel Jackson and I share his body."

"Have you always lived there?"

"No," Junior said.  "We merged only a short time ago."

Jack snapped his fingers.  "Damn it, four times.  I completely forget about him getting ribboned.  He's almost died four times in the last two months."

Daniel's eyes glowed sharply.  "He is safe now," Junior said sternly.  "Daniel Jackson will not die."

Jack put up a placating hand.  "Yeah, I know.  Sorry."

Waite suddenly appeared.  "Everything all right?"

Jack rolled his eyes.  "My fault.  I mentioned the D-word.  Got Junior all riled up."

Waite grinned.  "Don't do that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack said, waving him off.

"The D-word?" Sara asked. 

"Junior's primary mission in life is to keep Daniel alive."  He glanced at Junior.  "Junior, chill.  He's safe.  He's right here.  He's not in any danger."

The glow receded a little.  Junior nodded.  "He is safe.  We will keep him safe."

"Yes, we will," Jack assured him.

Junior looked back at Sara.  "Do you like Dr. Seuss?"

Sara stared at him.  "What?"

"Jack seems to have a fond regard for Dr. Seuss.  I have now read Horton Hears a Who and The Cat in the Hat.  One of the Goa'uld has chosen the name Horton.  Jack tried to name the Goa'uld Teal'c carries within him Thing One and Thing Two, but Daniel would not allow it."

As Junior uncharacteristically chatted on, Sara began to smile.

Jack was going to buy Junior a box of éclairs all for himself.

"It was while Teal'c carried me, that Jack named me."

"Jack named you Junior?" Sara asked.  Jack could feel her body start to relax.

"He did."

"Do you like it here on Earth?"

"I love Daniel Jackson," Junior answered simply.

Jack could tell Sara liked that answer when she relaxed fully, taking a nice normal breath.  "Are there many of you here?  On Earth, I mean?"

"There are twenty-eight of us on Earth, but many more scattered across the galaxy.  It was Daniel Jackson who discovered that we only wished to be allies."

"Daniel's good at that," Jack said proudly.

"He is our System Lord," Junior said just as proudly.

"System Lord?" Sara asked.

"It means Daniel's sort of the boss of the Goa'uld, although Daniel doesn't think he's the boss of anyone."

"It is why we serve him willingly."

"That's a good reason," she said with an approving smile.

"There are more of us here in this house," Junior said.  

She glanced at Jack with some alarm.  "Nope," he said, reassuring her.  "It's just me.  And Sam's just Sam."

"The other four men?"

Jack nodded.  "They all have Goa'uld inside them.  I know they'd like to meet you at some point, but I don't want to throw too much at you."

"Daniel wishes to return," Junior said.  "I have enjoyed speaking with you."

"Me, too," Sara said warmly.

Then the glow faded from Daniel's eyes and he was there looking at Sara.  "Okay?"

"Yeah," Sara said.  "I'm fine."

Daniel looked relieved.  "The other four Goa'uld here send their greetings and look forward to speaking with you sometime."

"You can hear them?" Sara asked.

"I can.  I can hear all the Goa'uld.  Well, actually it's Junior who can hear them, I just, um, we sort of work together."

"Don't let him kid you.  They can hear Junior, but they all adore Daniel," Jack said.  Later he'd tell Sara exactly how he knew that, that he was sort of a friendly Goa'uld emotion barometer.

Daniel smiled softly.  "They want so much to be friends.  They've been an abandoned race for a long time."

Jack smiled back at him.  "And now they have you."

"And you," Daniel said.  

"Even if you do give them stupid names," Jack griped.

"I do not give them stupid names.  I name them after gods.  You name them after Dr. Seuss characters."

"You heard Junior, he loves Dr. Seuss."

Daniel shot Jack an exasperated look.  "After I named Paul's Goa'uld Mithras," he complained to Sara, "Jack wanted to name the other three Larry, Curly, and Moe."

Sara let out a laugh.  "Who won that fight?"

"I did," Daniel said.  "We're not naming the Goa'uld after the Three Stooges," he told Jack sternly.

"Ha," Jack said loudly.  "I'll bet if you started playing the Three Stooges in the infirmary where the Goa'uld could see them, they'd be begging to be named after them."

"If I go in the infirmary and find the Three Stooges playing, I will name all the Goa'uld Jack."

Jack sat back, pouting.  

Daniel ignored him.  

Sara grinned at them both.

"Ready to let Sam and Teal'c back in now?" Daniel asked Sara.

"Yes.  Yes.  Please."  Then she put out a hand to stop him from rising.  "Thank you."

"For what?" Daniel asked, sincerely perplexed.

"Just for being you.  I can see why Jack loves you so much."

He blushed and fled.

Jack hugged her tightly.  "You really okay?"

"I am, although I reserve the right to freak out intermittently."

"You got it.  We'll freak out together.  Trust me, I'm freaked on a regular basis."

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c came back in, everyone sitting where they'd been before.  Sara flashed them all a slightly embarrassed smile.  "Sorry about that."

Sam smiled graciously back at her.  "I think you're doing amazingly well."

"Indeed," Teal'c acknowledged her.  

Jack could have kissed them all.

"I think," Sara said, "that I might like to hear the whole story, now."  She touched her forehead and looked at Teal'c.  "And I'm curious about what that mark means."

"It means," Teal'c said solemnly but with a decided hint of pride, "that I am Daniel Jackson's First Prime."

"Which," Jack said, "is part of the whole story."  He leaned back, looking at the people in the world he loved the most, and taking a deep breath, he started at the beginning.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phew.


End file.
